Second Chances
by NisrocChico
Summary: 16 years have passed since The Fourth War. Naruto became The Sixth Hokage and forgave Obito for his past actions and took him back to Konoha. Obito is greatly discriminated, and sees no point of living a life he views as 'Hell'. Naruto, who wants to give Obito a reason to live, has him lead a squad. Unfortunately for Obito, his new Genin are the children of his former enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW READERS:**

**This is the first chapter for the'remake' of One's Dream. This story won't be the same as the original. I will replace half of the characters with new ones. The villains will be different. The story will be COMPLETELY different. It will start out kind of similar, but that will change later.**

**Warnings:**

**Foul language, violence scenes, suggestive adult themes**

**Rights:**

**I do NOT own Naruto and the original characters. The only thing I own are my OCs and this story.**

**BETA reader:**

**YAXON **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I am finally a real shinobi," a boy grinned to himself after tying his headband around his head. The metal plate was engraved with a small leaf symbol and a kanji that meant shinobi that were next to one another. He stood in front of a tall mirror; his grey eyes stared at his reflection proudly. His blond hair was a mess on his head. This made the boy brush his hair with his fingers. He had to look presentable for the day. The boy wore a burgundy outfit that consisted of a thick sweater and thick pants. A red swirl was sewed on the back of his jacket, and white stripes decorated his pants. A pair of orange goggles hung loosely around his neck. The boy was slightly short, compared to other preteens.

"Miso!" A kind voice called out. The blonde boy turned around confusedly, looking at his open door. No one was there.

"Yes, mom?" the boy called.

"You're going to be late!"

The boy blinked and turned to his alarm clock that stood on a side desk next to his twin size bed. His eyes widened at the time. His mom was right, he was going to be late!

"Oh no!" he placed his hands on his cheeks, as he freaked out. He grabbed his hip pouch from his bed before bolting out of his room. He quickly jumped down the stairs.

"Don't run in the house," A woman stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a hand towel. She was beautiful and had a gentle face. She had the same eyes as the boy, but her hair contrasted with his as it was dark blue, ending down to her lower waist.

"Sorry mom, but I gotta get to the Academy on time," Miso explained apologetically and in no time he left the house, running down the streets of Konoha.

"You didn't eat breakfast!" the boy's mom called out of the house, worried for her son's health.

The boy did hear his mother, but he had no time to eat. He had to get to his class. "I hope I'm placed in the same squad as Mitsuki…" he blushed at the thought of his hopes coming true. While the boy ran through the village, he passed many people who were buying their groceries. Buildings were taller than they used to be. The population had increased over the years. The boy stopped running when he caught a clear view of a mountain that had six carved faces.

Miso smiled, and punched in the direction of the Hokage monument.

"You will see, I will beat all of you," his eyes concentrated on the fourth face. The boy lowered his arm. "Watch over me, grandpa," he grinned. He felt huge motivation by talking to the past Hokage. The boy was about to continue his way to his destination, but something caught his eye. Someone stood on top of a roof, also gazing at the mountain. Miso stared at the man, who had his arms crossed on his chest, and long spiky hair that almost reached to his torso. The black hair had a bit of a blue tint to it. The man wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform, except it was black instead of blue. His flak jacket was green like everyone else's.

The boy could only see the man's back. Miso was curious to know someone seemed to have time like him to pay respect to the Hokage monument. Well, that was what he assumed the man was doing.

"My face is the next one that will be carved on the mountain!" Miso dared to yell out to the man with cockiness. The Jounin heard this and turned his head, and looked down at the boy. Miso's smile vanished as his stomach dropped. The man had a mask on, covering his whole face. The same symbols that Miso had on his forehead protector were carved on top of the man's white mask. Two black holes peered down at the boy, the right one was surrounded by eight curved black lines. Miso felt himself struck with fear from the gaze. He knew who this man was. He was his father's 'right hand' man. Well, supposedly, that was what his father claimed… There were a few people who noticed the masked man and glared at him before going back to their lives.

"Don't you have to be somewhere, Miso?" the boy jumped from the sudden voice. He turned to see a grey haired man, also wearing the standard Konoha ninja uniform and a mask that covered much of his face. His hands were in his pockets of his pants, a lazy expression was shown in his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Miso let out quietly.

"Isn't today the announcement for-" Kakashi had no time to finish as Miso dashed away.

"Damn it!" the boy yelled.

Kakashi looked up to the building where the masked man had had been standing. The masked man was gone. Kakashi lowered his eyes down to the ground, as his mind troubled him...

* * *

"You're late, Miso," A man frowned, lowering his clipboard down after the blonde boy barged into the classroom filled with fresh Genin. Most of the preteens turned to the boy and laughed. Miso's face flushed, the boy puffed out his chest.

"Well, like they always say Iruka-sensei… heroes come at the last second," the boy defended himself proudly.

"Just sit down so I can start calling the squads," Iruka instructed with a sigh. Miso grinned, and made his way to his seat. A girl was on his left side, her black eyes directed to their teacher. Her black hair was pulled into a low ponytail with bangs falling next to her face. She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, with a red and white fan symbol on the back, and white shorts that ended near her knees. The lower half of her arms and legs were bandaged up.

"Good morning, Mitsuki," Miso said cheerfully.

"Shh," Mitsuki said with a frown. She wanted their instructor to start with the list of squads. Miso's smile dropped and he obeyed, keeping his mouth shut.

"Alright then…" Iruka shifted papers on his clipboard calmly. "There will be ten squads, consisting of a three members. I will start with the first one," the man began listing the names for the first group. Miso was bored, not really caring where the other students were placed. All he cared about who he was going to end up with… and hoped the girl next to him was on his team.

"Squad eight," Iruka was almost done with the list. Miso didn't like the fact he wasn't called yet. "Daiki Yamanaka."

Miso looked to the boy in front of him who calmly sat. He had a high blonde ponytail with a rose tied around it.

"Hiruka Akimichi," Iruka continued. Miso glanced at a chubby kid who was nervous. Miso bit his lower lip, hoping he wasn't placed with them. He was friends with them, but… he'd rather be with Mitsuki.

"Shizuka Nara," someone called instead of Iruka. The instructor was confused and looked to the girl that sat next to the chubby kid. The girl was smiling; she had long dark brown hair with natural blonde highlights. "Am I right, sensei?" she mused. "I know I'm with Hiruka."

Iruka smiled and nodded.

"A good guess," Iruka complimented the girl.

"Not really," Shizuka leaned on her chair. "Our clans will always be united."

Iruka chuckled, and looked back to the list.

"Squad Nine will consist of… Chan Rock."

A boy in front of the class lifted his head from the desk dully. Many girls behind him gazed at him with heart-shaped eyes to see his handsome face. His black hair ended down to his shoulders. The attire that he wore consisted of a dark green tight sleeveless shirt and short jogging trousers. His hands and arms were bandaged up.

"Miso Uzumaki," Iruka called out. Chan frowned and turned around to see Miso shared his expression.

"You got to be kidding me…" Chan told Iruka. "I can't be placed with him."

"You should be honored to have a teammate who's going to be the best Kage," Miso called teasingly.

"A Kage knows what hard work is… unlike you," Chan countered back.

"You aren't the only one that trains hard," Miso stuck his tongue out.

"That's enough," Iruka cut in sharply. "Now let me finish."

Miso placed his hands together and began praying. One more spot was left in his squad. It was a twenty five percent chance that Mitsuki would be on his team. The boy prayed to the heavens that his dream of Mitsuki being in his team came true.

"Mitsuki Uchiha," Iruka read and flinched when Miso screamed with delight, punching the air with might. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Yes!" Miso was on top of his desk, screaming as if he won the lottery. Mitsuki face palmed, and shook her head. Chan let his head drop back to the desk, cursing his life. Well, at least the Uchiha girl was on his team…

* * *

The screams could be heard on the top floor of the Academy building, in a large office where a blond man sat with white robes and a hat that had the kanji for fire embedded on it. Only the Hokage wore such thing. On his desk, a crystal ball played out what was going on in Miso's classroom. The blond man chuckled, amused to see the boy act so excited.

"Like father like son," someone said, amused. There were other shinobi in the room; most of them wore the standard Konoha uniform. The Hokage grinned, proud to have a son like Miso. On his right side stood a masked man, the same one that took his time to gaze at the Hokage Monument earlier. His eyes narrowed at the crystal ball, watching Miso throwing punches in the classroom. He remembered what the boy said to him earlier… How his face supposedly would be placed on the monument. The masked man would agree with everyone. The boy was just like his father; naïve.

"Nervous with your new squad, Sai?" a shaggy shinobi asked a pale man. The man, Sai, smiled.

"Just slightly."

"Don't worry, you'll grow to love them," the shinobi said.

Sai nodded.

"I already care about them, they're the children of my friends," he said seriously. The shinobi blinked.

"Well, that's better then."

"I wonder who's going to lead Squad Nine," a tall Kunoichi whispered to her friends, who also shared the same curiosity.

"I'll answer that," The Hokage chuckled. Everyone wanted to know who the man was going to choose. The squad was a promising one as it had Miso, the Hokage's son, and the top ace students, Mitsuki Uchiha and Chan Rock. "Squad Nine's instructor will be…" the Hokage looked to his right, where the masked man stood. "Obito Uchiha."

The masked man frowned behind his mask; he always hated how the Hokage would call him by the name he had renounced years ago. Then the man was shocked in his own mind as he realized what the Hokage just said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" someone snapped at the shocking news. Most of the shinobi in the room were visibly unhappy with the Hokage's decision. Few shot out glares at the masked man, who didn't say a thing.

Even though Obito was acting calm, in his mind, he was cursing the Hokage. He wasn't aware he was going to lead his own Genin. Since when was the Hokage planning this? He had the urge to snap at the Hokage, reject the idea of himself becoming a sensei. It had to be a trick… Why would his former enemy want to give him his son as a student? It was illogical. He clenched his jaw, he was going to have a serious talk with the man later…

"I'm not," The Hokage was confused to see such negative reactions from everyone in the room. Well, mostly everyone. Sai was calm, respecting his friend's decision.

"Did the other parents agree to this?" Someone asked with doubt that Mitsuki and Chan's parents were okay with Obito guiding their kids.

"Yes, they have," The Hokage answered calmly, much to the men's dismay. Obito turned to him shocked. Mitsuki and Chan's parents actually agreed? He never thought Mitsuki's parents would do so… What was their plan? He was very suspicious of them now.

"But how?" another protested. "This man is responsible for the downfall of the Uchiha clan, the Fourth Shinobi World War and your parent's deaths!"

The Hokage frowned, not liking the fact they were bringing back the past. The masked man didn't even try to defend himself. Their accusations were true, and he didn't seem to regret them.

"I'm not going to change my mind," The Hokage was stubborn like a bull. He wasn't going to budge for them. "He will lead them. I trust him."

The masked man frowned behind his mask, unable to believe the man. Everyone knew how the Hokage had full trust in the masked man. The other Kage had tried to keep the masked man in prison, but of course no one could say no to the Hokage… Everyone fell silent when they heard Iruka naming the last squad.

* * *

"And that's all the squads," Iruka placed his clipboard down on his desk. "Tomorrow, you will meet your instructors up on the roof of this building." He took his time to look up, smiling at all of his now former students. "And… It has been my pleasure to have been your sensei during your Academic years…" He spoke his words carefully. It was always hard to let them live their lives after teaching them. "I wish for all of you to accomplish your dreams… and become great shinobi…Because I believe that-"

"Now let's take the Chunnin Exams!" Miso yelled with glee, accompanied with others cheering for the idea. Iruka felt his left eye twitch.

"You guys just graduated!" he shouted impatiently at their arrogance.

* * *

"I'm not going to lead them," The masked man stated coldly, in his deep, dark voice. The rest of the shinobi had left, returning to their duties. The blonde man blinked.

"Why not?"

"What are you trying to achieve here?" The masked man asked suspiciously.

"I believe you are a great shinobi that will lead my son and my friend's children into becoming great people," The Hokage answered with certainty.

"I highly doubt that," The masked man hissed.

"I'm telling the truth," the Hokage got off of his seat and walked over the balcony. He looked out to watch the Genin walk out of the building, gathering up with their new teammates. The masked man joined him, and narrowed his eyes at the children. They were so ignorant about life… And unfortunately, they were soon going to find out how pathetic life was…

Miso walked beside Mitsuki, arms behind his head, giggling with joy.

"You really that happy we're on the same squad?" Mitsuki asked her childhood friend.

"Of course!" Miso confirmed.

"Well, I'm warning you... don't slow me down," Mitsuki said strictly, to which Miso gave her a thumbs-up. He looked up at the building to see his father was watching over them.

"It's my dad!" Miso grinned and waved to his father, who returned the gesture. Mitsuki smiled at the Hokage, she respected him very much. Her smile vanished quickly upon noticing the masked man was next to the Hokage. She glared at the Uchiha Man. Her father suffered terribly, and it was all that man's fault…

Naruto sweatdropped when he noticed the Uchiha girl glare in their direction, followed by Miso avoiding eye contact. The two walked off, not even sparing them another glance. The Hokage guessed their negative attitudes were caused by Obito standing next to him.

"It's obvious they hate me," The masked man said in his dark tone. He wouldn't blame them much. The blond boy was the son of the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Chan was the son of Rock Lee, while Mitsuki... was the daughter of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha... The very Generation that fought him.

"They don't know you well," The Hokage was going to make the masked man change his mind matter what.

"You can't make me do it," Obito repeated, stubbornly.

"We'll see."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to pull you away from Hell…" The Hokage mumbled quietly, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear except for the masked man. "I want to bring you back to life…"

Obito was shocked as his eyes slightly widened behind his mask from the Hokage's words. Hell… life was Hell… and it wouldn't have been like that if he was successful years ago with a certain plan… Obito's right arm shook slightly on its own. The masked man's chest clenched with anger, but said nothing as he quickly teleported away. The Hokage stared at the village; the citizens were peacefully living their lives.

_Naruto… You can't change him back… _a dark voice said across The Hokage's mind. He didn't reply to the comment. He knew what he was doing, and hoped everything turned out for the better.

* * *

Obito walked down a path, unable to believe he was going through with it. Well, he was forced to take the position. It was ironic how he was going to be the instructor to the grandson of his own teacher…. The very teacher that he indirectly killed the day Naruto was born… He frowned, shaking his head as he stopped near a bench. No… he couldn't lead the group… It was his hands that took down many Uchiha lives. Even he thought it was wrong for him to be living in Konoha after everything he has done. Well, he thought the plan that he desperately wanted years ago was right. The people he had killed were supposed to come back to life after the plan was done. But… the plan failed… all the lives he had taken down were forever lost thanks to him… His hands turned into fists, as guilt slowly began to creep into his heart.

_I forgive you,_ Naruto's voice played out in his mind. He slowly looked to the bench on his right… the same bench that... she once sat when he expressed his pride for being an Uchiha and his dream of becoming… Hokage…

"Rin…" The masked man let out with a shaky breath. He shut his eyes as the memories of her death haunted his mind. The same moment he realized life was Hell. He was supposed to bring her back to life… He promised her while he held her corpse years ago… How was he still breathing without her? Obito turned to the monument that stood far from where he was. His eyes slowly glared at the sixth face with pure hatred.

"It's all your fault_…"_ The masked man hissed darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Answers To Reviews:**

**Jack-no-rabbit:** Don't worry, the storyline will be different :D. I wouldn't like to repeat things like before XD

**Pizzafan123:**Thank you for your comment :D, I hope I keep you reading it :3.

**iluveninjas:**It won't be that bad XD

**seti31:**Oh yes, it will be for sure harder on Obito and for sure for the kids XD.

**Helen delia:** Omg it would be awesome if my story became one of the best with Obito XD

**Anthony Black:**Yeah, I also did like how the kids didn't know who he was before, but I didn't want to repeat the same thing o.o.

**BeastlyFrog:**XD! At least you noticed it :3.

**Ozzy boy:**Lol! Who doesn't like pairings? XD. I will do pairings but first things first, the relationship between students and teacher has to get better :3.

**Ray Ishima:**His inner conflicts will be challenging for sure :O. I will try my best, I promise :D.

**desertrommel:**I hope so :O.

**Burai Stelar:** OMG, it will be for sure awesome XD.

**Arktemis:**One's Dream is going to take a while to finish XD! I have things in store for it :O. And yep, Obito and my own Tobi are for sure different :D. Thus why the story will take a different turn XD.

**nekochan1994:** Well at least I'm not evil like Kishimoto XD. He's making us wait until next week for a new chapter :'(.

**Thanks:**Awww, yay! I'm exciting that you love One's Dream and this one :D. I will try to update for sure both of them more :3.

**The Darkest wizard:**Here you go ^.^

**bleuxe:**Obito's opinion of Kakashi will come soon in this story :O. Also I agree with you, I can't picture Obito as a bad guy o.o.

**Hinata001:** Sasuke has other things to do XD. and Kakashi well you will see :D. I'm glad that you enjoy the other one too :3

**xXxLone ProdigyxXx:**For sure, the other one has more humor, but I will try to put some humor in this one too, but not as much as the other one :O

**Guest:**I'll do my best :D.

**mukii:**no quise compiar muchas cosas de la anterior :O. Esta va ser muy differente :D.

**miso144:** you have miso's name :D XD. I will continue this for sure as long as people like it :D.

**Masato Sanjouin:** yep :D, Obito is in this one ^.^.

**xXNaruto-NamikazeXx:** I will likely update One's Dream more often than this one o.o. Not sure yet. This one I have more planning to do as I don't want to repeat things over :O.

**IfYouCanDreamIt:**Yep, it will be darker for sure than One's Dream :D. And there will be for sure a confrontation between Obito and Kakashi XD, but not so soon :3.

**Initial Dream:**Yeah, a lot of hate o.o. Obito may not realize it though, but yeah he does have hatred in him o.o.

**Omigesh:**XD thank you~.

**Sorry for the long wait guys :O. It took a while to plan things out for this chapter lol. Also I will apologize with grammar issues in this chapter. My friend is having problems with life so I told her to concentrate in those issues instead of checking my things o.o. But luckily I do have people who want to check grammatical errors in this story later ;D. I just need to find a easier way to communicate with that person :O. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I decided to update the chapter today :D.**

**And Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed :D. I was surprise to get 26 reviews on the first chapter :'D. I remember when One's Dream was up the first time. It had few reviews o.o'. Then again One's Dream is also enjoyed by many now :D. You guys are awesome ^.^. Also I will thank everyone who added the story into their favorite and story alert :D. You guys are awesome too~**

**Also I have a poll up :D. Check it out to see what it is :D**

**Enjoy the chapter :O**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_You don't have to worry about me, I will for sure become stronger. I am an Uchiha after all," a young Obito pointed to his Uchiha crest on his back, to a young girl, who sat on a bench near him. The girl had brown hair reaching almost down to her shoulders. Her eyes were lovely and she had two purple strip tattoos on her face. She smiled. "And I will for sure become Hokage," he posed in front of her, eyes directed to the Hokage monument that stood behind him._

_The girl brought a fist with a grin._

_"I believe in you!" she said with the same enthusiasm as the boy had. Obito grinned and blushed. He just loved being with her. She was the reason he had the spirit to fight for what he believed in. No one else would really recognize him._

_"And I believe you will also make your dream come true," he gave her a thumbs up for support. Rin got up, she kept smiling and she said something that Obito couldn't hear. The boy blinked._

_"What did you say?" he asked. Then suddenly his eyes widened when blood spattered out of Rin's mouth._

Obito's eyes shot open as he lay on his bed, inside his dark room. He stared at the darkness, in shock, sweat slowly trailed down his face behind his mask. Since when did he have nightmares? Well he always had the horrible memories haunt him while he was awake. Ever since she died… dreams never played out in his sleep. He was trying to remember what Rin's words were before blood escaped her mouth. He also wanted to know why his dream ended in such a... disturbing manner. His memories of her seemed to be dying as time passed by… He desperately wanted to hang on to them, but as he kept living life, new memories seemed to push the older ones back…

The masked man slowly sat up, eyes fogged up. Why was he still living? This life… he stopped caring for it years ago, yet here he was…living without a purpose, without anything he cared about. He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he met Rin at the entrance ceremony. Damn it… why did life have to be so cruel to him? Well it wasn't just him… Everyone was cursed in this hell. It was a matter of time when life decided to destroy what one cared about the most. He looked at his window; the sun was rising up, giving a glimpse of light into his room. The place was almost empty. Only a bed, a side table and a drawer decorated the room. His walls were painted black, to keep the place dark. He didn't care for details or about decorations. It was simply a waste of time.

Obito was about to lay back on his bed, to rest, but something prevented him. He just remembered it was the day he would officially meet his new Genin… he frowned behind his mask. Great… The masked man could already guess their meeting won't be a pleasant one. He had never talked to any of them, but they have seen each other around, and by the looks of their expressions they would give off to him, told him he was unwanted. Why did he have to become a sensei for? It wasn't right. Everyone in the village would think he was controlling the Hokage and was planning something against Konoha.

The masked man got off of his bed, and looked at his hands. They were covered with black faint symbols, and it seemed from his wrists he had more under his clothes. His hands turned into fists. They were the hands that led his own teacher to death… the same ones that held Naruto as a newborn and threatened to kill…the same ones that helped eliminated his own clan…the same ones that… Obito's chest clenched with guilt. Everyone was supposed to be alive by this time with the Eye Moon Plan. He cursed Naruto more. He always did so everyday and eventually stopped caring through out the day. Obito lived a life of spite and disinterest. He had spite against everyone that stopped his plan of peace and love… Obito's just didn't care about this world anymore.

The man grabbed his black gloves that lay on the side table and placed them on before activating his sharingan and teleported himself to a graveyard. There, he was right in front of a certain tombstone, with the name engraved Rin Nohara. His head bowed down, asking forgiveness for failing to revive her… For not fixing what he did wrong…For giving up with life…

"Obito…" The masked man froze to the spot. He knew that voice anywhere… he clenched his teeth; he had forgotten the tombstone was visited by someone early in the morning everyday. Before turning to face the man that stood behind him, Obito calmed himself down. He simply eyed the grey hair man, Kakashi. Kakashi felt he couldn't meet Obito's eyes, slightly lowering his down. He also was suffering within his soul from how his old friend turned out to be and he couldn't help but blame himself. He looked up to notice Obito had vanished from his presence…

* * *

"Where is he…?" Mitsuki groaned as she stood near her teammates in an open area that was surrounded by the forest. A small post indicated the place was the First training Ground. There was pretty much nothing special about the place. The ground lacked grass and big rocks were scattered around. The girl turned to Miso who sat on a rock with an exciting smile that he had ever since he woke up. "You said he was going to meet us here."

Miso blinked. "Yeah, dad said so."

"So where is he?" Mitsuki could tell they have been waiting for a while by the sun's position in the sky.

"Well…I kind of lied to you guys…" Miso rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Chan frowned; the boy was leaning against a tree.

"What…?"  
"Well dad told me our sensei is always on time for things so I decided we should come here extra early!" Miso said with amusement. His teammates glared at him, making him sweat drop.

"You made me wake up an hour earlier for nothing?" Chan went over to the blonde boy, annoyed. Miso jumped from his position and got into a defensive stance, hands up.

"Mom says it's always better to be early than late," the boy defended himself.

"I don't think she meant an hour early…." Mitsuki grumbled. She was slightly tired. She was never been a morning person. Miso grinned, as if he thought it was funny. Chan shook his head and turned to Mitsuki.

"So how's your brother Itachi?" Chan cooled down and asked Mitsuki, as he wanted to have a small conversation while they waited for their sensei. It was better than doing nothing. "Does he still want to take over your dad's position when he grows up?"

Mitsuki nodded. "Yeah, he trains very hard for it, and many people say he's very gifted. He's already going to enter the Academy."

"Isn't he like seven years old?" Chan asked.

"Well being Hokage is better," Miso had huge pride for the title. He grinned, and lifted his chest up, as if showing off.

"The Leader of Keesatsu is great as the Hokage," Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at Miso.

"Says who?" Miso asked confused.

Chan face palmed and shook his head.

"Your father, when he took his position as Hokage, gave a lot of power to other positions that help out with running the village," Mitsuki began to explain as Miso sat down with a sign. He didn't like to listen to lectures. "My dad recreated the Konoha Military Police Force. Their purpose is to defend the village from any criminals within and out of the village. The Hokage decided to make my dad one of the three Joshi that are the highest positions a shinobi can gain other than being Hokage."

"Konohamaru-sensei is also a Joshi," Chan pointed out. "He makes sure shinobi are doing their missions out of Konoha and takes the Hokage's temporary seat when he's away."

"Oh…" Miso trailed down. "That makes sense…I always thought Konohamaru-sensei would secretly sit down on dad's chair, role-playing as a Hokage."

"You're an idiot," Chan said simply.

"My mother is also a Joshi," Mitsuki smiled, she always looked up to her parents for being great shinobi. "She is responsible for the medical departments of all Konoha."

"But dad is still the boss of them, right?" Miso asked.

"Well…you can say that…" Mitsuki crossed her arms on her chest, as she thought about it. "But he really has no say what they're supposed to do. They decide what is best in their own terms."

"Get it?" Chan frowned at Miso, unable to believe the son of the Hokage was very ignorant with such things. So much for wanting to be the top Kage of all shinobi world.

Miso was about to answer when he froze to the spot. His eyes slowly widened, as if he had seen something terrifying. Mitsuki and Chan immediately jumped to Miso's side and held out kunai with a defensive stance to whoever was standing behind them. They were shocked to see who was with them. A couple of feet where Mitsuki and Chan stood was no other than Obito. The masked man eyed them darkly with the holes in his mask.

Mitsuki glared at him. Chan lowered his kunai, but eyed the man suspiciously.

"You have news from the Hokage?" Chan asked the jounin. The masked man was like the messenger for the Hokage as he could instantly teleport anywhere he wished in Konoha.

Miso managed to get up; he had to stop getting scared by the man's appearance. Well he wouldn't be so scared if he hadn't randomly come across the man without any warning. Like the other morning…how embarrassing it was to tell the man about his dream so cockily.

"Starting today…I'm your instructor," the masked man said in his dark deep tone. The children fell silent, and stared at him.

* * *

"So how did he take it?" a guy sat down on the Hokage's seat, and placed his feet on the desk. The man had brown hair that stood up. He had a blue scarf around his neck. The Hokage stood outside in the balcony, wondering how his son was doing with Obito. "Hey, Naruto!" Konohamaru called, as he tried to get the Hokage's attention.

Naruto blinked and walked back into the room.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "I asked how Obito took to your proposition."

"Well I didn't really propose it…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, while he grinned. Konohamaru sweat dropped.

"You made him…didn't you?"

Naruto sighed, kind of feeling bad that he was making the masked man do something he didn't want to.

"Well if I gave him a choice…he would for sure reject it."

"Can't blame him," Konohamaru laughed. "The kids are surely going to make his life a living hell."

Naruto frowned. He knew Konohamaru didn't like Obito much, but it was still wrong to say stuff behind the man's back. Konohamaru's laughter died down after noticing his friend didn't share the same feelings a the moment.

"You didn't tell me why you decided to make him into an instructor."

"Because," Naruto went over to his desk and picked up a folder, full of documents. "Ever since I saved him from prison…he's become a shadow of mine… doing what I tell him to do…without really living..."

"So you're giving him a purpose?" Konohamaru guessed.

"If I went through the same thing he went through….I would have turned out just like him…" Naruto mumbled quietly. The Hokage had realized Obito had so much in common as him as children, when it came to personality wise and dreams. "I would have liked someone to help me out if I was in his condition."

Konohamaru sighed. Naruto always strived to help everyone in the world. Then again it wasn't a bad thing as it was what made the man look up to the Hokage.

"I'm surprised he hasn't done anything to change your mind."

"Because he doesn't care," Naruto explained. "Well he doesn't care what his situation is…"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto opened the folder; Obito's scarred face showed up on the profile picture, in the corner of the first document. "The first time I tried to offer a deal with him during his stay in prison… He didn't care where he was, it was all the same to him….hell…"

"He's mental," Konohamaru commented bluntly. "How could someone say living a normal life is like prison?"

Naruto knew not everyone would be able to understand Obito's mind. Everyone grew up differently, and viewed things based off their own experiences. He thought he could understand Obito, just because he shared the same dreams like he did and valued comrades as something special. Words wouldn't go through Obito. Words were empty just like it was to Sasuke when he too was in the darkness. Naruto had to take action with Obito just like he did with Sasuke.

"I know my son will help him…" Naruto mumbled.

"Help him get worse?" Konohamaru tried to joke still which Naruto frowned. Well he couldn't make people like Obito. The masked man had done many bad deeds against many lives… It wouldn't be fair to force others to give Obito a second chance when the man didn't really want to… Then again he was trying to force Obito into giving life another chance… Well he couldn't just leave the man to die with such a depressing mindset… Naruto remembered his dad, how he was the instructor to Obito. His father failed to acknowledge his student's horrible fate. Naruto felt he had to save Obito, knowing his father would do the same thing if he had known the masked man that he fought was his student…

* * *

"Yeah…right…" Chan finally was able to pull himself together, from the shock. Mitsuki was glaring daggers at the masked man the whole time. No way… She couldn't be the student of the very man that helped annihilate the Uchiha Clan… She clenched her teeth with anger. Then she remembered what happened the other night.

_"Mitsuki," Sakura called as she was washing dishes. Mitsuki was passing by the hallway and poked her head inside the kitchen._

_"You need something, mom?" the girl asked respectfully._

_"Tomorrow, you're going to meet with your instructor. Right…?" Sakura didn't meet her daughter's gaze as she was concentrate with getting rid of a smudge on a plate._

_"Yeah," Mitsuki said. "Miso already told me what time we're supposed to meet with him."_

_Sakura nodded slowly, her daughter felt there was something troubling her mother._

_"What's wrong?" the girl walked into the room, and approached her mother._

_Sakura lowered the dish, and turned the faucet down._

_"Promise me you'll be in your best behavior with your new instructor," Sakura looked at her daughter, giving her a hesitated look. Mitsuki was confused as to why her mother seemed off at the moment and why she would ask her such thing._

_"I'm always at my best behavior with all my instructors," the girl assured her mother. Sakura still had a troubled expression before looking back to the dishwasher._

_"Just…promise me…"_

_Mitsuki slowly nodded, suspiciously. "Alright…I promise…"_

So this was the reason her mother made her promise to behave for her new instructor. Why would her mother want her to respect this man? Mitsuki shook her head, unable to accept it. She kept her promises all the time with her parents, but this one… she just couldn't keep.

"He's telling the truth," Mitsuki said coldly. Miso was silent, thinking about it. His father was responsible with putting up the squads. This meant it was his father's choice that Obito is his new instructor. The boy stared at the masked man. This was his father's will… he had to respect it.

"How do you know?" Chan frowned. Was he really going to have an instructor that the whole world despises? So much for gaining respect as a great shinobi…

"Simply accept it," Obito went over a rock and took his time to sit down. He crossed his arms on his chest. "You can rant it out to your parents as much as you want, unfortunately we will be stuck together… Blame it at the Hokage," Obito held some resentment in his voice.

So it was the Hokage's fault… Mitsuki hands turned into fists. Did her father know of this?

"If my dad wants this then I accept it," Miso forced himself to see this as a positive thing. He heard how strong the masked man was, and he would hear how his father would say the man wasn't really 'bad'. He was simply misunderstood. The boy didn't understand what his father meant by that. Many people viewed the man as a criminal. Either way, the masked man was strong. Maybe with his experiences, he would make Miso into a great Kage.

Obito frowned behind his mask. He had expected Naruto's son to fear him. Countless times he would stand next to the Hokage during meetings and his son would barge into the room, as if he was in control, but of course he would silence down when he realized Obito was there. Now it seemed Miso was trying to hide his fear, which kind of ticked the masked man off. He rather have Miso coward in fear and keep to himself instead of having an annoying optimistic smile that had taken form on his face.

Chan kept his eyes for any suspicious activity that Obito would pull out. His father never once said a foul thing behind the masked man's back. Chan didn't really grow to hate the masked man like many children did in their town, but still kept his distance from the man. He stayed on his feet, while his teammates sat down. Mitsuki's lips were pressed into a thin line, quivering in annoyance, holding her anger in as much as she could.

Obito eyed them. He expected lashing from the children after revealing them of their position instead of silence.

"Should we….hum…" Miso let out, breaking the ice as he usually did. "Introduce ourselves?"

Introduction wasn't needed for the masked man. He knew very well who they were. He didn't reply back to the boy. What was he supposed to do? He really didn't want to bother being in such situation with them…

"He knows who we are," Chan grumbled to Miso.

"Well we still have to talk about our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and our dream for the future," Mitsuki said in a dry tone.

Obito didn't care about anything what the kids valued from what the girl listed. Yet he didn't try to stop them when Miso punched the air with might with a grin, as if he had released his fear in such action.

"Well… I love ramen!" Miso said with glee. He was pulling off a brave facade, while in his mind he had to keep telling himself to have no hesitation to say what he wanted near the masked man. "I don't like doing chores… but you can't blame me, they're so boring…" Miso rubbed the back of his head amused. "I love pulling pranks to some of the jounin that serve my father, it's so funny to see them freak out…"

Chan rolled his eyes at this. The boy was so immature.

"And I already told you about my dream the other morning," Miso reminded Obito. "But that isn't really my full dream…My real dream is to become the best Kage! One that every single nation will look up to! While I protect them too!" he laughed gleefully.

So the boy viewed all five nations as something he should protect... The masked man thought it was pathetic. He doubted the other shinobi from the other villages would view a Kage from another village better than their own…

Miso kept his optimism attitude, uncaring if the masked man showed no reaction towards his dream. One of the many things his father thought him was never let anyone put you down. Keep fighting for what you believe was the way of the shinobi.

"My turn," Chan said calmly, after Mitsuki showed no signs of going next. "My likes and hobbies are the same, which is training in the most extreme methods. I dislike…" he trailed down, debating if he should say who he disliked near people like Miso who had a big mouth. "My dream is to become a genius in taijutsu and to be respected by everyone in the world…" he said with pride. The image of his father and Guy-sensei walking on their two hands around the village made him gag. His father was seen the best taijutsu specialist in the shinobi world, yet he was seen as a clown by many people. He was a joke in Chan's eyes.

"I like many things," Mitsuki said vaguely, not really wanting to say anything about herself to the man. "I dislike few things and I have many hobbies."

Obito narrowed his eyes to her, of course noticing her actions.

"And my dream is to restore the greatness of the Uchiha Clan, something that you destroyed," her voice hissed, with venom. Miso's mouth hanged open, unable to believe his friend actually said it out loud. Chan stared at her. She was always a respectful person to the grown ups. It was a shock to see her backlash their new sensei. Then again she was feisty with other teenagers when they ticked her off… He could remember many times how she would break things with her brute strength after being angered by other boys, mostly from Miso's dumb actions.

"Destroyed…you say…?" Obito calmly asked the girl. Mitsuki's glare darkened. So the girl was going to play that game with him…

"Everyone knows what you did…You killed the Uchiha Clan."

"And I wouldn't have done it without your lovely uncle who asked for my help after the village gave him the mission," he said darkly, with some amusement to it. Mitsuki was silent, taken aback. What he said was true… Her uncle was sent by the village to kill the Uchiha clan due to a coup'detat… And her uncle did it so no other innocent lives were affected. Her father explained her everything.

Miso kept his mouth shut, and looked at Mitsuki who was glaring down the ground.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't use the nine tails to attack the village," she hissed.

"We could go on with this conversation if you really want, but I really don't care what you think of me," Obito didn't want to waste time talking to these brats about his reasons for his actions. "What matters is we are stuck with each other, so let's try to-"

"You haven't told us anything about you," Miso interrupted anxiously, trying to change the subject. The boy didn't want a fight to start. The masked man frowned.

"You know."

"No we don't…" Miso pushed on. He wanted to know what things their sensei liked.

"Who cares," Mitsuki got up, and glared at the masked man. "Cause seriously, the Hokage may put us together with you but once my father learns about this, he's going to put you in your place."

The masked man narrowed his eyes at her. If only she knew Sasuke agreed to the terms. Well he wasn't going to stop her.

"Do what you want," Obito simply said, uncaringly. At least he wouldn't be blamed about their meet up ending early.

Mizuki looked away. "Miso, Chan, let's leave," she ordered them. Chan shrugged, and followed her. He didn't want to stay with the masked man alone. He had wished to have Kakashi as their sensei, and maybe they could change Obito with Kakashi later. Who wouldn't want a genius like Kakashi as their sensei?

"But…Mizuki…" Miso said quietly.

Mizuki frowned and glared at the boy.

"You seriously want the one that was responsible for your grandparent's deaths to be our sensei?" the girl reminded him. Miso looked down, as he didn't know how to respond to her. Mitsuki shook her head annoyed for the boy's hesitation before walking away. Chan rolled his eyes and walked along side his teammate. Miso slowly rose to his feet and turned to the masked man. The man didn't look like he was going to stop them. He didn't even seem to care at all…

Miso gritted his teeth hard, as it took him a lot of will power to chase after his teammates. The boy felt for some reason guilt for choosing to abandon his new sensei… He had to really talk to his father about this later…

While the children disappeared from sight, Obito stayed on the rock, alone. He looked up at the sky, where clouds seemed to come out of no where, trying to ruin the great weather they were supposed to have. The masked man was silent in his mind. He didn't even try to guess what was going to happen later with his supposedly 'squad' of his. They had showed their grudge and lack of trust for him pretty well. Well luckily for him, their attitude had no negative effect in his soul. Why would it? He didn't care about them…He didn't care about anyone in this world. Well to put it simple, he just didn't care about anything in life… Life was hell, fighting it was meaningless. Obito would simply live to whatever life would throw at him, and accept it.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter o.o**

**What do you guys think? Predictions? Questions? :O. Please review guys :D, to make sure you what your intake is of this remake :O**

**Man, I'm going to be sad that there is no chapter this week of Naruto x.x. Rawr! Well I hope next week's is good o.o. Anyways~**

**Obito has issues going in his mind. XD. Who could blame him?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys :o. This is the renewed chapter 3 and if you noticed yeah, it has stuff from chapter 4 and 5 too. I believe it makes the story flow better, not sure o.o'. I don't have my beta at the moment so I can't really ask him x.x**

**I tried to finish this new version for you guys as a christmas present :3**

**so i hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Merry Christmas! and Happy Holidays!~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mitsuki, we need to talk," the Uchiha girl looked up at a man who stood at an average height for a man, his eyes held a calm demeanor. The man wore a dark blue uniform with the Uchiha crest on the back, with a shuriken figure surrounding it. The girl was holding white sheets, folded neatly. She was helping with the laundry.  
"Well dad, I also want to talk to you about something serious," the girl said.

"Come to the living room when you're finished," Sasuke told his daughter before walking to the living room. Mitsuki ran upstairs, and once she was finished with her chore, she ran to the room where her father sat on a blue couch. Mitsuki noticed her mother was sitting next to her dad, Sakura sighed.

"Sit Mitsuki," Sakura motioned her daughter to the table that stood in front of them, Mitsuki did so.

"I need to tell you guys something," Mitsuki let out quietly. She didn't know how to explain how the Hokage had the nerve to place that…masked man as her teacher…

"Let your mother go first," Sasuke told her daughter.

Mitsuki nodded and gave her attention to her mom.

"Why did you break your promise with me?" Sakura asked, a bit disappointed. Mitsuki was confused for a moment then remembered what she was talking about.

"That's what I want to talk about," Mitsuki replied. "The Hokage placed that mad man as my instructor," she explained with annoyance.

"We know," Sasuke said which made Mitsuki silent for a moment.

"What…?"

"I agreed to have that man as your sensei," Sasuke revealed. Mitsuki's eyes widened with shock.

"Wait a minute…" Mitsuki stuttered, as she stared at her father. "Why?"

"The question is why you broke your promise with your mother," Sasuke didn't think he should explain his decision to her daughter. A father knew best for their children.

"Because that man is responsible for killing the Uchiha Clan," Mitsuki said annoyed, not holding back. "Thanks to him, a lot of people suffered. He's a mad man, and tried to take over the world. How can you place that psychopath as my sensei?" the girl couldn't believe her parents were actually responsible that she had the most hated person in the world as her teacher.

"You're too young to understand," Sakura answered.

"Too young to understand what?" Mitsuki demanded. She wanted to know what made her parents do this. She understood everything well. The masked man was responsible for the fourth ninja war for no sensible reason, and he was now her teacher? "Why can't Kakashi sensei be my teacher?"

"He'd rather have Obito have a chance to instruct you guys rather than himself," Sasuke got up on his feet. "I want you to apologize to your instructor."

Mitsuki glared at her father. She believed she was doing the right thing. She desperately wanted to argue, but her respect to her parents held her back.

"Obito Uchiha will be your teacher, no one else," Sasuke was making himself clear to her daughter. Mitsuki looked down, her hands pressed together, trying to stay calm. This whole thing didn't make sense. Obito was responsible for the Nine Tailed Fox's attack, which led up to the Uchiha Clan massacre. Her uncle Itachi suffered a horrible life and her father as well… How could her father be okay with this situation? The girl pressed her lips together, into a thin line.

"Gather your teammates and go back to your teacher," Sasuke heard the group didn't properly finish their first meeting together. Mitsuki reluctantly got up. She couldn't face that masked man again… "You guys have a picture to take with him later today."

"But…" she let out quietly.

"No buts," Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest. Mitsuki looked away, feeling betrayed by her parents before dashing out of the house. Sasuke was silent, eyes on the door his daughter ran out of.

"I hope we're doing the right thing…" Sakura said quietly.

"I was given a second chance," Sasuke said calmly. "I don't see why Obito can't."

"I'm very surprised that you're supporting Naruto with this."

Sasuke turned to his wife. "Kakashi has done a lot for us. This is the least we can do for him."

Sakura nodded quietly, but still looked down, feeling that they should have prepared their daughter earlier for Obito instead of having it as a surprise.

* * *

"Dad is using his Punishing Jutsu," Miso mumbled as he and his teammates gathered up at the small park near the Academic building

"Punishing Jutsu?" Chan leaned on a light pole.

"That's what Miso calls it when his father is giving him the cold shoulder," Mitsuki explained. "I always think it's ironic how the Hokage lectures others and yet says nothing to his son when he does something wrong."

Miso grabbed his face and shook it.

"It's a huge torture!" the boy let out, collapsing on the sandy ground. "Dad says he doesn't need to lecture me cause he knows what I did wrong and I know how to fix it…"

Mitsuki sighed. "My parents want me to apologize to that man," she said grumbled.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if Miso kept his mouth shut," Chan glared at his teammate who curled up, feeling guilty for many reasons, but his head shot up to Chan curiously.

"What did your parents do to you?" he asked, wanting to know how Chan was punished.

"I ignored my dad who tried to talk to me about it," he simply said with a shrug.

"I can't believe we're in this situation…" Mitsuki's hands gripped the ropes that held the swing she sat on. "We're stuck with him no matter what…"

"At least we don't have Guy sensei as our instructor," Chan commented.

"I got it!" Miso jumped back to his feet, with a mischievous grin. "We just make Obito beg my dad to give us a new instructor."

"I thought you said you would accept him cause your dad gave him the position?" Chan recalled when Miso seemed to be the only one okay with the formed squad.

"Well Mitsuki doesn't want him," Miso said, looking back to the girl who was glaring at the ground, deep in thought.

"Girls over parents?"

Miso nodded with a grin.

"So how we going to make that man give up the position if he even sounded like your dad is forcing him into it?"

Miso crossed his arms on his chest, and tilted his head to the side. He forgot about that info. "Well… when I was younger, my parents hired instructors to teach me things," the boy said. "But I wanted my parents to teach me instead so…I would pull off pranks on all of them, making their lives impossible. I drove most of them crazy and want to leave."

"If my parents find out I'm giving him a hard time…" Mitsuki groaned as she couldn't even imagine what her parents would do to her.

"I don't think he's the type to snitch," Chan honestly admitted by the way the masked man acted. "As long as Miso doesn't say anything, we're fine."

"I won't, I promise," Miso meant it.

Mitsuki got off the swing, and punched her other hand. "Let's try to get him off of our backs," she said.

"And maybe we can try and get Kakashi sensei as our instructor!" Miso said happily.

"I don't think that will work."

Miso blinked. "How come?"

"My dad said Kakashi would rather have us with that…man…" the girl couldn't understand how even Kakashi would agree with this mess.

"You serious?" Chan raised an eyebrow. Now he was curious as to what was going on with their guardians.

"Yeah…" Mitsuki had to find a way to get them away from that psychopath. He was nothing more than a criminal. Miso began to think of ways to mess with Obito. It was his responsibility now to get that man away from them. Then the boy's mind wandered off to Kakashi… Why didn't he oppose Obito? The boy had the urge to ask him, but knew he wouldn't have time at the moment. They had to find their new 'sensei' and get their plan started.

* * *

Obito sat on top of a building, in the area of the city that seemed to be considered as the 'ghetto'. Buildings weren't taken care of by the citizens. Windows were broken and kids ran around, messing with the adults by stealing and breaking things.

The masked man just watched silently. Now that he was the instructor for Naruto's son, there was no need for the other side jobs Naruto would have him do. Well that's what Naruto decided… his job now was just to teach those three Genin… Unfortunately with the kids staying away from him, he had too much free time. Obito watched a group of kids throwing shuriken at a wall, practicing. Free time… he felt he was living in this world for nothing. Maybe teaching those brats would keep him busy…

The kids noticed who was watching them from above. They glared and one of them stuck his middle finger at the masked man. Obito simply returned the gesture.

"You…." The tallest one, obviously the oldest and the leader as he was in front of the group, grabbed a bunch of shuriken from his back pocket. He threw all four shuriken at the masked man harshly. The masked man did not move at the slightest, even when the shuriken pierced his flesh deeply. Luckily his vest protected his torso but his left arm got hit by two. The kid's eyes widened, unable to believe the man didn't avoid the attack. They quickly retreated, not wanting to get in trouble for the assault.

Obito looked down at his left arm; blood seeped from his wounds, soaking his sleeve. The man did not even bother getting back at the kids. Instead, he let the pain remind him he was still alive…

"Why didn't you block them?" Obito heard a familiar voice ask hesitantly. He turned to the building next to the one he was on. Miso and his teammates stared at the man with shock. The man didn't even seem to mind getting attacked. He openly accepted it. Miso was concern as he jumped over to Obito. "You're bleeding!"

'Of course he was'… Mitsuki thought sarcastically.

"This is why I hate kids," Chan said annoyed as he jumped off the building and ran after the kids.

Obito got up on his feet, taking a hold of one of the shuriken and pulled it out without a problem. He did the same with the second one before letting them drop on the roof top. Mitsuki eyed at the masked man's injured arm.

"What do you guys want?" Obito asked in his dark deep tone to Miso.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Miso asked instead.

"I asked you a question," The masked man frowned behind his mask.

"What if one of those shuriken hit your throat?"

"Then I possibly would have died," Obito crossed his arms on his chest. He was so blunt about the issue.

Miso fell silent, from Obito's reply. He seemed not to care for his life.

"Don't you care…?" he was a bit hesitant to ask.

Obito narrowed his eyes at the boy. Care…about dying… What was the point…? Live or die, it was the same thing. No one was certain what was in the afterlife. He wouldn't get his hopes up for a great life after death. For him, living at this moment and the afterlife had no meaning.

Mitsuki clenched her teeth annoyed, as she forced herself to check his injuries. If she didn't heal him, her mother eventually would. The last thing the girl wanted was her mother lecturing her for not healing the injured.

"Let me look at it," the girl said while extending a hand to the man. Her eyes showed hostility in them. The girl expected the man to show his arm to her, but instead he simply watched her with the dark holes of his mask. The girl narrowed her eyes. "Let me heal you."

"Why are you guys here?" Obito asked annoyed and ignored the girl's request.

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at him. Why wouldn't he let them heal him?

"We need to take our team picture…" Miso mumbled. Obito frowned behind his mask. He didn't recall Naruto saying anything about a picture… He remembered how he took one back when he was placed under Minato's team… Immediately the masked man pushed it out of his mind. He turned his back to the kids.

"My dad is at the Academy…waiting for us," the boy said.

"Then don't make your father wait," someone said in a calm tone. Obito didn't turn to look at the man that stood behind him. The kids noticed the grey hair man, Kakashi, had teleported out of the blue. "And don't worry about your teacher," he said as he looked at Obito. "I'll look over his injury."

The masked man didn't even react to his words. He gave the man the cold shoulder. The kids were confused. Miso could tell there was something between Obito and Kakashi. By the way Kakashi watched Obito with a weak gaze showed he didn't hate the man.

"Let's look for Chan …" Miso whispered to the Uchiha girl. Mitsuki sighed a bit annoyed before nodding. They jumped off the roof for their search, leaving the two grown man alone.

* * *

"Let go of me, Shizuka!" Chan yelled as he was holding a boy by his collar tightly, a fist up ready to strike the kid that was responsible for the attack on Obito.

Shizuka was behind him, in a stance with hands formed in a certain position. Her shadow was attached to Chan's.

The girl stood up and forced Chan to drop the boy who ran out of sight the second he was on his feet.

"Bullying kids is not cool," Shizuka lectured the boy teasingly as she freed the boy from her technique. Chan turned to her with a frown.

"I was teaching him a lesson."

"What he do?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"He attacked my sensei," the boy crossed his arms on his chest.

Shizuka blinked at the boy's answer. "I thought you said you don't like him."

Chan was silent at this for a moment before looking away. "I don't…"

Shizuka smiled amused. She went over to the boy. "Liar," she poked his chest which received a scowl.

"Oh, and you like him?" Chan challenged in which made Shizuka's smile vanish.

"See?" Chan cracked his neck to the side. "You dislike him too."

"No I don't…" Shizuka frowned. "I just don't want to say my opinions of him…"

"And why is that?"

"Well…" Shizuka looked down, slightly kicking the dirt under her feet. "Sometimes…if people say their opinions to others…they're misunderstood…and people get angry cause they also have their opinions that they hold very strong and well..."

"What…?" Chan didn't quite understand the girl.

"I don't want you to get angry at me," Shizuka mumbled.

"Just tell me what you think of him," Chan rolled his eyes. "I won't get angry with you."

Shizuka looked up silently. She was hesitant to speak. "Well…first…I have something to ask you."

"What is it…?"

"How come…when someone who is trying to do good in the world, but has a past filled with many mistakes, people have a hard time giving them a chance and can't forgive their past?" she asked which got Chan to look at her confused. "And how come when someone has a past known for being good that turned out to be bad later, people don't want to remember their past good deeds and all they could see them is them being…well bad?"

Chan stared at her with confusion as she kind of regretted speaking her mind out. She always felt she had a hard time delivering her opinion to things. She wished she was like her father, who had a great ability with communicating things.

"I just don't understand how people can always ignore the good things in life and always pay attention to the negative things…" she sighed. "People do many good deeds but no one notices them…and when someone just does one mistake, everyone gets so angry and likes to hold grudges…"

Chan didn't really know how to answer to her questions. He was just confused as to why she was thinking about such things. Then again, she did have a point. He thought about children who did their chores, parents never thanked them for their hard work and the moment the kids don't do them, they get scolded.

"What does this have to do with _that_ man…?" Chan watched Shizuka looked up at him with a serious look.

"Cause… he was regarded as a hero in the Third Ninja War…" she revealed. Chan blinked. He didn't really know much about Obito. He chose to be ignorant about his life. "So no…I don't dislike him," she smiled now. "I don't see him as an evil being, but instead, I view him as a tragic hero."

Chan processed her words.

"All he wanted to do was…make a perfect world," the girl said. "A world where there was no pain and were the dead were back with their loves ones," she looked at her friend. "Was that a dream that an evil being would want…?"

Chan didn't know what to say. He couldn't say much to her as he didn't know much about Obito. The girl was very knowledgeable and wise too. He tried to think through her words but was interrupted by someone yelling his name. He looked up where Miso was waving from on top of a building.

"Come on Chan," Miso called down. Chan sighed and looked at Shizuka.

"We'll talk about this later."

The girl smiled as she clapped her hands together. "On another date?"

"They're not dates!" Chan groaned while he jumped over where Miso waited.

"You always say that!" Shizuka called amused.

Obito and Kakashi were silent as they stood on the roof. The grey hair man walked over to his old friend, while taking out small kit to tend his open wound. The masked man turned around and simply phased through Kakashi as if he was nothing. Kakashi frowned and instantly grasped the masked man's injured arm hard. Obito glared daggers at Kakashi.

"As long as I have your eye…I can reach you…" Kakashi mumbled silently as he pulled the masked man closer to him. "Now let me stitch that up…" his eyes fell on the injured arm. "You and I know that Rin didn't like when you didn't let anyone tend to your wounds…"

Obito felt his stomach drop and also rage fired up within his soul. No… he couldn't let this man get into his head. Obito shouldn't give a damn about anything at all… He swallowed his anger down, desperately trying to be in his numb state were he felt was easier to live in.

"Obito…" Kakashi let out quietly, knowing he would be ignored, but still felt the urge to speak. "I wanted to talk to you…about something…"

"We have nothing to talk about," Obito stated coldly.

Kakashi shut his visible eye, holding his emotions together. He always imagined what would have happened if he was the one to been buried alive by the rock slide. Maybe Obito would have been in a better position, just like Naruto… Kakashi couldn't, even now, accept the way Obito changed. From a kid that was just like Naruto… he turned into a dangerous dark man that wanted to force a change in the world, and killed innocent people along the way. Well now Obito was simply a bitter broken man…. His chest clenched as he felt guilty for his friend's state. The boy he knew in the past was entirely different of the man that was in front of him. He showed no signs of turning back to the person who he really was…and that pained Kakashi greatly. If only he…listened to Obito about saving Rin right that second when they stole her. If only he waited for Obito when Rin and he were surrounded by the Mist ninja back then… Obito told him how he saw how he killed Rin, and was present when her body dropped dead. Kakashi blamed himself entirely. He told himself he should have been a better shinobi, a better leader…

"You saved me…" he said quietly, but still hoped the man could at least give him a little attention. "You made me into a better man…" he replayed the words that Obito said to him about abandoning one's friends and how he believed Kakashi's father was a hero.

_"Those who break the rule are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so called 'real' shinobi!"_

"If you never said those words to me…I would have been trash my entire life…" he admitted. "I'm not letting you live as the man that your younger self wouldn't accept…Don't ever think that I'm going to give up on you," Kakashi said with a serious one.

Obito screamed at himself not to care about what Kakashi was saying. It was hard to ignore as the memories of how he opened Kakashi's eyes when they were kids came to him clearly.

"Because I know Rin wouldn't want me to let you fall deeper than you are now…"

Obito's thoughts froze this time. Kakashi knew Rin cared for Obito even if it wasn't romantically. It was though the same strong affection that Sakura had for Naruto. Rin always looked out for Obito's well being. Kakashi promised her in her resting place that he will bring the old Obito back. But then again… Kakashi felt his hopes die down as he remembered how he couldn't even save their teacher and failed to save Rin…

"I know you won't listen to me…even now…you're so stubborn like before," at least there was some hint of Obito's former personality still in tact. This was the only small thing that gave Kakashi hopes that Obito would be saved. "I at least want you to know I haven't abandoned you."

Obito struggled inside to ignore everything. He shouldn't care… He just shouldn't. The world was nothing but a lie. Living was pointless. It was…cruel…

"You said my father was a hero…." Kakashi opened his eye and gave the masked man a serious look. "You opened my eyes when I was closed up… and because of that…you're my hero…even if you like it or not," He noticed Obito was staring at nothing, with a weak gaze. "You're not the only one who's stubborn…" he continued. "You still have friends…who care for you even if you don't realize it…" he released the man's arm while he opened the kit he had, to start tending the man's injury. Kakashi hoped the Genin helped his friend from the darkness… "Just wait…for us…" he took out a needle with string and began stitching the man. Obito didn't pull away. "I'm not giving up on you…"

* * *

"You didn't apologize?" Sakura asked her daughter with disappointment as they were on the roof of the Academy building. Mitsuki avoided eye contact with her mother.

"I told you Kakashi interrupted us…" the girl grumbled

"I think he wanted to talk to him privately," Miso tried to defend Mitsuki. Naruto was waiting patiently for the masked man to appear. Lee joined them and ran up to his son with a grin.

"Aren't you all excited?" he asked the three Genin who lacked the same joy as the man.

Lee looked at his son.

"Remember Chan," Lee grinned to his boy. "Smile as wide as you can!"

Chan crossed his arms on his chest with a frown. Lee sweat dropped at his son's action.

"Come on Chan," Lee begged. "You have to look handsome just like your father," the man pointed at himself with pride. Chan felt his left eyebrow twitch, deeming his dad's looks far from handsome.

Naruto was barely talking to his son. It was kind of killing the man with guilt but it was the only way to teach his son a lesson about disrespecting his superiors. The Hokage noticed Obito finally teleported on the roof. Miso noticed the masked man's wound was taken care off as it was bandaged up.

The camera man was silent as he got behind the camera; he frowned to see the masked man, but decided not to make a scene about it as he whistled to the kids. He wanted to get this over with right away.

"Stand on the line," he pointed were a line was marked by chalk on the ground; it was located a couple of feet away from the camera. The kids slowly made there way to the mark. Mitsuki stood in the middle of the boys. Chan was on her right side, looking up at the sky while Miso still had his eyes down, deep in thought. He tensed up slightly as the masked man approached the kids and stood behind them.

"Wait," Sakura stopped everything and looked at her daughter. "Obito, my daughter has something to say to you," she looked at her daughter with a serious look. Obito looked down at the girl who girl glared at the ground.

"I'm…" she let out, struggling to say the words. It was actually hurting her pride. "Sorry…" she said them with coldness.

The masked man had no comment. He knew the girl didn't mean it and he just didn't care. He was too busy struggling to hold his emotions from exposing. Kakashi… Obito felt numb, and simply wanted to go back to his apartment and lay down. Or at least teleport to his dimension and stay there for a couple of days, isolated from everyone…

Sakura actually frowned at the masked man's lack of response. Chan didn't even bother making his own apology, but was thinking about Shizuka… In some way, Chan he did feel slightly curious as to why Obito was called a hero for the Third Ninja War.

Miso bit his lower lip. He just kept his mouth shut and because he wasn't fixing his mistakes, he was slowly cursing himself.

"Alright then…" the man zoomed in to them, making sure they were in a perfect place.

Naruto walked around to meet with Sakura and Lee who stood behind the camera man. Naruto was silent as the kids were not…so enthusiastic about the picture. Obito crossed his arms on his chest, waiting to get this over with.

"Come on Chan!" Lee yelled with might. "Look at the camera and smile!"

Chan sighed annoyed, and narrowed his eyes at the camera as he was forced to look at it.

"Smile Mitsuki," Sakura told her daughter.

"I will smile if my sensei takes off his mask," Mitsuki said arrogantly. Sakura frowned and shook her head, knowing her daughter's request will never happen.

The girl had the urge to activate her sharingan and destroy the camera in some way, but knew her mother wouldn't approve. She forced herself from glaring, but didn't have a smile on. She hated being near Obito. Just because her parents wanted her to be his student did not mean she would look up to him as a teacher… She was going to make sure he begged the Hokage to get his job taken away. Obito had no thoughts come to mind, tapping his fingers on his arm.

"Hum…" the man looked to Naruto who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just take the picture," Sakura said with impatience.

"But they aren't even smiling…" Naruto couldn't believe his kid wasn't even trying to make things better. Then again… was it right for him to force his own child to give an ex criminal a chance? Maybe… this whole team for Obito wasn't a great idea…

"This is the best we're going to get," Sakura told him. "Don't you remember how our own picture looks like?"

Naruto remembered their team picture experience, and he couldn't help but have a small smile form on his face. Of course he remembered how their team picture looked like. Sakura and Kakashi were the only two who smiled while Sasuke was frowning. Naruto was of course glaring at Sasuke…

"I don't blame the kids…" The camera man mumbled. He wasn't even happy being near the masked man. Obito was starting to get frustrated with the long wait. How hard was it to take a picture? All he wanted was to be alone at the moment. Having people around his presence was just making things hard for him.

Miso noticed his father's disappointed clearly on his face. The boy felt guilty that he wasn't smiling but it wasn't his fault… Then again…he didn't even apologize to his teacher. For some reason, Miso felt there was some sort of emptiness behind him. The boy hesitantly turned to his teacher who was still waiting. The boy sensed something was off from his sensei now that he compared him to everyone else who lived in Konoha… In a strange way, even a tree seemed to have more life than Obito. Why…? Why was their sensei like this? Why was he so empty and hostile? Why didn't he defend himself when the kids attacked him earlier? Did he not care about his life? Has he given up? Then again Obito was an ex criminal and the former enemy of the whole ninja world.

Slowly the memories of his dad telling him of his younger days came into mind. His father was hated by everyone because of what the nine tails fox did many years ago. Everyone blamed the disaster on him and no one would give him a chance in life because of that tragedy. The boy thought about Gaara, the Kazekage who also suffered like his father… He remembered how his father told him Gaara was a monster at one point, as he believed his purpose of life was to kill…the boy also remembered how Obito used to look like when he was a kid. He heard stories about him from his father…

"Just take the picture," Sakura sighed which the camera man nodded and looked back at the Genin and the masked man. Miso turned back to the camera, unable to smile.

"Alright, three, two…one…" the camera flashed. The image captured Mitsuki with her glare while Chan was looking to a different direction with boredom. Miso was looking down, conflicted and Obito arms crossed on his chest, looking directly into the camera, with a blank mind.

Finally this was over… The masked man was relieved, his shoulders relaxed.

"Obito…?" the boy asked quietly as looked up at his teacher. "Is it true that you used to wear goggles like me…?" the boy asked curiously. Obito frowned behind his mask. The other adults fell dead silent at this. "I saw a picture of you when you were young…" the boy admitted. "You looked pretty cool…" his teammates turned to him, as if he was crazy. "You…had the same eyes as me when you were young…"

Same eyes? Mitsuki thought Miso was messing with the masked man. How could they have the same eyes? Chan also believed the boy was kidding.

Miso stared at his teacher who was at loss for words. The boy didn't mean the comment literally. He knew that Obito understood what he meant though. Obito's eyes slowly strayed away from his student.

"You may not want to be our teacher… but it doesn't mean I'm not glad that you are," the boy smiled. Mitsuki was shocked, feeling betrayed as they were supposed to hate on Obito. Naruto's eyes widened just like his friend's. Miso didn't care at the moment that he told his teammates he would help with replacing Obito. He felt in his heart he had to see who Obito really was.

Obito clenched his teeth hard now.

"I hope you make us fine shinobi," the boy mused which at that moment Obito activated his sharingan and used his own teleportation skill to swirl away. Miso's smile vanished, but kept his head up. Kakashi seemed to care for Obito and his father wanted really wanted him to be their teacher. Miso was going to carry on their wills, even if he didn't know what they were when it came to Obito, and look up at the masked man as his teacher for now on.

* * *

Obito had teleported to his dimension, where everything was dim and many different sizes of prisms were scattered around. He stood there for a moment before collapsing to his knees. He clenched his teeth hard, shutting his eyes. He wanted everything to end now. The day was getting into his head too much. Why couldn't anyone understand him…? Why couldn't everyone accept the world they lived in was worthless? Everyone was going to turn out to be trash just like him. Such thing was unavoidable. All the shinobi in this world will ever amount to be, is trash. Why did Madara save him? Why did Naruto forgive him and took him back to his village? Obito hated the man so much. Thanks to him, he would never see Rin ever again. Thanks to him, he would live with the same hands that took down many innocent lives. Thanks to everyone in the ninja world, he would live in a meaningless life… He hoped Naruto would disappear in existence. He wanted everyone to suffer the pain he was going through so he could laugh at their faces when they ended up like him. He was a lost soul, one that didn't want to be saved. What was the point to be saved? So he could suffer more? Kakashi…Naruto…Miso…everyone…was pathetic… no matter what they do or say to him, life will simply be the same… worthless.

* * *

**So what you guys think? o.o. If you guys can't review it cause you previously reviewed chapter 3 before, you could pm me with your thoughts :O.**

**your opinions do matter o.o. also I MAY need a new Beta reader :O, one that is signed as one. I just need one for this story o.o. One's dream i still have my editor :3**

**well i hope all of you have a nice night :D. Spend it with your family, sing some awesome songs, adn well have fun :3**

**Well once again, Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Judith121189:** I already pmed you a whole explanation about what you said XD. Just going to say it again, i do things for a reason :3. So enjoy the chap :D

**Deinokos:** Thank you :D, i hope this chapter is also good o.o

**xxx alien. freak xxx:** yeah me too :D

**Well here is the next chapter :O. Oh also I would like to thank my new Beta :D YAXON. He is awesome o.o. He fixed the grammar mistakes and even made a huge explanation for each mistake I made to help me to get better at writing :3. That's what I call dedication! YAXON, you are such an awesome BETA :D! So I would like to thank him for his hard work :3. Arigato!**

**Well here is the next chap :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi stood on a rectangular prism inside the endless dimension where Obito was. The masked man was lying on his back, staring at the darkness above them. Kakashi made his way to his old friend by jumping over the prisms. He landed near Obito and stared down at him quietly as he recalled memories from the other day.

"_I told you, you can't go to your little fantasy world!" a man with a feline mask snapped at Obito who glared back, but uttered no words. He simply turned and teleported away. The ANBU man groaned and noticed Kakashi jump near him._

"_Tell that psycho he's not supposed to go to that other dimension!" he snapped. "I'm supposed to keep tabs on him and he knows it."_

_Kakashi understood the man's frustration. He was some kind of parole officer for Obito._

"_I don't blame Obito wanting to have some peace and quiet," a woman teleported next to Kakashi. She had long, straight purple hair, ending at her waist. She placed a hand on her waist, leaning most of her weight to the same side. "I wouldn't like to be spied on 24/7."_

"_Yuugao…" Kakashi said silently, not wanting to cause problems for Obito by making the other man angry._

"_I'm just doing my damn job," the man was irritated. "The last thing I want is to be held responsible for anything he does against this village because I couldn't keep tabs on him."_

"_If that's your worries, then I would gladly take your job," The woman frowned._

"_Yeah right," the masked man grunted with amusement. "You really would want to babysit a criminal?"_

"_I'll meet with the Hokage right now, if you want."_

_The masked man narrowed his eyes through the holes in his mask. "Fine, but I don't want you crying back to me to take the job back later," he said before vanishing from their sight._

"_You don't have to do that, Yuugao," Kakashi commented to the woman as he looked at her. She smiled and shook her head._

"_Don't worry about it," she said. "I want to." She noticed Kakashi was confused and decided to explain to her decision. "You're not the only one that cares about Obito."_

_Kakashi stared at her, at a loss for words._

"_He was our classmate after all," she looked up at the dark sky filled with stars shining brightly. "Who could forget him…" she mumbled silently. "Always late to everything..."_

"_Always picking himself up after failing at something…"Kakashi enjoyed their young memories. Being a child was the best times one could live in._

"_Just like our Hokage..." Yuugao had seen how Naruto was as a kid and never could get over how alike Obito was to him. Of course there were many differences between them, but they were still alike when it came to principles._

_She turned to Kakashi. "You don't have to bear his sadness alone," she began to place her own ANBU mask on. "The others might not show it, but they are also willing to help in any way they can with him."_

_Kakashi's heart clenched at her words. He didn't think others would care. He believed Obito's students were only giving Obito another chance because he was their teacher._

"_I will be lenient with him," Yuugao said calmly. "But I would like it if you get him back here if he stays too long in his dimension, just so no one starts to suspect anything of him."_

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Or if you want," Yuugao smiled behind her mask. "He can stay as long as he wants in the dimension as long as you're there with him…"_

Kakashi watched the sky of the dimension. Unlike the sky from their real world, it was simply black. It was just like the way Obito's soul was… a huge void of nothing. Obito had realized Kakashi entered his dimension, but didn't show a care in the world. Instead, he just kept his gaze above him, with no thought coming across his mind. It was the only way he could calm his troubles down.

The gray haired man decided to sit next to Obito and looked up at the same sky that his old friend had eyes on. Telling him he wasn't alone would be useless, so instead he was going to show Obito that he would be there for him no matter what. Both didn't exchange any words. The place was dead silent, but at least it felt peaceful…

* * *

"Come in," Hinata called as she was reading a book on her bed. Someone had knocked on the door and walked into the room after given permission to do so. It was Miso, looking down, biting his lower lip. Hinata noticed her son's troubled face. "What's wrong, honey?" She sat up.

Miso went over to her side and sat down on the bed next to her after Hinata gave him room.

"I think I lost my friendship with Mitsuki…" the boy let out quietly.

Hinata was confused, setting her book down on her lap. "Why do you say that?"

Miso leaned on her mother's shoulder. "Because…" he closed his eyes as he remembered the events after his group took their team picture.

"_I can't believe you betrayed me like that," Mitsuki was greatly annoyed with the Uzumaki kid. She and her teammates were in an alleyway. She glared at the blonde boy with her dark eyes. Chan was behind, frowning too. He crossed his arms on his chest._

"_You're the one who had the idea to get rid of him, too," Chan narrowed his eyes at the younger kid._

_Miso looked down, apologetically. "But..."_

_Mitsuki grabbed him by the collar and shook him back and forth. "But what!?"_

_Miso forced himself to look at Mitsuki. "Cause my dad wants me to give him a chance!" the boy cried out sadly. Mitsuki frowned and shoved him away._

"_Do you do everything your father tells you?"_

_Miso stumbled back, but stayed strong on his feet. "Of course, he's my father," the boy wasn't going to go against his father no matter what. "Do you?"_

"_Of course not," Chan simply answered, uncaringly. "If I did, I would look lame like him," he went on. "Parents are not always right, you know?"_

_Miso's hands turned into fists and looked away. "I'm not going against my father…"_

_Mitsuki glared at him. "I'll give you a choice," she said before turning her back to Miso. "Get rid of him, or I'll end our friendship."_

"And that's what happened…" Miso mumbled as he told the story to his mother. Hinata was silent. Then, she smiled and patted the boy's head.

"Don't worry Miso. The bond that you and Mitsuki have won't be so easily broken," she assured.

Miso looked up at her with worry. "But she seemed very serious."

"Serious just like Sakura would threaten your father if he said anything about Sasuke when they were kids," she gently laughed, knowing Mitsuki inherited her mother's anger issues.

Naruto was standing outside of the room, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. He leaned against the wall, feeling sick in his stomach. His son was upset thanks to his decision with placing Obito as their teacher… It was a matter of time that others would turn on his son too just like Mitsuki was doing… Now Naruto felt he was burdening his son by forcing him to accept Obito as his teacher. He was having second thoughts about it while the group took their team picture.

_Stop thinking like that!_ Naruto's head shot up silently as he heard a dark voice within his mind. _You're not burdening your son at all._

_But…Kurama…_Naruto said in his mind, grasping his stomach tightly. _What I'm doing is…_

_Tell me something Naruto,_ the voice said as Naruto closed his eyes before he was in his own mind. He was standing in a white area, with a huge nine tailed creature laying on his stomach, his red eyes narrowed at the Hokage. "Do you consider your situation before a burden'?

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean my situation before?" He asked.

"Do you consider your parents sealing me into you a burden?" he asked, which made Naruto fall silent. The Nine Tails knew he got Naruto's full attention. "Living a life with the being that took many lives from your village inside of you, and living a life full of prejudice and loneliness… your son accepting Obito as his teacher can't compare to that."

Naruto wasn't going to hate on his parents for having sealed the beast in him when he was born… then again, it was Obito's fault for that outcome.

"And Sasuke's daughter is just a brat growing up," the Nine Tails yawned. "She'll get over it soon."

Naruto was looking down, self-inflicted about his son's situation. Kurama frowned when he noticed Naruto still doubted himself.

"You and I know life isn't supposed to be easy," the creature shut his eyes. "If he's destined to be a great Kage like he wants to be, then he can handle the hardships that will come from accepting Obito."

Naruto came back to reality and sighed, still having second thoughts with everything. He gave a knock on the door before walking into the room, smiling at his wife and son. Miso looked up at his father quietly before dropping his gaze.

"What are you doing up this late?" Naruto walked around the bed with a grin. "You have your first official mission tomorrow."

Miso got off the bed, still looking down. Naruto placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. The boy was so much like his mother. So kind, but even he knew Miso had a strong spirit that would randomly pop out in hard times.

The boy finally met his father's gaze.

"I promise it will be fun," Naruto grinned. "So go to bed so you're up and ready to meet with your teammates."

Miso sighed.

"Alright…" the boy mumbled before heading to his room. Naruto watched his son leave and looked at Hinata, who gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

"I'm jealous of you," a boy said calmly to Mitsuki as they were walking down the hallway to their separate rooms. The boy was younger than Mitsuki. He wore a jacket with the Uchiha clan symbol embedded on the back. His hair was long and unkempt and had perfect features just like most of the Uchiha men had.

"Why?" Mitsuki asked confusedly as they stopped to look at one another.

"Cause you have Obito Uchiha as your teacher," the boy answered.

Mitsuki frowned, slightly shocked at the boy's answer. "Why would you be jealous of that…?"

"Cause he was taught by Madara Uchiha himself," the boy crossed his arms on his chest. "And Obito is also strong…So he must know a lot of special techniques."

Mitsuki rolled her eyes. Her brother was always determined to be the best of the best. Then again, even she had that in common with him.

"Trust me, having an ex-criminal as your teacher is not fun."

"How is it different from having a dad who was an ex-criminal?" the boy challenged. Mitsuki glared at him.

"That's different, and you know that…Itachi…" she forced herself not to raise her voice when saying his name, out of respect for their uncle.

The boy shrugged. "Holding grudges don't go well in our blood," he lectured before going into his room.

The girl shook her head. She always wondered why her brother was the way he was. Sometimes her father would comment that her brother was like his brother… The girl walked into her room. If getting rid of Obito was an impossible task, then she would try her best to become a stronger shinobi fast so she wouldn't need to be under his guidance…

* * *

Chan jumped out of his window as the sun shone bright up in the sky. He ignored the cries from his father who ran to the window, holding out a green tight suit.

"Chan!" He called dramatically. "You forgot something!"

"Yeah right," Chan grunted as he was making his way to the Academy. It was the day his team was going to start working on missions. He was kind of excited. Finally, he was going to live as a real shinobi, even though he was going to have Obito as his teacher. His father was annoying; no one could aggravate him more than him. The boy decided to just go along with Obito as a sensei for now. Like his mother would say, things could be worse, and she was right. The last thing he wanted was Guy to be his teacher…

The weather was nice, slightly warm, but manageable to train under. Many people were already up, buying groceries or working. Chan couldn't understand how people were so willing to get up early in the morning. If it were up to him, he would wake up in the afternoon.

He finally arrived at his destination and kept a calm expression when he saw Obito waiting, leaning against the wall of the building with a small scroll in hand. The boy believed the scroll had their first mission inscribed.

"Good morning," Chan turned to see Miso smiling to them. Chan raised an eyebrow. He thought the boy would be in the dumps by the way Mitsuki treated him the other day. He didn't hold a grudge against Miso. It wasn't his fault he was too obedient to his father.

Obito didn't say a thing to Miso, and was simply waiting for Mitsuki so he could give them the mission and get this day over with.

"What's our mission?" Chan asked but was ignored. Chan rolled his eyes, knowing full well what the day was going to be like…

Miso saw Mitsuki walking to their direction. He gave her a respectful smile and didn't mind if she didn't return the gesture. Thanks to a good night rest, he decided not to worry about the tension in their friendship. His mother was right; his bond with Mitsuki wouldn't crumble away just because he accepted Obito as their teacher. After all, his father and Mitsuki's father's relationship survived all the hardships that life threw at them.

Obito pulled away from the wall. Now that all three were there, there was no reason to wait. He simply went over to Miso and handed him the scroll. The boy blinked with confusion, but couldn't control his excitement to know about the mission, so he unrolled the scroll to read aloud right away.

"Our first mission is…" Miso's eyes scan through the writing. The boy slowly lost his smile. "This…isn't a mission…" he let out, looking at his teacher confusedly. Obito didn't even look at the boy. He had his arms crossed on his chest.

"It's a D-rank mission," Obito answered in his dark, deep voice. "You three just recently graduated from the Academy. Did you expect saving a damsel in distress from a tyrant king already?"

"Well…no…" Miso mumbled.

Mitsuki swiped the scroll from Miso's hands and looked at the mission herself. She frowned.

"What is it?" Chan wanted to know already.

"We have to clean the river bank that's been trashed by a bunch of drunken teens…" Mitsuki grumbled. She asked herself why the cops just couldn't find the ones responsible for the mess and make them clean their mess instead.

"How is that a mission?" Chan finally scowled, annoyed.  
"Because it is!" everyone blinked, for the exception to Obito, to see someone standing at the top of the Academy building before jumping off of it while making a somersault. He landed next to Obito, who didn't even flinch. The man had thick eyebrows and a bowl haircut.

"Guy sensei!" Miso grinned to see the man wink in their direction. Chan felt his right eye twitch in annoyance. Mitsuki simply blinked.

"I heard you guys just got your first mission," he said.

"It's not a mission…" Mitsuki grumbled. "It's a chore…"

Guy laughed at the girl's attitude. "It's only a chore if you treat it like one."

"Huh?" Miso tilted his head to the side.

"It's just his way of making us lie to ourselves about what we really have," Chan grunted out.

"Ah Chan, always lacking the spirit of youth," Guy shook his head amused. "Just like your teacher here," he wrapped an arm around Tobi's shoulder before pulling him into an embrace. Obito's eyes widened at the gesture and instantly tensed up. His students fell dead silent from shock from the gesture. "Now go with your students and passionately soar through those hard obstacles and make them into fine shinobi!" he said while jabbing a finger at the sun ahead of them.

Obito had the urge to shove Guy with all his strength, but Guy already pulled away amused.

"The more missions you guys finish, the harder they will become," he turned to the staring children, ignoring Obito who was glaring daggers at him. "And remember, with everything, you guys will learn something from it."

"What are we going to learn by cleaning a river bank…?" Mitsuki frowned.

"That is a question only you will learn while in the mission," he chuckled. "Well, I came here to say good luck with your new lives as shinobi and hopefully you will all become amazing like me," he gave them all a thumbs up with a grin and, for some odd reason, his teeth shined with a 'Ping!' sound. Miso and Mitsuki sweat dropped while Chan face palmed. Obito kept his glare at the man, annoyed by the fact he was hugged. How embarrassing… He pulled away from the group, walking to the destination that the mission was located at. His Genin were silent and reluctantly followed the masked man.

Guy crossed his arms on his chest and smiled. He had a great feeling about the group.

"You should give them some privacy while they do their first mission," he said out loud.

"I'm afraid I can't at the moment," Yuugao appeared behind the man. She had been watching them the whole time. "I'm shocked he didn't try to rip your head off after hugging him like that…"

Guy chuckled and turned to her. "Yeah, I was surprised too," he laughed. Yuugao sweat dropped, unable to believe the man would actually risk his life mindlessly.

* * *

"This is going to be a long day…" Miso sighed as the whole river bank was trashed with garbage and even the trees around were covered with paper towels.

"Must have been some great party here," Chan guessed. Even the river had items floating around.

"Let's do this, guys!" Miso punched the air with enthusiasm. His teammates rolled their eyes and walked around the place, figuring out where to start cleaning. Obito's mind slowly wandered off to the times he, as a Genin, would do simple missions like this back in the old days… He frowned behind his mask and, like always, forced himself to forget the past to live his pathetic life without trouble. Obito approached the river and noticed there was also glass bottles submerged under the water. The masked man held back a groan. Miso was right; the day was going to be very long…

* * *

**Phew, now the story is going to start :D. I had to put things together first to get things rolling. Remember guys, this story is darker compared to One's Dream :O. I will try to put some funny spots here and there, but I'm mostly going for the sad emotion :o.**

**(just going to say this, the new naruto chapter was freaking awesome! Naruto almost gave up O.O. the only reason why he didn't cause of Hinata :O. Obito needed someone like Hinata when he cracked x.x. Madara you are...very...idk o.o. i just don't trust him x.x)**

**(next story to update, One's Dream :O)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Deinokos:**:3 arigato :D

**Judith121189:** XD well there would be times that even in real life, kids don't act like what a kid is supposed to act. I worked at a day care center and I've seen so much that even in a certain class that people in stories must act in a certain manner in other to seem 'real' o.o even though a human can act whatever they like and never be thought as an unrealistic character. I learned also that in Japan, in a certain theater act, men were considered to know how to act like women more than a woman o.o. I'm trying to say that my Genin may act at times away from the stereotypes of what a kid should be :O, well in stories XD. but thank you still for your awesome review :3. I really enjoyed reading it alot and i read it alot of times XD. and yay :3, it's cool you're a fan ^.^. oh and happy new years to you too :D

**desertrommel:** arigato :D (Salutes you)

**NinjaShiina:**aww :3, you made me blush with your review x.x. and here is the next chap :D

**Lobos506:**i hope i didn't make you wait too long o.o

**Guest:** I shall :D

**Ozzy boy:** cause chan thinks he's too cool x.x. XD. I'm not sure about the pairings :O cause like you said, i'm concentrated with the relationship they have with their teacher first :O. I have plans for them :3. And Obito not sure if he will get a romantic interest. Well he will but not soon o.o. Maybe after a long time :O. and about the suggestions, hmmm idk o.o'. The reason why I'm writing fanfictions is cause i want to know what you guys think of my ideas and the way I go on with stories :O. It's like a test XD and you guys are my graders o.o'. I do though take in people's wishes if they really want it badly like this one girl asked for a Deidara look alike for One's Dream. Though she was just a minor character that will die off soon, I still put it up for her :D. Stuff like that I can do :3

**MacheSalas:** Maybe Ozzy is just lazy like me at times :O. (pats Ozzy and huggles him with love) :O. and ty for your review :3. and Miso, yeah he will have to grow up. He lacks independence and it is something the story will touch upon more. Obito is going to be harsh about it soon :3. (Spoiler) XD. And yeah Obito does care in the manga :3 and woot woot! NaruHina! I knew it! XD. and i do hope sakusasu happens still x.x

**masta:** yay ty so much :D

**Aleiena Ludetta:**:3 yay YOUTH! and ty for your comment, it was awesome :D

**Burai Stelar:** Even though you Pmed me, I still want to say ty again for your awesome message :3. It totally made me feel better. At times I doubt myself x/x XD

**xXx Lone Prodigy xXx:** you pmed me too :D. and omg i just loved your message. I'm happy that I have improved :3. I remember I would hesitate to write the next chapter cause I believed I couldn't pull it off x.x

**Thank you all for your reviews, messages and favorite adds and alert adds :3. Totally makes me happy :D. So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :O**

**I would also like to thank my Beta YAXON for his awesome editing with the grammar mistakes that I've made :O. He says they are small but pshhh, he works so hard O.O. I feel like I burden him XD.**

**Now let's see what Obito's team is going to do in today's chap :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Here," Mitsuki ran to her teammates and gave them small trash bins that she had brought after running back to town. Chan cracked his neck to the side and placed his bin down. He put on the gloves that Mitsuki also handed them.

"I bet I can get more garbage than you, Chan," Miso mused. Chan rolled his eyes while he picked up a can from the ground.

"You wish," he grunted.

"I don't have to wish," Miso mused and blinked to watch Obito walk over the water without dropping down. The boy smiled as he got an idea and ran to the edge of the river. "Sensei," the boy called. The masked man bent down and submerged his gloved hand under water, uncaringly getting it drenched, as he pulled out a couple of glass bottles. He turned to the curious boy. "Could you teach us how to walk on water?" the boy asked with enthusiasm. Chan and Mitsuki looked at Miso like he was crazy.

Obito frowned behind his mask. "We're doing a mission," he said in his dark, cold tone. "Maybe later," he said as he tossed the bottles in Chan's direction. Chan caught them with ease.

Miso was surprised their teacher was offering to teach them another time. He guessed Obito wouldn't even bother showing them any jutsu at all. Then again, the man was simply playing the role of an instructor by force.

"How bout…" Miso was thinking of ways to get their teacher to interact with them more. From the looks of it, Obito was just going to keep his distance from them during the mission. "How bout I promise that we can clean this mess in less than an hour?" he offered.

His teammates shot him looks of annoyance.

"Since when do you talk for us?" Mitsuki wanted to get the whole mess done soon, but she disliked how Miso was just making deals without consulting with them first.

Obito glanced at the trees that were covered with paper towels. They were very tall and they had no ladders for the kids to use.

"Do you even know how to walk on trees?"

He wasn't going to waste his time teaching them to master a skill they will need to learn right before walking on water in one day.

"Of course," Mitsuki placed a hand on her hip. "The Academy made it a requirement in order to graduate."

"Wasn't so hard," Chan was self-assured walking on water wasn't even hard.

"Yeah," Miso laughed and looked to Obito. "So teaching us to walk on water will be very easy!"

Obito narrowed his eyes through the holes of his mask, to notice all three were very confident with their skills. Well, overconfident, that is… It was time for him to crush that state of mind… He stood up.

"How old are you all…?"

"We're all twelve," Miso grinned.

"Took you guys long enough to graduate," he commented simply. The kids blinked at this. Mitsuki and Chan glared at him.

"What do you mean, 'took us long enough'?" Chan didn't like how the man was trying to mock them.

"Twelve is the average age," Mitsuki said, annoyed.

"Yeah, average," Obito's eyes eyed them darkly. "Which means you three are not special at all. Just average," he shrugged.

"Oh yeah?!" Mitsuki was not going to stand by and have him offend them. "How old were you when you graduated?"

"I was nine years of age."

Miso was silent; shocked the man was so young. Then again, he also heard Kakashi was way younger when he, too, graduated from the Academy.

"And I was eleven when I became a Chunnin," the masked man went on and in a way he felt satisfied with himself to know how old he was to have gained to such a rank at his age. He remembered he felt so down when he failed his first attempt in the Chunnin Exams… He felt he was a weak Uchiha as he was considered the black sheep of the Uchiha Clan. Here were his students, his former enemy's kids, at twelve years and they just recently turned Genin. In a way, it did boost his self-esteem… Wait…self-esteem? The masked man clenched his teeth. What was he thinking?

"Well, my dad graduated from the Academy when he was twelve, too," Miso smiled. "So if he became a great Hokage, then I know I'll become a great Kage!" the boy crossed his arms on his chest with pride.

Mitsuki stared at Miso before she felt her anger vanish. Her father was also the same age when he became a Genin as her, so age didn't matter. She was well-trained by her mother and father, and as long as she was their kid, she would maybe learn all their skills and become as powerful as them one day.

Chan already knew he was going to become a great shinobi. His ego was rarely hurt by anyone, so whatever the masked man said, he would eventually ignore it.

"He just doesn't want to teach us 'cause he sucks at teaching," Chan said calmly. The masked man frowned.

"I'm not going to fall into your games." He was smarter than that.

"Then show us," Miso begged now.

"I said not today," Obito sternly said, making Miso flinch. Mitsuki looked at Obito's feet, standing on the water perfectly. She would admit, she actually wanted to learn such a skill. She could have asked her parents to teach her instead, but her father already told her before she left for the mission that he wasn't going to teach her any jutsu for a long time. Supposedly, it was Obito's job to teach her now.

"If you don't do it now," Mitsuki took a step towards them. "Then, Miso is going to annoy you the whole time until you do," she smiled at Miso who blinked. "He can find out where you live from our parents and he can track you down with his Byakugan," she smirked at Obito, who glared at her now. "Do you really want to have Miso begging you every second of your life?"

Miso was surprised Mitsuki was actually helping him out. He didn't think she would look his way after he had betrayed her the other day. Her smile to him actually made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

The girl, Mitsuki… really aggravated Obito. Her threat could be easily ignored by him. He could simply transport himself to his own dimension and stay there, but then again, Kakashi would drag him out of there. He had many options to choose from. One was to knock Miso out with his sharingan if he ever tried to bug him, but his parents wouldn't appreciate that one bit… Running from him was not even an option. He was not going to play hide and go seek with him… The only option he had was to teach them to get them off his back… Great…

"Fine," Obito hissed, annoyed. The kids were surprised he was giving in. "But," he wasn't going to let them get their way so easily. "You will have to keep your end of the bargain first."

"Huh?" Miso blinked.

"You did promise that you guys would be able to clean this up in less than an hour," he reminded them. He doubted they could accomplish what the boy promised. Miso grinned, which was suspicious for the masked man.

"So is it a deal?" the boy asked. Obito rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is a deal," he sighed, a bit annoyed.

Miso looked at his teammates.

"Let's get this over with then," Mitsuki said while Chan looked up at the trees.

"Whatever," the boy was going to test himself on how fast he could clean the place up. It was, in a way, like an exercise.

"_Chores are not a waste of time. Sweeping is a good exercise for your arms," A woman would smile to Chan who frowned as she was using a broom to clean the floor of the house. She had bright green eyes and long curly hair. Her skin was a gentle porcelain tone that made her look like a beautiful doll. "So it isn't such a waste of time, is it?"_

"_Mom…" Chan grumbled. "I will have to sweep the whole town if I really want a good workout from it."_

"_Hm…" the woman placed a finger over her lips as she got an idea. She handed the boy the broom. "What a good idea, Chan." She winked at the boy who raised an eyebrow. "Sweeping the streets is such a great deed for you to do."_

_Chan's eyes widened. "What?!"_

"_Come on," the woman clapped her hands. "You won't have a good workout by you just standing there," she mused._

"_I'm not going to clean the streets," Chan argued, annoyed._

"_Well, you should have thought about that earlier before you talked back to your mother," the woman turned her back to him. "Maybe now you will appreciate what your mom does around the house," she smiled at him. "Don't underestimate what little things can do for you."_

Chan sighed, as he began picking things up.

"You don't have to do anything, sensei," Miso made a hand sign, one that Obito could recognize right away, one that shocked the masked man. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!'** the boy yelled out right when many clones of himself appeared all around him. The clones were solid. "Let's do this, guys!" Miso punched the air before the rest did the same.

"Yeah!" all of them yelled out before they scattered all around the place, picking the garbage as fast as they could. Mitsuki was amused, knowing the masked man did not expect Miso to know a Jounin level Jutsu. She was right; Obito didn't think the boy could have such skill. His shoulders dropped, knowing full well he was going to teach them now how to walk on water. Mitsuki and Chan ran up to a tree with no difficulty. They ripped the paper towel from the branches of the trees before jumping off. Miso's clones picked up from dirty plates to random scraps. One of the clones stopped and picked up a pink bra. The clone blinked at this.

"Give me that!" Mitsuki snatched it right away while the clone was blushing. The girl was disgusted to hold someone's undergarments. Why didn't some people have any shame? She shoved it into her trash bin before going back to cleaning.

A couple of Miso's clones dived into the water, collecting the waste that was polluting the water.

Obito made his way over to a rock to sit on while he waited for the kids to finish with their mission. He closed his eyes, taking slow, deep, breaths, to clear his mind. He couldn't believe Miso made him fall into a trap. Was the kid secretly sneaky or was he losing his touch? Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it get into his head so much.

* * *

Naruto sighed, stacking papers together that he had to sign. He seriously didn't think when he was a kid being a Hokage would require such a boring job. Sasuke and a man with a ponytail, Shikamaru, stood on either side of him. Sasuke had his arms crossed on his chest, calmly. A man was standing across from Naruto, with a black specialized cloak on. He had black spikey hair and serious dark eyes that eyed the Hokage in a cold manner.

"I'm not going to make you into my son's teacher, Fukutsu," Naruto said calmly before looking up at the man. "And I don't think Sasuke here is willing to accept your offer."

"It's a 'no' from me," Sasuke said with eyes narrowed at the man before them.

Fukutsu frowned. He was slightly older than Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's a matter of time till Obito attacks you..." he said darkly. "And the only way to stop him from his evil nature will be in prison."

Naruto frowned at this and leaned on his chair. "I'm not going to let Obito go back to that hell of a prison."

Shikamaru didn't seem willing to agree with Naruto, which he noticed right away.

"You want him back there…don't you…?" Naruto accused him, but with no annoyance in his tone. He was kind of shocked. Shikamaru avoided eye contact with the Hokage.

"Could you blame me…?" Shikamaru mumbled with a strong hint of resentment.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru…but…" Naruto looked down. He knew how it felt to hold hatred on someone. When he faced Nagato who took down their former teacher, Naruto was filled with hatred and all he wanted to do was kill the one responsible for it. Hatred was a hard thing to live with. Few people were able to forgive the ones that had hurt them. Naruto placed a hand on his stomach. Kurama… he directly killed his parents and now…

Naruto smiled a bit. He had to live since such a young age with the very one that left him an orphan. And, ironically, the one who indirectly killed his parents was the very one that Naruto was trying to save. Obito…

"He killed…so many people…" Shikamaru said coldly. Sasuke's eyes calmly looked to him.

"And this very village was the one that forced my own brother to kill his entire clan," Sasuke reminded him before shooting a cold look at Fukutsu. "And it was Danzo, your own father, who was mostly responsible for such a decision…"

Fukutsu said nothing, not even looking in Sasuke's direction.

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke, annoyed.

"It was Obito who caused it to happen."

"But it was the leaders of the village that didn't try any means of saving my clan," Sasuke reminded him.

"As leaders, they should have done everything to protect their village…" Naruto closed his eyes. "Sacrificing a clan was wrong… I would never…ever…sacrifice lives to maintain peace in this village…"

Shikamaru knew Naruto would never do such a cold act like taking lives. Not like the father of the man that stood with them.

"And I'm never going to return Obito back to that prison…" Naruto shot his eyes annoyed at Fukutsu. "Not after what they did with him there…"

"Well, think about my proposition more, Hokage," Fukutsu said calmly. "And," he looked at Sasuke darkly. "Don't judge me based off what actions my father took. At least my blood hasn't taken so many lives like your clan's," the man vanished with a dark smoke.

"I'm never going to let Mitsuki get near that man," Sasuke told his friend who nodded. Sasuke was suspicious of Fukutsu. Why was he so persistent in becoming his kid's teacher?

"I know, and that's why I won't make him their instructor," Naruto sighed, picking up a pen before signing the documents from the stack he had to do. "He already has his father's job to look over…which reminds me…" the Hokage looked up at Shikamaru. "I'm going to need you to come with me later. To have a check on Root to make sure things are going well."

"Sure," the man felt too lazy to accompany the Hokage, but he knew they had to keep an eye on Fukutsu, to make sure there was nothing suspicious going on against humanity. The last thing they wanted was a man like Danzo who would turn shinobi into emotionless tools.

* * *

"We finished our first mission!" Miso's clones vanished and the whole area around them was clean. The grass was now completely visible and the river bank actually looked like a place someone would love to hang around in. Mitsuki got rid of the gloves with satisfaction. Now she couldn't wait to take a nice warm bath later. "Now teach us!" Miso giggled like the excited kid that he was. Obito forced himself up on his feet and went over to the river which was also cleared from any waste. He stood on the rocks that surrounded the river.

"Don't be shy, sensei," Miso mused.

Obito turned to him with a frown behind his mask.

"Being a good teacher is not something that everyone can accomplish," Mitsuki doubted the man's skill to teach.

"You three are not my first students," Obito said coldly which made them blink. "After all," his eyes shifted to Mitsuki. "I did teach your uncle Itachi many things…"

The girl was shocked. "No you didn't," she rejected such a thing.

Obito just rolled his eyes, knowing whatever he said, she would deny as a lie.

"When walking on obstacles, like a tree, one must maintain a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet," he began to explain.

"We know," Chan grunted in boredom.

Obito ignored the boy's attitude as he walked on the river.

"Is it the same thing then?" Miso asked.

"Walking on water, one must release a constant amount of chakra from the bottom of the feet," he eyed them with his dark eyes. "And at the same time… use the repellent force to walk on the water's surface."

"That's all?" Chan snorted, amused. He actually believed he was going to pull it off the instant he touched the water.

Miso ran towards the river with excitement. Finally, he would be able to walk on water. He didn't think it was possible. He placed his hands together, gathering chakra into the bottom of his feet.

"Watch this, sensei!" the boy yelled with a grin and right when he took a step into the river, he dropped. Obito simply had his eyes at the spot where the boy had fallen while Chan snickered. Mitsuki face palmed at her teammate's impatience.

Miso swam up to the surface with coughs. He shook his head and blinked at his teacher, confused.

"I did what you said," the boy said. "But it didn't work."

"'Cause you just suck." Chan made his way over, now. He placed his hands together just like Miso did. "I'll show you how this is done," he said with huge confidence. Miso frowned and begged to the heavens for Chan to fail, which he did. Chan instantly dropped into the water. Miso laughed and jabbed a finger once Chan came up to the surface, fuming in anger. He was embarrassed. He shot a glare at their teacher.

"You lied to us!" he accused.

Great, now these kids were going to blame him just because they couldn't learn something right away. Obito walked towards a random tree and walked on it, to take a seat on a branch. He wasn't even going to defend himself. He taught them the method to walk on water, and that was all they had to know. They were childish to blame their failures on him. So he leaned his back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, and crossed his arms to rest.

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at the masked man, but said nothing, going over to the river. She gathered up chakra under her feet just like everyone done before and slowly placed a right foot on the water, making sure it didn't submerge. The girl was trying to do what the masked man said, emitting chakra while at the same time repelling a force, but it didn't seem to work. For a moment, she believed their teacher did lie to them, but all doubts died down when her foot did not sink down. It actually was on the water's surface, as if it was a solid object. Slowly, taking a deep breath to keep focus, she leaned forward. There were no hints of falling into the water. Sweat formed across her forehead as she finally had two feet on the river.

Miso was staring, surprised to see Mitsuki actually standing on the water without dropping. Chan grumbled a bit with envy as he watched her from the ground. He shook his head, as he was completely drenched in water.

Mitsuki was making her way across the river, slowly. She was doing it, and she actually felt it was awesome to walk on water. She smiled, feeling like a kid who just got a present they thought they would never have.

"That's so cool Mitsuki!" Miso yelled which interrupted the girl's concentration. The girl fell which got Miso to sweatdrop.

Obito had an eye open as he watched the whole thing unfold. He let out a dark chuckle. It was amusing to see them fail.

The girl ascended with her sharingan eyes activated, glaring at Miso.

"You're an idiot!" she yelled. She was avoiding getting herself wet, and she could have stayed like that if it weren't for Miso's loud mouth.

"What did I do?" Miso swam backwards, trying to avoid Mitsuki who was making her way to him, annoyed.

The girl stopped as she heard a chuckle… She looked up to see Obito watching them. Even though she couldn't see his eyes clearly, she knew he had his eyes on them. She swam back to the rocks. The girl was going to show him she was not a laughingstock, even if it meant staying the whole day at that spot. After all, she was an Uchiha, the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. She was not going to let Obito disrespect her parents' legacy as long as she lived.

* * *

**Woot o.o. The kids are very cocky huh? Well they should be careful with that :O heheheh... who knows what may happen with such high confidence... o.o**

**And yep, Danzo had a kid :O! well in my story he did XD. What you guys think he's planning? He really wants Obito's job :O. hmmmmmm o.o'**

**and aww Obito kind of is spending time with his students... o.o'**

**Please Review :D and tell me what you guys think o.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Burai Stelar:** Chan is just there… XD! I just love how Chan's role is seen as just Chan, And I won't say what Fukutsu's role is in the story, it shall be a surprise :3. and thanks for your awesome comments!

**The Darkest wizard:** And I should keep adding more interesting stuff :3

**Lobos506:** I totally made you wait so long this time x.x sorry

**Bax8 V. Boodlez:** aww, yay someone likes Miso :3 and yeah he's laugh is awesome. and omg, that post of yours was just awesome. It made me laugh so much! You have good creativity there :3

**Deinokos:** Maybe ;D. And well I may not show who's Fukutu's mother was o.o. Just like we never saw who Tenten's parent were never brought up XD. And phew, I didn't want to make Obito change in attitude fast o.-

**Ozzy boy:** The goggle thing may happen . that's one idea that I think will go for sure nicely in this story :3.

**xXx Lone Prodigy xXx**: XD yes I remember and XD! That Fukutsu is not going to be a good egg, I think o.o

**Another Guest:** Very cocky :O. Aww, Miso's just very nice . Spoiled but nice XD. And thanks for the thing about the stats :O. I redid it with lesser pronouns o.o'.

**Legionary Prime:** Maybe :O , but for now I don't want a romance to return him into being a good guy o.o

**Darkpower98:** Good question, a question that even Mitsuki has and You shall see later :D Can't really explain it all in these passed chapters. Too much going on :O.

**Guest:** YAY OBITO 3

**Sorry guys for making you guys wait :(. I had things to do as my second semester started x.x. I also had to redo the chapter cause it was just lame o.-. Hopefully this redo is better than the first draft.**

**I want to say thank you again to YAXON :3. He's really awesome for fixing issues up :3.**

**I also want to thank all those you reviewed and added me to their fav and alerts :O**

**Reviews are just so awesome to read :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Sensei!"

Obito's lips twitched for a moment. His eyes were completely shut, but slowly they opened, and he pulled away from the slumbering state.

"Sensei!'

Obito's vision cleared up. The sun was setting down. Did he really sleep that much?

"Sensei!"

The annoying voice kept calling out, and he glanced over to where Miso was, with many clones, waving. Miso stood on the water perfectly, with no hint of dropping like he used to. The clones vanished and the boy stood proudly, grinning.

"I did it, sensei!" the boy laughed. Mitsuki was walking around on the river, her eyes focused down, making sure she had the skill mastered. She ignored her teammates, leaving them to master the skill by themselves. A smile made its way on her face, as standing on water was now easy even when she ran around. The skill was ten times cooler than walking on a tree. Chan, though, stood with wobbling legs. He was having the hardest time with it. He let out a grumble of annoyance when Mitsuki ran past him. Clearly jealous.

"I'm the best, ain't I?" Miso asked Obito.

Chan frowned and looked at the boy.

"You're a cheater," he scoffed.

Miso blinked at this. "How am I a cheater?"

"You used your damn clones!"

"That's not cheating!" Miso was greatly offended. "Dad says that's being smart," the boy stuck his tongue out at his teammate. "You just suck!"

Chan glared and tackled Miso down into the water.

Obito sat up, eyeing the boys wrestle in the water. Immature… Obito's eyes shifted to Mitsuki who was now jumping on the river. The girl was amused; ignoring the fact her clothes were still drenched in water. She had fallen a couple of times before she had finally learned the technique pretty well. The girl was satisfied with herself. Now she couldn't wait to walk on the hot springs just to show off.

"You have anything to say, sensei?" The girl smirked at the masked man. She bet Obito wouldn't have thought her mastering the skill in a day was possible. She waited for a response that would satisfy her, but instead she got nothing, literally nothing as Obito did not respond to her. His dark eyes simply eyed her through the black holes of his mask, the mask that she was learning to hate. There was no way for her to know how he was reacting. Well, if he even had a reaction that is…

Chan managed to get out of the river after shoving Miso deep into the water. He shook his head annoyed, his hair dripping water.

"I'm calling it a day," Chan felt his stomach twist from hunger. They hadn't eaten all day. He still had a lot of training to do if he wanted to perfect the skill, but for now he wanted to change into dry clothes and fuel up before continuing.

"I'm hungry!" Miso whined once his head popped out of the water. His stomach let out a growl.

Mitsuki's stomach did the same thing, making her cross her arms on her chest.

"We all are."

"Sensei should treat us out!" Miso grinned up at their teacher who frowned behind his mask.

"And why would I do that…?" he asked in his deep, dark tone.

"'Cause you're proud of us?"

"Why would I be proud…?"

"Cause we worked super hard in our first mission, and we learned a new technique?" Miso giggled like a happy child, but fell silent when all Obito did was stare down at them without a word. Did this boy really think he wished to spend more time with them than he had to? Then again, all he did was sleep, but it wasn't like he wanted to chat with them. They forced him into teaching them a technique. They were not going to force him into doing something else.

"Please, sensei?" Miso begged once again, trying to pull off a sad puppy eye look, which had no effect on the masked man.

Mitsuki hated the idea of spending more time with Obito. She could tell he didn't want to as well. Her thoughts stopped for a moment as she got an idea.

_"Well… when I was younger, my parents hired instructors to teach me things," Miso said. "But I wanted my parents to teach me instead, so…I would pull off pranks on all of them, making their lives impossible. I drove most of them crazy and made them want to leave."_

She knew Miso wanted to give Obito a chance as their teacher, so changing his mind for a replacement would be hard, but she didn't need Miso on her side. Miso could still do what they wanted to do in the first place with Obito, without him even trying. The boy was naturally annoying to some people which included none other than Obito.

"I think it's a wonderful idea to have bonding time with our 'sensei'," Mitsuki said in a casual tone. Obito instantly frowned. Chan looked at her as if she had gone insane, while Miso blinked with surprise. "You still haven't introduced yourself properly to us."

"I'm not going to take you guys out anywhere," Obito coldly stated.

"Well that's too bad," Mitsuki wasn't going to go down so easily. She was stubborn. "'Cause then, Miso will have to beg you all day long until you change your mind," she shrugged.

Miso grinned innocently and nodded.

"I will!"

He had no clue that he was being used to get on the masked man's nerves. He really thought Mitsuki was going to give their teacher a chance, but of course that was not the case, and Obito knew it. He glared at them before teleporting right in front of Mitsuki. The girl gasped at the sudden action and took a few steps back quickly, activating her sharingan just in case he pulled anything at her.

"Back off!" Chan snapped, running next to Mitsuki.

"Do you really think you can pull off your childish games with me?" he asked darkly.

"Why are you so angry, sensei?" Miso asked, confused, as he got out of the river, feeling heavy as he was drenched in water. Obito glared at the boy. These kids really aggravated him. The fact that they annoyed him was what got to him. He wasn't supposed to care about anything yet they made him desire isolation. "All we want is to spend time with you…" the boy mumbled.

"Why...?" he said through his gritted teeth. He felt his patience was being tested.

"Because we care about you," Miso answered quietly. Obito fell dead silent at this moment while Mitsuki and Chan frowned at Miso. Was their teammate really so dumb to care for a criminal like Obito so quickly? Also, what the boy said was a complete lie. They didn't care for the masked man. Mitsuki wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible while Chan was just playing along for now hoping to get a new teacher. Obito stared at the Hyuuga child, replaying the boy's words in his mind.

"Care…you say…?" his voice was strangely calm, his anger had died down.

Miso nodded. He truly believed he was being honest.

"You don't care about me," Obito finally said coldly.

"I do," the boy insisted.

"You only care because it is your father's wish."

"What…?" Miso asked, confused.

Mitsuki and Chan stared at Obito, also at a loss. The masked man crossed his arms on his chest.

"You only care because your father made you," the masked man was dark in his explanation. "Just like I'm only acting like your teacher because I'm being forced to." His eyes narrowed at the boy. "We are all living in a lie, and you, like the naïve child that you are, fell for it."

"That's not true." Miso frowned, disliking how his teacher was acting.

"Before your parents made me into your teacher, you wouldn't even dare to approach me," Obito stated to the Hyuuga child. Miso fell dead silent, remembering all the times he would come across the masked man in the past. Miso did his best to avoid the masked man each time they crossed paths. There was even a point when Miso begged for the heavens that Obito would disappear as he would constantly stand next to Naruto in the main office. Miso's fear of the masked man kept him away from his father's presence many times. What child wouldn't be afraid of an ex-criminal who took down many lives for the sake of 'ruling' the world? Even the mask made him look inhuman. The thoughts the boy was having in mind dazed him. Did he really fall for a lie? Were his feelings towards Obito really just a lie?

Obito turned to Mitsuki who was glaring at him.

"And I know what you're trying to do, and let me tell you something," he hissed. "I'm not stupid. You really think I'm going to fall for your games? You really think I'm a big bad wolf trying to rip out your eyes or something?"

Mitsuki didn't answer any of his questions. She kept a steady expression.

"You're sadly mistaken because even your image of me is a lie," he turned his back to all three Genin. "I don't care about this pathetic world. I don't care about you or anyone else."

The preteens didn't utter a word; slightly shocked at what the masked man was saying.

"I don't like anything, and I don't dislike anything," he said in his deep, dark tone. "I have no hobbies." The Genin realized he was answering the questions he didn't even bother to answer when they were introducing themselves. "And I have no dreams…" he slightly turned his head to the children who stared at him.

Miso instantly took a step to him, head up high.

"You're lying…" the boy dared to say. He couldn't believe what the masked man was saying. He didn't like anything? Disliked nothing? He had to be lying, or maybe just in denial. "Everyone has a dream."

"And you clearly dislike us," Chan butted in.

"I have no feelings whatsoever towards you three," Obito stated dryly.

"Then if you don't care like you say," Mitsuki watched him carefully. "How come you just don't do like we say and take us out to eat?" she challenged.

Obito turned away silently. She was right. Why wouldn't he just obediently listen like he did with Naruto without any care? He wanted to avoid them, as if they were pests. Annoying pests… If he didn't care at all, he would do what they said without hesitation.

The Uchiha girl smirked. She clearly exposed him to be a liar, but then frowned when Obito teleported away. The Genin looked at one another silently.

* * *

"Their first mission, complete," Naruto mused as he stamped on the scroll that the mission was written on. Obito had returned the scroll to Naruto in the office. He stood across from the Hokage, who was documenting the mission that Team Nine had just completed into their profiles. "Tomorrow, I'll have the next mission ready for you guys," Naruto looked up with a grin. "So come early in the morning, alright?"

"As you wish, Hokage," Obito said in a monotone before vanishing. Naruto's grin slowly dropped. He sighed and leaned against his chair. The masked man wasn't showing any improvement at all. He was still an empty shell, following orders without a mind of his own.

"_This was just their first day as a real team,"_ Kurama's voice came into Naruto's mind. _"If you really believe he will change for the better, then stop being so impatient."_

Naruto closed his eyes. His old friend was right. But even though he had to be patient, it was hard to face everyone in town that was obvious with their hatred against Obito. Well, he couldn't blame them. What Obito did was wrong, but constantly punishing him was not going to make things better… It was simply going to feed people's hunger for vengeance. Is it fair to lock Obito up forever until his last breath? He was a human being like everyone else. Giving up on a life was not Naruto's way. Vengeance was not right. Naruto never got vengeance against Konoha even after they discriminated him unfairly… He almost lost his own identity many times thanks to everyone… Naruto remembered how he even confronted himself when he still was holding resentment against the village… His dark self was suffering. Forgiving was very hard, but it was possible. Hard, but possible…

"_Obito isn't meant to die as a criminal…"_ Naruto said in his mind quietly.

* * *

"You know it's true," Chan was eating ramen with his teammates as they sat at a bar, Ichiraku Ramen. An older man, wearing a white uniform, was busy cutting down vegetables. He tried not to listen to his customer's conversations as he hummed while he cooked.

Miso was staring down at his bowl, his chopsticks poking the piece of pork. He sat in-between Mitsuki and Miso. They all wore different attires as they had changed before meeting up to eat.

"You only care 'cause your father told you to," Chan had noodles in his mouth as he spoke.

Miso still had trouble believing it, but he guessed it was true. The 'affection' he had for Obito was a complete lie…

"He's also in denial," Mitsuki scoffed.

"It's sad he doesn't care about anything…" Miso mumbled, his hands dropping to his lap.

"No it's not," Mitsuki stubbornly grumbled.

"And why not?" Chan raised an eyebrow to his friend.

"'Cause he's a jerk, and a psychopathic murderer."

"Yet our parents are giving him a second chance," Chan said calmly now.

"He destroyed the Uchiha Clan," Mitsuki said, annoyed.

"Stop trying to be so dramatic," he rolled his eyes. Mitsuki glared daggers at him. The boy could understand why she was angry about the downfall of the Uchiha Clan, but he seriously thought she had to get over it. "Your father suffered from his actions, and accepted him to be our teacher while here you are, whining about something that didn't even cause any negative effects in your life."

The girl fell silent while Chan continued. "Your dad is very respected as well as your mom… I really don't see why you hold a huge grudge on Obito. Your life is great."

"And why do you hate your dad?" Mitsuki countered. "He is much respected and is a great guy, and your life isn't bad either."

Chan frowned and looked away arrogantly. "Whatever."

Of course, he was always avoiding the subject. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, but did think about what Chan said. She thought about how the village was responsible for the Uchiha Clan's elimination to maintain peace. Why didn't she hate the village like she did with Obito? Was she really being overdramatic like Chan said? Well, for some reason, every time she looked at the masked man, she would get angry. She sighed, eating her ramen as she was in deep thought. Her father didn't seem too fond when she had disrespected the masked man during their introductions. Well, both of her parents weren't happy about it. Then again, most of the village would have applauded her.

"Of course you would be here, Miso," a voice said behind them. Miso recognized the voice and turned to see an older teen, smiling calmly at him. She had the same grey eyes that Miso had. Her hair was long and brown, ending down to her armpits. She was wearing a light brown uniform that consisted of a jacket and a pair of tight pants.

"Hideko!" Miso's spirits were lifted right away, getting off his seat with a grin.

"Don't you ever get bored with ramen?" another older teen approached them. His eyes were red with a strange circular pattern. His hair was black with a blue tint. A lollipop was in his mouth, moving it side to side. His body was fairly toned, wearing the standard Chunnin uniform casually.

"Never," Miso mused. "And I know you won't ever, either, Hiruzen."

The older teen chuckled.

"That's true."

He walked into the place. Mitsuki and Chan simply continued with their eating. Mitsuki was not in a good mood since Hideko decided to talk to them. She didn't even spare a glance to the Hyuuga girl.

"Guess what, Hideko," Miso giggled with excitement.

"What?"

"I had my first mission today!"

Hideko was surprised and looked over to the other two Genin who she guessed were her cousin's teammates. She frowned to see the Uchiha symbol behind Mitsuki's jacket.

"Who's your instructor?" Hiruzen asked curiously, his hands buried deep into the pockets of his pants.

Miso was silent, hesitant to answer. "Obito…Uchiha…"

Hiruzen and Hideko stared at the boy, shocked.

"Seriously…?" Hideko grunted with disapproval.

Miso nodded, avoiding eye contact. He knew very well his cousin hated Obito.

"How can your dad be foolish to team you up with two Uchiha?"

Mitsuki immediately glared at her.

"Have a problem with the Uchiha?" she asked coldly.

"Very much," Hideko glared down at the Uchiha girl who got off her seat. "You are a danger to my cousin."

"Just 'cause I'm an Uchiha?" Mitsuki always had a problem with the Hyuga girl. Since she could remember, they couldn't see eye to eye. Well, Mitsuki knew the real reason why Hideko held a grudge against the Uchiha, but it wasn't the clan's fault… It was Obito's.

"All Uchiha are the same," Hideko's gaze held a dark hatred, one that even Mitsuki felt herself suffocating under. "Even your father, a criminal, has broken many laws, only to be forgiven just 'cause he 'redeemed' himself in the last second. We all know the Uchiha's nature is nothing but a curse."

Discrimination… was all Mitsuki could think in her mind. She was being discriminated against based off what her father had mistakenly done, and the suffering that Obito and Madara had caused in the ninja world. Of course this whole mess was Obito's fault. He had physically pulled the first move that caused the horrible chain of events that Konoha suffered from, just like a domino effect. Everything was Obito's fault. Everything… Right…? Well in Hideko's eyes that wasn't the case. She blamed the entire Uchiha Clan for her pain, pain that had transformed into hate…

"Hideko," Miso stepped in front of his cousin, not liking how two people he cared about argued. "Please stop…"

"I'm not eating ramen, guys," a voice called out in boredom. Everyone turned to see another older teenager approaching them. His hair was a snow white tone, short in a messy style. Dark green eyes seemed tired, with a deep scar running from his forehead down to his nose that made him seem like he had seen many fights. He wore his headband around his neck, accompanied by a black uniform. A black katana was strapped behind his lower back. "Can't we eat something sweet instead?"

"I agree with Hideyoshi," Hiruzen pulled away from the bar. At the moment, all he wanted to do was separate the Uchiha girl and his teammate from the place as quickly as possible.

"I see you finally became a Genin, Miso," Hideyoshi mused, which made Hiruzen groan with annoyance, knowing now there was going to be another two that were going to start arguing.

Miso frowned and tapped his headband with pride. "Of course, so start looking for another dream, 'cause I'm going to be the best Kage."

Hideyoshi snorted with amusement.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Actions speak louder than words," he took out a scroll and unrolled it, showing his team just completed an A-Rank mission. "We took down a missing-nin and liberated these girls from becoming slaves to the new nations as a bonus," he smirked.

Miso's eyes widened, mouth slightly parted with surprise. His rival was a Jounin, and a great one at that. If he didn't become a strong shinobi soon, Miso was going to end up simply being his father's shadow… and never a Hokage…

"Well, if you keep bothering us, we won't progress," Chan slammed down the estimated price he and his team owed to the ramen man, before taking a tight hold on his teammate's arms. "So get out of our way and watch us gain the respect that you will never have." he dragged Mitsuki and Miso away from the three young Jounin.

Hideyoshi watched Miso; both boys had great determination to follow their dreams without giving up… His dream was important to him. It was the one thing that Hideyoshi was going to keep fighting for.

Hideko walked into the bar, as she couldn't stand to look at Mitsuki any longer. The Uchiha Clan was tainted, and talking to them disgusted her. Her heart was filled with anger, with so many questions in her head clouding her judgement. Why did Mitsuki live a better life than her? Mitsuki didn't lack anything in this world… The image of her father's face came to mind, from a picture she had seen. Her heart ached, asking the heavens why she couldn't have talked to her father at least once… Why did her father deserve to be dead, when he lived a life of suffering and truth? Why couldn't Sasuke Uchiha take her father's place instead…? Hideko pulled away from her struggle to find the answers she desperately looked for to prevent herself from getting emotional. She smiled at Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant.

"Surprise me today," she said. Teuchi, who didn't judge her whatsoever, smiled and nodded.

Hiruzen sighed, shaking his head. Seriously, couldn't they all just get along? But of course he couldn't judge Hideko and stop Hideyoshi. He had to support them as their teammate. A smile formed on his face when Hideyoshi took a seat in the restaurant, forgetting he claimed he didn't desire ramen before and ordered a huge bowl of the best.

* * *

"If we keep fighting against Obito, then we will never get anywhere," Chan had dragged his teammates to an alleyway. The garbage around them stung their noses, but Chan wanted to talk to them privately, and no one else would dare to come near such a place.

"What are you trying to say…?" Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at her teammate.

"What I'm trying to say is that we have no choice," Chan sternly said. "We must accept Obito as our teacher so we can start working on becoming the great shinobi we want to be."

"I'm not going to accept him," Mitsuki was stubborn. "And since when do you want him as our teacher?"

"I just told you we have no choice," Chan groaned. "I bet the other Genin are ahead of us with real missions."

"I won't accept him."

"Okay, look, don't accept him," Chan decided to find a way to stop Mitsuki fighting Obito. It wasn't like he could find a new team. "Just use him to make us strong."

"Sensei is as strong as my father," Miso mumbled quietly. His dream was on the line, threatened by Hideyoshi. "If he's really going to do what my dad says, then… we have nothing to worry about…right?"

Mitsuki frowned, debating what she should do. Her brother, Itachi, wanted Obito to make him into a strong ninja. Itachi only observed Obito as a tool to be used. Now it seemed Chan wanted to do the same thing. All three were seeking a good teacher to make their dreams come true. They didn't have to get along with their instructor to succeed, right? Then again, was there anything wrong with just using Obito? It wasn't like the masked man cared. Just like he said, he was just their teacher because he was forced to. But… he was a danger to them; after all, he was an ex-criminal.

_"That man is broken," Mitsuki's father muttered to his son, who he held in his arms. Mitsuki was next to them, looking up, confused. She was standing in front of the Academy. Naruto was standing in the balcony, talking to the masked man about something. "You don't have to be afraid of him, Itachi," Sasuke assured his son, who seemed afraid of Obito. Mitsuki was busy staring at the school, hoping that soon she would become a student. "He is no threat to you or anyone else anymore."_

_"Give me a minute!" The Hokage called with a grin._

_"Well, hurry up!" Sasuke looked at his son and returned to calming his son's fear. Mitsuki's eyes finally met the masked man's, which looked down from the balcony. There seemed to be a huge void in them, only darkness could be seen through the holes of his mask._

_"He's not a danger anymore…" Sasuke's voice muttered in his son's ear._

Mitsuki came back to reality, her father's words replaying in her mind many times. Her father seemed certain Obito wasn't going to cause any harm to anyone. Did she trust her father enough to trust Obito?

"And I'm going to learn to care for him," Miso interrupted her thoughts. The boy wanted to care for Obito, show him he was wrong. He didn't have to be forced by his father at all. "I'm going to get to know him more even if he doesn't want me to," he punched the air, above them. "And I will for sure become the best Kage ever!"

Chan didn't bother to go against Miso's wishes. All he wanted to do was to progress. Hideyoshi and his team's success made Chan jealous. Of course, he shouldn't compare to those three Jounin as they were older than them, but still…

Chan turned to Mitsuki who was still hesitant to have Obito as their teacher.

"Are you with us or what?" he asked. Mitsuki bit her lower lip. Both her teammates stared at her. This wasn't fair. She felt she was being rushed for a decision. "You don't have to care for him," he reminded the girl.

"C'mon, Mitsuki," Miso grinned. Mitsuki glared at them, annoyed.

"_He's not a danger anymore…"_her father's words once again said in her mind. Damn it… Having Obito as a teacher was not really desired, but Chan did bring up a good point. She could use him to get stronger and, since he was an Uchiha, she could gain a lot of knowledge for great power. After all, Obito was the student of Madara Uchiha…

If she didn't make a choice now… she was never going to. Mitsuki looked up at her teammates, thinking she was going to hate herself for her decision, but she had to make one now. This wasn't just about her… it was also about her teammates, too. It was about their future, their dream… They couldn't waste more of their time with finding a new teacher. They had to move forward now.

"Fine."

* * *

**I'm really going in depth with the Genin and characters o.o. If you guys haven't noticed, Miso is like a spoiled kid, pampered but also very kind who hasn't been through any pain whatsoever in his life o.o. Almost the opposite of naruto's life if you ask me :O. I wonder how he's going to react when he finally faces real danger O.O. I also introduced some new characters who will play a role in the series o.o. for now, i just wanted the kids to accept the fact they will learn from Obito which means... finally no more talking back(well not as much as before) and finally they will try to be a team :O**

**well things will happen for sure to make the story interesting , hopefully you guys think so :O. I don't know when I'll update next time as I have to finish my lame math homework and a two page japanese essay this week o.-. (grrr, i'm not even good at japanese! why two pages!) :'(****  
****I was thinking of adding Japanese words in this story later, if you guys want to learn a few words o.o. but that's your guys choice :O**

**OH also, Hideko is a Jounin :O. just to clarify, im making it that Neji and tenten hooked up before he died in the manga XD. so yeah tenten was pregnant withotu her knowing o.o. so yeah, she's older than Mitsuki :O**

**I have to make a schedule to follow for sure o.-. I need to head to start heading to the gym x.x**

**and i just love the latest naruto chap :3. it was freaking awesome!**

**Feel free to review :O. and tell me who's your favorite character in this Second Chanes story :O. I'm curious o.o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update: 3/08/2013: I had to add some stuff into the chapter. Kind of just references to the goggles Miso has around his neck and other things in the end x.x. can't believe I forgot about that. Also next story I'm going to update is One's Dream. Hopefully I have a chapter updated this weekend. Spring Break for me is going to start today :3. Meaning I shall have time to update sooner than before. Woot! oh also i redrew Miso again :O. check it up in my profile :D. it's a link XD**

**Update: I Extended the chapter, by a lot o.o'. Double than it was before… lol enjoy**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Zelga Lim Li:** omg ZELGA! I feel like i haven't seen you for a while! :O , XD

**Oplindenfep:** if you don't like the smile/face , you should ignore it. I was debating to take them out, but a friend told me that is who i am. Does it really bother you that much? I'm sorry if it bothers you alot, but I'm going to keep putting up my emotions cause well that's who i am. Also don't worry, i won't put one up on your answers

**Bunnix8 Va. Boodlez:** lol lol, your rping is so funny :3. also yeah, charcs always misunderstand one another o.-.

**desertrommel:** Arigato!

**Lobos506:** I was like hesitant with Chan when i first started the stories lol. I thought he wasn't going to be enjoyed by others :O

**XxShatteredSunxX:**yep, they are all jounin , hehehe

**KiyumiArashi:** cause... lol... I was supposed to put Mitsuki not Mitsuki when i was writing the chapters XD. I kind of messed up o.- so yeah... XD and yes! i do think obito and madara are going to turn on one another :O. Yeah, chan was hard to make i think. I didn't want to make him a total Rock lee. and sorry about the mistakes lol, i get very impatient and I just want to update the chapter. It would take me a longer time if i put effort in writing the author's notes o.o' oh aslo hideyoshi isn't kakashi's XD

**kitsuneki:** yay! Miso is loved! :3

**FreezaBurn12:**naruto isn't all about the action. It's about learning things about life. I loved that chapter cause it helped me understand what the pain from loss ones may mean. from my own real experience, the pain one has from an important loved one is very painful and what naruto said in that chapter was well... it helped me a lot to understand it isn't just a curse :3. this is why i love naruto, they go deep in issues like loved ones

**Beyond my mask:** omg i loved how the recent manga chapters brought up the uchiha curse. the second hokage seems to have hatred against the uchiha clan :O.

**Girl of Blue Fire:** yay ty :3. and yeah, Mitsuki is one of those times that kids are forced to do things cause of parents :/. it's like unfair XD. oh, and about rin... you will see :3. things are going to get ugly later for Obito when it comes to Rin. hehe

**Sylencia:** aww, obito is hated :O XD jk. I do enjoy one's dream more, but then again it has more chapters than this one. I have alot of plans for this one too, and hopefully others like it like one's dream lol

**helen delia:**yah, there will be ;D

**xXxLone ProdigyxXx:** uchihas are the best! i feel something is wrong with them, like seriously wrong with them. a curse? I feel there is a curse man... I will for sure kind of implement that in this story later, but first im going to see what the manga is going with this 'curse'.

**darkpower98:** soon :3

**Another Guest:** at the moment, obito will keep acting the way he is and he will eventually act well more 'of himself'. not when he was young, cause that was when he was a kid. i do like obito's act of a villain :3. its so hot xD

**GaleSynch:** the plot is... (scratches head) i'm trying to do something like the real naruto manga. to tell a story in a way XD. don't worry, it wont be so simple o.o

**nekochan1994:** NEKOOOO! i feel like mannnnnn! where have u been :o. Hideyoshi isn't anyone's kid lol. well he isn't from a powerful ninja o.o. shh i just spoiled it.. XD. but he will be awesome for u guys, i hope lol. also i made asuma's kid a boy again XD. and that would be funny to make an arc of them going in the past for sure itahci would win mitzuki XD. he's just boss

**redEYES-Fallen:** lol cause he's one of those kids that just are bad children lol. jk, you will see later in the story XD

**kanelbullen:**aww, ty so much for saying that :D

**GaleSynch:**Hriuzen is the son of asuma and kurenai :O. Hideyoshi isn't related to any of the original characters. I made him for a purpose which I wont reveal yet lol

**Angelix. Onix. Luna:** ty :D

**X:** if I put romance in the story, it won't happen until I finish the story. I think I might just simply make a spin off thing for the romance scenes. I'm into more of the relationship of the student and teacher thing :O. and ty for liking the story :D

**Omigesh:** cool :D, I was nervous before on making all the characters. I think the hardest was making Chan. I didn't think anyone would like him lol. Miso was also hard, but I decided to make him very sweet . and yes, I adore obito too! Woot go obito!

**So yeah I added ten more pages for this chapter mostly cause I felt the last chap was very short even though it wasn't o.o. it just felt short lol. so yeah, this is the longest chap i ever done for a fanfic o.o**

**Thank for all the people who review, and favorited this story :O. It drives me to make more chapters lol**

**also thank you YAXON for fixing grammar mistakes. and Thank you all those who reviewed. you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She had agreed… Now she was regretting her decision…

"I still think this isn't fair…" Chan let out with annoyance as he and his teammates stood in an open area, surrounded by many trees. In front of them was their teacher, Obito. He had his arms crossed on his chest, having no interest in this predicament. His eyes simply looked past the children, with an empty state of mind.

The kids observed him cautiously, but mostly had their attention on the two bells that were strapped on the masked man's waist. Watching from afar, the Hokage waited a bit impatiently, sitting on the ground cross-legged. Next to him was Mitsuki's mother, keeping an eye on the masked man.

"You can do it, Chan!" Rock Lee yelled out with enthusiasm. Chan frowned.

"This is all Miso's fault…" the boy let out before narrowing his eyes at Miso, who blinked.

"It's not!" The blonde boy exclaimed.

"You also wanted to stop taking D-rank missions," Mitsuki reminded Chan. "And if any of us wants to take a C-rank mission, we have to pass this test," Mitsuki grumbled, looking to her teammates as she remembered how they were placed in this situation.

_"Dad…" Miso whined as he was down on his knees, in the middle of the Misison assignment room. Naruto sat behind a long table, where other instructors sat, who were filling up paper work. Naruto was the only one paying attention to the squad. "No more D-rank missions, please!"_

_Mitsuki sighed from the boy's attitude, but then again, she agreed with him. She was getting tired of the constant boring missions they were receiving. The girl looked up to their teacher, who, like always, didn't seem to care about his surroundings._

_"I don't care if others call them missions, they are chores and are doing nothing to help us become better shinobi," Chan said to the Hokage, annoyed. Naruto, amused, turned to Iruka, his former teacher, who was frowning the whole time._

_"You guys aren't ready for the next level, you just graduated," Iruka lectured, which, of course, made Miso groan._

_"Sensei!" Miso turned to his teacher who didn't even give him his attention. "Tell them we're ready!"_

_Obito couldn't help, but frown behind his mask. When did he ever give the boy the impression he would help him out with something other than teaching them Jutsu? He didn't feel like saying a thing, so he kept his mouth shut, closing his eyes, which made Miso start to lose hope._

_The Uzumaki child desperately wanted to take on 'real' missions. He felt like he was still a child, a civilian, doing chores that ranged from painting fences to tending farm animals. He wanted to see action, feel the rush in his veins from a real fight. The thought of Hideyoshi, smirking, showing off his completed A-rank mission, pushed Miso to keep fighting for what he wanted._

"_Please!" Miso begged, which, of course, was starting to work on Naruto._

_Iruka noticed Naruto was starting to give in by his hesitant expression._

"_Naruto…No…" Iruka said, annoyed._

"_Well…" Naruto was giving his decision some thought before looking to the Genin. "Before you can take a C-rank mission, you have to pass a certain test…"_

_This got the Genin's attention._

"_What…test…?" Mitsuki raised an eyebrow._

_Iruka shook his head._

"_I'm telling you, Naruto, they aren't ready."_

"_Well, would it hurt for them to even try it?" Naruto mused._

"_What's the test?" Miso asked, wanting to try anything to prove to everyone he was ready for the next level._

_Naruto chuckled, leaning against his chair amused. "It's called the bell test."_

"Only two bells," Obito said in his deep, dark voice. "Only two of you are able to take the C-rank mission with me, if any of you are successful to get both bells. One will stay in the village, to train until they are ready to join the rest of the group." He reminded them boredly. "You have until this afternoon to complete the test."

The Genin believed this test to be unfair for many reasons. One, they were just Genin, what could they do against a Jounin? Also, Obito wasn't just an average Jounin… He was the very one that was a threat to the Ninja world and fought against Naruto and many others.

All three of the Genin wanted a bell for themselves. Staying in the village was not an option. Chan wanted Mitsuki to get a bell, not wanting Miso during his mission. Miso had almost the same thoughts as the boy, as he wanted Mitsuki to get the bell, and not Chan. Mitsuki, though, didn't care who got one of the bells as long as she got one. They slowly got into a stance, and took a few steps away from one another, considering each other enemies.

"I'm going to get one!" Miso punched the air with might, grinning at his sensei. Obito simply watched him without a care. The boy noticed the masked man didn't seem like he was going to do anything, which got him to make his move. Miso lunged at the masked man.

"Take that!" the boy yelled as he threw a punch at Obito. Obito did not move in the slightest. Miso felt excitement overwhelm him as he actually believed the punch was going to make contact, but all thoughts stopped when his fist went through Obito, as if he was a ghost. The boy's eyes widened in shock from this trick before falling down face first. Obito didn't even spare a glance to his student. Mitsuki and Chan stared at Obito, silently.

Mitsuki slowly frowned, as she knew about the skill Obito was using.

Miso sat up, grabbing his face in pain before looking back to his teacher. The boy frowned and poked Obito's back; his finger just went through again as if Obito wasn't there.

"Is this an illusion?" Miso looked at his teammates. Chan took a kunai out and threw it at Obito, which of course didn't even hit him.

Mitsuki groaned and shot an annoyed look at her mother. She had heard from rumors what kind of powers Obito possessed. One was like intangibility, which he was using at the moment.

"How are we supposed to fight him?" she called.

Sakura face palmed, and shook her head, knowing Obito was not taking this test seriously. It was obvious he was going to try and stay intangible as much as he could.

"Come on, Obito!" Naruto shouted. The Hokage actually thought what Obito pulled was funny, but it wasn't going to get the kids anywhere with the test.

Obito ignored them all. He didn't want to go through with this test as it reminded him of a couple of memories of when he went through it before. He wanted to avoid his young past. In a way, he was rebelling. Seriously, couldn't the Genin just be happy with doing simple missions for now? Suddenly, the right side of his head went numb. He grabbed it and felt as if his energy was draining out of him. He felt exhausted. Obito turned to where Sakura was, who held her hands, which glowed, in a hand sign.

"Sakura…" Naruto mumbled in a disapproving tone.

"I just weakened him a little," Sakura smiled innocently to her friend. "Don't worry, I'm not hurting him."

A little she says…? Obito felt as if his body was carrying a heavy boulder. His eyes ached, making him know he couldn't use his eye techniques at all.

"Go get him, Mitsuki!" Sakura shouted, which got the three Genins' attention.

Mitsuki was confused, but noticed her mother's hands, glowing faintly with a red aurora.

_"A seal…?" a younger Mitsuki blinked with confusion as her mother nodded. Both were sitting in the kitchen, baking chocolate cookies._

_"The Kage had a group of shinobi place a seal on Obito during his time in prison," Sakura explained to her daughter. "The controllers of the seal can limit his powers and even take his life by a certain Jutsu."_

_"Limit his powers?"_

_"Meaning, they can immobilize him, and make him as weak as an infant if the seal controllers ever wanted to."_

_"Is this why everyone isn't afraid of him?" Mitsuki asked curiously._

_Sakura smiled, intending to help her daughter overcome her fear of the masked man._

"_And I was entitled as one of the controllers of the seal," She winked with pride. "So you have more reason not to fear him."_

"_That's why dad told Itachi yesterday not to be afraid of him."_

"_I guess so," Sakura took the tray filled with cookie dough ready to bake into the oven. She faced her daughter after setting the oven to bake the cookies. She opened her hand; two black symbols were visible on her palm. The symbol was the kanji of control. "These are the symbols that the appointed ones have."_

_The little Mitsuki watched with awe._

"_And this is the hand sign that I use to start the Jutsu," the hand with the symbol turned into a fist before expanding all her fingers with the exception of the last two. "And just like that, I can have him on his knees."_

The girl recognized this technique and quickly took out three shuriken and threw them at Obito, who dodged it by jumping out of the way. The Uchiha girl smirked, mentally thanking her mother.

Miso, who had no clue what was going on with his teacher, guessed he couldn't use the strange Jutsu at the moment. This was finally his chance to make a real move. The boy jumped to his feet and made a hand sign.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** The boy created a couple of clones, and immediately ran at Obito. The masked man didn't really like to see Miso actually believe he could take a Jounin on by himself. He narrowed his eyes before he roundhouse kicked one of them harshly, making it vanish in an instant followed by smashing the other clone's face with a fist.

Miso sweat dropped, backing away after Obito's counterattack. There was no mercy given to his clones.

Chan and Mitsuki got into a defensive stance. Their hopes of getting the bells were not so high as before.

Naruto was nervous after witnessing Obito's counterattack.

"I'll weaken him a bit more," Sakura assured Naruto. He didn't say anything against that. The last thing he wanted was Obito horribly hurting one of the kids with his violent attacks. He didn't think Obito was going to be so violent with the children.

Sakura concentrated on the technique, making Obito's body numb. He felt as if he was given a high dose of pain killers. He grabbed his head, having trouble keeping himself up on his feet. Obito was not happy whatsoever with how the pink hair shinobi was using the seal on him. The seal was only to be used if he ever tried to attack anyone without reason. They were seriously taken advantage of him… Well, at least she was using the seal in the lowest level.

"I think that was too much…" Rock Lee let out after seeing the masked man's legs shake for a moment.

Miso was confused, a bit worried for his teacher.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Miso asked.

"Give it up!" Chan jumped behind Obito and threw a couple of punches followed by a side kick. Obito blocked them all quickly with his hands. He staggered back; the boy seriously knew how to punch.

Chan continued throwing attacks before Obito side stepped him, gripping one of his arms, and pressed on a pressure point harshly. Chan cringed and almost collapsed from the pain, but instead pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Obito's hand. The Masked man released him before there was such contact.

**"Leaf Whirlwind!"** the boy jumped at Obito, throwing a high kick, but the man was fast and jumped over the boy before running off to the forest.

Mitsuki activated her Sharingan, annoyed, and went after him.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**Miso created five clones that separated into the forest.

Chan groaned and looked behind him to see Naruto and Sakura were gone.

"Go, Chan!" Lee rooted for him. The boy rolled his eyes before taking his leave, too. He had to make sure Miso didn't get a bell before him.

* * *

Obito was running around the forest before jumping to a branch, taking out a couple of kunai, throwing them harshly behind him where Miso's clones barely dodged them.

"We aren't holding back, sensei," Miso placed his hands together just like his clones. **"Byakugan!"** veins bulged near their temples, their almost white eyes finally created a pupil like form.

Obito didn't even have a stance to defend himself against whatever attacks Miso would throw at him. He never felt threatened by the Hyuuga Clan's Dojutsu.

Miso used his eye technique to check on Obito's chakra pathway system, debating what spots to attack first, but then he was silent as he noticed something was strange within Obito. Obito's chakra seemed to be disturbed, as if the chakra channels were not working properly. The chakra flow was very little, which made the boy worried. Something was wrong with his teacher, and he couldn't help but remember the way Obito was acting strange when the test began.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Miso asked, hoping this time he got an answer. Obito narrowed his eyes at the boy. He knew Miso could see the effects that he was having in his body thanks to Sakura. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he wouldn't have the chance to do it at the moment. He felt like throwing the bells at the kids, letting them win, but of course Naruto warned him from doing such action. "You don't look like you're feeling well."

Obito grunted at the boy's comment. He didn't feel well? Did that mean he looked weak? He charged at one of the clones, bashing his fist right in his face. Miso's eyes widened before he jumped far back, while the masked man slaughtered all the clones by smashing them against the trees around them. Even though Obito's chakra pathway system was showing a great loss of Chakra, He was still powerful. That was something Obito wanted to have Miso take note of. He wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

"And you don't look like someone who will become 'the best Kage'," Obito said in a cold, cruel voice.

Miso frowned, as he did not like such a comment. Here he was, trying to worry for his teacher's being… and all he got in return was to be ridiculed. The image of Hideyoshi mocking him about not becoming Kage came to mind… The boy's hands turned into fists. Anyone making light of his wishes was not going to get away with it. He glared at his teacher, pulling the orange goggles over his eyes. Things were now serious.

"Don't underestimate me!" Miso yelled, putting his hands together, creating ten clones this time, all with the Byakugan active. Obito grunted, taking a mental note to rip the goggles off of the boy. For some reason, he couldn't stand watching the boy wear them.

**"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** A blazing fireball came down at Obito from above all of a sudden. He immediately jumped off the branch he was on and quickly made a few hand signs, pulling his mask slightly up, his mouth visible. Once he landed on the ground, he looked up.

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"**he expelled fire from his mouth, creating a bigger fireball than Mitsuki's, clashing against hers viciously. Mitsuki cursed mentally and took her time to hide within the forest right after her fireball was consumed by Obito's. The trees around Obito caught on fire while his fireball made its way up to the sky. He pulled his mask back into place and his eyes shifted side to side with annoyance. He was surrounded by Miso and his clones. They all had a serious look. The fire around them was closing in.

Obito didn't make a move. The clones ran at him all at once. Four around Obito tried to swipe at his feet, to make him trip while four others jumped at him, trying to attack him with the gentle fist. They all failed as they collided with one another harshly right after Obito dug into the ground under him. Eight of the ten clones vanished from the crash. Miso couldn't believe his eyes and looked around.

"Where is he?!" one of the clones was impatient. His eyes widened when a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed his foot before slamming his whole body into the ground, hard. The other clone gulped with fear and turned to run away, but he was also taken down the same way as the other clone.

Miso stared down at the scene with disbelief. Obito shot out from the ground, running up on the same tree Miso was on.

Chan charged out of nowhere, having no fear of Obito as he threw a combination of kicks. The masked man performed a backflip off the tree, landing perfectly on the ground. Chan glared at him. Obito was fast…. But that wasn't going to stop him. Chan concentrated chakra to the bottom of his feet, making him shoot out from the tree, right at Obito.

The masked man swiftly stepped aside when Chan tried to tackle him down. The boy crashed into the ground, but recovered right away, kicking his sensei right in his stomach. Obito grunted from the pain, but that was the only effect it had on his body. Obito never took the time to give pain some attention. He grabbed the boy's leg before throwing him across the battlefield at a tree, hard.

**"Uzumaki Barrage!"** Miso was above Obito, about to slam his heel down at his teacher's head, but it was caught by Obito's right hand. He was then thrown right at Chan, who coughed out in pain when Miso crashed into him.

"Get off of me!" Chan growled, annoyed, and shoved his teammate down to the ground by his head as he got up. Chan glared at Obito and ran to him but was simply kicked away without much effort.

The masked man scoffed a bit; kind of annoyed he was wasting his time with the children. He took a couple of steps away, watching them. The children may know a lot about different Jutsu and techniques, but that didn't mean they were ready for a real fight.

Chan picked himself back up, thinking of a better strategy than simply throwing attacks at Obito, but all thoughts were interrupted when he was attacked from behind. He gasped and turned to see it wasn't Obito, but it was Miso himself. The blonde boy had attacked a few of Chan's chakra points from behind.

"What the hell?!" Chan stumbled to the side, before falling on his ass. His back ached for a moment.

"Those bells are for me and Mitsuki," Miso said with determination.

Chan felt one of his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"So you attacked me!?"

"I must eliminate the competition," Miso wasn't going to fail the test no matter what. Not after Obito mocked his dream. "Then again, you aren't much competition."

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Chan tackled Miso, which ended up with them wrestling. They had forgotten about Obito entirely.

Obito watched the two boys attack one another. He slowly frowned behind his mask. The children were very selfish. Instead of acting like mature shinobi, they were brats, fighting for a new toy. He seriously believed the Genin were a waste of time. They were cocky, spoiled and ignorant. From what he could see, the kids were all talk. For them, everything would be an easy gain. He didn't even know what the bell test was for. Well, he knew it was to test their skills, but seriously… having them take the test was pointless. The kids would never be able to take any of the bells from him. He felt Naruto was mocking him; trying to humiliate him by the thought that Genin could beat him. He grunted with annoyance before walking away, not caring if the kids got seriously injured from one another.

Mitsuki walked out from a bush, frowning about the fact Chan and Miso were fighting. She then noticed someone appeared where the fire was consuming the trees. The person seemed to be a female shinobi, with long purple hair. She had a feline mask on. She made a couple of hand signs.

**"Water Style: Dancing Water."** Around the shinobi, water particles came together, moving around her before they shot around the trees, extinguishing the fire. Mitsuki was confused. Where did she come from? She looked like she was from the ANBU… The shinobi noticed Mitsuki, but said nothing before teleporting away. Mitsuki was suspicious. She doubted an ANBU would be roaming around so randomly. She looked back where the boys were still wrestling, Chan of course on top of Miso, making the boy eat dirt. She rolled her eyes, and instead of stopping their quarrel, she went after Obito. She had to show that masked man she was one to be respected.

* * *

The masked man walked through the forest, not watching his back as he dropped to the ground, sitting against a tree. He closed his eyes, and let out a deep, tired breath. He was debating if he should let the kids win or not… Letting them win would end this annoying test earlier, but then again, he wasn't supposed to let them triumph. Also, would he really like the idea of having them believe they had a chance against him? Even though he was limited in power? Then again… why did he care…? He frowned behind his mask.

_"You're sadly mistaken, because even your image of me is a lie," he turned his back to all three Genin. "I don't care about this pathetic world. I don't care about you or anyone else."_

_The preteens didn't utter a word; they were slightly shocked at what the masked man was saying._

_"I don't like anything, and I don't dislike anything," he said in his deep, dark tone. "I have no hobbies." The Genin realized he was answering the questions he didn't even bother to answer when they were introducing themselves. "And I have no dreams…" he slightly turned his head to the children who stared at him._

_Miso instantly took a step towards him, head up high._

_"You're lying…" the boy dared to say. He couldn't believe what the masked man was saying. He didn't like anything? Disliked nothing? He had to be lying, or maybe just in denial. "Everyone has a dream."_

_"And you clearly dislike us," Chan butted in._

_"I have no feelings whatsoever towards you three," Obito stated dryly._

_"Then if you don't care like you say," Mitsuki watched him carefully. "How come you just don't do like we say and take us out to eat?" she challenged._

The girl's words aggravated him, mostly because she was right. If he didn't care about them or the world …why doesn't he just do what they say mindlessly? Here he was, testing the children with a pathetic test, proving to them he was strong. Was he avoiding losing against them because it was Naruto forcing him, or because… it was his own choice…? And if it was his choice… then what did that mean..? He clenched his teeth hard. No… he didn't care about this world. He didn't care about anything, including himself… He was beating the kids because he was made to. Yes… because he was forced to, not because he cared about his image…

From afar, Naruto watched him on a branch with Sakura by his side.

"I'm surprised he's not just letting the kids win," Naruto was amused.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, you did tell him to make sure the kids didn't get any of the bells."

"Well yeah, but I thought he wouldn't listen to me," he noticed Mitsuki was hiding in the forest, behind a tree. The girl's eyes were on the masked man. "He's fighting them, actually trying to keep them from getting the bells."

"I seriously think it means nothing," Sakura sighed. Naruto held so much hope for Obito, but was it really her place to judge him?

"If the kids keep fighting one another, they will surely fail this test," Lee jumped towards them.

"Well, they aren't ready for the outside world," Sakura crossed her arms on her chest. "I really wouldn't want my daughter with that man… outside of Konoha…"

Naruto didn't say anything. He couldn't blame Sakura for disliking Obito. She didn't hate the masked man, of course, as she did agree with placing Mitsuki under his wing, and there had to be some limit to trusting the masked man. Also, he didn't believe the kids would pass the test, either. Well, not yet at least… So the decision of letting the kids take C-rank missions with Obito would come later…. He hoped the kids just kept acting like children, fighting one another at the moment. Then again, a part of him actually wanted them to pass the test… After all, would a parent really want their child to fail at anything?

* * *

Mitsuki kept her eyes on Obito, as she slowly approached him bit by bit. Each time she would hide behind another tree, making sure he didn't notice her. Attacking him head-on wasn't the smartest thing to do, not after witnessing Chan get thrown like a rag doll. She considered herself to be good in Taijutsu, but knew very well Chan was better at it. Her Sharingan eyes glowed in the forest, as it was dark thanks to the leaves blocking the sunlight. Obito was still on the same spot, sitting against a tree. He hadn't moved for a while. The girl silently pulled out a kunai from one of her pockets. Obito was strong, fast and smart, even though she didn't want to admit it, and at the moment, her mother limited his power and chakra which meant… Well, he was still strong… He handled Miso and Chan like they were nothing. Mitsuki bit her lower lip. No… she wasn't like them… She had the Uchiha blood running through her veins. She wasn't going to be humiliated by Obito so easily; after all… he had a weakness…

Mitsuki gripped the kunai tightly, her right foot stepping back while pulling the kunai in hand back, too. She took a deep breath, concentrating her chakra on her arm and around the kunai. Obito wasn't paying attention in the slightest. The girl prayed in her mind for her attack to work, her Sharingan eyes locking on the masked man. She clenched her teeth together before launching the kunai harshly at Obito with all her might.

The masked man's eyes shot open, and he immediately jumped out of the way, avoiding the kunai that cut through the tree trunk with ease. Obito frowned behind his mask and looked to where Mitsuki was. So it seemed the girl really wanted the bells, even if it meant harming him.

She cursed under her breath for failing, but didn't waste any time by running at him quickly. She concentrated chakra into her fists and tried to punch her teacher. Obito was quick on his feet, dodging each blow that could smash his bones into pieces. He wasn't going to let her get a hit on him. His eyes turned dark and serious, before dishing out an uppercut to Mitsuki, right to the gut. The girl's eyes widened as she was sent back a couple of feet before falling on her back with a thud. The girl immediately clutched her stomach, coughing in pain. The wind was knocked out of her. She shrouded her hands with chakra, healing the damage she received from the attack.

Obito narrowed his eyes at her, realizing she did know how to use such techniques… The girl then jumped on her feet and glared at him before making a couple of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**Obito forced a huge load of chakra under his feet to send him flying up quickly, to avoid getting hit by the fireball. While midair, he twisted his body around, grabbing a hold of a branch to land on. The fireball hit a couple of trees, setting them on fire. The girl panted tiredly, healing the injury completely. Her Sharingan eyes looked up at Obito with a strong will of determination.

"I'm getting one of the bells no matter what!" she hoarsely yelled. Obito simply had his dark eyes on her, annoyed. Couldn't she just give up?

"And I am too!" Chan called out, while he jumped on a branch near the two. His clothes were filthy, from rolling around the ground with Miso, but he wasn't so messed up like the other boy. Miso arrived at the scene, with his face all smudged with dirt. His goggles hanged loosely around his neck. His Byakugan eyes were directed at Obito.

"You three are simply brats," Obito said in his deep, dark voice, getting their attention. "Do you actually believe you have a chance against me?" he narrowed his eyes, ignoring the fact he was getting tired by the second. He was going to remain calm and on his feet during this test, never was he going to show weakness to them.

"Of course," Miso spoke, his Byakugan eyes still activated. "If our parents beat you, then we can, too!"

Obito didn't like how the boy was teasing him. Well, he saw it more like a taunt than a tease.

"That was simply luck," he said coldly.

"No, it just means you're weaker," Mitsuki finally finished healing herself. She pulled her hand away from her stomach and made a hand sign. Obito had enough with the children. He pulled out a couple of paper bombs from his back pocket.

"I'll show you who's weak," he grunted out before running down the tree, to face the children.

Miso and Chan looked at one another annoyed, with hostility. Mitsuki ignored both as she went against their teacher. She gathered chakra on her right fist. Obito's right fist clashed against hers. He didn't seem to take any damage from her attack. The girl couldn't believe it, and quickly backed away to see Obito throwing the paper bombs around them before activating them. The kids' eyes widened, running quickly away so they couldn't be caught in the explosives. The battlefield exploded at multiple places; dust chocking the air.

Miso, too busy trying to avoid the explosives, yelped when Obito came from the ground in front of him and threw dust into the boy's eyes. Miso staggered back, immediately rubbing his eyes before he fell back by Obito swiping at his feet. He then dug into the ground, to appear right behind Chan, who was blinded by the dirt floating in the air, side kicking him on his back hard, not too hard, but enough to send the boy away into a river.

Mitsuki made her way up one of the trees, pulling out many shuriken, keeping herself alert for Obito. The tree shook violently as it began to fall to the ground. Mitsuki jumped for another tree, but before she could there, a net was sent at her. The girl used her shuriken, sending the net away. As she landed on a branch for safety, she slipped. She gasped, realizing the branch have been covered with oil. Obito came from above, throwing a mud ball directly at her face. The girl gasped, almost hitting the ground, but was captured by one of Miso's clones that was wandering around. Of course, the clone vanished once Mitsuki landed in his arms, as he wasn't so strong to take the hit.

Mitsuki wiped the mud off of her face, irked that Obito took her down as if he was toying with her.

"Are you okay, Mitsuki?" Miso called, running to her. His eyes were bloodshot from Obito's assault to his eyes.

"Yeah…" Mitsuki grumbled, getting up. She looked around; making sure Obito was not in their presence.

"He's freaking toying with us now," Chan jumped to them, dripping like a wet dog. "And I hate to admit it, but… he's too strong for us," he pulled his wet hair back.

"Mom sealed most of his powers and chakra," Mitsuki turned to him, using her sleeve to clean her face. "He's going to slow down."

"What do you mean by his powers being sealed?" Miso asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah… your mom is one of the appointed ones for Obito's seal," Chan muttered, not liking the fact he was beaten down easily by Obito, who was, at the moment, limited in power… Was he really that weak compared to the masked man…?

Miso was silent, finally grasping what the two were talking about. So… Sakura had weakened Obito… The boy frowned, hoping his teacher wasn't under any pain under the seal, but couldn't help but have some admiration for him. Obito was so strong…

"So we have a chance at him still," Mitsuki tried to keep a positive mind. There was no way she was going to give up. She was the daughter of Sakura and Sasuke, an Uchiha.

"I doubt that," Chan let out with a grunt, crossing his arms on his chest. Even if he also wished to beat Obito, he was going to be realistic.

"I'm not weak," Mitsuki said, annoyed.

"Compared to him, yes, you are."

"I almost got him a few minutes ago with my kunai," Mitsuki felt irritated with her teammate. She was too prideful to give up.

Miso watched the two argue before stepping in between them. "Mitsuki, let's work together and get the bells," he grinned, facing the girl.

Chan couldn't believe what the blonde boy was trying to do. He was trying to team up with Mitsuki and leave him behind. He pulled the boy away.

"Mitsuki would rather work with me than you," He was not going to let Miso get either of the bells. Teaming up with Mitsuki for sure would give them an advantage against Obito.

"Mitsuki and I are best friends, so go away!" Miso tackled Chan to the ground; once again both were wrestling on the ground.

Mitsuki face palmed, and shook her head. Her teammates were so immature… But then again, working with one of them would benefit her. But who would she choose? Miso was like her best friend, but he wasn't strong like Chan. Well, they were almost the same level… She thought about choosing one of them. Miso or Chan… Such a decision was hard for her, and even if she worked with one of them, they still had no chance of beating Obito. She hated to admit it, but if any of them wanted to get one of the bells, they all had to work together… but…

"If we work together, we can get the bells," the girl dared to say. Her teammates stopped their quarrel, dead silent as they stared at her. "I really think we can pass this test if we help one another."

Chan frowned, pulling away from Miso. "There are only two bells…only two can pass…remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Mitsuki groaned. "But maybe we can change the Hokage's mind if we all work together."

"He made it clear that we must follow the rules," Chan doubted Naruto would bend the rules for them. Well, maybe there was a chance of that happening; after all, Naruto was no stranger to them.

"Well, we won't know unless we try," Mitsuki was persistent. All she wanted was to prove Obito wrong, even if it meant working with the two boys. The three Genin were silent, deep in thought.

Miso slowly sat up, looking around. The forest around them was strangely dead silent. The animals that inhabited the place were smart to avoid getting caught in their mess. The fire died down thanks to the explosives, which had created dust clouds. The boy slowly looked down, thinking about Mitsuki's proposal. All three work as a team, even though there was a chance one of them would be left behind… Miso really wanted to pass the test, to catch up to Hideyoshi, but it was too difficult… The boy wondered how others passed this test. Maybe he could trick Chan, work together with the other two and in the end take the bells for him and Mitsuki… The boy was amused with the thought, imagining Chan's shocked face when he was left behind… Then suddenly, the boy was silent, remembering what his father said to him before…

"_One should never leave their comrades behind…"_

Miso's smile slowly dropped. There was a reason they were placed in squads… A reason having friends was important. Leaving Chan behind… what was the boy thinking? Yes, he wasn't really friends with Chan, but he was still his comrade. It was selfish of him wanting the bell for himself and Mitsuki… And something crossed the boy's mind that made him feel worse.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash…" Miso mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact with Mitsuki and Chan. They looked at him silently. "But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash…"

Those words… they grew up being told such words by their parents. Rules were important, but friends… Abandoning them was something one shouldn't do. Only trash did such thing.

Mitsuki and Chan slowly looked down at their feet. They were busy not wanting to be left behind when all they were doing was pushing one another away.

"But…" Chan let out. "Your dad said there is no other way around this test."

Mitsuki nodded, and asked herself why the Hokage, who wouldn't turn his back to any of his friends, force them to take a test where they ended up fighting each other for a bell? It just didn't make any sense to her…

"Maybe if we show that together we are stronger, they won't separate us?" Miso thought out loud.

"What if your dad doesn't care and just picks one of us randomly to stay in the village?" Chan wasn't going to take the chance of Naruto choosing who would get to do the C-rank mission. He believed Naruto would be biased and right away choose Mitsuki and his son over him…

"Well, if we don't work together, we're never going to get those bells," Mitsuki grumbled, looking at her teammates with a serious gaze. "We have two options. One is to compete against one another, and most likely lose against Obito, or two, work together and beat Obito."

Chan and Miso looked at one another, thinking about the options. Obito believed they were weak, having no chance of beating him. He was toying with them, trying to prove a point. Their focus on just the bells was tearing their team apart.

"The mission that was given to us may be getting a bell for ourselves, but you know what? Screw it," She grunted with annoyance, facing to the direction where she saw Obito run off too. "The true mission is to beat Obito as a team."

"Even if we work together, we may lose," Chan said. "Does he even have a weakness?"

Mitsuki smiled at this and looked at Chan. "Everyone does... especially him…"

Miso blinked as well as Chan.

"What is it?" Miso asked with confusion.

Mitsuki looked at their surroundings. Obito was nowhere in sight. She motioned her teammates to get closer to her.

"First, I want to know if we all agree about working together."

"If that's what you want, I'm in," Miso mused, loyal to Mitsuki as always.

Chan frowned. Did he have any other choice?

"Alright, count me in too."

"Well, we must make a plan then…" Mitsuki smiled, as al three gathered together.

* * *

Obito stood on a branch, looking at the sun. By its position in the sky, he could guess the time. The test was almost over and there was no sight of the children around. He relaxed; finally, he would have the chance to go home and rest. The test was a waste of time… The children just proved to be worthless in his opinion. None of them even came close in getting one of the bells. Whatever…it didn't even matter to him. He decided he would just sit and wait for the Hokage to call the end of the test. He jumped off branch he was on and walked to a rock calmly, but stopped immediately when he noticed Miso come into view, jumping on the very rock he was about to sit on.

The boy grinned at his teacher. "Missed me?"

Obito frowned behind his mask. No, he didn't miss him at all, but of course he didn't say anything to the boy. His eyes glared at the goggles that the boy once again was wearing over his eyes…

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" the boy created many clones that surrounded him.

"This is getting too old," Obito said coldly. Couldn't the boy do anything new?

"How bout this?" Miso placed his hands together amused. "My secret weapon! **Harem no Jutsu!"**the boy cried out before all his clones, including himself, transformed. Tobi waited for the smoke to clear up and was silent to see the boy and his clones were now naked women…Beautiful, blonde, long haired, naked women…

"Hey, sensei…" Miso, disguised as one of the naked women, said with a seductive voice, approached Obito slowly, looking up at him with gentle lustful eyes. The scene looked exactly from a porn movie that men would enjoy being in. The transformed Miso, slowly traced his body, while the big breasts poked to Obito's direction. The masked man simply stood in the same spot, the dark holes of his mask stared at his student.

"You are-" the boy couldn't even finish his sentence as he was punched right in his gut. Miso coughed out in pain, falling to his knees, holding his stomach as all his clones vanished. Miso's transformation died down, making him go back to his original form.

Obito glared down at the boy, disgusted with the technique that he had pulled on him.

"You…" Miso let out in a stutter, still in pain. The technique always worked for him when using it against other men… How did it fail against Obito?

"**Dynamic Entry!"** Obito jumped far back, to avoid Chan kicking him. He cursed under his breath as he ducked down too, dodging Mitsuki's own kick from behind, that was directed for his head. Then suddenly he heard something snap. His eyes immediately looked down, to see the bells that were strapped around him were falling to the ground, as shuriken had cut them off. He looked behind to see Mitsuki, standing away from him, with shuriken in hand, a smirk on her face with satisfaction. The one he believed to be Mitsuki before transformed back into its original form, who was none other than a clone of Miso. The clone dived to get the bells, but Obito was quick to retrieve them before jumping away. He glared at the children.

"Almost had them!" the clone whined before it vanished. Miso picked himself up, holding his stomach with a cough.

"Keeping that clone from vanishing was hard," Miso mused.

"Damn it," Chan mumbled under his breath. He glanced at Miso. "You said your technique would distract him."

"It should have," Miso whined, before jabbing a finger at his teacher's way. "It's just sensei isn't a man!"

Obito narrowed his eyes at the boy. The boy was questioning his manhood…?

"Don't worry, we'll have him next time," Mitsuki assured the boy, amused, her eyes on Obito, who was not happy. So… the children were now working together… Which didn't make sense… They knew not all three could do the C rank mission if they retrieved the bells… Well no matter what the kids were planning, didn't matter to him. They were still not going to get either of the bells. He tied the bells as tightly as he could on his waist, before looking at the children.

"I'm not letting any of you touch any of the bells," he said darkly.

"That's what you think!" Miso jabbed a finger at his teacher. "I bet you're nervous under that mask of yours, sensei," he mused, excited from the thought of them having a chance in winning the test. Immediately, the boy's action reminded him of … Obito was beginning to dislike these kids…more than he already did. They were getting under his nerves. They just wouldn't stay down no matter what he does. Then again that's how children were. Naïve…

His eyes narrowed as the three came together, into fighting stances directed at him. There was no hesitation in any of their souls… Mitsuki and Miso had smiles on their faces while Chan had a serious look. It seemed they actually had high hopes of beating him. He imagined the children were trying to get the bells just to beat him in this test. So they were trying to mock him…weren't they…? The children had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He may have stop caring about the world they lived in, but that wasn't going to keep him from teaching 'his' students the reality they lived in… Nervous was he? Well he was going to show them how nervous he was…

* * *

**The bell test has been kind of changed... well instead of testing the genin before they become a real team, it's given to them before they can take a c rank mission. also the use of the seal wasn't like dangerously on obito. it was just like giving him medication to weaken his body for the day. but warning, the seal can be used for worse reasons against isn't so fond about the seal being used on obito, but its not realy hurting obito at all. Just so you guys don't think there abusing him. They just restraining him.**

**and so much for obito not caring about anything huh? Lol. even if he wants to fight against having emotions , he can't :o**

**Oh also, i want to get better in description. Anyone can give me a few pointers? if you do , please pm any resources that can help me learn more about description so i can make this story better for you guys :D**

**omg, the chapters that have been updated in the real manga of naruto have been amazing . . Madara, u so cute! I can't believe he had four bros o.o. I need to know more! And he wasn't such a bad kid o.o. can't wait for the next one! woot!**

**Also, I redrew Mitsuki :O, u can check the picture by going through my profile. The link should be in the top of my profile.**

**So what you guys think of this chapter? Also if you already reviewed and wish to tell me your thoughts for the rest of the chapter, you can pm me :D. I love to hear from you all! Also the ones who don't usually review, it be cool to hear from you o.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update 4/2/2013:Okay, i changed how the test ended a bit. well right before the parents stopped the kids :O. I didn't like how it was before...so yeah... x.x****Added some things in the last scene too for people who didn't see the last updated version. I will hopefully have a new chapter this or next week x.x. Debating which to update first... One's dream or second chances o.o. I just need to feel the motivation too x.x. I feel so tired...yet i want to write x.x. i dont want to write while im tired cause then... the chap may turn out lame x.x.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**desertrommel:** ty for your review :3 he's the next chap~

**Legionary Prime:** the arcs will be completely new. It be boring to bring the same villains as from One's dream. So yes, the plot will be different :3

**TomatoSoupful:** aww ty :D. I hope this fighting scene isn't stinky XD

**Sylencia:** I'm still not sure about romance. It's not my priority at the moment. Oh and I'm trying to plan Madara's place in this story XD. I'm waiting for a bit more of naruto manga to come out so I know exactly who is Madara so I can play as him perfectly here and give him a good fitting role :O

**Rin Uchiha**: lol no problem, i still loved your review :D. I like both for different reasons XD. I think i like this alot cause well... it has Obito... heheh

**Hachibi8tails:** man, i loved your review. i love how you totally understood how the kids are. they are spoiled and omg... heheh... they will soon see how real life is. But yeah, i just loved how you're able to pick things up and bring them up in the reviews. It makes me feel like people are actually getting my story :'D. I just love all my readers XD

**Angelixonixluna**: ty! :D

**X**: if i put romance in this story, it will be wayyy after the real plot is done XD. I'm interested more about the relationship he has with the kids. So don't worry, no romance in the main story

**Omigesh:** Yay, go Chan! lol lol. I think he's really hard to write. Making his personality was the hardest compared to Miso and Chan. and yes, miso is so sweet :3. and it's cool you're giving this story a chance , yay~

**GaleSynch:** The romance won't come until way later o.o. Trying to get the main story to start and end. I may just do an Au for the romance but not sure... and I don't think I'll pair Obito with one of his students :O, sorry x.x. but if you want u can write a fanfic about it XD

**The Darkest wizard**: ty :) and here it is

**kanelbullen:** Do you mean the curse of the Uchiha clan? Yes I did kind of added it :O. It surprised me that the Uchiha clan is cursed lol, i had made Hideko say something about it before tobirama said it XD. woot. I should make another poll to see who people like more among the Genin XD

**Elder Sibling**: I already pmed you a reason :O

**Anthony Black:** Adding that quote was so hard XD. I couldn't think of a good place to fit it in. It's cool you thought it wasa great touch :D

**Quies:** It's okay for writing alot :D. i love long reviews. I just love reading what you guys think of my story. and i agree with you about Obito. Man... it sucks for him :(. I hope idk hes saved in the real manga from his darkness x.x. and aww your welcome :3. This is why i write, to make people happy :D

**Beyond my mask:** really? yay! i thought it was cliche XD. I always think when i try to be funny to be a failing attempt x.x. it's cool that it actually makes people laugh :D.

**Ipride21**: the bell test from what i picked up in the real manga was that Kakashi changed the bell test's rules. So obito did know about the test but didn't know how it was changed :O

**BLOWBITO UCHIHAHAHA:** yes he does XD

**kanelbullen:** Hiruzen's sensei will be revealed soon :D

**Oplindenfep:** gives you a cookie to calm down ) o.o'

**u outa listen:** ty :3

**EmD23:** XD yes, they actually thought they could take him on. Omg i kind of dislike people that are so cocky like that x.x. i know people who think they can beat me in a fight cause they took one ear of a martial arts class... while i took 7 year so.o'. My friend says people like that are so naive cause he also(who's an expert in figthing ) has been challenged by noobs all the time and they think they can actually beat him up. bleh, idk dude, people are brave or idk... x.x. but yeah, these kids are too naive... XD. sorry, i kind of ranted out, mostly cause grrr i hate when people are so cocky and think they can beat an expert in a fight x.x. bleh! XD!

**Madslasher:** NOO don't become the sadslasher x.x

**Maya1807:** I promise I won't rush his feelings :O. I'll take this story slower and make the pace more realistic. and there's a reason why he wears a mask :O. i guess i can just say it. its not like im spoiling anything XD. he wears a mask because he believes he's no one. he doesn't consider himself as obito anymore. in the manga it seems he erased who he was thus why he tells naruto he ain't obito anymore. so yeah, he wears a mask to make himself less human. he just doesn't want to be there anymore o.o

**Tobifan:** I think you were also the one named Guest who reviews the chapter? o.o. idk but if it was you then damnnnn you wrote like 5 pages worth of a review O.O. yes, i copy and pasted it to measure how much you wrote. and i must say... dude.. wow OO. you have no clue how much joy you made me feel just thinking you wrote such a long review about my story. like damnnn. and everything you said made me so happy . . like man, idk it just damnnnn. you are amazing. like yes, my dream is to become the best author in the world, which will be hard but ill try until my fingers bleed XD. i'm so happy that you like my story. I was also trying to finish this chapter sooner for you cause well after writing that many reviews o.o, i couldn't stand by doing nothign o.o. but i must sadly say i may not update so soon after this. I have alot of things going on for school x.x. but anyways you are awesome... i love to hear from you :D. I really appreciated everything you said to me. like seriously, I fully appreciate it. i read each word from each review. and yes, im thinking about the tobi and hanabi :O. one's dream is not so close to finishing at all XD. and i agree, i do think this story will be bette rin it's own way :D. I hope this chapter was worth the long wait :D

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys once again for the long wait x.x. I had to add stuff like every time mostly because i felt it was rushed x.x I had my beta look at the drafts each time i made a change XD. Ty YAXON for going through torture :O. He's awesome for being there for me :3. And not just him, all of you who take their time to say something to me is awesome ^.^. it always makes me want to come back and write. And I hope all you readers out there are also enjoying yourselves :D. I'm very thankful for the support :3. I'm not the best writer out there, and it's cool that you guys are all giving me a chance :'). I promise I'll get better and give everyone a better read :D**

**But yeah, man, writing this was hard x.x. Mostly cause there was a fight scene and well... you will see o.o'.**

**Enjoy :O**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naruto, Sakura and Lee moved throughout the forest to get a closer look at the fight. They were surprised their kids were actually doing better than they thought they would. Then again, it wasn't a huge surprise. After all, they trained their children as much as they could. Naruto smiled to watch his son on his feet, standing side by side with the other two Genin.

The three adults stopped on a tree, watching Naruto's son bring his hands up into a hand sign.

"Are they…really working together?" Sakura asked, unable to believe what she was seeing. All three, together, had maneuvered an attack against the masked man. Instead of being at each other's throats, they were actually acting like a team… Deep in the woman's heart, she was happy, proud of them, but overall, she did not like what was happening. Her hands turned into fists.

"Wow, our kids are so smart, they finally figured it out," Lee grinned with excitement.

"Hopefully not…" Sakura mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the two men. Lee's excitement was replaced with confusion.

Naruto didn't dare say a word. He understood why Sakura was not happy with what as happening, but couldn't help but wonder what the outcome of this test was going to be. He noticed, by the sun's position, they were getting to end the test soon…

"Whatever you do, it won't matter…" The masked man said darkly in his deep voice. The kids didn't say anything, keeping their stances intact. "You three are weak … It would be wise for you to give up. Time is almost running out…"

"Sorry, but I don't know what the term 'give up' means," Chan scoffed.

"Like I said, Sensei is nervous," Miso mused. The masked man glared at the boy.

"I bet he is…" Mitsuki joined in with the mocking.

Obito had had enough with them. They were not going to get away with taunting him. He was going to attack them, end it once and for all, but he stopped when the boy made his move.

"**Shadow clone Jutsu!"** Miso yelled out, creating a massive number of clones that surrounded the three Genin. Obito narrowed his eyes at the boy. He really was an Uzumaki… to have such great chakra to keep making clones was not an easy task. Then again, by the looks of the boy, who was now panting, it seemed he was reaching his limit.

The boy was now tired, feeling like he was running on fumes, but that didn't stop him from his goal. He looked to his teammates, who both gave a nod. The boy looked back at his teacher; grey eyes gave a serious look at him through his goggles.

"Attack!" Miso made all his clones run at Obito, Byakugan activated to locate all his chakra points.

The masked man didn't run away from them, but instead lunged at the whole group. He bashed one of the clone's faces before ducking down to avoid getting hit by two clones that were aimed at his head. He threw shuriken at a couple of clone's necks followed by yanking a clone by a leg to slam him at two others harshly. Obito backflipped to his feet just in time to catch two kunai that Chan had thrown. The boy cursed mentally for his failed attack. The masked man back-kicked a clone from behind hard before slashing at a clone's face and stabbing another by his arm before it had a chance to hit a pressure point on the man's waist. The masked man jumped over all the clones, landing on a branch of a tree. He then threw both kunai harshly at two clones' heads, destroying them. One third of Miso's clones were now gone.

"Damn it," Chan scoffed, but he and Mitsuki sprung into action. Chan bolted with a greater speed than before to Obito. Miso took many shuriken and sent them flying at his teacher who jumped off the tree to avoid them.

"**Dynamic entry!"** the masked man caught the harsh kick, which was meant for his face, with his right hand, while he was in midair. Chan clenched his teeth annoyed, but made another kick at his teacher's chest. The masked man used all his strength to push the boy away before landing on the ground.

Three clones shot at him and before Obito could do anything against them, the clones smirked.

"**Gentle Fist Technique: Body Blow!"**All three expelled chakra from their bodies, blasting the masked man against a tree harshly. Obito grunted in pain and quickly brought his right arm to block a roundhouse kick from Mitsuki that teleported besides him, but the attack just went through Obito as if it was nothing. He realized Mitsuki had used a simple clone to distract him as the real one made an attack on his left arm. Obito side thrust kicked the girl by her side, sending her away. Did they really think he was going to fall for things twice…?

Mitsuki hit the ground on her side. She coughed in pain and instead of healing her waist; she clasped her hands together, making the snake hand sign. Obito caught this and heard from behind a sizzling sound. He was shocked to spot four explosive tags on the tree, activating. He was going to pull away, but Miso's clones tackled him against the tree the second the spot was consumed by the explosion. Mitsuki and Chan jumped away to safety.  
The original Miso, with a couple of clones, met up with the Uchiha girl. He looked through the dust cloud, as the tree collapsed to the side. The boy knew, from his clones, they were successful with pushing him into the explosion. He could see with his Byakugan eyes the man was still on his feet, within the debris cloud. Miso hoped his teacher was okay from this attack, but at least weakened. His eyes widened once everything cleared up. His teammates were shocked to see Obito was not even shaken up. It seemed he didn't take any damage from the explosive tags. His body was covered by dirt and other things, though.

"How…?" Mitsuki let out, trying to understand how he avoided getting damaged.

"Damn it!" Chan yelled out, annoyed. They planned the attack so well… yet it failed. He tried to figure out want went wrong and noticed there was a lot of debris from wood scattered around Obito. From the looks of the fallen tree, the wood didn't come from it…

The boy cursed under his breath to see the masked man teleport in front of Mitsuki and Miso. He yanked the two clones by their necks and threw them right at the girl. She gasped in pain as she fell off the tree. The girl avoided hitting the ground wrong by twisting her body to land on all fours.

Miso dared to use his gentle fist at his teacher, but he kneed the boy's stomach hard before ripping the goggles off his head followed by pushing him off the tree. Two other clones shot out quickly, catching the original safely while the masked man landed in front of them.

"A few more minutes… and the test will be over," Obito said darkly. "This is what happens when brats like you have hopes…" Obito brought the boy's goggles up before crushing them with his bear hand.

Miso's eyes widened as he saw his teacher break his goggles. His chest clenched. The boy wore those goggles for many years… and just like that, the man destroyed them without a care. Obito let them drop to the ground. Miso's clones were not happy and tried to attack, but it was futile. Obito roundhouse kicked one against the other.

Miso bit his lower lip, wrapping his arms around stomach as he was still in pain. He shut his eyes hard, as he got on his knees.

"Now tell me…" the masked man gave a cold look at the boy. "Who were you saying was nervous?"

The boy tried not to be sad about his goggles. He tried to understand why his teacher was such a jerk… His lips parted slightly, having a feeling why Obito did such an action.

"I stopped being afraid of you…sensei…" the boy let out quietly.

Obito narrowed his eyes down at the boy.

"Because I noticed …that you're all alone in this world…"

"_So what's his weakness?" Chan asked Mitsuki as all three Genin were gathered together._

"_If you noticed, he spaces out a lot," the Uchiha girl said calmly. "If any of us sees him blank out, even if it's for a second, we attack."_

"_I wonder why he spaces out…" Miso placed a hand over his chin, thinking. "I bet he's thinking about things…"_

"_My dad told me a long time ago that he's broken," Mitsuki said, not caring why the masked man's mind would drift away._

"_Broken…?" Miso looked at her confused._

"_Like he's broken in the head?" Chan asked boredly. Mitsuki shrugged, not really explaining herself._

_Miso was silent, thinking about this. He knew something was off about his teacher after they had spent some time with him. It was strange how Obito was such a happy child back then, wearing goggles like Miso did in a picture. It seemed to the boy that Obito was broken… He wondered how he had turned out to be a dangerous criminal. Whatever made Obito turn against the world was obviously bad… and it was obvious that Obito was now broken and alone… He lived in the village that he once cared about, but dared to attack for some sort of 'plan' to later live among everyone that held grudges against him. Just like how Mitsuki had negative feelings against him. Miso remembered how he was afraid of Obito. He wondered when his fear of the man stopped…._

_The boy looked down at the ground, ignoring his teammates who were busy trying to make a team attack against their teacher. He was trying to understand Obito. Find a way to deal with him… The only thing he knew was Mitsuki was right. Their teacher was broken… and he had to find a way to help him…_

"You're the one who's nervous, sensei," Miso didn't have any hesitation as he continued. "Because you're afraid to get close to us…" Obito destroying the goggles was proof that his past was something he wanted to avoid. He had noticed how their teacher always kept a distance from him and his teammates. He didn't even bother socializing with them. Did he have any friends…? Their teacher, letting a bunch of children attack him like a few days ago, without even making a move to defend himself, showed he didn't care about his life. The boy assumed Obito didn't want to get close to anyone. That he was afraid…

Miso finally looked up at Obito, without any negative emotion in his eyes. The masked man, the whole time, was frozen in place, staring at the boy. He was unable to believe what came out from the boy's mouth. How was he afraid of getting close to them? The reason why he didn't bother talking to them was…well…

Obito's eyes widened as he was struck on his stomach by Miso. The boy used his Gentle fist right when he realized his teacher was spacing out. The masked man felt the air was knocked out of him, as he staggered back in pain, wrapping an arm around his stomach as his legs shook.

"Sorry, sensei," Miso had his Byakugan eyes activated. "But…I must get those bells!" Miso created four clones that immediately lunged themselves on Obito, holding him down.

Chan had run out of the forest quickly, using chakra to increase his speed. His hand shot out, to where the bells were hanging. The original Miso also jumped to get the bells. Obito gritted his teeth hard. He was still trying to catch his breath and his legs were almost giving up on him. Was he really going to lose to these brats…? Was he wrong about them…? No… he was not going to let these kids beat him. He was not going to lose.

He broke free from the clones with his own strength. The clones were shocked, but still tried to hold him down, but he yanked them off of him and slammed a couple down at Miso.

He grabbed Chan's wrist just in time, before he could even touch one of the bells and flipped him onto his back. The boy coughed in pain, but quickly rolled away.

Suddenly wires shot from the forest, wrapping around him tightly, keeping him in place. He was shocked and struggled to break free. Mitsuki was in the end of one of the wires, smirking. She knew Obito should be reaching his limit. She doubted he could break free from the wires now.

"Now, Chan! Miso!" Mitsuki made a couple of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Mitsuki blew fire along the chord, which moved from the right side of Obito quickly.

The two boys got on their feet, kunai in hand and jumped at their teacher. Obito couldn't believe this was happening. He was pushed into having little chakra and felt he was going to fall into unconsciousness in any second. His right hand turned into a fist. There was no choice. He was going to use 'that' power to end all of this.

His teeth clenched as his right arm yanked against the wires harshly, actually breaking through, and ignoring the fact the rest of his body got cut by the wires. Mitsuki cursed under her breath and ran at him, desperate to get the bells. Miso and Chan threw combos of punches and kicks which were all blocked by their teacher. He kicked Chan on the chin harshly away and hooked kicked Miso down by his neck. He glared at the Uchiha girl who concentrated chakra on her right fist as much as she could. The girl was going to do anything to get the bells from him, even if it meant breaking him down. Well… he wasn't going to let that happen.

Obito pulled his own right fist back, as it shook slightly as if something wanted to come out. He was going to end this. He was going to prove their hopes were a waste of time.

Mitsuki wasn't going to back down. She was going for the goal.

"Take this!" she yelled, throwing her strongest blow at Obito.

The masked man was going to throw his own attack at her full blast, but before it even made contact with the girl's fist, she vanished.

He was silent at this, staring at were the girl once stood. He was in a stance, his right fist extended, the shake within his arm stopped.

"Mom!"

Obito quickly turned around to see Mitsuki was held by her mother. The girl was visibly annoyed, glaring at him as she tried to pull away from Sakura. Lee had teleported to his son's side. The boy didn't even try to attack Obito anymore. He frowned, glaring down the ground.

Obito loosened form his stance, as he assumed the fight was over. The kids had lost and he had won.

Mitsuki looked back, shocked that her mother stopped her. Her arms were wrapped around her. She smiled down at her.

"Why did you stop us?" she asked a bit annoyed. She believed her teammates and her were so close.

Chan glared at his dad who sweat dropped, letting him go right away.

"Time's up," Naruto joined them calmly. "The test is over."

Miso was quiet at this and quickly went over to his teacher to yank the bells off the man's waist. Obito frowned; looking down at him annoyed.

"And we got the bells!" Miso grinned, pulling the bells up. His teammates face palmed at the boy's action.

Naruto blinked but couldn't help but laugh at his son. Miso's smile dropped as well as his arm. His teammates were frowning. The test was over and none of the bells were retrieved…

Naruto walked over to his son and placed a hand over his head.

"Sorry, Miso, but it's over," he said. Miso looked down at the ground, with a sigh of defeat. He felt his self-esteem wasn't as great at before. He actually thought he and his teammates were able to get at least one bell…

Obito crossed his arms on his chest. He was satisfied with the children's expressions. It was obvious they were no match against him. They were too naïve to believe they could pass the test. Now maybe with this they will finally learn they can't get their way all the time…

"But I will admit, you three were-"

"So awesome!" Lee yelled out, amused. Obito's mind stopped at this.

Naruto nodded with a grin. He looked back at the kids who were surprised.

"You may have failed at getting the bells, but you three really made us proud."

Miso felt a blush form on his face at his dad's comment. His stomach felt so warm. Mitsuki and Chan didn't know to either be happy about the compliment or feel disappointed for not passing the test.

Obito couldn't believe this. The only reason the kids gave him a match was because Sakura greatly limited his power and chakra… The kids weren't THAT good… Well, that was what he was telling himself. He bet Naruto was simply spoiling his kid again. He didn't understand why they were proud. The kids failed…

"But, I am curious about something…" Naruto walked a bit from his son before turning to all three Genin. They looked at him, confused. "If you were successful during the time of the test, who would have you chosen to go with?" he asked, looking at Miso mostly. The boy smiled, as he and his teammates had already talked about this together so the boy had an answer right away.

"I would pick both of them…" Miso said, which caught Naruto off-guard.

"But you can only pick one, Miso."

"Then if it's like that… I'll just stay in Konoha with them," the boy grinned. "And hope that one day there is a way that we can all go as a squad."

Obito frowned behind his mask. Seriously…hope? The rules were straight. How could the boy possibly think there was another way in getting a C-rank mission…? He looked at the Hokage who was staring at his son, surprised.

Naruto looked back at the other two.

"How 'bout you two?" he asked.

"I'm not going anywhere without Miso and Chan," Mitsuki answered boldly.

"Same as those two," Chan shrugged. Lee and Sakura stared at their kids, unable to believe what they were saying.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because we're a squad?" Chan asked as if it was obvious.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," Miso said, which stopped Obito's heart for a second. The masked man slowly looked at the boy. Did he… hear him right…?

"You taught me that, dad," Miso ginned.

Naruto felt a warm feeling in his chest. Lee grinned at the children's drive to be a team no matter what obstacle crossed their paths. Sakura was happy that Mitsuki cared about her teammates, but something held her back.

"Yeah… I did… huh?" Naruto muttered, looking at the masked man for a moment, knowing Miso's words had struck a chord deep within him. The man was avoiding eye contact, most likely lost in his mind. "I see you three are very loyal to one another."

"Always," Miso grinned. Mitsuki was his best friend and maybe he wasn't so close to Chan, but no matter what, they were his teammates. He had to watch their backs.

Naruto still couldn't believe what he was seeing. His hopes for the future generation were brighter than before. He turned back to the kids with a grin. "Well, I'm happy to say that you all three pass the test."

The place was dead silent. Obito stared at Naruto while the three Genin had to take a moment to make sure they heard the Hokage right before blinking for a few times.

"Huh?" Miso tilted his head to the side. Did he miss something?

"But… wait…I don't get it…" Even Mitsuki didn't understand what had happened.

"We didn't get the bells…" Chan reminded the Hokage, thinking he lost it.

"Well, yeah, that was the test, but… you guys passed the real test," Naruto mused.

"Real test?" Mitsuki frowned, wanting to know what was really going on.

"You ignored that only two bells were up for grabs, and worked together," a newcomer voice said. Everyone turned to see Kakashi had appeared near them. His hands were in his pockets, calmly, going over to them.

Obito narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing. He finally understood the trick of the bell test… It seemed the test was changed for whatever reason…

"The test was to see how three Genin can work as a team, and you three did it," he smiled under his mask, while his visible eye closed.

Miso and his teammates were silent, looking at one another.

"So wait…" Mitsuki wanted to make sure things were clarified. "That means… we are all going to do a C-rank mission?"

Naruto chuckled, nodding. "Yep."

The kids were still silent for a moment before joy got to them.

"Yes!" Miso punched the air with might. "We did it!"

Mitsuki smiled, placing her hands together, trying not to burst with happiness like Miso. She was celebrating inside her mind.

"Heh…" Chan let out, placing his arms behind his head calmly. He told himself he knew things were going to work out. He couldn't wait to run their first C-rank mission now.

"I'm so proud of you, my son!" Lee tried not to cry tears of joy. Chan turned his back to his dad, trying not to look at him.

"Sensei!" Miso turned to his teacher, but stopped when he was nowhere to be seen. All the warm feeling that Miso was feeling vanished, his stomach dropped.

Naruto blinked, as he didn't realize Obito left. Kakashi had his eyes on the spot where Obito was the entire time. He left to his dimension, most likely to avoid what was going on. Kakashi didn't think anything ill of him for leaving without a word, but he still felt bad for the kids. The other two Genins' good mood dropped, frowning at their teacher's lack of acknowledging their success.

Mitsuki should have known this was going to happen… She didn't care if Obito didn't care, but… for whatever reason, something hurt inside… Chan grunted with annoyance, crossing his arms on his chest, trying not to care.

Miso though, looked down, his eyes slowly drifting to where his broken goggles laid… So much for being a team…

"Don't worry about it, Miso," Naruto placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, comforting him. "I bet he's very proud of you three, too," he smiled.

Sakura sighed. Why did Naruto have to lie to his son? It was obvious the masked man didn't care about the kids…

"Yeah, right," Mitsuki dared to say.

Naruto chuckled, looking at Mitsuki. "He's just very tired. After all, you three really put up a good fight."

"Yeah… maybe…" Miso mumbled, kicking the dirt under his feet.

"Well, we should celebrate your success with ramen," Naruto tried to cheer his boy up, but even that didn't work. The boy's gaze was still on the ground.

"So when are we doing our C-rank mission?" Mitsuki wanted to make sure Naruto was going to keep his promise.

The Hokage placed a hand behind his back, rubbing it amused.

"I promise I will have one for you by the end of this week," Naruto grinned.

Sakura was frowning, as she was going to talk to him about it. She didn't like how he was promising things without knowing if he could keep them. Letting Obito go out of Konoha with the children was not… going to be accepted by the other Kage… She knew Naruto was going to end up having a meeting with the other Kage about this…

"Okay…" Miso was still down in the dumps.

He really wanted Obito to get close to them. He wanted to get to know him. Was that too much to ask? The boy walked over to his ruined goggles and picked them up quietly. He avoided eye contact with everyone.

Naruto was going to offer getting the boy new goggles, but his former teacher stepped in this time.

The grey haired man walked over to the boy. Miso was hoping he could fix them, but the frame was crushed… He sighed. His teacher made sure the goggles were not repairable. He felt as if his teacher was giving a hint by breaking the goggles how he felt about him…

"I have a special pair," the boy looked up at Kakashi confused. The man was calm, a calm smile behind his mask. "If you're interested."

"Special…?"

Kakashi nodded. "But you have to promise me you will take very good care of them."

Miso was now interested about this. The goggles must be very special if Kakashi was making him promise to take care of them. Miso's grip tightened around his goggles before nodding to the grey haired man.

His teammates were confused, but didn't really bother to find out what the two were talking about. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who gave him a 'we need to talk' look. Naruto chuckled, knowing what it was about. He wasn't worried about anything. He looked up at the sky, wondering what Obito was thinking about this whole thing. Soon, the masked man was going to step outside of Konoha, working with the kids, finally getting closer to, hopefully, a better life. The Hokage couldn't help, but be happy from such a thought…

* * *

Obito walked silently down the streets of Konoha, while the moon was not in clear sight. He stayed in his dimension for most of the day. No one bothered him, not even Kakashi. He was trying to forget what happened earlier in the day as he walked, his hands in his pockets… gaze down. His long sleeves were still missing, the wounds on his right arm still visible from breaking out of the wires. Strangely, his left arm didn't have any bleeding.

Not many people were out of their homes at such a late time. There were teens hanging out or adults doing their own business. The masked man avoided eye contact with most of them as he was walking back to his home. He had a long day and was just very exhausted. The test was in his mind, unable to believe the kids passed even if they didn't get any of the bells. Then again, it wasn't about getting the bells... it was to test the kids if they were able to push their differences aside and work together as a team. He wondered why the rules were changed.

He still couldn't believe they passed... Then again the three Genin may be spoiled brats, but they actually knew how to work as a team better than... well... than the time he was in the same team as Kakashi...

He let out an annoyed quiet breath. His mind ached from so much stress. It was actually a relief that he was close to home. He could teleport himself there, but he doubted he had the energy to pull it off without missing the bed.

"Just 'cause a girl died," someone snickered with annoyance. Obito stopped dead in his tracks, as he heard the words. Something in his mind told him the comment was for him... "Just 'cause a girl died, he decided to turn the world upside down. Because supposedly he was 'in love' with her."

"Pathetic," another guy slurred, his brown eyes shifted to Obito. Two drunken guys were standing near a building, their disgusted glares at the masked man. Obito had his back to them. He could tell they were wasted, he could ignore them, but the comments were actually bugging him.

"Nothing but a loser," the first guy glared at Obito. He didn't dare look at the men as they continued with their lashing. "Couldn't you have had a better reason of going insane than just the death of one girl?"

Obito's chest twisted painfully, but with a rage that began to build up by the second. No... he had to stop feeling... He didn't care about this world after all. Letting them get to him would mean he still cared.

"I heard she didn't even return the same feelings!" the other guy laughed in his drunken state. His friend joined in the laughter. They were too drunk to think of the consequences.

From above, the purple-haired woman glared at the scene. She couldn't believe someone would dare disrespect the loss of a loved one… She remembered her own pain from her loss. At the moment, it was plausible to guess Obito was not happy in the slightest with the two men. She wasn't happy either, as Rin used to be her classmate back in the day…

"He wasn't in love, he was obsessed!"

The girl had enough with this. She knew any second now, Obito was going to massacre them, but instead of turning to them, Obito walked away… her hand stopped on the hilt of her sword, staring at Obito's lack of response.

"Can't handle the truth, loser?!" one of them yelled after Obito, amused. Obito was trying to ignore them. After all, they didn't understand him. They didn't understand his full reason to bring a peaceful world… Rin… part of the reason was to bring her back, but… it wasn't just for her… They were too simpleminded… Too naïve… If it was really only about her, then he could have simply found a way to bring her back from the dead... People were just too...

"I bet the girl was nothing but a bitch!" The guy's laugh was interrupted by cough of pain when Obito had slammed him against a wall hard, his hand clutching his neck tightly. His Dojutsu burned with hatred. How dare…a pathetic human say anything foul of her…? No one had the right! They could say anything about him. How pathetic he was, how he was a monster and a loser, but Rin… she didn't deserve anyone disrespecting her.

The guy who was facing his wrath was frozen on the spot, with wide eyes.

"Le…t him goo…" the other drunk man stuttered, backing away with fear.

Obito was not going to do such a thing. He'd rather eliminate scum like these men than see them walk around the streets again.

"Obito." Yuugao said calmly, trying not to sound too stern so as to avoid making Obito angrier. "Let the man go…" her hand held the hilt of her sword, hoping she didn't have to use it on Obito. She couldn't blame him for being angry. She would also get pissed off if someone said any negative things about anyone she loved… The masked man didn't provoke the fight… he was a victim at this moment, a victim fighting back.

Obito didn't look back at her. He kept the man against the wall.

"Obito…" Yuugao said once again.

The masked man clenched his teeth annoyed. Why…? Why did people keep referring him as that name…? Why did people keep assisting with keeping him in this damn place? The drunken men were right, he was a loser. He was pathetic. He had failed Rin, failed the world. He deserved to die... Why couldn't anyone understand that he just wanted to disappear…? He was supposed to not care about anything, but here was everyone, provoking him, forcing him against his own will to feel. Naruto was the responsible for all of this torture… He forced him to have three brats to call 'students', and for what? To test his mental state? To annoy him? He was a murderer who took many lives. A loser for failing to bring a peaceful world. He couldn't stand living in this hell. Everyone hated him, and he couldn't blame them for that. He also hated himself… He would take his own life if he could, but people kept interfering.

Obito's chest clenched painfully as his blood raced. All he wanted was the success of the plan… The plan would have made this world a better place to live in. He wouldn't have been provoked in his perfect world… He could have returned to being friends with Kakashi once again and have seen Rin… He could have finally returned to being 'Obito'…

"Obito."

His mind began to rush with anger. He cursed Naruto many times in his mind, cursing everyone in the Leaf village, everyone in the whole shinobi world. It was everyone's fault that nothing was right. It was everyone's fault… But mainly it was his fault for failing. He was nothing but a pathetic loser. If only he worked harder, planned things better, tried until his last breath. He shouldn't have been so stupid! Now here he was, imprisoned in his own body, obeying orders even if he didn't want to. He had no free will. As time was passing, he could feel insanity began to creep in his mind once again. There was a crave in his soul to scream, to rip the souls apart of everyone, to force people to feel what he was going through. People didn't understand him. Rin wasn't just a girl. She was the girl. The person he cared so much in the world. Her death opened his eyes about the cruel of this world. The two drunken man was proof how disgusting the world was. Calling an innocent girl, after her dead, a foul name was messed up. People only cared about themselves.

The sound of a sword being drawn warned him to listen or get punished. Everything seemed to close up around him. He felt as if he was suffocating. Nothing was getting better. He had no hopes. Everything was a waste of time. What was the fucking point of living in such a messed up world?

_"You're the one who's nervous, sensei...Because you're afraid to get close to us…"_

His mind finally snapped.

"Obito!"

His eyes shot out with a dangerous glow at the man as his right hand burst with roots. The guy screamed before everything went painfully black.

* * *

**I still don't feel happy about the ending... o.-. I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger, hopefully it worked out well... Anyways o.o. So yes... Obito has issues... lol...**

**So the next chapter...I'm not sure when that will be... I have two tests and two projects coming up...which is next week... x.x. the torture! I think I will update One's Dream before Second Chances though. Oh also I'm going to edit my profile and I guess have this News thing that Ill update regularly on the status of the stories. So people may have a hint when to expect for a new update o.o.**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reminder: I added few things in chapter 8 a while ago. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew of this. Most of you did read the new things that i added in.**

**Replies for Reviews:**

**Desertrommel:** Sorry for making you wait : (. Thing's haven't been going good these days x.x

**MadSlasher**: o.o'. I promise I shall work on it until the end :3

**The Darkest wizard:** here you go :D

**Ozzyboy**: Yep, I don't think Obito could have given them to Miso by the way he is at the moment. And it's okay if you don't regularly review. It makes me happy at least to know you still are reading this :3

**Akajust1:** yep heheh

**Sylencia:** yah I remember: O. Omg I hope the best of luck for the story!

**Just some guy:** Oh don't worry, I won't, heheh. I have an amazing scene soon to show how amazing he is

**BLOWBITO UCHIHAHAHA:** or did he? :3

**Kanelbullen:** I think all three kids will be close to Obito. I haven't gone much in depth with Mitsuki and Chan, but it will grow later in the story. The romance at the moment that I can think of that the story has is for sure Chan and Shizuka, other than that idk if others will come. And yes, Mitsuki has to be careful about her Uchiha blood :3, that's all im going to say heheh

**Beyond my mask:** Miso won't see the reaction in this chap :O but for sure in the next one, woot!

**Masta:** aww, it makes me feel so good that my chapters make your day brighter :3. I wish I could update more to keep you happy~

**ShadowDrago6:** ohh :O so that's what Hope spots are is o.o

**XxX Lone Prodigy xXx:** yeah it does x.x. This month has been so bad for me : (. I can understand Obito a lot x.x, except about the war thing o.o. Haven't been through that.

**KingHollow666**: thank you~ It helps a lot that I know some pain that obito went through to write his inner issues :3. It's at times hard though x.x

**Hachibi8tails:** _the story is more of a pyschologic case study about the paths we take and how we create our own heaven/hell through our actions and beliefs._I totally love u :3. it's awesome people are deciphering it like that. I don't want to simply entertain, I want to bring up issues about things. So thank you for noticing ^.^

**Thomas Drovin:** you are awesome for reviewing each chapter :3. It's cool too you decided to give my story a chance. I know I'm not good at writing like most people, but it feels good to know people give me a chance. I read all your reviews, each word. It's cool to read them cause I can totally tell you are really reading each chapter. Makes me feel my hard work isn't wasted :D. I know all my reviewers read it closely and that makes me feel appreciative of them.

**Guest:** Ty ty ty :3

**Guest:** XD description is my weak point at the moment x.x. But I will for sure try to get better at it. After all, my dream is to become the best story writer out there :3.

**ElementKitsune:** I agree :O. Life just sucks huh? Like I know his idea of peace is wrong but, it was still had a good intention x.x

**TobiFan:** I read every word of your reviews XD. Well I always do for each review people do heheh. I'm happy you worry for me :3. It would totally be cool if Obito turns good and has a team like in my story XD. I would totally love it.

**Sorry guys x.x. These days haven't been so...good :(.**

**To Obito: yes, life does suck x.x.**

**My bird died recently that lived up to 20 years. (I'm 21). Death is never hard to accept...**

**Rest in peace Copy, you were a strong soul. Even though you turned blind and had a messed up leg, you fought to stay alive. You were strong. I will always look up to you and always remember you...**

**I promise I will try to have new chapters for One's dream and second chances before my bday which is the 18th. I mostly want to do so I can comfort you all Naruto fans for no new manga chapter this upcoming week :).**

**Two of my friends drew characters for my story :D**

**I will post it up in my profile~**

**Enjoy the chapter :O**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Numbness… the very feeling lingered all over his body… Exhaustion threatened to pull him back to sleep… But most of all, a hint of sadness seemed to taunt the man's soul…

Obito stared at the ceiling above him, eyes feeling heavy, just like the rest of his body. No thought came across his mind. He was in a hospital room, lying on a bed under white sheets, while his arm was hooked up to an IV setup. The man's mask was still on his face, his flex jacket hung on a hanger inside the closet. He wasn't stripped down from his clothes.

Whispers outside of the room eventually pulled his mind back to reality. His vision cleared up and, tiredly, he moved his head to the side, taking in the room he was in. The place was dark, with the only lighting coming through the white curtains. The sun was setting by the looks of it.

He realized he was in the hospital, and couldn't remember how he ended up there. He was so tired… as if the life was drained out of him. Slowly, he decided to close his eyes. There was no will to move from his position. He felt as if he was floating over nothing… trapped in a huge empty room. In a strange sense, lying there actually seemed… peaceful… but then again, his chest ached slightly in pain.

"You're lucky you aren't behind bars again…" an annoyed feminine voice came out of nowhere. The masked man hardly opened his eyes, turning to face a woman that was around her early forties. Her hair was violet, tied up in a messy high ponytail. She wore a dark brown overcoat that hung loosely down to her knees. A black fitted mesh bodysuit covered her body, but unlike her younger years, the clothes didn't reveal anything from her skin. Her face hinted annoyance as she looked down at Obito with a frown.

Obito looked back to the ceiling silently.

"You almost screwed up your chance," Anko began to lecture the bedridden man. "If your body didn't give out the second it did, then that civilian would have been missing a head."

The faint memories of the other night slowly came back to the masked man.

_"I bet the girl was nothing but a bitch!"_

As the words replayed in his mind, no emotion came out. So… it seemed he actually attacked someone… Well, almost. Most likely, he passed out due to his low levels of chakra. He didn't know what to think of it. Maybe there was still a part of him that still cared about someone. Then again, Rin wasn't just someone… but was that an excuse to care? He wasn't supposed to care about anything or anyone anymore…

"The citizens are upset with this whole thing," she crossed her arms on her chest, her mouth twisting. "They are insisting that the Hokage not turn the other cheek like he is at the moment."

So… Naruto still had his back even after trying to attack a Konoha civilian. But why…?

"I seriously don't care why you tried to kill those two men; it still doesn't give you the right to take their lives." Her eyes narrowed. "You were given a second chance, so stop trying to blow it up."

Obito simply closed his eyes, giving no reply to the woman. Anko felt she was wasting her time with the masked man. She knew he didn't care, which frustrated her more. She stopped talking, and eventually the room was dead silent. The door creaked as someone came into the room. Sakura was in her white uniform, her pink hair pulled up in a ponytail. She turned on the lights, which bugged the masked man.

Sakura noticed Anko was in the room, but didn't give her much attention as she approached her patient.

"You were passed out for two days," she brought up her clipboard, jotting something down. "That's what happens when one uses up all their chakra."

And it wouldn't have happened if she didn't use the seal to decrease his chakra levels while he fought the Genin.

"How are you feeling?" she asked calmly, but there was no softness to her tone. She didn't look like she was worried for him at all. It was most likely she was forced to tend to him. Obito didn't respond. He just looked at the ceiling. Sakura gripped her pen tightly before stabbing her clipboard with her anger, making a hole through the wood. She glared at him.

"I know you don't care about anything, but at least answer my questions," she said, annoyed.

"Where's the Hokage?" Anko asked.

"He's getting ready to have a meeting with the other Kage," Sakura pulled out her pen, still not in a good mood.

Anko sighed, knowing the meeting was going to be about Obito. She knew those didn't end so well. She looked down at the masked man who hadn't said a word. He decided to sleep, as his body was too exhausted. He really didn't mind his situation at all. After a few minutes, he went back to his slumber.

Both women looked up when another came into the room. She was tall with long blonde hair that was tied into a long ponytail. She was very thin and wore purple attire.

"Go ahead, Ino," Sakura said as she stepped back as the newcomer walked over to the masked man calmly.

"You sure he can handle it right now?" Anko asked. Ino nodded, sitting on the bed. She closed her eyes and extended a hand over Obito's head.

* * *

Naruto sat cross-legged in a white room. With five different big symbols printed in a circle. Naruto sat on one of them. He wore his Hokage robe, hat tilted to the side. Shikamaru sighed, outside of the symbol, besides the Hokage. Four shinobi were near them, making many hand signs as they were getting ready to orchestrate a Jutsu. Four black lines pointed to the shinobi, from the symbol Naruto was in.

"Don't say anything about the incident," Naruto said to Shikamaru. The man frowned.

"They will find out sooner or later," Shikamaru said. "Keeping secrets from them is not going to help Obito's situation."

Naruto smiled, amused. "Don't worry about it."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruto was such a drag. He looked at the time; a clock was against the wall across for them. It was almost time to meet with the other four Kage. The four shinobi clapped their hands together once they were done with the series of hand signs and slammed both hands down in-between the lines before they sent chakra to the symbol. The symbol was shrouded with a blue glow and in an instant, four other beings appeared, like a projector, over the other symbols. They all wore a Kage robe with different symbols. They sat cross-legged also. One was brown skinned with a strong bulky shape. His hair was blonde, braided back. He had a small moustache and beard that was also a light blonde tone. His eyes held a strong and strict spirit even if he looked older than the rest of the Kage. His wrinkles defined his age.

The only woman in the Kage position, sat on her knees, hands folded on her lap. Her hair was a brownish red, ending at her shoulders. Her left visible eye was green as bangs covered her right one. She had wrinkles under her eyes, showing she was also older. She had a calm aurora.

A man around Naruto's age looked to Naruto with his green eyes. He had short red hair under his Kage hat. Around his eyes, there were black visible rings. A kanji was carved on the left side of his forehead.

The one that sat on the last symbol was a middle-aged man, with black, purple tinted hair. He seemed bored, as he stared at the ground. His face was covered with many scars; the one that stood out the most was across his upper lip.

"Why did you insist on calling this meeting, Hokage?" the Raikage asked in a cold tone.

Naruto sat up straight, as he spoke without hesitation. "I would like everyone's approval to let Obito and his students run a C-rank mission out of Konoha." He went straight to the point. The place fell dead silent for a moment. Everyone's reactions ranged from shock to confusion.

"I refuse!" the Raikage rejected the proposal with annoyance.

"Have you really thought this through, Naruto?" Gaara asked his old friend. "Are you really certain that your only son is safe in that man's hands?"

Naruto held his head up high before giving a nod.

"I believe in him."

"You are too naïve," the Raikage coldly said. "I bet that man is laughing behind that mask of his because of your foolishness."

Naruto frowned before looking to the other two Kage who hadn't spoken yet.

The Mizukage was calm. She didn't judge the Hokage. After all, it was he who helped save the world before. He was a kind-hearted person, something that the Raikage would mostly assume to be weak, but in her eyes, it was the man's strength. Thanks to that heart of his, he was able to save many from their own darkness. Then again, there had to be a limit for the man's kindness. Trusting Obito was very dangerous.

"We are already risking people's lives by letting that man walk among them," The Raikage kept his cold, loud tone. "The only reason he's still not rotting in prison is because you wouldn't stop bothering us for his release."

"And I imagine that was still a mistake?" The Tsuchikage asked the dark toned man.

"The seal is the only thing that keeps him out of prison."

Naruto's fingers pressed on his knees. "It's been five years since he has been freed from prison, and Obito hasn't done anything that would be considered as a criminal act," his eyes showed he was serious. "We have Ino Yamanaka read his memory once a week to make sure he hasn't had any thoughts about attacking anyone. All she can get from him is that he's a broken man."

"Serves him right," the Raikage scoffed simply. "It's called justice."

"What your guards and warden did to him was not justice." Naruto stated, annoyed. No matter who it was, he was going to defend the people he had promised to protect.

"Naruto…" Gaara said in his calm tone. "Don't forget the real reason we let that man leave the prison.

Naruto frowned at that.

"The nations outside of the Five Great Nations still hold hostility towards us… They still have grudges for what our Nations have done to them in the past."

"Not a single one of those villages have decided to join the Alliance…" The Mizukage mumbled.

"Obito was supposed to be an example for the other nations," Gaara reminded his friend. "Obito has done a lot towards us, and showing the other villagers that we came to peaceful terms in the end with him was supposed to make the other villages do the same with us."

"And that idea is very hypocrite."

Naruto looked to his right side, surprised Shikamaru had stepped on the symbol to speak. The Kage weren't against the Jounin coming into their conversation.

"You want the other villages to come and trust us while we keep Obito Uchiha sealed in his own body like a caged animal, with no trust for him?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto was surprised to hear this from his friend. He didn't think Shikamaru was going to lend him a hand when it came to Obito. This put a smile on his face.

"That's different," The Raikage snapped.

"Our nations have brought a lot of destruction to other villages to pursue our own peace…" Shikamaru watched over the four Kage. "In a twisted way, Obito was doing the same thing."

"What he wanted was not peace; it was to eradicate the world for his selfish needs!" The Raikage, A, slammed his fist into the ground. No damage was done to the room Naruto was in, but a crack was made on the floor where the Raikage was located. "He took too many shinobis' lives!"

"Your people and mine have taken many innocent lives through our past wars," Shikamaru gave him a serious look. "Accidental or intentional, no matter what the reason was, we still took their lives."

Everyone was silent from the man's words. Even the Raikage looked away. Naruto remembered someone from his past. It was a man named Nagato, who lost his parents in a war. Konoha shinobi killed them, and they weren't even part of the war. Shikamaru was right; their people have taken many innocent lives.

"We are no different than Obito. The only reason why we all have trouble accepting this is because he was once our common enemy."

"We forgave each other after so many years of attacking one another," Naruto spoke up. "Why is it impossible to forgive one man?"

"I think we should forget about his past actions and move on," The Mizukage said. "Sometimes forgetting about pain is a better path."

"But eventually it will come back to haunt us," The Tsuchikage finally spoke, bringing his bored gaze up. "Even forgiving is not enough… Naruto… do you believe that you are a better Kage than the rest of us…?"

Naruto was quiet, confused.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Even when Obito Uchiha abandoned the village, attacked it, you still wish to help him even if he doesn't want it. Do you still consider him a fellow Konoha shinobi?" he asked calmly. "Is that why you insist in helping him? Or are you too cowardly to take him down just like Hashirama Senju did with Madara Uchiha…?"

Naruto glared at him. Hashirama was the first Hokage of Konoha, who, in the end, took his best friend's life. Well, so he thought… But just imagining that he actually did and how he was able to live with that was… Naruto's hands turned into fists. He would never sacrifice people's lives. It was already too painful when people would jump in to save his life.

"Madara didn't deserve to die by his friend's hands," Naruto mumbled. "What he wanted was to find true peace."

"And was the only one to see the flaw in Konoha's creation," Shikamaru said.

"Flaw?" Gaara asked.

"The same flaw we have at the moment," Shikamaru began to explain. "Back then, we all know clans fought one another to survive. When the villages were created, the same thing was happening. Hashirama believed having a village was going to make things better, but it wasn't enough. Our villages fought to maintain peace in our own way. The cycle of hatred simply grew. Now, even if the five Great Nations are in alliance, other nations see us as a threat. Hatred has grown from hating a little group of people to a larger one."

"Madara isn't really an evil man…" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest. "Obito isn't, either… And this why I would never take his life. He lives everyday with pain…" Naruto let out quietly. He had seen the masked man have so much inner conflicts. Attacking the civilians was a sign that Obito was getting tired of everything.

"Shinobi endure," The Tsuchikage brought up. "Even you said so yourself, back in the day…"

"Yes, they do," Naruto looked up firmly. "But, I'm not going to force anyone to endure their pain if they can't. This is why I will endure anything to save them from their darkness."

Gaara and the Mizukage were surprised from the man's speech. Naruto knew no one would be able to move on with their lives so easily if their loved ones were killed. He never blamed Obito for his trauma. Yes, Obito had done many inhumane acts, but that didn't mean he couldn't be forgiven… No matter how small or big the mistake was, there was always a way to forgive. The road to such action was hard, but it was still possible. After all… Sasuke forgave the very village for his clan's fate…

He met Gaara's eyes. Both knew the person Gaara was when he first met Naruto. He lived in a world full of hatred for many years before Naruto 'saved' him. They were once enemies, but now they were good friends.

The red haired man crossed his arms on his chest quietly. If he was given another chance, why couldn't Obito have one…? Here he was, simply thinking of a way to use Obito for their needs instead of helping him. He was once used… and that feeling was something he didn't want to go back to. It has been five years, and he heard nothing that would make Obito a danger to anyone. Maybe… Obito had changed… but then again, something in the back of his mind just wouldn't trust him. It shocked him how Naruto gave his kid to Obito as a student.

"You have my approval," The Tsuchikage finally said, which made everyone look at him with surprise. The man knew Naruto's parents were indirectly killed by the masked man. He was curious to see how everything played out in the future with Naruto's decision. "But only if you take full responsibility for his actions…" the man added.

"I refuse!" The Raikage snapped, persistent like always.

"I believe in you, Naruto," The Mizukage smiled at the man. "You had faith in your friend, Sasuke, and, in the end, he came through.

Gaara closed his eyes silently as the woman continued.

"So will I also give you my approval with the same condition that the Tsuchikage had."

Naruto's eyes brightened up, ignoring the Raikage who was getting angrier by the second.

"You saved me… Naruto…" Gaara said as he recalled the memories when they were children. "It wouldn't be right of me to stop you from saving someone else," he finally gazed up to his friend. "You also have my approval."

"Without my approval, Obito does not step out of the village," the Raikage was too stubborn to give in.

"You can make some conditions if you want," The Mizukage offered. The Raikage narrowed his eyes at this.

"But those conditions also have to be approved by us," The last thing Naruto wanted was the Raikage making Obito's life worse. He kind of had some trust issues with the man after what happened to Obito in the prison… Well, trust issues when it was related to Obito.

"So what is your decision?" Gaara asked. The Raikage grunted with anger. He really wasn't fond about letting Obito walk out of Konoha. There was a chance Obito would try to escape. After all, the shinobi who had the control over the seal could only use the power if they were near him. Then again… Kakashi was able to locate Obito and teleport to him with one of the seal controllers thanks to the Sharingan eye he had.

"You are a fool," The man stated coldly to Naruto. "You are willing to risk the lives of three innocent children, one who is your own flesh and blood, for the sake in giving that man a chance?"

"He's not a threat to them," Naruto was not going to back down.

"I doubt that's what your parents said when he sent them to their graves," the man did not sugar coat his words.

The other Kage said nothing. Shikamaru frowned at this.

"My father forgave him during the war," Naruto said calmly. "He was one of my father's precious students…" he looked down as he recalled the memories in his mind. "My father felt he failed in protecting his team when he was a teacher back then… and even blamed himself for not going back and making sure Obito was alive under those rocks…" his father thought it was his fault for Obito falling into Madara's hands. After all, Madara played a huge role on twisting Obito. The masked man was simply a boy, recovering from wounds that would have taken his own life. Madara did a good job with talking with Obito when he was vulnerable, and after the tragedy the man suffered, everything that Madara fed on Obito took over. Hashirama was right; no child should risk their lives in war. Obito was still growing when he was in war. Everything the masked man went through changed him. He wasn't mature to have fought against it. After losing Rin, Obito needed friends to help him go through the pain, but instead, he had Madara. That older Uchiha man was wrong in taking advantage of the boy at that time. Naruto's father also believed he failed in protecting his student, Rin, who sadly died by Kakashi's hand… It was the very thing that killed Obito's soul. The man was still haunted by a trauma... Naruto promised his father he would save his student. He also promised his teacher the same thing. Giving up on Obito was not an option.

"I will save him," the man looked up at the Kage, imagining Kuruma's face shaking amused at the boy's stubbornness.

"Why are you going so far for him?" The Mizukage couldn't believe the man just kept fighting for a man who had given up.

"Let's just say I promised some people that I would save him…" Naruto even promised to Obito when he took him out of prison that he would make sure to prove him wrong about his image of the world. "And I never go back on my word," The Raikage frowned as he saw Naruto grin up at them. "That is my nindo, my ninja way."

* * *

**Must write new chapters..must write new chapters... x.x. So yep, this is the chapter XD. Sorry for not bringing the kids up. they will for sure come up on the next chapter. Obito is so empty at the moment x.x. Poor guy. It's a good thing he didn't kill anyone huh? So yep, the kage simply used obito as an example for other nations. Sad huh? Well at least Naruto is working hard to save him o.o**

**"Madara isn't really an evil man…" Did****you guys noticed I didn't say Was instead of is? :3 hehehe, that's all im going to say...:D**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? :D Please review~**

**I will work hard to bring you guys good chaps soon ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Replies to Reviews:**

**ElementKitsune:**Madara will make an appearance later and what happened to him will be explained :D.

**desertrommel:** here it is :D

**BLOWBITO UCHIHAHAHA:** yeah, you do forget a lot when we chat on skype XD

**TomatoSoupful:** hopefully I didn't make you guys wait so long this time o.-

**Thomas Drovin:**man, i just love your long reviews lol. and yeah, i agree with you that Obito is going through alot by people reminding him about Rin and how he failed his plan o.o. And Naruto has only told a little about Obito to his son. I'll bring it up next chapter to clarify things :O

**Sylencia:** oh yes he will ;D, but not soon though o.o'. I don't want to rush this story like I have done with One's dream x.x. and aww :3. Tobi with a woman~ 3

**Akatsuki no Kyara:** thank you for youre review :3. and yay, making people love Obito is awesome :D. Finally he's being understood x.x. and don't worry, i love huge reviews :D

**messijb45:** thank so much :D

**kanelbullen:**omg, i will have a flashback as to what happen to Obito in prison soon :D. u will hate the Raikage x.x. And i was so worried that I didn't play the Kage's characters right XD. Raikage was the hardest i think to keep in character o.-

**akajust1:** he's always such a hater o.o'

**Rin Uchiha:** I'm debating in how i will bring Madara up in this story. I have four ways in mind, but I still have time to choose as I'm not bringing him up soon o.o. I have other things to cover before his appearance lol

**TobiFan:**Awww, your comment makes me blush :D. If kishimoto does something like this, Omg i would be so excited XD

**CelestialxXxAngel:** love TOBI OO, LOVE HIM! XD. and ohhh someone likes bad boys ;D

**xXxLone ProdigyxXx:** yay :D. and yep, madara will appear in this story, but not soon though. First things first :3

**Helen delia:** here ya go :D

**Benbonds:** your comment made me... feel so happy . . thank for your awesome comment :D. it really gets to me. and don't worry, I won't mess up Obito's personality :D

**Guest:** Oh, you will see :3

**I feel so tired... I was going to update this last night but man... so tired... even after sleeping 11 hours I feel I'm dying o.-. I think it's cause there is no sun outside... x.x. Anyways, I will like to say that Madara will appear in this story, but not soon. I don't want to rush the story like I did with One's Dream.**

**OMG the new naruto chapter was so freaking awesome. I have a feeling Obito is going to turn good by Kakashi :3. Which means... hmmm... (looks at my story) I'll try to see if i can find a way to make it still stick with the original, if not than I guess I'll pick the last chapter from the manga that connects to my story well. I don't want to make my story be so confusing x.x.**

**also, i will like to thank everyone for the reviews :D. hit over 200 which is awesome! Also the ones who Favorited my story and alerted it, u guys are so cool :3, hitting over 100 at this point is a huge achievement! I will continue with writing this story for you guys :D. thank you for your support!**

**Enjoy guys :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_"Everyone knows what you did… You killed the Uchiha Clan."_

Obito placed his hands over his ears, while he was down on his knees, trying to ignore the memories that were playing around him in a dark place. The memories consisted of what he had been through the past week and he was forced to remember them for a while now.

_"No, it just means you're weaker."_

Memory after memory came down at him hard. He couldn't stop hearing the voices. Nothing was able to stop them. He had no control over them and had a feeling as to what was happening…

_"Couldn't you have had a better reason of going insane than just the death of one girl?"_

A better reason they said… Didn't anyone realize how the world was so messed up? Why did he have to go through all this? At this moment, he wanted to scream for it all to stop. All he wanted was for everything to disappear. Such experience wasn't the first time for him and he hated going through it each time.

_"He wasn't in love, he was obsessed!"_

His eyes were shut tightly, clenching his teeth hard. His body began to shake as he tried to resist from feeling any emotion. The urge to snap once again taunted him. He felt himself suffocating. Felt his soul being ripped apart. A little more of this torture and he was going to…

_"Can't handle the truth, loser?!"_

"Stop!" Obito's eyes shot open as he heard a familiar voice scream. He looked around to notice the memories vanished and he was left in the darkness, alone. The dark endless space fell dead silent.

His shoulders relaxed, as he placed a hand over his head. For the first time for a long time, he was thankful. Thankful for the dead silence in the room as he collapsed to the ground entirely, closing his eyes. He was mentally exhausted, and literally let the silence of the place comfort him… He tried not to think of what he just went through. There was no point to it. As time seemed to pass by, he didn't move.

He didn't know where he was, and didn't care if he was lost or abandoned. He hoped he was actually left to rot in such an empty place… At least nothing would remind him of anything of his real pain… Maybe…just maybe… he would disappear from reality.

"Get up."

A voice said, bringing Obito's attention. The man turned to see a boy standing behind him. The boy wore a blue outfit with some orange trimming. A pair of orange goggles hung loosely around the boy's neck. The masked man was shocked after realizing who it was. His black hair was spiked up; two black eyes looked at the man, annoyed.

"What are you waiting for…?" the boy didn't seem happy at all. His hands were in fists. "I said, get up!"

Obito frowned behind his mask, getting on his feet. He wasn't doing it because the boy demanded him to, but it was to face him.

The boy stared at the masked man, with troubled eyes, taking in what he was seeing for a while before he spoke.

"I… can't believe it…" the boy let out.

"Believe what?" the masked man said in his deep, dark voice. His tone made the boy wince, as if it was something that pained the boy to hear.

"Have I really… fallen so far…?" the boy's voice was shaky. "You…you can't be me…"

Obito clenched his teeth hard, avoiding from feeling anything as he saw his younger self look away.

"No…" the boy whispered, in disbelief. "You and I…are not the same person…"

Obito held his breath for a moment before speaking.

"You're right," Obito told his youngest self. "I am not you."

The boy looked up, puzzled.

"You died a long time ago," Obito's black holes stared down at the child, with no emotion. "I am simply no one…"

The young Obito couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes turned serious.

"Is that what you tell yourself every night to avoid feeling regret from all the lives you have taken?" The boy dared to say with defiance.

The masked man was taken aback as the boy looked up with him with black angry eyes.

"No matter what you believe, you are me, and we killed many people!"

The masked man didn't like what he was hearing. He didn't care who the boy was, he wasn't going to let anyone talk to him like that.

"Say one more word, and-"

"And what?" Obito challenged. "You're going to kill me? Just like you killed Minato-sensei?!" the boy cried out.

"I said shut up!" the masked man yanked the boy by his collar, bringing his face close to his. His younger self's eyes shook, tears threatened to come out.

"Can't handle the truth?" the boy snapped. He was bold to stand up to his older self. "The teacher who loved us was sent to his death by our own hands!"

Obito's hold tightened, pulling the boy off the ground.

"We were supposed to be… Hokage…" the boy choked as tears slowly trailed down. Obito's heart seemed to stop for a few seconds, as he stared down at his younger self. The grip of his on the boy's collar loosened.

"We were supposed to be heroes…" the boy's gaze dropped. "We were supposed to protect our friends."

Obito's chest twisted from the boy's words.

"But in the end, we became…trash…" the boy stuttered. "We threw it all away!" Obito released the boy, taking a few steps back. His younger self cried silently, shaking his head.

"Why did you give up?" he asked, looking up sadly. "Rin would have wanted us to keep following our dreams… but instead, we blew it…"

"Our dreams would have failed either way," Obito mumbled.

"How would you have known that…?"

"Because that is reality," the masked man didn't hesitate in his answer. "We were meant to lose no matter what. That was our destiny… to lose…to lose everything we cared for…" no matter what he did as a kid, he was always finishing last. Hard work never seemed to pay off. And it seemed like many people lived such lives. Maybe this was the reason he helped elderly people when he was a kid. The old were constantly forgotten, to fend for themselves… A lot of people all around suffered as they fought for their loved ones and dreams and in the end, they died for nothing. After the person he cared for the most, Rin, died... that's when he realized something was wrong with their world. That's when he realized, Uchiha Madara was right.

"Then we could have changed that!" the boy yelled, annoyed.

"That's what I was trying to do this whole time," Obito said, annoyed.

"With that Moon's Eye plan?" the boy grunted with disapproval, drying his eyes with his sleeve. "To live in a lie?"

"We already live in a lie."

"All we have gained from that stupid plan was hate from everyone," the young Obito said coldly, remembering what his older self was going through in the village in the past years. "And I bet Rin hates us… for what we have done..."

"That isn't true…" Obito didn't even want to have such a thought.

"We killed Minato-sensei…and even tried to kill the person she was in love with," the boy reminded him, annoyed. The person the girl was in love with was none other than Kakashi… Obito was always jealous of him for that before, but he came to realize it didn't matter if Rin stayed with Kakashi. Then again he wasn't going to lose that easily to Kakashi before… But then again all he wanted was her happiness… In a way, that was how Naruto felt with Sakura. But still… Rin was important to him. The chance of her hating him would be too much to handle.

"She would have been grateful if the plan succeeded," Obito was sure of it. "After all, we would have lived with her and Kakashi with no struggles, a life of peace."

"But we failed." The young boy glared at him. "We are stuck in this reality and all you are doing is avoiding the guilt!"

"I did nothing wrong," Obito sternly said.

"And you're not letting anyone help us get through our pain!"

"I'm not in pain."

"Stop lying to yourself!" the boy had enough of the man. "Why are we always hiding our wounds? Why won't you let anyone help us?!"

"Because I don't want it!" Obito finally snapped.

"Why?!" the boy cried out sadly.

"Because we don't deserve it!" the masked man's voice cracked up. At this moment, he was in shock. Did he just have a show of weakness? He placed a hand over his chest, as it pained him. He closed his eyes hard. He didn't deserve to be saved…. After all, he killed so many people… He was a monster, a psycho path. The wounds he carried were meant to be ignored… Men like him deserved to suffer…

"It's not good to hide your wounds, you know." Obito's heart stopped beating as he looked up to see his younger self was gone and there stood Rin, looking at him sadly. His eyes widened, feeling a lump in his throat. "After all… I'm looking after you…"

He shut his eyes hard, unable to believe who was standing in front of him. No… he couldn't face her. Not after everything he did. Rin was the only person that he couldn't handle. He hoped it was just his imagination, his insanity getting to him. He just couldn't…

"Sensei?"

Obito opened his eyes silently, staring at a boy with blonde hair who had orange goggles hanging around his neck. His grey blank eyes looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay…?"

The masked man slowly realized he was in the hospital once again. He relaxed, slowly sitting up as he finally had the energy to do so. He grabbed his head, trying not to think of what he just went through.

"Does your head hurt?"

Obito dropped his arm when the boy asked.

"What are you doing here?" the masked man asked with an exhausted voice. He frowned behind his mask. He didn't think he would sound so weak…

Miso straightened up on the chair he sat on. A black rectangular box rested on his lap.

"I heard you were in the hospital so I got worried." the boy explained himself, smiling to his teacher. "The nurses finally let me visit you."

Obito looked at the boy for a moment before resting his eyes at the goggles that the boy had. The orange goggles that… it couldn't be… Were those his? His eyes slowly looked at the wall across from him, trying to ignore the possibility that Miso had his goggles from his young days…

"Mitsuki and Chan are outside of the room," Miso got off his seat. "I'll tell them you woke up so they can come in too," he grinned.

Obito tried not to sigh with annoyance. The last thing he wanted was to see 'his' Genin.

"Oh, but first, here." Miso placed the box he had over the masked man's lap.

The masked man looked down at the box. He simply stared at it. What was he supposed to do with it?

"It's a present!" the boy giggled.

Oh great… a present… he felt like slapping it away from him.

"Open it!" Miso was excited and couldn't wait to see his teacher find out what it was. His smile slowly faded away to see the lack of care that his teacher had. He was still staring at the box, as if it was a foreign object. The boy decided to lift the lid of the box for his teacher, to reveal a framed picture of him and the kids… It was the same one they had taken on the rooftop of the Academy building.

Obito pulled out the picture to take a closer look. He had his arms crossed on his chest in the picture. Even a statue had more emotion than him. Mitsuki had a glare that seemed like it was meant for him. Chan wasn't even looking at the direction he was supposed to. His eyes were up at the sky while Miso's gaze was down to the ground; as if a pet of his died.

"Isn't it awesome?" Miso asked with delight, happy that his teacher now owns their team picture.

If the boy thought the picture was awesome, then he seriously had a problem.

"You should hang it on a wall," Miso suggested. "Or on a side table like me!"

Obito simply dropped the picture back into the box, showing his 'enthusiasm'.

Miso tried not to lose his smile. He wasn't going to let his teacher's attitude beat him down. He noticed his teacher was staring at his direction. The boy blinked for a moment before realizing what his teacher was looking at. He grinned, grabbing the goggles before pulling them up with pride.

"Kakashi-sensei gave them to me," the boy mused. "He said you wouldn't mind it if I held on to them for now."

The masked man narrowed his eyes at the boy. So the goggles were his… It kind of shocked him to know Kakashi had them this whole time… Why didn't he just throw them away? He turned back to the blank wall across from him. He had to forget about them. They meant nothing to him now.

The boy sighed, glad that his teacher didn't try to yank the goggles off his neck. "I'll bring the others in now," Miso pulled away from his teacher and ran to the door, to let his teammates in.

* * *

"I can't believe they were reading his mind like that…" Mitsuki grumbled as she sat next to Chan on a bench on the hospital hallway. The boy was leaning against the wall, remembering what had happened with their teacher.

_Miso was waiting in the hallway impatiently, hoping they got the chance to see their teacher this time. His teammates were frowning, as they were forced by Miso into this trip. Mitsuki couldn't care less about the masked man. Chan just didn't like standing around, waiting. He wanted to work out and practice with some skills he wanted to perfect._

_Miso stared at the door for a moment, wondering what was taking them so long He had a rectangular box in his hands. He was curious as to why Daiki's mother walked into the room. The boy placed the box on the bench before placing his hands together to activate his Dojutsu._

"_Byakugan," the boy said, looking through the walls._

"_What are you doing?" Chan asked boredly. His teammate didn't answer him right away as he blinked, noticing three people around his teacher. One was sitting on the bed with Obito, a hand extended to his head. Something was disturbing his teacher's chakra and from the looks of his head turning side to side, whatever the woman was doing to him, was maybe hurting him. The boy couldn't believe this. No, he couldn't stand there and let them hurt his teacher._

"_Miso," Mitsuki walked over to him with a frown, not liking how he was spying on her mother and her friends. She was going to shake him to stop, but he lunged at the door, forcing it open._

"_Stop!" the boy yelled. Ino pulled away from the masked man and turned to Miso, shocked. His teammates were wide eyed at the boy's action._

"_Stop hurting him," Miso begged._

"_I was just going through his memories," Ino answered calmly, getting off the bed. "It's a normal routine I have to do."_

_Mitsuki was silent at this. Miso couldn't believe what they were doing to his teacher. Going through his memories? Memories were something personal, something that no one had the right to look at by force. It angered him to know his teacher couldn't even hold his memories to himself._

"_What do you mean…going through his memories?" Chan frowned as he walked into the room._

_"It's my job to at least once a week to look into his memories to make sure he has had no intentions that could harm the village and its people."_

"_Wait a minute…" Mitsuki didn't like this at all. "Does this mean you see everything, even the memories that he has of us?"_

_Ino didn't answer right away, knowing the kids weren't going to like to hear the truth. She was invading their privacy, monitoring in a way what they were doing intentionally._

"_Yes," she honestly answered._

_Mitsuki looked at her mother, annoyed._

"_I want a new teacher," she demanded. "I'm sick of being monitored each second with him."_

"_I didn't really go deep into what you guys been through with him," Ino defended herself._

"_Maybe not you, but that ANBU shinobi is," Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at the women. Anko sighed, knowing the kids were going to spot Yuugao sooner or later. Miso looked at Mitsuki, confused._

"_I agree with Mitsuki," Chan crossed his arms on his chest. He also spotted the woman with purple hair before. She was always watching from afar. He also spotted another shinobi that would take turns with the woman in watching their teacher. It was pretty aggravating. "I don't get why you guys have us as his students if you have so much trust issues with him."_

"_This is a procedure that the other Kage demanded for us to do," Ino said._

"_Has he ever had any intentions in attacking Konoha?" Miso asked, looking at Ino straight in the eyes for the truth. The woman was silent, looking at Sakura who also had her eyes on her. She knew everything that Ino was able to pull out from the man's mind after each session. She kind of wanted her friend to lie to the kids. Ino, though, pressed her lips into a thin line before sighing._

"_No, he has not," Ino shook her head. She couldn't lie to the children. Sakura felt her daughter's angry eyes on her. She turned to the girl._

"_I'm not going through with this anymore," Mitsuki said, annoyed._

Chan rubbed his eyes a bit tiredly. Mitsuki had threatened her mother with rejecting Obito as her teacher. He also was with her as he hated being 'spied' on. He loved his privacy. After Sakura realized they were serious, she decided to talk to Naruto about it. He didn't really care if Obito stayed as their teacher. He just wanted everything to be fixed so he could proceed with his dream.

"I knew having him as a teacher was a bad idea…" Mitsuki grumbled.

Chan slightly thumped his head back, groaning. Miso was inside the room for a while now. He just wanted to ditch the place…

Mitsuki and he turned to room when Miso opened the door with a grin.

"He's awake!" he said with excitement. "And he really wants so see you two."

"Sure he does…" Chan grunted out as he forced himself off the bench. Mitsuki walked into the room. She noticed Obito was trying to pull the peripheral cannula off his arm. She frowned.

"Stop that," she walked around the bed. "You aren't allowed to leave yet."

Obito looked at her with the dark holes of his mask, as he tugged into the wires.

"My mom will give you more reason to be in the hospital if you try to leave without her consent."

"And what makes you think I care?" Obito asked, still a bit hoarsely. Mitsuki was silent to hear his tone. Instead of the dark intimidating voice, he sounded like he was exhausted, in pain… Slowly, she took in what was in front of her. Her teacher was sent to the hospital because he ran out of chakra. Her father told her he was harassed by a couple of drunk men and it seemed whatever they said to him made him attack them, but of course his body gave out before he could actually harm any of the men. Now here he was in the hospital, exhausted, after someone intruded into his mind, dissected his memories even before he made a full recovery. People in the village were very unhappy with him. She heard people were also demanding the Hokage to lock him back up. His gaze was down, most likely spacing out again like he usually did.

_"That man is broken…"_

Her father's words played in her mind. Mitsuki didn't know why, but… he actually did look like a broken man…

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She looked up just like her teammates did. Naruto walked into the room with a smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said amused.

Miso smiled at his dad and noticed Sakura was behind him, looking down with a troubled expression. The boy wondered if she talked to his dad about the spying issue.

Obito didn't bother looking up. His body was once again giving up on him.

"What's up?" Chan asked as he sat down on the chair boredly.

"Well, I'm here to tell Obito he better make a quick recovery soon," the Hokage mused.

Miso blinked at this.

"How come?"

"'Cause you four have a C-rank mission to do," the man grinned, pulling out a scroll from his orange jacket. A C was printed on the scroll's case. The kids were surprised at this.

Obito was silent, staring at Naruto with shock. The Kage… actually gave him permission to leave the village…?

"You serious?" Miso ran to his dad, taking the scroll with excitement.

Mitsuki smiled too, going over to Miso to find out what the mission was. Chan swiped it from his teammate's hands to read it first.

"Also, starting today, no more ANBU on your backs," Naruto said, which was even better news. The kids looked at one another before celebrating in their own way.

The masked man couldn't believe his ears. Was this… a dream? Or was this a trick? He narrowed his eyes at the Hokage with suspicion. There was no way that the Kage would have agreed to all of this…

"After all," Naruto walked over to him. "I did make a promise to you."

Obito looked away, annoyed.

"I never go back on my word," the Hokage continued.

The masked man tried to ignore everyone, but it was hard as the kids were fighting over the scroll. They all wanted to take the first look at their mission.

Mitsuki jabbed Chan and Miso's ribs swiftly before taking the scroll. Both boys grabbed their rib cage in pain. Mitsuki felt her heart thump a bit faster than normal since she was excited. Finally, they were going to do a C-rank mission. She didn't even care if she was going to do it with Obito. Things were starting to look better thanks to Naruto. She grabbed the end of the scroll, and rolled it open to finally see what the new mission was that would hopefully take them a step closer to their dreams…

* * *

**So yeah, showed you a glimpse in Obito's mind :O. So he thinks he doesn't deserve to be saved o.o. awww and finally! Mission is going to start up :D. Im debating if it should start in the next chapter or have this other chapter before it happens...hmmmmmm well I'll think about which one is better for sure :O**

**i feel the lack of motivation to write... I blame my mom :(. we had an argument like always. She thinks my writing is a waste of time o.-. bleh. I'll show her : I. (head drops down the desk) So tired x.x...**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? People who don't normally review, please this time do? :O I want to hear your voices x.x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update: 6/13/2013: Changed Kakashi's daughter's name to Nousaku**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**MadSlasher:** Forgive me for making you guys wait o.o'

**Xxalien . freak xxx:** Thank you very much :3, sadly this chapter isn't as good as the earlier chapter. I have a reason I guess x.x

**Sylencia:** Yeah no Madara for now XD. And cool romance !

**Kanelbullen:** Obito was having an inner struggle inside. His young self was fighting against who he is now and no prison scene this time x.x. I had to do this chapter so the next one wasn't so rushed

**ElementKitsune:** That's what happens when you kill many people and do many mistakes. It's sad but don't worry, things will get better for him

**Desertrommel:** sorry for the late chapter x.x. I felt so happy when you private message me. I'm happy people really want a new update :D

**Akajust1:** :3

**VenezuelaHills:** I love making people cry :D. well in a good way o.o

**BLOWBITO UCHIHAHAHA:** mission success ;D

**Anon:** thank you :3

**Shinigami117:** (still praying for Kakashi to save Obito) the new chapters of the Naruto manga are so epic! And I'm happy you finally reviewed :D

**Rin Uchiha:** thank you very much :D

**Benbonds:** Oh man, I do hope I make his entrance epic like in One's Dream

**xXx Lone Prodigy:** and I shall overthrow them! :D or at least prove them wrong by working hard :D. and I give you feels cause it makes the story better heheh

**Anthony Black:** nooo!

**Messijb45:** I'll try to make them faster now :O

**SoulRush:** wow o.o, I feel special for the fact you read my story in four hours :3, thank you so much for your awesome comment

**Guest1:** patience grasshopper

**Guest2:** ohhh Obito's descendant o.o, I hope I don't disappoint you! :D

**Akanami Tsukiko:**it's okay, I call people dude too :D. and I'm happy you think my Obito is in character. It's hard to keep him like the original one x.x. and trust me, your comments are amazing :D. I love getting reviews or comments. It makes me know people are actually enjoying it. And wow I feel so happy this is your favorite fanfiction .

**Numb:** Sorry for making u wait

**TobiFan:** Omg I will also freak if Obito dies. Well I hope he dies as a hero and not as a villain x.x. and thank you for your comments :3, they make me so happy ^.^

**Thomas Drovin:** I agree, Ino had no right. It's sad he had to go through that. Man, I just love your long reviews lol. And Naruto won't tell Miso anything about Obito as he wants Obito to tell the Genin about himself instead. And I agree with a lot of things that you said XD. It's cool you think thoughtfully when you read my chapters.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I passed all my classes :D! And now I'm in summer vacation, yay! But I'm going to be studying Japanese and writing two books in the next three months. Of course I'll be writing the new chapters of One's dream and Second Chances. Thank you for all who have been patient and messaged me for a new chapter :D. I feel so happy that you guys really want a new chapter.**

**I must say though this chapter I feel is boring. It's a necessary chapter as I didn't want the story to rush into the mission. Also it's a chapter for two new characters that will have a role in the future :3. I hope it's not so boring for you~ OH and also look at my profile and go down to fan art. a fan surprised me with a drawing of team Obito :3 . ifs amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"The mission may not be what we expected, but at least it's better than doing chores," Mitsuki walked down the streets of Konoha with her teammates. The moon was bright up in the sky. Her hair wasn't pulled up into a ponytail like it usually was. Instead, it rested down to the level of her shoulder blades.

They were carrying plastic bags filled with bottled drinks. Their families and friends were at Miso's home, celebrating that most of their kids became Genin. The party was postponed for a while as they were waiting for a few of their family's friends to come back from a mission.

Miso grinned as he thought about their C-rank mission. The mission they received was to take a package to a faraway village. The contents were antique vases that were worth a lot of money. It seemed the rich owner had moved from Konoha with the help of other shinobi and forgot the vases at his friend's home that he left there for safekeeping. Now the rich man wanted to hire a couple of shinobi to transport the last things to his new home safe and sound.

"I can't wait to see how the world looks outside of our village," the boy said with amusement.

"In a way, this is like a vacation," Chan said calmly, his arms behind his head.

Miso blinked at the boy with confusion.

"How is it a vacation?"

"Never mind…" the boy decided not to elaborate. He didn't want to tell his teammates he was happy about how he wasn't going to see his father for a few days. Both Mitsuki and Miso didn't like the foul way he talked about his father. They would always argue with him about how great his father was. He just didn't get what they saw in him… He was a loser… an annoying, ugly man that was just a copy of Guy-sensei… It was so embarrassing… He seriously didn't understand why anyone would try to be like Guy…

"I found them!" A loud, obnoxious voice made all three Genin wince and look up to see a boy that was younger than them, standing above a rooftop, hands on his waist with a smirk. The boy had a two inch Mohawk and wore tight green clothes with short sleeves. His legs had orange legwarmers.

Chan frowned at the sight of the boy, but what got his attention was the headband that the boy had around his waist.

"Hiya!" The boy jumped off the roof and landed in front of the three with arms crossed on his chest. "How are my rivals doing?" he asked with a wide grin. He had a cute face that just helped with his cocky attitude.

"Rivals?" Miso asked with blinking eyes.

Mitsuki also noticed the headband that the boy had.

"You do know you aren't supposed to wear that?" Mitsuki pointed at the headband.

The Mohawk boy blinked and looked down at his waist. He tapped the metal framed of the headband.

"You mean this?" he asked, amused.

"You ain't a Genin," Chan said a bit annoyed.

"Who says he isn't a Genin?" someone jumped next to the boy. It was Mitsuki's younger brother, Itachi. He also was also wearing a headband, but around his forehead. Mitsuki was silent at this, staring at her brother.

"You're looking at three freshly made Genin," a girl joined the two boys. A headband was loose around her neck. She had hair grey short hair, bangs slightly going over her black right eye. She crossed her arms on her chest, with a calm smile on her face. The girl was pretty. She wore blue attire that consisted of a skirt with tights meeting down her ankles. A blue long sleeve shirt was tied up with a grey sash. The boy and the girl were the same height while Itachi was the shortest due to being younger than the two.

"Freshly made Genin?" Miso asked, confused. "But didn't you just enter the Academy?" he asked Itachi before looking down at the other two. "And aren't you two like nine years old?"

"And we passed with flying colors," the grey hair girl said, amused. Mitsuki and her teammates stared at them with shock.

"'Cause we have the spirit of youth burning within our souls!" the Mohawk kid yelled with great might.

"Calm down, Junior," Itachi had clapped his ears shut from the loudness of his friend. He looked at his sister calmly.

"I demanded to get us tested once I became a student."

Mitsuki fell dead silent, unable to believe what she was hearing. Something deep inside of her burned… She couldn't help but clench her teeth with envy. How the hell did the three become Genin at such a young age? Then again, the girl was none other than the daughter of Kakashi and the other boy was the son of Guy… It was expected that their kids would also become great like them, but her brother…? She had the same blood flowing in her as he did. Did this mean something? Did it mean he was better than her?

"How the hell did you three pass?" Chan frowned, annoyed. He couldn't believe a bunch of nine-year-olds passed with ease.

"We trained every day and studied until all the information burned into our brains," Junior made a fist and pounded his chest with pride.

"Yeah, right…" Chan scoffed.

"No, he's telling the truth," the girl sighed. "Itachi came to us a year ago and forced us to work hard."

"I simply brought up good points," Itachi corrected his teammate before looking at his sister who was visibly not happy about the news that her brother became a Genin at such a young age.

"Dad told me not to tell you until the party," Itachi shrugged. "But Junior couldn't wait. He wanted to declare you three as our rivals."

"We will never be rivals," Chan said with disgust. Junior chuckled.

"Too bad, I'm not changing my mind," he said with stubbornness. "Isn't that right, Nousaku?" he asked the girl next to him, who turned around.

"Who's your teacher?" Mitsuki wanted to know who was going to train her brother.

"The Hokage hasn't assigned anyone to us yet," Itachi answered calmly. "Supposedly he didn't think we were going to pass the test, so he didn't have anyone ready to be our teacher."

"Can we go now?" Nousaku asked boredly. "I want to eat something good before all the food runs out."

"Yay, food!" Junior yelled and looked to the trio. "You three better start training seriously, because we won't lose to you."

Miso felt his pride being messed with and couldn't help but defend it. He punched at the younger kid's direction.

"And I'm not going easy on you three!" the boy said with determination.

Junior grinned and gave Miso a thumbs up, his teeth shined with a ping. Itachi chuckled before he and his teammates took to the roofs.

"What the hell!?" Chan yelled, annoyed, once the three kids were gone. His hand that held one of the grocery bags shook with anger. He couldn't stand the fact that Guy's kid turned into a Genin at the age of nine while he got the title at age twelve… It was an embarrassment. Mitsuki glared down at the ground. Today was supposed to be their day to be praised for their achievements. Now it seemed her brother was going to take the spotlight…

Miso watched his teammates' gloomy moods. He understood how they were feeling, but…

"Remember when our sensei asked how old we were?" Miso said with a smile. His teammates looked at him with a frown. "It was back during our first mission," the boy pressed on. Mitsuki and Chan were silent as they remembered the moment.

_"How old are you all…?"_

_"We're all twelve," Miso grinned._

_"Took you guys long enough to graduate," he commented simply. The kids blinked at this. Mitsuki and Chan glared at him._

_"What do you mean, 'took us long enough'?" Chan didn't like how the man was trying to mock them._

_"Twelve is the average age," Mitsuki said, annoyed._

_"Yeah, average," Obito's eyes eyed them darkly. "Which means you three are not special at all. Just average," he shrugged._

_"Oh yeah?!" Mitsuki was not going to stand by and have him offend them. "How old were you when you graduated?"_

_"I was nine years of age."_

_Miso was silent; shocked the man was so young. Then again, he also heard Kakashi was way younger when he, too, graduated from the Academy._

_"And I was eleven when I became a Chunin," the masked man went on._

_"Well, my dad graduated from the Academy when he was twelve, too," Miso smiled. "So if he became a great Hokage, then I know I'll become a great Kage!" the boy crossed his arms on his chest with pride._

Junior and Nousaku were the same age that Obito turned into a Genin. Her father was twelve and he still became strong… She pressed her lips together into a thin line. She was not going to let her brother's progress get her down. She also had to feel proud of him. After all, she was his sister… Now she was feeling like the worst sister in the world for being jealous of him. She didn't even congratulate him. The boy must have worked really hard to pass the exam…

Meanwhile, Chan had to remind himself he wasn't going let anyone get him down. He was going to prove that he was better than Guy's son. His shoulders relaxed and he looked at Miso with a serious look.

"Let's try and finish our C-rank mission as soon as we can."

Miso grinned and nodded. "Of course!"

"Two more days and we are out of here," Mitsuki reminded them.

"Well, for now, let's just have some fun at the party," Miso jabbed his thumb in the direction to his house.

"Or watch the adults have fun," Chan mumbled.

Miso placed a hand under his chin.

"I wonder what sensei is doing at the moment…."

"Who cares," Mitsuki grunted out as she started to walk down the street. Chan followed her, still thinking about Guy's kid being a Genin. He tried to forget about it, but the boy's annoying 'nice guy pose' kept mocking him in his mind…

Miso was quiet, staring at his teammates walk to his home. He looked down at the bag of groceries. He thought about his teacher, wondering if he was alone in his apartment… He didn't think it was fair that they were celebrating without him. The man was their teacher and deserved to have fun like they did.

"_Your teacher is a fan of sweets,"_

_Miso looked up at Kakashi confusedly after visiting Obito at the hospital. He was in the hallway when Kakashi spoke to him._

"_What?" Miso asked dumbly._

"_Obito used to have a sweet tooth when he was young," the man revealed. Miso was surprised to hear this. He wouldn't have thought the masked man liked sweet things. He was perplexed as to why Kakashi would tell him such a thing. The man walked away, most likely to visit his friend in the hospital._

The boy smiled from the memory and got an idea. He ran after his friends, who didn't even notice they left him behind.

* * *

Obito lay on his bed silently, staring at the dark ceiling. His mask, like always, was on his face while he was over his bed sheets. He had tried to sleep for the past three hours, but for some reason he was wide awake, as if he took a high dose of caffeine. The masked man closed his eyes; his mind replaying the words that Naruto said to him earlier in the day. He frowned behind his mask as he just couldn't get a break.

"_I know you don't want to do the mission, but I'm still going to make you," Naruto said calmly to the masked man, who was trying to get off from the bed in the hospital. He narrowed his eyes at the Hokage. Once again he had tried to resist being a Jonin instructor. Naruto crossed his arms on his chest._

"_Why are you doing this?" the masked man said in a cold tone. He just didn't get why Naruto was trying to 'help' him. It irritated him so much._

"_Maybe this is punishment," Naruto answered. The masked man was confused at this. "Punishment for what you've done in the past."_

_Obito didn't follow. How was this punishment? He stared at him, wanting him to continue._

"_I'm punishing you by making you live in this reality that you despise the most."__  
__Now Obito glared at him. Naruto knew the masked man hated their world. So was this torture? Then again, Obito didn't care… He shouldn't care._

"_But at the same time… I hope I save you from your darkness," Naruto genuinely smiled. "I hope our kids help you fill that void of yours."_

_The masked man looked away, taking a sit on the side table. The words went in one ear and out the other._

"_And at the same time I hope you make our children into great shinobi…"_

Obito opened his eyes, looking to his right where a box was. He sat up, reaching for the box, and pulled out the framed picture that he got the other day. The man stared down at the children's expressions. He remembered the one he had when he was young… He leaned against the bed frame, thinking about the mission they were going to do. It was simple, take the package to the designated place and come back… Meanwhile, his powers were going to be slightly restrained, but it didn't matter to him. He was still powerful even if his powers were limited. The only thing that he didn't like about the mission was he was going to be stuck with the three Genin all alone… He wasn't going to be able to teleport to his dimension as that skill was going to be tampered with by Sakura, so he had to put up with the kids no matter what. A knock on the door pulled him from his deep thoughts. He forced himself to his feet after placing the picture back into the box and headed to the door in his dark apartment.

No one was in the other side of door which made the masked man frown behind his mask. Was this some kind of prank? He was about to close the door when something caught his eye. He looked down and saw a grocery bag in front of his doorway. He stared at it for a while before he picked it up. There seemed to be small bags of plastic wrapped candy inside with a folded note on top of them. He unfolded it to read a message that was written on it.

'_Can't wait for our mission, sensei! I hope we all have fun! See you in two days! Your favorite student, Miso. Oh, and thought ya might like some candy!'_

The masked man stared at the note.

"_If you preserve and endure… someone will be there to support you."_

Kakashi's voice said in his mind. Obito crumbled the note up with an annoyed sigh. Support… he didn't want any of it. He already felt a migraine coming to him. He began hoping that one of the kids would catch a cold or something to keep them from leaving the village, but he knew he never got his way, so what was the point…. He pulled away, throwing the bag of candy into the very box that had the picture frame before he fell on his bed, as he tried to sleep, but unfortunately for him, he wasn't going to get any shuteye for the next few hours…

* * *

"Remember guys, wash your teeth and change your underwear," Sakura lectured the three Genin in the morning. Mitsuki and Chan rolled their eyes while Miso gave a nod to the kunoichi. Kakashi walked to Obito with a small wooden package. The masked man simply placed it under his left arm with no trouble. He guessed the vases were small as the box seemed to be about two feet long and one foot wide.

"Have a safe journey, Obito," Kakashi said to his friend who didn't respond. The masked man walked away towards the gates. He just wanted to get the mission over with. It didn't matter to him in the slightest that he was finally able to step out of the village, but then again, having no one spying on him felt as if… a heavy boulder was lifted off his shoulders… but he still felt like he was walking like a dead man.

"Open the gates!" Naruto called as two shinobi obeyed.

Miso's eyes brightened up more, a grin widening as the doors were slowly opened.

Mitsuki was smiling to herself as she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze of the outside world pass by her.

"So it seems the rumors are true," Mio heard a voice that he didn't want to hear. He turned to the teen, Hideyoshi, who walked passed Miso with his teammates. The white haired boy stuck his tongue out at the younger boy who couldn't help but return the gesture.

Naruto chuckled, as he thought Hideyoshi was his son's rival in some way.

"You guys have a mission too?" Chan asked boredly to the three older teens, not really caring if they did. He just wanted to do some small talk.

"Of course," Hiruzen chuckled. "I hope we come across each other's paths later."

"Sure…" Mitsuki forced to say in a mumble. She really hoped she didn't saw Hideko later. This mission was going to be one of the best days of her life. She wasn't going to let a racist jerk ruin it. Hideko didn't even give the Uchiha attention as she pulled out a scroll with a B rank symbol around it.

"Come on, I want to reach to one of the towns before it gets dark," she said.

"Good luck, you guys," Naruto called to the three teenage Jounin. Hideyoshi grinned to the Hokage.

"Of course Lord Hokage!" he gave the man a thumbs up. He turned to Miso and winked at him, teasingly.

"Don't get too scared out there," he mused.

Miso crossed his arms on his chest with a pout.

"I won't."

"Don't worry Miso, you'll do fine," Hideko smiled to her cousin before she ran out of the village with her teammates behind her.

"See you later Hideko!" Miso cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out.

Chan smirked. Finally, it was their turn to leave. He knew he wasn't the only one that was excited to see what was out in the world. He ignored his father who was lamenting that he was growing up too fast.

Mitsuki turned to her mother and waved as the group began to walk out. Sakura let out a sad smile, hoping with all her heart her kid would come back safe and sound. She grabbed a hold of her husband's arm; to be assured things would be fine. Sasuke had his arms crossed on his chest, giving a nod to his daughter with a smile. He believed in her. Her little brother just watched her with pride, hands on his hips. The boy was still going to support his sister even if they were now rivals.

"I'll come back, dad!" Miso called out to his father with a grin. "I'll make you proud!"

Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and brought her close to him. Hinata hugged him, smiling at her son, but couldn't help but be worried like a mother would.

Miso set his eyes on the path that was part of their mission. He felt his body shake with excitement. Setting out of the village, he felt powerful and so many emotions that he couldn't explain that washed over him. He looked at his teammates, who looked around at the tall trees that went alongside the path. His teacher didn't seem to change at all once he took a step out. He was walking with the package secured. Miso smiled, having a feeling that things would for sure change. He turned back to the path.

"Let's do this!" he yelled, punching the sky with might before running down the road. He didn't want to take longer than they had to. Mitsuki noticed this and chuckled as she ran after the boy. She also wanted to finish it as she wanted more C-rank missions to do. Chan sighed, but decided to do the same thing. He kind of wanted to take things slowly, but he understood why both Mitsuki and Miso were acting the way they were.

Obito frowned behind his mask, but also began running as he couldn't let them out of his sight.

Miso and his teammates ran side by side with him while their teacher was behind them. They didn't slow down at all, as they wanted to be as far as they could be from their village. Finally, they were taking a huge step closer to their dreams.. They were not kids anymore. It was their time to outgrow their parent's shadows. It was now their time to become true shinobi.

* * *

**The next chapter will for sure have start of the mission :D. I already have so many plans for it heheheh. And for sure the fun begins!**

**Please review or comment :O**


	12. Chapter 12

**ATTENTION: I ****don't want people asking what and why. I changed Mizuki's name to Mitsuki. Mitsuki was supposed to be her name (I mix up words and names o.-) but cause their names were similar I accidentally wrote out Mizuki. I decided to finally change it back to Mitsuki cause I don't want people to keep asking me why Mitsuki's parents named her after the villain, Mizuki. I went back to all the chapters and made the change. So once again, Mizuki's name is now Mitsuki. I won't go changing it in One's Dream. (50 chapters of changing name... does not appeal to me . )Sorry for the sudden change. **

* * *

**Replies to Reviews**

**MadSlasher:** lol dance dance :D

**BLOWBITO UCHIHAHAHA:** I like your reviews though :O

**Desertrommel:** ty :3

**TomatoSoupful:** hehehe yeah I wanted to put it into the story

**Thomas Drovin:** hmhm, like they have good intentions but they are suffocating the poor man lol. Poor obito o.o'

**Helen Delia:** Kakashi's wife will appear later :D

**Sylencia:** ty~

**Kanelbullen:** Ningyou doesn't wear a mask and yeah lol those kids seriously took the spotlight for the main characters hehehe

**Akanami Tsukiko:** Sorry for the long wait x.x.

**Tobifan:** ty :3 and omg I want the manga to change back to Obito . I'm too impatient to wait :'(

**Arktemis:** TY and it will be fun to bring the wives of those two later hehehe

Guest: Didn't rush this time, but it was hard for sure x.x

**CelestialxXxAngel:** yep, and Hanabi… I don't think she will play a big part like in One's dream. Remember, this story is totally different than One's Dream o.o

**Axenishere123:** Here ya go :D

**DarkChasm-Sama:** I would like to thank you for reviewing each chapter :3. Shows me you took your time reading it hehehe. And your last review totally describes the kids XD. Miso does get on his nerves, Mizuki is just a jerk and Chan just doesn't give a damn lol. You're awesome :D.

**This chapter was toooo hard lol and long o.-. Yeah, took me a while x.x. I hadn't had time to do other things because of this… o.o'. I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday but was super slow x.x.**

**Thank you YAXON for your editing of my bad grammar! :D. He's such an awesome Beta Reader~**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and is following my story~!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"And then my dad took me out to eat ramen later and told me how Kurama talked to him from inside his mind," Miso told his teammates with a grin as they walked perfectly on the river's surface.

All three kids carried a bag with a sleeping bag rolled up on top. Their teacher was a couple of feet behind of them, slightly tired of their long walk, but of course he didn't show any sign of his exhaustion. The seal he had generally made him tired later in the day and it was harder to deal with it after Sakura had locked half of his power for the mission. The constant storytelling from the kids just didn't help his mentality. He craved the silence; he longed to be in his isolated dimension, away from everyone… He hadn't spoken a single word since they left the village. He didn't care why they haven't tried to start a conversation with him. As long as they kept to themselves, he would survive through this mission.

The sun was not far from its setting period, making the sky blue with orange smudges spreading from the sun. There were barely any clouds that would block the view from the stars that would shine later in the night. The kids felt like free birds, loving the fresh air.

"Dad talked to Kurama, too, before," Mitsuki said to the blonde boy.

Miso blinked.

"How could your dad talk to him?"

"I don't know," the girl shrugged. "He told me he just did."

"Why are we not walking on the road that we were supposed to, again?" Chan frowned at his teammates as he was trying to pinpoint their location on a map.

"Because it's more fun walking on the river?" Miso mused as all three looked down as they stepped on the clear water. The few fish that were in the clearing swam away from their path as if they were going to step on them.

"It may be fun, but we could easily get lost," Chan took out a pencil and marked with a dot where he guessed they were. The children had pulled away from the open dirt road and ran deep into the forest as they wanted to feel 'true' nature.

"Don't worry," Miso grinned at his friend. "I can just use my Byakugan and easily find the road again."

"Yeah Chan, don't worry," Mitsuki slightly teased their teammate. She knew the boy wanted to be in control with things and the change of plans just didn't fit his style. After all, they were supposed to follow the road. It was Miso's idea to leave it.

Chan looked back to his map, his lips twisting to the side as he was thinking where they would camp when all of a sudden he heard a strange rumble next to him. He looked at Miso with an eyebrow raised as the boy groaned, clutching his stomach.

"I'm so hungry!" the boy whined.

"That makes two of us," Mitsuki mumbled. Her stomach was hurting for the past few hours, but ignored it the whole time.

"I'm going to eat some ramen," Miso said with excitement.

"How many instant ramen did you bring…?"

"Only five," Miso sighed. "Dad didn't let me bring more."

"Our food supply is only for emergencies," Mitsuki reminded the boy. "As long as we can gather food in this forest, we won't touch what we have in our bags."

"Then let's eat fish," Chan said simply.

"I don't feel like eating fish," Miso groaned.

"Yeah, I don't want fish either," Mitsuki stuck her tongue out with distaste. She had been eating fish the whole week. Also eating fish was annoying as she had to make sure not to bite on a bone. She wanted something different.

"Then what are we going to eat?" Chan waited for a new suggestion. All three kids looked at one another and after failing to think of a better idea, they stopped walking and turned to their teacher. The masked man noticed this and immediately stopped in his tracks. He stared at them through his dark eyeholes with a cold silence.

"Aren't you hungry, sensei?" Miso asked curiously, for the first time talking to the man after they left Konoha. The goggles that belonged to the masked man as a child hanged loosely around Miso's neck. Obito made sure not to look or think about them.

"No." Obito answered with his deep, dark voice. It surprised Miso that the man's voice didn't crack from the lack of talking.

"Well, we are," Chan felt his stomach twist with hunger now.

"We're starving to death!" Miso exaggerated.

Mitsuki placed a hand on her hip.

"And, like, you're our sensei; you should help us find food."

"There is more than enough fish under your feet," the masked man frowned behind his mask. "If you were really 'starving' to death, you would take advantage of the resources you have near you." He didn't care if they didn't desire to eat the aquatic creatures. He wasn't going to look for a restaurant for them. He doubted there was one near them anyways.

"But we don't want fish," Mitsuki grumbled with persistence.

Obito held back from sighing with annoyance. He knew if he didn't feed the children soon, they would keep whining like brats. Without saying anything more to the kids, the masked man looked around to their surroundings, pulling out a kunai. The kids noticed this and were confused to see their teacher walked passed them, head turning side to side as if he was looking for something.

"Sensei?" Miso tried to get the man's attention as he walked further down the river before making a sudden stop and looked in a certain spot. His eyes narrowed through the forest that was hard to see now thanks to the lack of light. When he noticed something move within the shadows of the forest, he threw the kunai with great skill in-between the trees, a soft thump was heard right after.

"There's your 'dinner'," The masked man said simply to the kids. The Genin were silent and confused. They later ran in the direction the man had sent the kunai to. Obito watched them before following them into the forest.

The three finally found what their teacher attacked and they couldn't help but stare with shocked wide eyes at what was a female deer, lying on the ground, twitching with pain as blood was running out from its wound. The kunai Obito had attacked with was deep on its left shoulder. The kids couldn't believe what their teacher had done. All they could think about was how disturbing it was to see a kind and gentle animal dying before them.

"It seems I missed its head," Obito said once he arrived to see the sight of the dying creature. His words stung the kids' souls.

"You heartless bastard!" Mitsuki screamed, glaring daggers at the man.

The masked man fell silent at this as the three kids ran to the deer.

"Do something, Mitsuki!" Miso pleaded with his teammate as he tried to comfort the poor animal by patting its head.

"Chan, keep her from moving," Mitsuki instructed her friend, who complied by holding the deer down. The girl took a tight hold on the kunai as she shroud her other hand with blue chakra. She yanked the kunai; her heart sank to hear the deer let out a cry, and immediately began healing the wound with her medical Jutsu.

Obito stared at the scene. He didn't know what to think of it. Miso was comforting the doe while Mitsuki healed the wound he had caused. Chan would cast annoyed looks to the man once in a while, showing they were not happy with him. Did he do something wrong?

"It's okay," Miso quietly said to the animal as he gently patted its head. "Mitsuki will fix you up."

The girl was concentrated, making sure to stop the loss of blood and after a while the deer's wound was nothing more but a scar. She smiled, happy that she was able to save the doe's life, even if it cost her good amount of chakra. The wound was deep after all.

"Nice," Chan commented with a smile, noticing the deer was not tense under his hands anymore. Miso's shoulders dropped with relief. The three pulled away at the same time and watched the doe slowly get up; her ears flickered as she gazed at the three Genin before taking off deep into the forest.

The kids smiled in the direction the deer ran off to before frowning back to their teacher, who was leaning against a tree, arms crossed on his chest calmly.

"Congratulations, now you will 'starve' to death," he said sarcastically.

"That's not funny," Miso mumbled, displeased with his teacher.

"Why would you hurt a defenseless creature?" Mitsuki asked, annoyed.

The masked man narrowed his eyes at the three kids. Were they seriously going to make him look like the bad guy just because he attacked a deer to feed their hungry bellies? They were so ungrateful…

"I was just doing what your parents do," Obito said coldly. "Where do you think meat comes from?"

The kids were silent at this moment.

"The meat you three eat may not be from deer, but it is still from a 'defenseless' creature," The masked man lectured. "Cows, pigs and chicken, you consume them all the time."

"But…" Miso let out quietly, trying to defend himself. They weren't stupid; they knew where their food comes from, but never did they think about it when they ate it. He doubted most people would think about how the animal died during dinner. Now he felt like an idiot by the way he reacted to their teacher. Well, was it their fault they couldn't stand to watch an animal suffer?

"But what?" Obito challenged. "You may not directly take the lives of those lives, but by eating them, you're encouraging others to kill them for your consumption."

Miso didn't know what to say. It was a hard subject to argue with.

"I don't think I'm eating meat anymore…" Mitsuki grumbled.

"Yeah, me neither," Miso felt sick by just thinking about how their teacher wanted them to eat that kind doe.

Obito rolled his eyes behind his mask. It seemed, thanks to him, the kids turned vegetarian.

"So…" Chan placed his arms behind his head. "I guess we're eating fish today."

"Let's go!" Miso yelled as the three Genin ran back to the river. The masked man was silent, having the urge to face palm at the kid's logic.

* * *

The night fell over them as Obito walked through the forest with his Genin. Chan carried a fishnet filled with the small number of fish. The river didn't have as many fish as they thought it would. The kids had not eaten any of their captured fish as they decided to find a good spot to camp first.

The moon's light helped them see where they were going. The temperature dropped, and walking through the forest didn't seem as exciting as they first thought. Well, not in the dark, at least. The forest was too dark to see, giving them a harder time to spot anyone who wasn't near them. The possibility of a stranger attacking them out of nowhere was high, and it kind of frightened the kids.

Miso had been casually using his Byakugan, to check if there were any chakra signals around, just to be cautious. As they walked, no one said a word. They were all in their own thoughts. Miso let out a whine as something poked his toes from the weeds that he stepped on. He frowned, thinking that their shoes were not a wise choice to be walking around the forest with. He wondered how shinobi used them while walking in the snow. Wouldn't they get frost bite on their toes or something?

Chan pulled out a flashlight from the side of his bag and turned it on. He received a frown from Mitsuki and a puzzled Miso.

"You're seriously using that…?" Mitsuki queried.

"Hey, I don't have special Dojutsu eyes like the two of you," Chan defended himself simply.

"Turn it off," Mitsuki said. "That's going to give us a harder time to adjust our eyes to the darkness."

Chan rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

They walked to an opening, to the end of a cliff, and spotted a village about one hundred meters down where they stood. Trees surrounded the small village. Miso could see with his Byakugan that people were in their homes, doing their own business while others were out doing some menial labor.

"We should ask if we can stay with one of the houses," Miso suggested.

Mitsuki shook her head.

"This village isn't aligned with the Shinobi Alliance."

"So?"

"So?" Mitsuki frowned. "My mom said they don't want to be bothered by shinobi from the Alliance," she pulled out her own map and rolled it open. There were markings in red which symbolized the places that were in their alliance. "Also, they aren't a shinobi village, so we should just leave them be."

Miso sighed, his head dropping with disappointment.

"But I'm tired…" he groaned.

"Then let's find a place to camp now," Chan said a bit impatiently. He just wanted to eat. The kids pulled away from the view, going back into the dark forest.

Obito had his eyes on the village silently before walking away.

* * *

Mitsuki set up a campfire, once they found a spot to camp in, in which everyone cooked their fish. Obito sat on a tree branch, watching the kids unpack a few things from their bags. The kids were unrolling their sleeping bags, setting them up close to one another. They were exhausted, with the exception of Chan who was used to working out long hours in a day, and hungry. They sat around the campfire.

Miso looked up to the masked man.

"Sensei, the fish is ready!" he called out with a grin as he blew at one of the cooked fish. Obito just leaned against the tree calmly, acting like he didn't hear him.

Mitsuki frowned by the way the man ignored Miso and just ate her fish, making sure not to swallow one of the bones.

"Tomorrow, we should get back on the road," Chan insisted. "We can maybe stay at one of the villages tomorrow too."

"This mission isn't so hard," Miso mused.

"It doesn't even feel like a mission," Mitsuki gulped down her food before she spoke. "Feels more like a camping trip."

"Yet everyone makes a big deal about this," Chan scoffed, amused.

"I guess we're too good," Miso laughed.

The masked man thumped the back of his head against the trunk, annoyed. The kids were too conceited for their own good…

"We should ask for a B-rank mission next time," Miso said before taking a bite of his fish.

"I don't see a problem with that," Chan reached for seconds.

"I think we should finish the mission first, and, while we're there, take our time to look around the village," Mitsuki wasn't even going to bother to ask Obito's permission with any of their plans. It didn't seem like the man cared, anyways. The whole time during their mission, the kids felt like they had no adult to ruin their fun. Mitsuki didn't think there was a problem with her taking advantage of their situation.

"Sensei," Miso tried to get his teacher's attention. "Aren't you hungry?"

Obito didn't even bother in giving the boy a response. He wasn't hungry at the moment. He could last without food longer than the average human. There was a time that his body didn't need food, but thanks to certain people, now he could feel pain, starve from hunger and had a lot of limits like a normal human body had. Then again, his body was still better in many aspects than most people…

Miso noticed talking to their teacher was harder now than before… He wouldn't even look at them now. Miso's lips pressed into a thin line, telling himself not to give up. He had to keep pushing to win the man's affection. Or at least get him to acknowledge him…

"Time to sleep," Chan yawned, stretching his arms apart.

"You're supposed to wait an hour before sleeping," Miso said.

"Says who?" Chan frowned.

"My mom."

"Whatever," Chan wasn't going to listen. He wanted to sleep now.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep too," Mitsuki got up and went over to her bag to take out her pajamas. "Both of you close your eyes or I'll rip them out," the girl narrowed her eyes at the boys who turned their backs to her and closed their eyes.

Obito, though, looked in her direction after hearing this.

Mitsuki glared at the man.

"What are you doing…?" Obito asked in his dark tone.

"Changing into my pajamas," Mitsuki crossed her arms on her chest as she held the pink sleeping wear in her hands.

Obito slowly sat up.

"You're kidding…"

"Is there something wrong with pajamas?" Miso asked the man.

"Of course not," the masked man said dryly. "After all, 'children' wear them."

Mitsuki felt her eye twitch with annoyance, but decided not to argue with the man. He was mentally ill; he didn't know what he was saying. Well, that's what she told herself.

"Just close your eyes," she demanded.

The masked man turned his head away and the other boys made sure not to look while Mitsuki changed. She wore a light pink tank top with a pair of hot pink sweatpants. Miso soon changed into his own orange shorts and a white T-shirt while Chan just stripped himself down to his green striped boxers. Obito couldn't believe they actually changed their clothes. It actually shocked him their parents let them bring such attire. A true shinobi had to be ready for anything. An enemy could attack them while they sleep and fighting in pajamas was unprofessional…

The kids slipped into their sleeping bags after extinguishing the fire by kicking dirt into it.

"Don't wake me up," Chan told his teammates in a serious tone. "I'll wake up by myself eventually," Chan hated when others forced him out of his sleeping state. He plugged earplugs into his ears, as he was sensitive to sound, before he laid down on his right side.

Mitsuki covered her eyes with a sleeping mask. Miso took one last check of their surroundings with his Byakugan before deactivating them.

"Goodnight Mitsuki," Miso smiled to his friend as he took off his goggles, placing them on top of his headband on the ground.

"Goodnight, Miso," Mitsuki said back once she was comfortable inside her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, sensei!" Miso called out, but of course he received no reply. The boy didn't let it bother him and stared at the sky, through the tall trees. He wondered if his parents were thinking about him…. Did they miss him? The boy didn't feel homesick yet and he imagined his teammates were also having a good time at the moment. He yawned as his body ached and eventually he closed his eyes, with a smile on his face. He promised himself the next day he would try to get to know his teacher more. After all, the masked man was stuck with them and he couldn't avoid talking to them during the whole trip, right?

A few minutes passed by, and the kids were sound asleep. The masked man thought they were too relaxed… Here they were, sleeping with no fear of losing their lives while they slept… Sleeping with their cozy pajamas, acting like they owned the place, it was something Obito could not believe. Well it wasn't hard to believe, after all, the children were very spoiled. They lived a nice life, with loving parents and a warm home. He doubted they once felt true pain… What kind of annoyed him was they slept, assuming he would stay awake to keep an eye on things. They seriously didn't have any consideration about his limits. He was very tired; his limbs were going numb by the minute. He just wanted to sleep…

He frowned at his thoughts. Was he seriously complaining in the condition he was in? He crossed his arms on his chest, shoving any thought away from his mind. He was not going to care about anything… Whatever the kids did to him was to be ignored. He had to resist any temptation of feeling emotion. After all… what was the point of living in such a cruel world…?

* * *

Miso stirred in his sleep quietly and gradually woke up as he heard something near him… He looked to his left to notice a squirrel was digging through his bag. The boy slowly sat up tiredly and grabbed a few pebbles before throwing them close to the creature to scare him away. Miso let out a tired yawn and was about to go back to sleep when he noticed his teacher was not on the branch anymore. The boy was silent, looking around. His teacher was nowhere in sight.

"**Byakugan…"** the boy whispered as he activated his Dojutsu. He scanned through the forest and finally spotted a figure in the same direction where the cliff was at. He guessed it was his teacher, from his familiar chakra signature. His was easy to spot. His chakra always had a constant disturbance. He had noticed it during the bell test.

The boy was curious what his teacher was doing. It seemed he was just standing on the cliff, maybe having some fresh air. Miso felt this may be his chance to have a conversation with him so he put his shoes on before clapping his hands together into a hand sign.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu,"** the boy made three clones. The clones looked at the original boredly. "Watch over Mitsuki and Chan," the boy instructed, making sure his friends were safe while they slept, before he made his way to meet with his teacher.

Miso tried not to make too much noise as he made his way through the forest. While he was on his way to his teacher, he was thinking of ways to talk to the man. Maybe asking him things would be a good start. He had so many questions, but he knew they may never be answered by the masked man.

After a few minutes, he finally reached to the open spot where his teacher stood, looking down at the village. Miso stared at him, wondering if the man knew he was around. The man's hands were inside his pockets, unmoving…

The boy didn't approach him, but instead watched him. The whole day, the masked man didn't even make an effort to socialize with him and his teammates. And the only time words came out from his mouth was just to offend them. Miso knew Obito didn't want to be their teacher. He knew a few things about the man. He knew how he was Kakashi's teammate, a student of his grandfather. Supposedly the man, when he was a kid, was very similar to his dad, Naruto. He had so many similar beliefs, the same ones that the boy had now. Well, that's what he was told by Kakashi himself…

Miso looked down, thinking how his father was cherished by the whole village while Obito was despised. Both may have been similar as kids, but as adults they were completely different. Miso didn't know the full details that led Obito to be so isolated, but he was told what changed Obito was from a tragic experience… The boy looked up to notice Obito just seemed so alone…Miso's chest kind of tugged at the sight, but was it his fault? The boy tried to talk to the man, but every effort was cast aside. His lips pressed together in a thin line before they parted, to call for the man, but then he backed away from the thought.

_"You only care because your father made you." _

The man's dark voice reminded the boy in his mind. Miso's gaze dropped once again. He did care about the man… If he didn't, he wouldn't have the sad feelings in his chest like he was having at the moment, right? Miso shook his head, telling himself he was not working hard enough. He shouldn't expect the man to try and…

Screams out of nowhere interrupted his thoughts. Miso's head shot up as the screams continued and it seemed to be coming where the village was. The boy ran to the cliff next to his teacher, who simply shifted his dark eyes to the boy. He knew Miso was watching him the whole time.

Miso was shocked to see fire emerging from the village. He activated his Byakugan to get a closer look and his eyes widened to see people, with weapons, terrorizing others and buildings burning down to the ground. The village was under attack.

"We have to do something!" Miso exclaimed to his teacher, who seemed too calm about the situation.

"We…?" the masked man asked in his cold, dark tone.

"People are dying!"

"So?" The masked man asked simply. Miso stared at him, unable to believe his teacher's lack of care. "People die all the time," the man looked back down to the village as the fire slowly began to spread to other houses. "It's perfectly normal in this cursed world… So just sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

Miso stepped away from his teacher, appalled with what he was hearing.

"This is what your father wanted," Obito said in a serious tone, not even looking at the boy as he continued. "He wanted this hell to continue in everyone's lives…"

Miso glared at the man now.

"No he doesn't," Miso was going to defend what his father stood for. He didn't like anyone lying about his father. "My dad wants world peace!"

"World peace?" Obito scoffed and turned to Miso. "There is no such thing, boy."

"How do you know?" Miso challenged.

"Because, naïve child, there so many imperfections in this world..." he said in his dark voice. He didn't really want to list all the imperfections the world had, but he began to share a few to the boy. "Misunderstandings are one… People with a sick mind to hurt others is another… and don't forget there is always someone with a desire to do whatever it takes to make their dream come true, even if it means bringing destruction to anyone that gets in their way."

"Then we stop them!" Miso said stubbornly. "We stop whoever tries to hurt others, like right now!" he jabbed his finger where the village was being terrorized.

The masked man stared at the boy through the black holes of his mask silently before turning back to the village with no emotion.

Miso waited for a response from his teacher, but all he got were cold words.

"You're so ignorant."

Miso's eyes moistened up. His teacher wasn't going to lift a finger to save anyone's life… He was just going to stand there, witnessing the suffering of others. Was he enjoying the scene? Well whatever he was doing was sickening. He was nothing like his father. The boy didn't think his teacher was this cruel… Maybe the rumors of him were true… He was a heartless man.

The screams of the village's people clouded the boy's ears. His eyes flashed over, with panic, to see, with his Byakugan, a man kicked to the ground by the enemy before pummeling him harshly, as if trying to kill him. Miso he couldn't help, but run back to camp.

Obito continued to watch the village's destruction from afar for a while. The only thoughts he had in mind were how he wanted the suffering to continue, to affirm what he had fought for before was the right thing for the world. But at the same time… watching and listening to others suffer was a constant reminder of how he failed everyone... If only he was successful with his plan years ago… not a single soul would have been crying for help.

Naruto was selfish… The only thing he cared about was Konoha and the ninja alliance. Or too ignorant about the fact many people outside of his village were suffering. It sickened the masked man. Tonight was the night that a village would disappear… its people along with it, and no one in Konoha would acknowledge it…

"This world carries only misery…" he said under his breath, as the fire's flames continued to eat away anything in its path…

The masked man was silent as he, all of a sudden, detected something moving through the forest with great speed. Too fast to belong to a civilian or an animal… The masked man activated his Sharingan in his right eye. He noticed three small figures running to where the village was. Three… small figures…? His mind blanked in shock.

* * *

Mitsuki and her teammates were running as fast as they could to the village. They were trying to get there before it was too late. Miso had woken both of his teammates up, told them everything what was happening in village and without hesitation, they put their shoes on, not even bothering changing out of their pajamas, tied their headbands around their heads, and left the camp.

Mitsuki's Sharingan glowed in the dark forest and Miso's Byakugan had a serious look as they moved between the trees. Chan followed them, not caring that he was just on his boxers. They speed through the forest as if their lives depended on it.

"Beat the enemy first before we find a way to extinguish the fire, got it?" Chan said out loud to his teammates.

"Got it," Miso said right away.

"Mitsuki, heal anyone that's seriously injured, but make sure to watch your back at all times," Chan instructed the Uchiha girl.

"Of course," Mitsuki could see the village now. The villagers were running from the village while men were being beaten down by others who wore metal plates around their bodies. "Now, Miso!" Mitsuki yelled.

Miso pulled up the orange goggles over his eyes before placing his hands into a hand sign.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Miso cried out, almost one hundred clones of his simultaneously flashed into existence around them before shooting into the village. Instantly they struck anyone that was covered in metal plates down as Miso and his teammates ran into the village. The three Genin dashed in different directions.

Chan was striking down the enemy one by one flawlessly as he ran past them. He glared at two men cutting a house down with axes. The boy lunged at them and roundhouse kicked one of them away, without mercy, before slamming, with the back of his fist, at the other one. He backflipped high on a roof of a house to spot a group of men fighting against one another. The men with plating wielded Kama and were slashing at the other men that were defending themselves with their bow staffs. Chan was about to assist them, but five clones of Miso jumped at them and used their Gentle Fist on them to strike their pressure points with ease. The village's men stopped whatever they were doing and were shocked to see so many clones running past them and beating their enemy down.

Mitsuki punched an enemy's axe, by the side, with her brute strength, shattering it into pieces. The enemy was wide eyed, staggering back from the girl's power. Mitsuki was standing in front of a wounded man. His left arm had been cut open, his sleeve drenched with blood near the wound.

"Back off, or else…" Mitsuki threatened the enemy with her Sharingan eyes. The guy didn't even have second thoughts as he fled. Mitsuki turned to the guy that was losing a lot of blood. He was losing consciousness from the looks of it. He was on the ground, panting weakly as his hand clutched his damaged arm. "Don't worry, I'll heal you," she assured him and began healing the man.

Miso, with four clones beside him, tackled a big man wearing plating, who was dragging a bunch of cows with ropes. The original Miso backed off once he saw his clones freed the livestock. The big man ran away once he spotted Miso's headband.

Miso glanced where the fire was now setting trees ablaze.

"Get the enemy out first," he reminded himself before he ran back into the village with his clones. He had to save the people no matter what.

Far away from the village, Obito, still standing on the cliff, couldn't believe what the Genin were doing. They recklessly barged into the village, attacking men who weren't even shinobi, and supposedly saved the Village's people by beating the enemy.

"Stupid brats," he grunted. He doubted the kids would get hurt, but… just in case, he leaped off the cliff, and effortlessly avoided getting hit by the trees as he fell before landing on the hard ground. He let out an annoyed sigh and ran to meet with the kids. He caught sight of three men, in plating, running away from the village.

"Did they seriously hire a group of shinobi?" One of them with dark skin said, annoyed.

"Those assholes," the other said with genuine anger. "I won't let them get away with it!"

The three men gasped and halted in their tracks, to see a figure emerge from the darkness of the forest. They knew he was a shinobi based off the symbols on his mask. They felt cold sweat run down from their foreheads as they shakily pulled out their weapons. The masked man noticed they were tools mostly that farmers would have…

His eyes narrowed and took his time to walk towards them as his Sharingan activated with a dark look to it. The three men's eyes widened and soon screams burst through the forest.

The enemy eventually retreated from the village, but the damage continued as the fire continued through the homes of the villagers. Miso and his teammates met up on top of a roof, in the middle of village. The village's people were throwing buckets filled with water from a small lake they had nearby at the fire, desperately trying to extinguish it while others were trying to soak their homes so they wouldn't easily set on fire once the flames closed up on them.

"Any of you have any water techniques?" Chan asked his teammates.

"Not at all," Miso admitted.

"Damn it," Mitsuki looked at the fire spreading as the wind was blowing it closer to the rest of the homes. "What are we going to do?"

Chan crossed his arms on his chest, trying to think of an idea.

"It's sensei!" Miso let out with a surprise as his teammates looked in the direction he was pointing to see the masked man moving from roof to roof before landing near the lake. The people backed away from him.

"Move aside," The masked man said in his deep, dark tone. Everyone's eyes widened to see him make a few hand signs and immediately they ran off.

"**Water Release: Water Beast!"** Obito said out loud as he manipulated the water from the lake, shaping it into a huge wolf beast.

The kids watched the man, amazed, as he maneuvered the creature through the village. People ran away from it, screaming from fear. The creature got close to the burning homes before its mouth shot out water streams right where the fire burned. The current was strong, destroying the houses in the process, whatever was left of them, that is. The man didn't care if nothing was left of the burning homes; he was just going to stop the fire, which eventually he did. Once the man was done with the beast, he returned it back into the lake, letting it splash down into its natural form.

Miso stared at his teacher. He honestly didn't believe the man would change his mind in assisting them saving the village. A smile formed on his face. He jumped off the roof to run to his teacher. His teammates followed him.

"Sensei!" Miso called to his teacher. The masked man emotionlessly looked down at the child, frowning behind his mask to see the boy wear what used to be his goggles on… "You actually helped!" the boy burst with joy.

Obito now regretted his actions. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of his 'heroic' move.

"I didn't do it to help," he said coldly.

"He did it just to show off," Mitsuki bluntly said as she approached them with Chan by her side.

"I don't care," Miso mused as he was not going to let anything ruin the little bit of admiration he had left for his teacher. "We did a good job, didn't we sensei?" he laughed a bit cockily. "We're heroes!"

Obito rolled his eyes behind his mask. He noticed the village's people slowly gather around them, a bit hesitantly. He narrowed his eyes as an older man stepped out from the group. His moustache was white and curved upwards like two small half circles. His eyes had a stern look to them. The people from the village were covered in ash or blood stains.

"You have something to say to us?" the masked man asked coldly. The kids gave a disapproving look to their teacher. He didn't have to be so rude.

The old man straightened up before speaking.

"We would like to thank you for saving us… but I must ask you to leave now," he said with a rough voice.

The Genin shot puzzled looks now at the old man.

"Huh?" Miso managed to say.

Chan and Mitsuki frowned, noticing how all the village's people didn't seem so happy, going by their annoyed expressions. But why wouldn't they be happy? Of course they had the right to be upset that their village was almost wiped out, but they just saved their lives. Mitsuki guessed like the village was not part of the shinobi alliance, they were not happy that ninja eventually gave them a helping hand.

"Please don't take it as a bad gesture, but it is better if you leave at once," the old man said a bit coldly now.

Miso watched the men and women who weren't just glaring at his teacher, but at him and his teammates too. The boy didn't appreciate their gesture and was about to demand what their problem was, but his teacher took a strong hold on his left shoulder.

"We will take our leave now," The masked man simply said before dragging Miso away.

"But sensei!" the boy struggled from the man's grasp. Mitsuki and Chan looked at the people, annoyed, before following the two back into the forest.

* * *

Obito didn't utter a sound while he led the kids through the forest. Miso gave up trying to get out of the man's hold, but would occasionally wince to feel the man's fingers dig into his skin.

"You're hurting me, sensei," The boy let out.

Obito released him, but continued walking with silence as they finally walked back into their campsite. He turned to face the three kids. Something told them he was more annoyed than usual.

"Why…?" he asked coldly, finally was breaking the ice between them.

"Why what?" Mitsuki glared at him.

"You know what. Now answer my question," the man sternly demanded.

Mitsuki looked at him directly in the holes of his mask before answering him with a serious tone.

"We saved them because it was the right thing to do."

"Saved?" the masked man scoffed.

"Did you not see what was happening?"

"Do you know why those other people were attacking them?" Obito questioned.

"How would I know? I'm not some evil lunatic asshole like you!" the girl snapped at him. Her teammates were silent, astonished at her words. She didn't regret her outburst. She glared at him with genuine anger. In her eyes, Obito was a monster and the people who attacked the village were the same like him. Only they would have the sick minds to cause pain to others in the world.

"The people who were attacking the village were getting their vengeance after their place was run down by the very villagers that you three saved," the man said dryly. The three kids fell dead silent at this moment.

"What?" Chan managed to ask.

Obito stared at them before his Sharingan eye brightly flashed before the kids' eyes. Their surroundings turned completely black. The kids looked around at the sudden change.

"Genjutsu…" Mitsuki presumed.

"The village, Nishi no Sato, that you saved used to be on peaceful terms with their enemy's village, Higashi no Sato," Obito said coldly as the image of the village they saved came into picture on their left as another image of another village appeared on their right which settled in an open field. "Nishi no Sato had a good amount of livestock while Higashi no Sato had great lands that thrived in agriculture."

The kids didn't say anything as the masked man showed them what he was able to collect after interrogating the three shinobi he encountered before.

Both villages seemed friendly to one another, trading in peace. Nishi no Sato, the livestock producers, would give Higashi no Sato their extra livestock while Higashi no Sato, the agriculture producers, did the same with their crops. But a dark cloud emerged from the shadows; a swarm of locusts ate away both villages' crops… From the looks it, Higashi no Sato was fortunate as the swarm hit Nishi no Sato first. They were able to save half of their crops while Nishi no Sato was wiped clean. To make things worse, the livestock of Nishi no Sato's dropped one by one. It seemed they caught a strange virus, killing them off. The people from Higashi no Sato couldn't afford giving the crops they had to the other village as they needed to feed their own people first with the few crops they had left, and luckily for them, they learned to raise and handle livestock. They ended their trading with the other village.

The kids stared at the scenes unfold before their eyes. They began to have a bad feeling about the later events between the two villages.

The people from Nishi no Sato began to starve, and fishing didn't seem to be enough to feed their entire village. In fear for their people's wellbeing, they attacked Higashi no Sato, stealing their crops, and their livestock. The people from Higashi no Sato fought back, but they were taken by surprise by the attack… People died and homes were burned down from the assault. The people from Higashi no Sato planned an attack at Nishi no Sato to retrieve their livestock, but also make the people suffer the same pain they went through…

The kids were wide-eyed at the revelation. So in simple terms, they helped the village that stole from the other village…

The masked man took a moment to let everything sink in the kids' minds before releasing them from his Genjutsu. He deactivated his Sharingan calmly, he felt light headed from the use of his Doujutsu. The seal limited his use of it, draining a lot of energy from him.

"You're lying…" Mitsuki accused their teacher after a moment of silence.

"I interrogated a few men from Higashi no Sato as they were running away after you three ruined their chance for vengeance," Obito grunted darkly.

Miso was unsure what to think. Mitsuki was still in denial while Chan clenched his teeth, annoyed.

"But of course, you can't blame the people from Nishi no Sato for their actions. After all, their actions on Higashi no Sato was for their own survival, but of course, they weren't 'innocent' at all…" His eyes darkly watched the kids look down at the ground.

Miso began to feel guilty. The people from Higashi no Sato were just taking back what belonged to them… and he assisted the thieves… but then again, like Obito said, who could blame the people from Nishi no Sato? They did what they did to survive… to feed their hungry families….

"Now… do you still believe you three are 'heroes'?" he asked Miso a bit mockingly. The boy felt sick to his stomach and looked away a bit sadly. He pressed his lips into a thin line as they slightly quivered.

"I…" he choked out, as he was on the verge to cry. "I just wanted to do the right thing…"

The right thing… the kids were seriously so ignorant about life. It was actually pathetic, and slightly humorous in a way… Mitsuki was most likely cursing herself in her mind while Chan seemed like he wanted to punch a tree with frustration. The kids actually thought they were heroes. They were proud for what they had done before the truth shattered their false illusions. Obito wanted to continue with his taunts, but all motives vanished when he saw tears trail down Miso's cheeks behind the orange goggles. Something deep inside of Obito slowly, but painfully, twisted…

The boy pulled the goggles off, burying his eyes on his arm as he cried silently. He blamed himself for hurting the people who were once victims from the other village… Now the people from Higashi no Sato would go hungry…

Mitsuki glared at the masked man, blaming him for making Miso cry. She went over to the crying boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep, Miso," she gently said, quietly. She didn't like to see the boy cry, not after he tried to do what was right.

Chan avoided eye contact with everyone. He just wanted to forget about what they went through. Well, at least for the moment. Thinking about the villages was too complicated, and he just didn't want to feel responsible for any of the villages' issues. What was done was done. Crying over the matter won't fix anything… He went over to his sleeping bag, removed his shoes, and lay down to sleep, which of course would take a while as his consciousness wouldn't let him forget about what he did…

Mitsuki eventually calmed the blonde boy. Both slowly made their way to their sleeping bags silently. Miso, sadly, hid inside his bag while Mitsuki lay down. She stared at the sky. She didn't know what to think about what they did. She didn't feel as guilty as Miso did. The people from Nishi no Sato did what Konoha used to do… Sacrifice to maintain their peace, to survive… Then she remembered her clan, the way they were wiped out to keep the rest of the citizens of Konoha alive. She frowned at the thought. Maybe they shouldn't have interfered... But if they didn't, the village would have been burned to nothing… The girl's mind was conflicted. Did they do the right thing? Or did they make things worse?

Obito observed the kids. He looked down where the package that contained the vases stood, next to his own bag. The kids seriously forgot about their mission. They left the package behind in order to save the villagers. The kids may be spoiled brats, but they seriously risked their lives for others. They valued the life of others more than their completion of their mission… Just like the deer earlier in the day… Their intentions were good… but…

"Don't beat yourself up too much…" The masked man said in his dark deep voice. The Genin were silent to hear this. "It's not your fault that you live in Hell…" his words slowly reached the kid's ears.

Chan sat up, turning to see their teacher sit behind a tree.

_"All he wanted to do was… make a perfect world. A world where there was no pain, and where the dead were back with their loved ones. Was that a dream that an evil being would want…?"_

Shizuka's words played in Chan's mind. Did the man really believe they lived in a world that was Hell? He turned to his teammates. Mitsuki was staring at the sky, while Miso still hid inside the bag. He didn't know what was going through their minds, but whatever it was; he knew all three had a feeling their time outside of Konoha wasn't going to be fun after all…

* * *

**Life isn't that simple, huh Miso, Mitsuki and Chan? lol …. Life is full of misunderstandings. People judge things a lot. **

**PLEASE READ X.X: Please review or comment and if you do please write out well… write out a review I guess o.o'. ****And if you don't know what to say, leave a few words of your insight. i can understand maybe some people can't review a couple of sentences for a review(that's me XD I'm not good at reviewing x.x). I love every one's review and comment even if it's long or short. ****I would appreciate it to know what my readers think of this chapter. After all, it took hours for me to write it. I know sometimes one feels lazy to leave something for a chapter, but please I want to honestly know what you guys think of this chapter. The story is going to take into serious turns and I need to hear your voices. All comments and reviews are appreciated. I do read them :O. I will change the story from rated T to M just to be safe too. Yeah, shit is going to get real O.O. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Attention: I changed my penname to NisrocChico :O cause Storyreader99 was just random and NisrocChico actually has some meaning to me :3**

**Reply to Reviews**

**Akanami Tsukiko:** Cause Obito is just is :3. and thank you, It's hard to keep him in character at the same time having an image of him how he would be after the war. I read chapters with him in the manga to keep me playing as him XD

**xxxalien . freakxxx:** Oh here is another long chapter XD! Yeah writing out about the village was tricky. I didn't want Obito explaining it to them by talking about it(which was the first choice of mine) so i just made him show it all in a Genjutsu. I hope that was a better choice lol.

**kanelbullen: **lol pajama bananas to the rescue XD, totally takes me back in my childhood days XD

**VenezuelaHills:** Miso is adorable :3. and yeah, I wouldn't really know what to do about the village situation x.x. It's sad and it happens alot in the real world

**ElementKitsune:** that's life XD, and yep, he is , slowly but he is XD

**xXxLone ProdigyxXx:** They will have to think about it, but like kids(well generally people) will slightly get over it, but it will always be something they will feel guilty about. But hopefully is something that will help them make wiser choices in future events :O

**DarkChasm-Sama: **Yeah, they would sugar coat the situation about the village so they wouldn't hurt their kids x.x. that's what parents generally do when their kids do something bad to others. and thank for the long review :3, I totally appreciate it :D

**desertrommel:** Lol I also love Obito cause how realistic he is. It's too bad people don't understand him x.x

**BLOWBITO UCHIHAHAHA:** that's what happens when parents want the most for their kids XD

**Thomas Drovin:**And this is just the beginning of them seeing how a shinobi life is really about :O. And I like your comment' ..no greater damage has been done by people 'doing the right thing.' cause you are very right :3. That's one of the things I was trying to bring up in this story and readers as an example. I hope my readers learn and think about issues that this story will bring up about real life o.o

**Omigesh:** XD like the typical kids, when they are told they are wrong they won't like it XD

**Hachibi8tails:** I must applaud you for your review o.o. I am impressed that you were able to take most of the things that I incorporated in my chapter and well reviewed it :D. It was so fascinating to see and I read it like many times XD. And thank you, I'm happy that I did good in this chapter :3. It was pretty hard to do and the kids will still have to learn more about the real world as they continue with their mission. They just touched the first layer of reality. And Miso is a kind boy, spoiled and cocky in his own way. When things get serious he will be a bit well you will see in this chapter XD. I try not to have him be like Hinata, but I am trying to keep him the affects of how a boy would act after being nurtured by a kind soul like his mother and a great father like Naruto. and phew, I was worried about Obito's dialogue. he's the hardest one to write XD. After all, I'm trying to write a man who has no more dreams and is mentally 'broken' . so hard XD

**masta:** ty :D

**Zangoules:**nut shot? o.o and well at least they had such a nice life XD

**MacheSalas:**If you think this depresses you, wait till things get serious later :3

**Tobifan:** XD they are spoiled, and you will see more of it in this chappie

**Knight'StalLion:** interesting thought :3

**Guest: **LOL!

**Yep guys, another long chapter XD! Also I changed Kakashi's daugther's name to Nousaku. Just a heads up :O. So this chapter is mostly character development, a little sneak peeks of other characters that will play a bit of a role in the future and I just want others to get to know them more. I won't bring them back though after this until the kids come back to Konoha, well if they come backk... WHAT?! O.o... Oh and I'm also bringing new characters in this story. Rivals!**

**I also posted up in my profile character a link for anyone who wants to keep track of my OCs. **

**TY for all the amazing reviews~ I appreciate how you guys worked on them :3**

**and TY YAXON for fixing grammar mistakes :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"There's the town we're staying at," Chan said as he and his teammates reached the top of a tall hill to see a village half of a mile from where they stood. They were back on the road.

Obito caught up to them calmly, his left arm holding the package. The kids didn't say a word as they continued their way down the hill. Since morning, the kids barely talked. Even Miso who was the chatter box of the group would only utter a few words.

The masked man felt rather awkward. Well, the mood was so gloomy that, strangely, it had been affecting him the whole day. Of course, it didn't make him feel the same way the kids might be feeling, but he was annoyed. He wanted to slap all three on the back of their heads and tell them to get over of what happened the other night. Did they really feel that guilty? He honestly believed they would just sleep it off and forget about it once they woke up, but it seemed he was wrong…

Miso's gazed at the ground. He was remembering what happened before they set off in the morning.

_"What are you doing?" Chan asked Mitsuki, who was unrolling a small scroll from her back pocket and placing it on the ground. The kids were near the riverbank and had just finished brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Miso and Chan watched Mitsuki draw out blood by biting her thumb before pressing it down on a seal._

_A hawk was summoned from the scroll._

_"I'm sending a message to my dad about what happened last night," Mitsuki said as she began writing on a piece of paper the details of the village's situation and the part they played that made the situation worse. "Maybe dad can talk to the Hokage and fix what we did."_

_"Fix what we did?" Chan frowned._

_"We represented Konoha with our headbands. Do you really want our mistakes to affect the village's reputation?"_

_"I'm more worried about the people from those villages than Konoha's reputation…" Miso mumbled quietly._

_"Well, all we can do is to send a message to the Hokage and hope he can do something about it," Mitsuki continued writing the message down. She wasn't going to let the other village suffer from their ignorance. She knew Chan was just trying to forget about it, but it wasn't an easy task to do. Not with Miso looking so guilty._

_"If only the village was in the fire Land country," Chan grumbled to his teammates. "Then maybe my mom's dad could do something too, but knowing him he wouldn't care for anyone who wasn't within his lands."_

_"Then this is the only way to fix this," Mitsuki said._

_"But Mitsuki…" Miso stared down at the now blank scroll. The scroll was only for one use as all the coding was gone. "Didn't your dad give you that scroll just in case there was an emergency?"_

_"This IS an emergency," Mitsuki flicked the boy's nose, making him wince in pain. "Now stop looking so depressed and focus on our mission." The girl lectured._

Miso hoped his dad could do something about the villages. At least with what Mitsuki did made him feel better throughout the day.

The other thing that was bugging him was the words that their teacher said after he revealed the truth about the villages… Their teacher believed they lived in Hell. So his teacher didn't care about his own life, based on what happened back in Konoha with the kids throwing shuriken at him and letting them inflict damage on his arm. Obito didn't care about others from what he could tell during the incident in the village, he didn't like or 'dislike' anything, based on what he said in his introduction. The man had no hobbies and had no dreams… Their teacher seriously had problems… but this just made the boy's desire to know more about his teacher, the desire to get closer to him. His hands gripped the straps of his bag. He wasn't going to give up on the man just yet.

* * *

Fukutsu walked up the street of Konoha as he was planning to meet with the Hokage. This time he would be heard. He heard Sasuke's younger boy recently became a Genin, and the spot for a teacher was still open. He was going to make sure he would become the teacher of the other child of Sasuke this time, no matter what. The man was frowning the whole way though, knowing someone was following right behind him… Finally he stopped and turned to look down at the young Itachi, who had a smug smile on his face. He wore his headband this time like a bandana, covering his head with the metal plate facing to the right side. His hair was tied up in a low ponytail.

"You're wasting your time," the boy crossed his arms on his chest calmly.

"Excuse me…?" Fukutsu narrowed his eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do… and it's not going to work."

"Oh really?" Fukutsu didn't believe the boy had a clue what he was planning to do.

"Do you really think my dad is going to let you be my teacher after rejecting your request to teach my sister instead of Obito?" the boy questioned him.

Fukutsu frowned and continued on his way. He was persistent, and he wasn't going to let a boy change his mind.

"You know," Itachi continued, following the man. "I can help you get the job."

The man was now confused and turned back to the boy. Now he wanted to know why the boy would do such a thing…

"Who says I need your help?"

"Let's see…" Itachi placed his hand under his chin. "You're the son of the very man that used my uncle, Itachi, to kill the rest of the Uchiha Clan…?"

The man sighed; the boy had a good point.

"And how do you intend to help me…?"

"Well, first off, my friends and I must interview you."

Fukutsu raised an eyebrow. "Interview me…?"

"Of course. We can't have just anyone become our teacher," the young boy said, a bit amused. "Now I want you to meet me and my teammates at nine tonight up on the rooftop of Guy-sensei's house."

"You're…serious…?" Fukutsu felt he was being toyed with.

"I am, are you?" the boy questioned him before he began to walk off. "Eight tonight, don't forget."

"You said nine…"

The boy looked at him with a smile.

"See you then," he jumped away. Fukutsu was silent, looking to the Academy building, where he was supposed to meet the Hokage. His chance of getting the position as a teacher of Itachi's was low… So it was a waste of time trying to talk to the man… but was playing Itachi's game really going to change things? His shoulders dropped with a sigh.

"I must be desperate…"

* * *

"Oh wow!" Miso said in awe when they arrived in the village. There were many stands in the streets selling different kinds of things. What he was more interested was in the treats section. Mitsuki felt her mouth water from the barbeque that was being prepared at one of the stands. Chan was just bored and wanted to get to a hotel or an inn to relax. The masked man just wanted to sleep. He hadn't had a single moment to do so. After all, someone in the group had to stay awake and keep an eye out for anyone that dared to attack them. He noticed Mitsuki and Miso staring at the stands for a second before dashing to them. It seemed all the negative feelings they were having diminished. He rolled his eyes behind his mask by how easily swayed children could be.

Chan walked off to an ice cream stand.

"What flavors do you have?" he asked curiously to the owner of the ice cream stand. He wore a white apron and grinned with perfectly straight teeth as he began naming each flavor he had.

"Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Mamey, Guava, Coconut, Soursop," the man continued naming the rest of the flavors as he indicated them with his ice cream scooper. Each flavor was naturally made and was inside tall, long buckets stacked next to one another in the stand. Chan was looking down at each one, debating which one to choose. Mitsuki and Miso joined him as they also wished to eat some ice cream.

"Two scoops of Coconut please," Mitsuki smiled and the man scooped up two perfectly shaped spheres of the ice cream before placing them on a cone.

"Guava for me, two scoops as well," Chan said calmly. Miso blinked, noticing his teammates were picking flavors that weren't so common. He was going to choose chocolate, but felt he should also choose something different.

"Hum…" he didn't know which one to pick. "Which one is your favorite?" the boy asked the man after he gave Chan his ice cream.

"Mine?" the man pointed at himself, blinking. "Well… All are my favorite," he laughed. Miso sweatdropped.

"I guess I'll choose…that one," the boy pointed at one that had the color of salmon.

"Ah, good choice," the man winked before giving the boy what he picked. "Mamey is really good."

Miso took the cone and sniffed it curiously before he took a lick. The boy fell silent. The flavor was… sweet, yet… so…

"I feel like I'm in the clouds," the boy said in amazement before taking another lick. "I feel so calm and…" the boy couldn't find the best words to fit what he was feeling. He seriously felt like he was relaxing. This fruit was magical!

The man laughed from the boy's description.

Obito walked over to the kids, who were enjoying their ice cream by the looks of it. Mitsuki had a smile on, something that she never had on when he was around. Chan was concentrated in his ice cream, not letting a single drop escape from his mouth while Miso was in his own little world, feeling perfectly happy.

Usually he would be irritated with how carefree the kids were being, but for some reason, he was alright with it. Well, the annoyance he had from before was gone. He didn't question it. He was just going along with it for now until he was able to sleep. They were children after all, who could blame how they acted.

Without anyone's knowledge, his hand shot near Miso's head, catching a rock that was meant to hit him. His dark eyes shifted down the street where a couple of young adults frowned that they failed hitting one of the Genin. One had a cut over his lower lip while the other had big nose. They noticed the masked man was watching them and fell silent when his hand crushed the rock completely with inhumane strength. The men were shocked before they ran off, intimidated by the power the man had. Obito guessed there were people around this town who disliked shinobi, and that those people would stoop so low as to hit a child. He noticed all three Genin didn't even realize what just happened. Miso was still enjoying his ice cream with no care in the world. The masked man frowned and flicked him by the back of his head.

Miso cringed and turned to him, confused and rubbing the back of his head. The other two Genin frowned at the man.

"What did I do?" he asked a bit surprised at his teacher's action.

The masked man didn't answer as his dark holes peered down at him. The boy looked at his ice cream before he imagined what could have made his teacher do what he did.

"Do you want ice cream, sensei?" the boy smiled as he thought they were being rude for not offering the man anything.

The masked man was right, the boy completely had no idea someone had thrown a rock that was meant for him. So much for having shinobi reflexes…

"Are you three done now?" Obito asked in his deep, dark voice.

"No," Mitsuki snorted a bit rudely.

Obito ignored her.

"I suggest we find a place to stay before it gets dark," the man wanted to avoid the streets as much as he could. Well, he mostly wanted to sleep, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"True," Chan looked around, debating where to start looking for a nice hotel. "I want a nice place too," he said as the group began hunting down anything they could stay in. Chan, though, was a bit picky, as he didn't like most of the hotels they came cross. After a while, they finally stopped in front of a place where it was painted nicely with royal red. It seemed it had private hot spas inside, and even had maids that would deliver their meals to their rooms.

"Chan," Mitsuki was frowning at the boy's choice. "I don't think we have enough to pay for a high-class place like this."

"Don't worry," Chan said calmly. "Leave it to me," he walked inside. Mitsuki and Miso looked at one another with uncertainty. They had parents who were powerful, but it didn't mean they were wealthy. Obito followed once the kids decided to go in after Chan.

A woman was behind the front desk, doing some paperwork before noticing Obito and his Genin walk into the place. She slightly frowned after noticing their headbands.

"Are you lost?" she asked a bit coldly. Mitsuki and Miso didn't like the way she looked down at them. They narrowed their eyes at her while Chan simply went to her, taking out his passport out from his bag and slammed it down in front of the woman.

"I want a room for four," the boy leaned against the desk without a care as the woman was silent, staring at the passport that was black with a gold stamp on the cover with the Land of Fire symbol. Common passports had a black passport with a white stamp from where they came from, but a gold one meant… The woman slowly took the passport and hesitantly opened it. The picture of Chan was printed on the second page with his information. The lettering was in gold print too. Her eyes widened to realize he was related to the Fire Daimyo.

"Are you…?" the woman let out before Chan gave her a bored expression.

"The grandson of the Fire Feudal Lord?" the boy asked simply. "Yes, yes I am." The woman's mouth dropped in shock. The boy's teammates noticed her reaction and were amused.

The masked man could already see where this was going.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," the woman was cut by Chan swiping his passport from her hand.

"Instead of apologizing, prepare my room for me and my friends," Chan said with a frown. "Can't you see we want to relax?" The woman got to her feet and ran to urgently call the maids. Eventually, they were led to the nicest place they had up on the top floor. Mitsuki and Miso admired the huge room that had a nice grey carpet with white curtains that hung over the windows. Four queen-size beds, the room normally only had two, but the maids placed two more at Chan's request, and the covers were made of silk with fur sheets underneath to keep their customers warm. There were white spare robes folded neatly on a side table for them.

"I hope this is to your liking," the woman said as the maids gave a bow to Chan out of respect.

"I hope my friends like it too," Chan said as he was looking around as if judging the room. "I would be pretty upset if they didn't enjoy themselves here."

The woman gulped a bit before bowing to him.

"I assure you, we will do our best to satisfy you and your friends during your stay here."

Mitsuki snickered while Miso tried to hold his laughter. They were enjoying how Chan was putting the woman in her place. It was always fun to see someone who viewed others as trash regret her actions.

Obito placed the package next to his bed and was having enough watching Chan mess with the owner of the hotel. It was giving him a headache.

"Get out," He said darkly, which sent goose bumps through each woman's spine before they took off.

"That was awesome, Chan!" Miso laughed as he jumped on one of the beds.

"And just because you're related to the Feudal Lord?" Mitsuki mused.

Chan chuckled as he sat at the bed closest to the door.

"My grandpa always told me to show anyone my passport and they will do anything to get on my good side. Mostly places like this," he laid down on the bed, his arms behind his head. "After all, these people want a good reputation of their place, and I can easily ruin it by telling my grandpa that I didn't like my stay here. I guess I'm lucky when it comes to my well being, they care a lot," he smirked.

Obito just dropped on the bed closest to the windows and closed his eyes without a word. The three Genin noticed this and were silent to see him not move a muscle. Miso jumped off his bed and ran to his teacher.

"Sensei," the boy was hesitant to touch the masked man, his hand hovering over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Would someone who neglected sleep for the past thirty six hours be okay?" he asked a bit sarcastically, his dark eyes shifted to the boy, annoyed.

Miso dropped his arm, taking a step back from him. He just realized his teacher didn't sleep at all since they left the village… Did he really stay awake while they slept?

The man closed his eyes, cursing Mitsuki's mother for sealing most of the power of his Sharingan. He could easily teleport all four of them to his dimension and all could have slept with no fear of getting attacked by a stranger in the woods.

"Just leave him be, Miso," Mitsuki said simply before looking at Chan. "So this place offers food, right?"

"Want to see what they have?" Chan asked with a yawn.

"Sure," Mitsuki mused before both pulled away from their beds and left the room. Miso was silent before he ran after them.

"I want to come, too!"

Obito's muscles relaxed. Finally… peace and quiet…

* * *

"You're late," Nousaku lectured with her hands on her hips, frowning at Fukutsu who landed on the roof of a small green house. The girl pulled up a clipboard, clicking the pen to mark something down. "That's a point deduction."

"Tsk, tsk," Junior shook his head amusingly as he also held a clipboard of his own. Itachi stood side by side of both of his teammates calmly.

Fukutsu narrowed his eyes and looked at his pocket watch.

"It was just a minute," he crossed his arms on his chest.

"A minute too late to save any of us if we were dying from choking!" Junior exaggerated.

"What…?" Fukutsu didn't catch on what the boy was saying as Itachi sat on a block of wood that was set up on the roof top. His teammates joined him, holding the clipboards.

"Now sit so we can start the questions." Nousaku instructed.

The man rolled his eyes as he did what they said and sat down cross-legged. It wouldn't hurt to play along, right?

"Now… how old are you?" Nousaku began.

"Why do you wish to know…?"

"To make sure we don't have a teacher dying from old age soon," Junior mused.

"Do I look that old?" Fukutsu felt a bit offended.

The kids crossed their arms on their chests, waiting for his answer.

"Thirty six…" the man gave in.

"I guess that's okay," Nousaku mumbled writing the number down. Okay… The man really must have been desperate to even consider this a way to get the spot.

"Now, what do you think of my Mohawk?" Junior asked curiously.

What kind of question was that? Fukutsu eyed the hair style of the boy before he bluntly answered.

"It's lame."

The boy gasped.

"Negative ten points!" he yelled before jotting down on his clipboard.

Fukutsu groaned and got up annoyed.

"Look, I didn't come here to play games."

"Who says we're playing games?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you want to be the teacher of an Uchiha?" Nousaku asked, getting to the real question. "After all, your father used his uncle to try and eliminate the Uchiha Clan. How do we know you aren't trying to repeat history with our Itachi with the last remaining clan members?"

"Suspicious," Junior said in a singsong voice

"Then again, if you dared to even touch just a hair on him, his dad would kill you just like he killed your father," the girl pointed out simply.

Itachi looked at her with a frown while Junior sweatdropped at her comment.

Fukutsu had an expressionless face. So even the kids weren't stupid… They knew what his father did, and they were being cautious of him. Well, he didn't blame them.

"My father and I didn't really see eye-to-eye," The man said calmly, which got the kids' attention. He didn't seem offended by the girl's remark. "Thanks to him, the Uchiha Clan lost its glory, and your uncle," he turned to the young Uchiha boy. "What he did to your uncle…" he trailed off as memories of Sasuke's brother, Itachi, offering a hand to him back when both were young while he was exhausted from long hours of training came to mind …

"You knew my uncle, didn't you?" the young Itachi asked him a bit quietly.

Fukutsu gave a nod.

"He was a great man, a kind one that my father took advantage of. And I owe him my life." The thought of his father messing with Itachi's feelings for the village to kill his own parents…was unforgivable.

The boy was curious as to how the man owed his life to his uncle. There seemed to be a story between the men.

"Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and my father's actions led Itachi Uchiha through a life full of hardships, and I can never forgive anyone for that. And I wish to help his nephew become a fine shinobi just like he was. I hope that's enough to pay the debt that I owe your uncle."

The three Genin were surprised to hear his words. Nousaku and Junior turned to Itachi, who was deep in thought before looking up at the man.

"Do you know anything about the Sharingan?"

The man blinked at the question.

"Hum… I suppose?" His father, who was obsessed with such power, even going to such lengths as implanting the eyes in his arms, taught the man a lot about the Dojutsu's power.

"Then congratulations, you got the job," the boy smiled, amused. The man rolled his eyes, kind of realizing Itachi just wanted someone that had knowledge about the Sharingan. Nousaku giggled at the man's reaction.

"Oh yeah!" Junior yelled. "We finally have a sensei!"

"Wait a minute," the man interrupted the kids' cheering. "Just because you want me to be your teacher doesn't mean it's going to come true. Your parents and the Hokage have the last word on it. How do you intend to change their minds?"

"Dad!" Junior yelled. "My teammates and I picked Fukutsu Shimura to be our teacher!"

"That's my boy!" the man yelled back from the house, amused. Fukutsu sweatdropped at Guy's instant approval.

"Your father and the Hokage aren't going to change their minds that easily," the man told Itachi.

Itachi and Nousaku glanced at one another amusingly before looking back at the man.

"Don't worry Sensei Fu!" Junior gave the man a thumbs up. "Just leave it to me!"

* * *

A knock interrupted the man's slumber. Obito grouchily turned his whole body, taking a more comfortable position so he could go back to sleep. Another couple of knocks finally made the man sit up irritatingly. He was silent as he saw, through the dark room, that the beds were vacant. He mentally cursed and immediately made his way to the door and opened it to see a maid waiting on the other side a bit nervously, with a small cart filled with different kinds of chocolate covered fruits. The masked man darkly watched her, which frightened the woman more.

"Where are they?" he asked in his deep, intimidating voice.

The maid bit her lower lip, as she had a feeling the man could easily kill her off without remorse.

"They said they were going to look around the village, but they said they would be back around this time," she guessed the man was asking about the kids.

Obito frowned behind his mask. He grabbed on the girl's shoulder and slightly shoved her to the side so he could walk out of the room. The girl flinched, but didn't fight back as he made his way to find the kids.

"We should head back," Mitsuki was carrying a bag full of snacks while Miso was eating another ice cream cone of Mamey. He was obsessed with the flavor and the relaxing feeling he strangely got from it.

"I guess," Chan plopped a chocolate bar into his mouth.

The Uchiha girl felt one of her strands of bangs. They were greasy. She really needed to take a shower, a hot and long one at that. The girl couldn't wait to see how great the showers were back at the hotel, but something caught her eye on a wall to stop her in her tracks. Miso and Chan noticed their teammate walk up to a wall filled with pictures of children. A red banner was nailed over them with the black bold letters 'Missing' printed on it. Each picture had a name of the child and when they were last seen. The kids varied in ages and were mostly girls. They all looked innocent by their bright, joyful eyes. Instead of making her smile from their own, it actually made her feel… sad… These kids, innocent souls were missing… Most likely kidnapped, and it actually made her angry at the possibility that they were dead. How could there be sick people out in the world willing to hurt a child?

"I hope someone finds them," Miso said as he stepped next to Mitsuki.

"I doubt it," Chan said, which gave him annoyed looks from his teammates. The boy frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I also hope they are found, but it seems this village doesn't care, or that they just gave up."

The kids looked at the people who passed them, enjoying their own lives and not even taking a second to look at the pictures of the missing children.

"Back in Konoha, if a child went missing, my dad would do anything in his power to get them back to their families," Mitsuki said quietly.

"We're not in Konoha," Chan looked back at the pictures. He noticed they went missing around the same day, a few months ago. The boy had a feeling they may have been taken by the same person or group…

* * *

"Come on, can't we settle this like gentlemen?" A guy wearing a suit named Yuuki said a bit nervously as he was pinned against a wall by two men. Yuuki had brown hair that was nicely combed back. He had handsome features unlike his tormentors. The two men were the same ones that tried hitting Miso with a rock earlier in the day.

"We will, once you give us your wallet," the one with a cut on his lip sneered.

The one with the suit was debating what to do, and noticed a shinobi was walking down the street near them. The man had a white mask with two kanji engraved on the top. His eyes brightened in his direction.

"Hey! Shinobi!" he called.

Obito stopped and turned to the three.

The troublemakers noticed him and fell dead silent to see who it was.

"I'll pay you a fine amount if you kick their asses!" Yuuki offered.

The masked man said nothing, his dark eyes shifted to the two tormentors. They instantly released him and ran off. They didn't want to take a chance with the ninja, not after they were responsible with the would-be assault with one of his students.

Obito rolled his eyes behind his mask and continued his search for his Genin.

Yuuki was impressed. One look and the shinobi brought everyone to their knees. Well, in a matter of speaking. He grinned and ran to his 'savior'.

"You are a life saver!" he mused.

Obito frowned behind his mask.

"I did nothing," he said in his deep, dark voice.

"Modest, aren't we?" the man chuckled. "So like I promised, I'll pay you-"

"I don't need your money," Obito interrupted him a bit impatiently as he turned along the corner of a street.

Yuuki noticed the man was busy looking for something or someone. He decided not to bother him anymore, but before he left, he went on to the other option he had to repay the man back.

"How about I buy you a drink?"

Obito stopped walking and turned to him, the dark holes of his mask gave a hint that he was irked.

"Do I look like someone who drinks?" he asked coldly.

Yuuki chuckled as he placed a hand under his chin casually.

"Maybe not, but you do surely look like someone who needs to."

Obito frowned, but said nothing more as he jumped over the roofs of the houses so he could lose the man.

"If you change your mind, come look for me at the south corner of town where the bars are at!" he called after the man, amused.

* * *

The three Genin were a block away from the hotel, but suddenly a kunai was thrown at Mitsuki's bag. The Uchiha girl acted quickly and pulled the bag out of the way. Miso and Chan frowned, pulling kunai out and looked in the direction where the kunai might have come from. A boy with dark skin and blonde hair pulled back into braids stood on top of a roof across from them with a smirk before jumping to land a couple of feet away from Miso and his friends. Two other kids around their age jumped beside the dark skin boy. One was white skinned with messy blonde hair while the third one was a girl, dark skinned with long white hair.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mitsuki asked, annoyed. She didn't like anyone throwing weapons at her. Then again, who would?

The boy ignored her and looked over to Miso.

"Yo, Miso, how've you been?" he asked with an unkind grin.

Miso lowered his kunai, but kept his hostility up. His teammates assumed he knew the three Genin.

The newcomer glanced at Miso's teammates before he settled his gaze back to the boy.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" he asked, amused. The headbands the newcomers wore had the kanji for shinobi and a symbol that looked like clouds engraved.

Miso crossed his arms on his chest and looked away in an unfriendly manner.

"Nope."

"Well then," The dark skinned boy chuckled. "My name is X," he pointed at himself with his thumb and displayed a cocky grin. Chan put his kunai away, his eyes narrowing at the leader of the new trio. "And these are my teammates."

"V," the white skinned boy said as his eyes directed to Mitsuki, looking at her from head to toe. Mitsuki glared at him.

"And Juuryou," the dark skinned girl winked at the three Konoha Genin. She had a sword strapped behind her.

"We don't care," Chan said bluntly.

"Hey, is that how you talk to the son of the Raikage?" X asked, amused.

"You can be the son of the lord of your land, and I still don't give a damn."

"What are you freaking staring at?" Mitsuki hissed at V who tapped his head, looking up at the sky as if he was thinking.

"Trying to figure out if you're a boy or a girl," he taunted.

Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock from the insult, but before she could finish reacting, Miso nailed V's face harshly. V gasped in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his face in pain.

Everyone except Miso was dead silent, unable to believe what just happened. X and Juuryou ran to V, making sure he was alright before glaring at Miso. Chan couldn't help but laugh, holding his stomach as he couldn't control himself.

"No one insults Mitsuki and gets away with it," Miso yelled, his fist shaking to X and his friends. Mitsuki was surprised by the way Miso defended her, but something else told her Miso generally just didn't like the three Genin from Kumogakure.

Chakra emitted around V's hands as he began to heal where he was hit, on the bridge of his nose. A few drops of tears managed to slip out from the corner of his eyes. His forehead throbbed with pain, but eventually it lightened up until it was nothing but slightly sore. Mitsuki concluded the boy was a medical ninja too. Her eyes narrowed at them as X and Juuryou helped V up to his feet before they glared at her and her teammates.

"You're going to pay for that!" X snapped, infuriated.

"You're the ones who started it!" Mitsuki yelled back. "We were minding our own business and you just randomly attacked us!"

"I was just trying to get your attention!"

"You must be the stupidest person in the world then," Chan snorted. What kind of person throws a weapon at a girl to get a group's attention? "And insulting Mitsuki was another mistake that you guys made."

"He was just friggin' kidding," Juuryou defended her teammate. "Not our fault an Uchiha can't take a joke."

"That wasn't a joke," Chan rejected their defense.

Miso and X glared at one another, a hint of rivalry vibrated through their eyes. Both were the sons of a Kage, and knowing their dads really didn't get along very well, it was fair to assume the boys saw each other as rivals.

"Uchiha are always so sensitive." V sneered as he took a step forward to Mitsuki's direction; his eyes were bloodshot as he was still recovering.

"Say one more thing about me or my clan, and I promise you Miso won't be the only one punching your ugly face into the ground." the Uchiha girl hand turned into a tight fist, threatening the boy.

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh hell yeah it is."

"Yo, Miso, tell that Uchiha to know her friggin' place!" X snarled at Miso.

"She has a name and if you don't stop disrespecting her then I will beat you up!" Miso yelled back.

"As if you can," X scoffed.

Chan watched them before his attention moved to Juuryou, who gripped the hilt of her sword. The boy frowned. Were they really going to get into a fight? Well, Miso and Mitsuki were already threatening them… and the Kumogakure Genin most likely weren't going to stand for it.

"I'm going to show you what happens to Konoha dogs when they mess with anyone from Kumogakure!" X yelled with disdain as he and his teammates jumped into fighting stances. Miso and his friends were about to do the same thing, but stopped when someone jumped behind them. All three turned and were surprised to see it was Obito.

The masked man observed the three brats from what he could see were going to engage in battle with his students.

X and his teammates were silent, taking a few steps back.

"So it's true…" brown smoke burst behind the Three Kumogakure Genin before it dispersed, revealing a middle weight muscular man. His hair was black with a black bandana covering it with his headband tilted to the side; skin had a cappuccino tone to it. "They did give you your own Genin to lead." His black pupils were small; a dark smile curved to one side. The masked man was silent as the cruel smile instantly made him sick to his stomach as horrible memories came to mind.

_"I'll show you what true Hell is like…" _

The voice of the man replayed in Obito's mind, tauntingly. No... the masked man couldn't believe that man was here...

"How do you know our sensei…?" Miso asked as he had a bad feeling about the man

"Let's just say we both have a long history together," the man chuckled, one that made the kids uncomfortable. "Don't we, Obito Uchiha…?"

Miso and his teammates noticed how their teacher was unusually tense.

Obito forced himself back into reality, even though his eyes shook slightly as they couldn't even look at the man's eyes, but then a dark hatred deep inside gave him the strength to meet the man's gaze.

Mitsuki glowered at the man. The way the man eyed her teacher was full of dark amusement. She didn't know what the relationship between both men was, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"I guess you're not in the mood to talk, huh?" The Jounin asked as he took a step forward, but right at that moment Obito moved back. The masked man was unable to believe how his body moved without his consent. His students were shocked to see his reaction. The Jonin sneered. How the masked man acted around him satisfied him. He placed a hand over X's head. "I apologize for my students' behavior," he said, not really meaning it from his sarcastic tone.

"Itsuwa-sensei," V frowned at his teacher. "Miso friggin' punched me."

"Oh?" Itsuwa noticed a remaining pink shade still lingered around the boy's nose bridge. "Well, like they say, an eye for an eye," he turned to Obito threateningly

The masked man grabbed Miso by his left shoulder and pulled him back close to him, his eyes glaring at Itsuwa with pure hatred. Miso was stunned how his teacher was keeping him away from the Jounin, as if actually protecting him. He winced at how his fingers dug into his skin and couldn't help but feel how his finger tips shook slightly. Was his teacher…afraid of Itsuwa…? No… he couldn't be… could he?

"Sensei…?" Miso let out quietly. The masked man didn't look at the boy.

"Well, I guess you will have to return the favor later," Itsuwa told V before turning to Obito. "I would like to chitchat more, but we have a mission to accomplish…"

X and his teammates had taunting smiles on, mostly because they also took notice how his teacher seemed more intimidating compared to Obito. That actually aggravated Mitsuki and Chan. For the first time in their lives, they wanted the masked man to actually put fear into the hearts of others.

"It was nice meeting you, Rock Chan, Uchiha Mitsuki and Uzumaki Miso," Itsuwa knew all of their names. He began walking away. His students had smugly smirked at Miso and his teammates before following their teacher.

"Losers," X scoffed along the way.

Mitsuki wanted to beat the life out of all of them. They seriously needed to be taught a lesson. Like seriously, what has she ever done to them?

"Sensei?" Miso's voice got her to look at their teacher, who managed to release Miso before turning his back to the three Genin. His hands turned into tight fists as he clenched his teeth hard.

What just… happened…? Why did he act like he did around Itsuwa…? The sick feeling inside of him was still there, and it was getting worse by the second. Anger filled his head as he desperately tried not to remember anything during his imprisoned days…

Miso was now worried for him, and before he could ask anything, the masked man began to walk away without a word...

Mitsuki stared at him. Wanting answers, she followed him.

"Who is that man?" she demanded, but Obito didn't answer. It seemed like he was giving them the cold shoulder. Chan and Miso followed them, watching his every move.

"Sensei," Miso tried to get his attention, but it seemed he was failing miserably at it. He then remembered how he backed away when Itsuwa stepped in his direction. "Are you okay?"

Obito continued walking, as he tried to hold everything he was feeling from exploding. He started to feel dizzy, fatigued.

"Sen-" Miso was cut off midway as Chan grabbed his arm and shook his head. Miso was confused, but decided to keep his mouth shut until they reached the hotel. The whole way, no one spoke a word. Even the maids who were going to welcome them back decided not to say a thing as they felt the conflicting vibe they were giving out as they passed by them.

Once they were inside the room, Mitsuki shut the door and was going to demand questions, but Obito didn't waste time and departed to the bathroom, locking himself inside. She frowned and went over to the door, wanting to bang on it for his attention. Before she reached the wooden door, she heard the man hurl. She and her teammates stared at the door, shocked that their teacher was throwing up. They looked at one another, unsure what to do.

Miso ran to the door and bit his lower lip, as he heard the man puke again. It kind of startled them. Why was his teacher throwing up? Was he sick? Or was this something to do with Itsuwa…? The thought of the man's presence making their teacher heave sickly frightened them. Well, frightened Miso, but it still struck something deep in each Genin. Their teacher was supposed to be the ex-criminal of the world, feared by all, but a single man just now triggered something in him, something that drove him to be ill.

Mitsuki went over to her bed, placing the pillow over her ears as she didn't want to listen to the heaving of the man. Shouldn't she be happy that her teacher wasn't as strong as he thought? Usually she would mock him, but for some reason, she was angry, angry at Itsuwa and his Genin for what was happening.

Chan sat on the corner of his bed, eyes on the door as he was trying to get more sense of what was going on, knowing their teacher won't tell them anything.

Miso waited behind the door, his chest twisting in pain. The boy placed his head against the door frame, as he listened to his teacher cough violently. His teeth clenched as the image of Itsuwa came to mind.

"_Let's just say we both have a long history together. Don't we, Obito Uchiha…?"_

That man… whoever he was, there was no doubt that he was responsible for his teacher's suffering at the moment. He wanted to help his teacher, but he had no clue how. He decided to wait, hoping the man would open the door so he could make sure he was alright, but he had a feeling his teacher wasn't going to open the door any time soon…

* * *

**Yep. So Chan yeah he is related to the Feudal Lord like in One's Dream. "how come he doesn't have his dad fix what happened between the villages?" well the feudal lord seems like a spoiled man who just cares mostly about himself in my opinion and in my story he cares about Chan, but when it comes to other things even if Chan asks, he won't really care. It's kind of real life I guess lol. Rich parents will only provide what directly affects their kids x.x. **

**Fukutsu...do you guys trust him? o.o...?**

**And it seems Obito has... a trauma...? o.o... and Itsuwa is responsible...? The next chapter will show what happened between them. Warning, it will be a bit well... rated M XD.**

**Remember, I don't do things without a reason :O. So keep things in mind that this story brings up cause it will relate to the story later**

**Also the next chapter I think I will bring a new character up that will hopefully help the kids, mostly Mitsuki with her bias against Obito...**

**OH! and Madara may be coming up soon :3. I finally have a good role for him in this story~**

**Unfortunately Keiko and Koichi won't be in this story. I don't want to fill the story with unnecessary OCs. But i hope the new character you will like :D. And the person that knows who the new character is, SHHHHHH don't spoil it! XD  
Anyways~  
**

**Please review and comment guys if you want a chapter sooner! :D I shall work on it really hard and earlier if you guys want XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Kanelbullen:** I changed it mostly cause I want to keep what Kakashi and his father's names are related to :O. and yay I totally hoped people laughed at Junior's question XD. And about the Mitsuki thing… can't promise you anything :O

**BLOWBITO UCHIHAHAHA:** LOL totally made me laugh XD. And hopefully what happened to him satisfies your curiosity :O

**TomatoSoupful**: ty :3

**Rin Uchiha:** Yeah :3, I hope this Madara is also enjoyed like the other one hehehe.

**Desertrommel:** ty :D

**CelestialxXxAngel:** You shall see here :D

**Thomas Drovin:** Good observation about Ituswa :D, I'm happy that many noticed it hehehe. And yah probably Obito would just get blamed for anything o.-.

**Anthony Black: **XD well it won't be as funny as you think XD. And if Obito dies in the story(Which I freaking hope not! X.x) then whatever(I will totally freak out!), I'll continue the story still :3

**Akajust1:** me too :3

**Tobifan:** WOOT, ty ty :D. And I intended the scene with Fukutsu to be funny and I'm glad I made people laugh from it. And I hope you get an account :D

**Xxxalien . freakxxx:** Omg you saying that makes me nervous XD. And yeah chan be a prick but hey, that's what happens when others treat you bad first :O LOL. And ty again :D

**Omigesh:** beat him up :D

**Virgo christiny:** XD nah, don't worry, no lemon at all o.o

**xXx Lone ProdigyxXx:** Yeah, I always feel that impression from that village and its ninja lol. And yep he tortured obito

**MadSlasher:** LOL nah it's not what I'm thinking

**DarkChasm-Sama:** The cloud is full of jerks :/. And there are reasons why the kids act the way they do :3. Oh and you will hate Itsuwa more after this chap oo

**Messijb45:** me too :O

**AltyLover:** ty ty :D and yay I'm happy you love my story :3

**Guest:** Right? XD slowly and slowly he's caring but hey, that's what some people do in the real world, deny it XD

**MacheSalas:** Wow :3, it's good that you feeling emotions for the characters woot. And yep, it is darker so trying to keep it like that lol and I'll see if i can go back to chap 13 and add a bit more description to Itsuwa and his team. I'm bad at description x.x

**Ty for the ones that reviewed the last chap! And thank you again for YAXON for editing my bad grammar LOL**

**I was supposed to have this chapter updated yesterday, but some of my gum from my mouth was removed yesterday morning and well I was in pain o.- and couldn't really read the chapter without ignoring the annoying headache I had…**

**Okay so in this chapter I tried to make it realistic as possible. The new character that I said that would be here won't appear just yet. I didn't want to rush things. I was supposed to write this chapter with just 10 pages, but well… it ended up as 22 LOL. So yep, this is the longest chapter yet. I read it so many times o.-, bleh! No joke, added few things after reading it every time. the flashbacks were the hardest I think**

**Oh and a heads up. After July 10th, I may not update so much as I did this June. I'm planning on making a good awesome chapter for One's dream for the one year anniversary it will have. Also an uncle of mine is coming from mexico for a visit :3. I'm so excited and I'm going to be spending my time with him while his visit here. He really needs affection like Obito does x.x.**

**WARNING: There will be scenes that may not be suitable for most of you. I don't think it's that bad, but then again it's just me o.o. There will be torture, so if anyone doesn't want to read such stuff, avoid the Italics scenes. Except for the last one in the last scene, that isn't a torture scene. So read the flashbacks if you want. I'm just warning all of you so I don't hear any whining about how I didn't say anything about it x.x. I won't be responsible for anyone who well have or get any issues from the flashbacks. It's your choice to read it or not. Also don't worry, there is no lemon/raping going on, even though it's not unusual for prisoners to get raped :O. Also once you finish the story, read the author's note after the chapter cause I just want to bring up something for all you readers**

**Update: Also from what a reviewer comment, I am going with what the Moon eye plan would be based off the movie of Road to ninja. After all, Kishimoto wrote the story and it explains how the 'perfect' world wouldbe. for the ones who have no idea dont worry, just keep reading the story here and OBito will explain to the kids what it is. After all, you guys don't have to know the full details yet :O**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_An incessant buzzing played out in a dark, cold room from a small speaker that was set up in a corner. The room was made out of concrete, a dim light hung loosely inside a cell, slightly illuminating a man, stripped down to nothing, blindfolded. The figure was on his knees, four chains coming from the ground in opposite directions around the man were hooked into a black mechanical collar that was around his neck, keeping him in a kneeling position. His head was forced up by a metal rod, a heretic's fork, strapped on the collar. Two prongs on the ends of the device, one end dug under his chin while the other was against his sternum, pierced his flesh, but unfortunately it wouldn't kill the man. It kept him from sleeping as his body was forced in a stressful position. _

_His whole body was covered in strange black symbols, skin ruined by many scars that seem to differ from lashings, beatings and burns. The number 010886 has been burned across of his bare back. His arms were bound behind him, his left shoulder dislocated, fingernails were missing from his fingers, blood still coated around the fingers as if the fingernails were freshly yanked off. His ribcage was visible as he was deprived of anything that would calm his twisting hunger, and was also dehydrated as his lips were parched. The foul stench of the room, mostly coming from the wastes within his cell, had no affect to his nose anymore. _

_Obito was isolated from any human contact with the exception of a few guards. No thought came across his mind as the buzzing sound continued to plague his mind, taunting his broken state. He felt lifeless, numb. His body ached all over the place. A throbbing headache continued to torment his mind. A fever seemed to be getting worse as time was passing by. He didn't know how long he had been incarcerated; telling the time from day and night was impossible. _

_The door of the room opened with a creak by a man in a guard uniform. He had a bowl of steamed rice mixed with tender chicken strips in one hand. His eyes calmly settled on Obito before he pulled out a remote from his back pocket, pressing the mute button to stop the buzzing sound. _

"_Get the water ready," the man told a couple of guards who were keeping watch outside of the room. _

"_Yes, sir," one of the guards said with respect before closing the door for the man. _

_Itsuwa made his way to the cell, nose scrunching up slightly from the stench, but he ignored it as he opened the cell door to walk in. He stared down at the broken prisoner kneeling before him, placing the bowl under the prisoner's nose so he could take in the sweet, mouthwatering odor. _

_The prisoner's stomach twisted painfully and he just felt like he was being ripped into pieces inside. He couldn't help but tremble as the desperation to eat washed over him. His lips quivered, slightly parting as his mouth surprisingly watered even though he was dehydrated. _

_The guard pulled out chopsticks and calmly ate the chicken strips in front of the prisoner. He observed his prisoner, his knees scraped from the constant contact it had to endure against the hard, rough floor. Obito's body would occasionally shake; saliva slowly began to trail down from the corners of his mouth. _

_Itsuwa, with one swift movement, pressed a button behind Obito's collar that released the torturing device, letting it fall to the ground. The prisoner's head dropped weakly. The guard picked up as much as he could with the chopsticks and brought it close to the prisoner's mouth, letting the scent tease him a bit more before actually giving the man what he longed for. He pulled his hand away, studying the prisoner as he slowly chewed his food on so little energy. Obito savored it. Swallowing the rice actually pained his stomach, but that didn't stop him from taking in more bites that Itsuwa offered. _

_Itsuwa suddenly stopped once the bowl was half finished. He placed it on the side and took a tight grip of Obito's chin as he took the blindfold off. He pulled the man's face up. Obito's left eye was gone, only a black, blood-stained hole was left behind. His right eye, half closed, was still in place, but it was foggy, lacking any spirit it once had. It stared at nothing until it slowly registered who was in front of him. _

_A dark, cruel smile made its way to Itsuwa's face as his fingers roughly pressed on the corners of his jaw, forcing Obito's mouth to open. And without any second thoughts, he drove two fingers deep into Obito's mouth. Obito winced before he began to gag and once Itsuwa touched the back of his throat, his stomach heaved sickly. Itsuwa pulled to the side right before Obito bent forward and threw up everything he just ate. Obito's throat burned and he threw up again from the disgusting taste that lingered in his mouth. Itsuwa ignored how he felt sick from watching a man throw up and couldn't help but snicker as he walked around. Obito shakily coughed and leaned forward in pain as his stomach continued to nauseate him. Tears threaten to come out from the prisoner. His broken state of mind was so fragile, but it was still not broken enough for the guard. _

_Itsuwa chuckled and made sure not to step on Obito's wastes as he went over to the door where another guard handed him a bucket of boiling water. Itsuwa returned to the prisoner before he poured the hot water on the floor, to wash the vomit away to the drain that was built behind Obito. The prisoner leaned back, eye shut tightly, letting out a croaky cry as his legs were severely burned by the contact the water made under him. Excruciating pain stung his skin, making him desperately jerk away. Itsuwa had a calm, satisfied smile as he watched the scene before him as if it was something normal. He went back to the door, bringing another bucket but this time with ice cold water to pour it over his prisoner. _

Obito's eyes snapped open, staring down at the toilet, in shock, his hands stiffly held onto the seat. His mask was on the ground as his face was visibly pale. He had many burned marks around his scarred face, stressed lines hanged under his eyes. He didn't seem to age though since the Fourth Ninja War ended, but he still looked exhausted.

His mind slowly came back to reality. His eyes closed as he let out a shaky breath. Cold sweat drops rolled down his face, and his heart beat was a bit unstable. He clenched his teeth, placing a hand over his face, annoyed by the fact he had let Itsuwa's presence get to him. He mentally cursed himself. This was ridiculous, he shouldn't have any emotions… this is why he should have no thoughts come across his mind. The horrible memories during his prison stay would pull him from reality and simply torture him. He wouldn't have to go through it if he just let his mind go blank. He blamed himself, blamed the kids, but mostly blamed Naruto for what he was going through. The situation he was in with the Genin was making him, day by day, open up in some way. The possibility of him caring about anything was coming back to him as he remembered how he stopped a rock that was supposed to hit Miso earlier in the day.

Obito shook his head, taking everything that was causing him suffering and casting it away back into the dark pits of his mind. To go back living how he was in the past years... Empty... Dead... Then the image of Rin came to mind, making the dark, heavy depression fall over him. His mind went numb, and everything around him seemed blurry. Once again he felt nauseated.

He flushed the toilet, most of the puke was stomach acid and water; the sound of the drowning water seemed so far away from him. But that's what he wanted... To be away from everyone and everything as far as possible. His Sharingan activated and he desperately tried to teleport himself to his dimension, but of course it didn't work. The extra limitations that Sakura placed on him prevented him from doing so. Everything around him started to suffocate him. He had to get out of there. He had to disappear.

He managed to get up on his feet; his legs felt heavy, but he continued to the door, opening it. He was silent as he saw Miso was standing in front of him, his eyes full of concern.

_This time Obito's eyes widened, letting out a gasp before his teeth clenched. His body shivered tremendously, trying to curve into a ball to warm up, but the chains prevented him from doing so. _

_Cold… Tired and hungry were the words that repeated in the man's broken mind over and over again._

_The stench of the room slightly got better for Itsuwa. He dropped the bucket and backslapped Obito hard across the face. Obito winced, his body electrifying from the hit. _

_"Pathetic." Itsuwa grabbed a handful of Obito's hair and yanked his head back as he began to take off the chains that kept him in place. "Ungrateful. All you had to do was hold the food in, but you can't even to that?" he hissed and let the prisoner collapse once the last chain was off. Obito quivered like a broken puppy. "Well, then again, I shouldn't expect even THAT from worthless trash..." he kicked the man over on his back. "No one cares for trash like you... not even that girl you desperately wanted to fuck up in your so- called 'perfect world'," he grunted with disgust. Obito bit his lower lip hard, drying out blood, as he tried to avoid thinking about Rin. _

"_Sit up," Itsuwa ordered coldly. He frowned when he saw the man still lay on the ground. He pulled out the whip of his and lashed down at the man across his chest. Obito cried out as he felt millions of needles vibrate painfully throughout his body. His skin was torn from the hit and blood began to escape. _

"_Sit up!" Itsuwa snapped and slowly the prisoner obeyed with shaky breaths. The man was pretty much broken, and did whatever anyone wanted him to do. Sitting up actually was a difficult task with the prisoner's arms being bounded behind. He would occasionally fall back to the ground, wheezing. Itsuwa lashed his prisoner once again with the whip, tearing pieces of flesh from his back this time. "I don't have all day!" he yelled with annoyance. "Sit up!" _

_This time, Obito stayed on the ground, as he was slowly losing consciousness. Itsuwa noticed this and abruptly grabbed him by the back of his neck and forced him up on his knees. "Look, that girl is here again," he hissed... Itsuwa kneeled down, forcing Obito to look out of his cell before placing a hand over Obito's head, putting the man into a Genjutsu to mess with the man's mind. _

_A girl with short brown hair stood outside of the cell, her eyes glaring at the prisoner with genuine hatred. Obito tried to avoid looking at her, but all he could do was shut his eye as Itsuwa kept him facing the girl._

"Sensei?" the boy's voice snapped Obito from his flashback. He grabbed his head, keeping himself up on his feet even though he wanted to collapse on his knees.

Mitsuki and Chan were sitting on the same bed, and they, too, had their eyes on the masked man. For the first time there was no hostility in the eyes of Mitsuki. They held confusion, as she didn't know what to say after Obito finally left the bathroom. Chan eyed their teacher. He was talking to the Uchiha girl about what was happening to their teacher while he was locked in the bathroom, puking. The masked man was inside for about an hour and it seemed he was spacing out?

"What's wrong?" Miso asked quietly, which made Obito kind of push him back so he could walk out of the bathroom. And without a second glance to the kids, he left the room. He had to get out of there. Find a place to isolate himself. His broken state longed for it.

Miso was going to run after him, but Chan jumped in front of him.

"He needs to be alone," the boy said calmly.

Miso frowned.

"Sensei needs us."

"Miso, there are times when people need to be alone," Mitsuki told her worried friend.

"At times...?" Miso pressed his lips into a thin line before he flashed an annoyed look at both of his teammates. "He's been isolating himself from us since we left Konoha!" the boy cried out.

Mitsuki frowned, but said nothing.

"I know you don't like him Mitsuki, but he hasn't done anything bad to us that-"

"Has he done anything good?" Mitsuki interrupted him.

Miso looked away.

"If you at least give him a chance…" Miso mumbled quietly. "If we all at least tried to befriend him…."

"Just like you've been trying to do?" Chan asked calmly as he remembered how Obito kept ignoring Miso when he tried to talk to him.

Miso looked at him a bit annoyed.

"I'm not going to give up…." The boy headed to the door. "I'm going to look for him. I'm not leaving him alone."

"And what are you going to do once you find him?" Chan questioned, which stopped the boy from twisting the door knob. "Sensei doesn't think you care for him, if I remember correctly. He's just going to ignore you."

The boy was right. Obito would most likely give him the cold shoulder. Words were nothing for Obito. Maybe he was the type to believe someone through actions… What could Miso do to prove to him that he cared? Well, first he needed to know what was really happening to their teacher before he could help him…

Itsuwa… ever since that man appeared to them, their teacher was acting differently.

"X must know…" Miso let out. Chan and Mitsuki looked at him with confusion. "I have to find X," Miso ran out of the room. Mitsuki and Chan were hesitant, but chased after him. They really didn't want to come across the other Genin. There was a chance they would get into a fight, and it was too late in the day to engage in battle. Chan got a quick glimpse of a clock that hung against the wall as he ran down the hallway. It was almost midnight…

"Miso, wait!" Mitsuki called out as the blonde boy made his way out into the dark streets. Most of the people that were in the streets were adults, mostly male.

* * *

_"I hate you," her words hissed with venom. A lump came up in Obito's throat. He didn't want the girl to continue. _

_"You didn't love me. After all, you were going to replace me with a fake..." Obito tried to shake his head desperately. He wanted to defend himself, but how could he? She was telling the truth… He was going to replace her with a fake image of her..."You sent our sensei to his grave, you egoistical bastard!" the girl screamed. "And for what?! To make a world full of lies!?" Guilt washed over Obito like burning fire. She was right... The perfect world he wanted for everyone was a lie. Why did he kill so many people? Did he really get his hands dirty to replace their souls with fakes? How could he be so stupid? How sick in the mind was he to even think he would be satisfied to live in a dream? How stupid was he to even consider everyone in the world to accept such a thing? "This is why I never loved you!" she pulled out a kunai and made her way to him. "This is why you should just disappear." Obito felt tears, burning his cold skin, finally trail down his cheek as the girl he loved raised her hand while holding the kunai before driving it into his chest. Obito's eye widened, agonizing pain filled his chest._

_The image of Rin disappeared, the Genjutsu ended, but the pain still felt so real that made Obito cough out a gush of blood before collapsing to the ground. His eye was shakily rolling back. Disappear… If only that were possible… Life or Death, either way, both were Hell. If only his existence completely vanished… If only that could happen… But even his broken mind knew the torture would continue as he was forced to roll on his back, pulled to a sitting position as the cruel smile of Itsuwa flashed in his view, petrifying him._

"_As long as you're here," he whispered near Obito's right ear. "I'll show you what true Hell is like…" The man's hot breath brought Goosebumps on the prisoner, but also brought tears to his eyes as the man took a tight grip of Obito's dislocated shoulder before he yanked it back harshly, making his prisoner scream in agony._

Obito staggered against a wall of a building, shaking his head with clenched teeth. His mind spun and his left shoulder seemed to ache badly. He was trying to stay calm as he continued walking down the street, passing the villagers. He was planning on going to the forest, maybe a mile away from the village to isolate himself. He didn't care about leaving the kids behind. All he cared at the moment was to be alone… to stop all the flashbacks from plaguing his memory. The sanity of his mind was falling apart.

"Hey! Shinobi!" a familiar voice called out. Obito continued walking, ignoring the voice. "Wait up!"

Yuki was amused, running out of the bar to catch up to the masked man.

"So you taking my offer then?" the man almost stumbled as he walked besides Obito. It seemed the man was waiting the whole time for the masked man.

Obito said nothing, trying his best not to run off. He didn't want to show how desperate he was to disappear.

The guy observed him. "Or are you still busy?"

"Must you be an annoying insect?" Obito hissed, glaring at him through the dark holes of his mask.

Yuki chuckled, not letting the man's words offend him.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," he said as he began to walk away. "I was just trying to do a good cause and lighten up your life a bit."

'Lighten up his life a bit' he says…. There was no way for anyone that could do such thing for him.

"After all, life is already a pain in the ass," Yuki shrugged boredly.

Obito was silent, turning to the man. If only he knew how painful life was… He doubted he knew true pain…

"Just a few drinks," Yuki mused. "It won't kill you, right?"

Many people would drink away their problems. Alcohol was a depressant. Obito knew the affects it gave to others, but never in his life did he try taking a sip of it. After all, he was too dedicated to the Moon's Eye Plan to weaken any of his five senses, but now… what was stopping him? Drinking excessively would surely cause him more issues, but maybe the first stages wouldn't really harm him… Right? Was he really desperate to try anything that could possibly help him with his unstable mind?

Yuki guessed Obito was now having second thoughts about his offer. He grinned, waving him to come.

"You won't regret it."

* * *

Miso sighed, as he slowed down to a walk. He couldn't find X nor his teammates anywhere. He guessed they left the village… Their teacher did say they were on a mission. The boy deactivated his Byakugan and wandered quietly around the streets.

Obito… Maybe the boy wasn't trying hard enough… Or maybe the man was a lost cause. Then Miso remembered the stories his father would tell him about his relationship with Sasuke… His father struggled for years to get Sasuke to come back to the village, to save him from his darkness… Years of training and enduring… The boy frowned. It had been more than a week since they were placed under Obito's wing. Of course the boy shouldn't expect the man to be more open by such a short time span…

Miso stopped in his tracks, staring at nothing in particular as he was deep in thought. He shouldn't give up. This was nothing compared to what his father went through for Sasuke… Giving up would just… Or was he simply doing this for his father's sake? The thought made the boy bite his lower lip. Maybe it was true… Maybe he just cared for his teacher because his father made him… No… the boy shook his head. The doubts were coming back to him, taunting his mind. Then again, if he didn't care for the man, he would have just given up, or wouldn't even try just like Chan and Mitsuki… But maybe Miso was trying so hard because he wanted to be like his father… And this was a way to be like him… Was he using Obito then?

Miso grabbed his face, taking a deep breath. He had to clear his mind and think straight. The anxiety he was going through was just twisting his thoughts around. Or was it helping him see the truth?

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" a young voice mocked Miso from behind. The boy turned around and was surprised to see it was X, holding a cigarette between his fingers. It wasn't lit up, but the boy still placed it in his mouth.

Miso wanted to comment on how the boy was too young to smoke, but he knew how X was such a poser. The boy would always act as if he was more 'mature'. They were the same age for crying out loud.

"I have to talk to you about something," Miso tried to hold his hostility in for now.

"And who says I want to talk to you?" X narrowed his eyes at his rival.

"X, I'm serious, I really need to ask you something," Miso frowned.

"I ain't saying nothing." X grunted out.

"Why not?"

"You freaking punched V, that's why." X still held a grudge against the blond kid for hurting one of his teammates.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't called Mitsuki a boy."

"Man, you and your father are really annoying. Why must you guys protect those Uchiha scum."

"They aren't scum," Miso defended heatedly. "Now tell me how your sensei knows my teacher!"

X blinked at the question before a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked smugly.

Miso was silent at this. So there was something between Obito and Itsuwa… And from the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"Come on X, tell me."

"I don't know…" X crossed his arms on his chest, eyes wandering around other places. "I really don't feel like it…"

Miso glared at him. He should have known X wasn't going to cooperate at all.

"X, I really need to know," Miso tried not to sound so desperate.

X pulled out the cigarette and extended a hand to Miso as if he was waiting for some kind of payment first before he spilled any info. Miso frowned, but reluctantly pulled out a small brown frog wallet from his back pocket to take out a handful of coins before giving them to X.

"Itsuwa-sensei was one of that bastard's guards during his prison stay," X finally said, a bit amused. Miso fell silent at the revelation. "He put him in _his_ place," X scoffed.

Miso stared at him, trying to understand what X meant by his words.

"Put him… in his place…?"

"Let's just say my sensei totally gave him what he deserved," X said as he placed his hands on his hips with pride.

Miso felt his stomach drop with sickness, but it knotted with anger. The boy glared at X. He knew guards would at times abuse their power when it came to criminals, but he didn't think anyone had the guts to have done anything to Obito… Not since he knew his dad wouldn't let anything happen to the masked man. Now it all made sense… But did this mean his teacher was afraid of… Itsuwa? Did he literally got sick just by his presence?

"Yo, anyone there?" X mocked as he was waving his hand in front of Miso. The boy turned his back to X before he ran off. He was done talking to the boy, and he had to find his teacher soon.

X rolled his eyes in annoyance before he walked off to his earlier destination.

Miso was running and he took a turn on another street, but came to a stop when Chan and Mitsuki jumped in his way. The boy frowned and was going to continue running, but Chan grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall a bit roughly.

"Stop being so reckless," Chan lectured him with furrowed eyebrows. "Now tell me, what are you doing?"

"Let go of me," Miso looked away and struggled from Chan's tight grasp.

"We know X's sensei was Obito's guard back in prison," Mitsuki said calmly, which made Miso turn to them with confusion.

"How?"

"We were eavesdropping," Chan bluntly said. "Now tell us, what are you going to do?"

Miso's eyes slowly dropped to the ground. He honestly had no idea what he was doing…

"I thought so." Chan sighed, releasing his teammate. "So it seems that Itsuwa took advantage of our teacher."

Mitsuki thought about their teacher's situation. Then a thought came in her mind.

"Hey may be having posttraumatic stress disorder," Mitsuki said, which made her teammates look at her with questioning looks. Mitsuki tried to find the right words to explain it to them. Her mother would make her study different kinds of things that involved human health. She remembered one book had different kids of disorders that people had after a trauma. There were people who were diagnosed with such thing after the Fourth Ninja War. "It's like… well… the patient has all these issues after experiencing something traumatic."

"And?" Chan raised an eyebrow.

Mitsuki crossed her arms on her chest with a frown. If only she had brought those notes that she had back at home….

"And they can have, like, flashbacks of their trauma."

"Was he having a flashback when he looked like he was spacing out after he got out of the bathroom?" Miso asked a bit more worried now.

"Most likely," Chan started to dislike Itsuwa more and more.

Mitsuki noticed how Miso and Chan were. She knew Miso was worried about their teacher, and Chan seemed he was changing his mind about the man too. This made her frown. Why should they care about a criminal? So what if he was messed up by Itsuwa? He killed many people and started the Fourth Ninja War. He destroyed the Uchiha Clan. She ignored the fact that her beloved uncle was responsible too.

"Well there's nothing we can do," Mitsuki said as she didn't care if the masked man was having horrible flashbacks, turning her back to both boys. The only reason why she even ran after Miso was to make sure he didn't get into a fight with X. Also they were kids after all, what could they possibly do to 'help' the masked man? Also she was just so tired to deal with him. "Let's go back to the hotel."

Miso couldn't believe what she was saying. Their teacher was out, maybe having inner conflicts thanks to Itsuwa's doing and she just didn't care? She was really going to just forget about it and move on with her life?

"You're really just going to ignore what we just learned about Itsuwa and Sensei?"

"Maybe it's really nothing."

"Nothing? Sensei threw up!" Miso cried out. "How can that be nothing?"

Mitsuki groaned and began walking away.

Miso looked at her with persistence.

"We have to find sensei! We're his students!"

"Miso… there's nothing we can do."

"Of course there is!" Miso stubbornly argued.

Mitsuki just shook her head as she left their side. She wasn't going to attempt to change the boy's mind anymore. She knew how Miso was, and she was just too tired to find their teacher, who obviously didn't want to be found.

Miso was shocked to see his best friend walk away, but then again, it shouldn't surprise him. She just didn't care… He dropped to the ground, his back against the wall, bringing his legs close to his chest before burying his face in his knees.

Chan watched the boy before he leaned against the same wall the boy was against. Both said nothing for a while. A light post shined over them, and people walked past them without a glance. Chan brushed his hair back calmly before he finally spoke.

"Nothing is going to change your mind, huh?" Chan asked calmly. Miso didn't answer, his arms tightening around his legs. Chan knew the boy was just going to be stubborn like his old man. And maybe if he showed Miso that with his help nothing would change would make the boy give up.

"Alright, I guess I'll try."

Miso was silent as he looked up.

"What…?"

"I'll give our sensei a chance," Chan placed his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

Miso was taken aback, but in a good way.

"Really?" Maybe he was hearing things.

"Like you said, he hasn't done anything bad to us," Chan said calmly. "And who knows, maybe he isn't 'bad' anymore." The boy at first was just going to use Obito to learn things and get closer to his dream, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt him to try and 'befriend' their teacher, which is something that may not happen… "I guess it isn't cool for us to give him a hard time."

"You know something, Chan?"

"What?"

"I was wrong about you." Miso jumped to his feet with an excited grin. "I thought you were nothing more but a jackass back at the Academy."

Chan's arms drop to his sides, he felt his right eyebrow twitch at this. He was about to counter back, but the joy in Miso's face made him think otherwise…

"Trust me… you weren't in my good side too…," he grumbled.

"I just wish Mitsuki would also try," Miso sighed. "Or at least try not to hate on him so much…"

"You know how girls are," Chan said calmly, but couldn't help but make an exception for Shizuka.

"What should we do about sensei, then?"

"I guess… let's just look for him, just to make sure he's okay," Chan said. He also had no clue how to help their teacher. If their teacher really had that disorder thing that Mitsuki mentioned, it would be really bad for their teacher to have flashbacks while in the streets alone. They had to make sure the man was safe at least. Miso gave a nod before both ran in the dark streets of the village.

* * *

"Can you tell me what posttraumatic stress disorder is?" Mitsuki asked a man in a white uniform who was locking up his shop. It seemed it was mostly a pharmacy. She saw there was a pharmacy as she was walking back to the hotel and decided it wouldn't be too much trouble to get more info about the disorder.

The guy looked down with confusion, had a white goatee with dark hair with many white hair stripes combed back.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a lazy tone, kind of looking around to make sure no one was pulling a prank on him.

"Posttraumatic stress disorder," Mitsuki said once again. "I want to know what the symptoms really are."

The guy finally finished locking his place and turned to the girl. It was such a strange thing to have a girl come up to him and ask him about an anxiety disorder. He noticed the girl's headband; taking into account she was from Konoha…

"Did someone infer that you had such disorder?" the man guessed that was the only way the girl would have come across such terminology.

Mitsuki frowned.

"No, but maybe someone that I know might have it."

"So you assume someone has it, yet you aren't quite sure what it really is…?"

"I read it in a book my mom gave me and I think the person might have it 'cause he was spacing out. I think he was having flashbacks, which is a symptom for posttraumatic stress disorder."

The man blinked. He was surprised that a mother would give their child such a book… She looked too young to…well…

"What's your name?" the man asked a bit curiously.

"Uchiha Mitsuki," the girl said with pride. This made the man's mouth drop open.

"The daughter of Haruno Sakura?"

"Of course."

Now the man was fascinated. The greatest doctor's daughter was standing in front of him.

"My, my… I'm very honored to meet her daughter in the flesh," he chuckled. "And I'm surprised your mother gave you such a book. I didn't think that was a field of hers."

"Well, it really isn't," Mitsuki admitted. "So could you tell me what the disorder really is?"

"Well… where to start…" the man opened his store as he believed it was a better place to discuss things. The girl walked into the place calmly, where a shelf, against the wall, was filled with different medications was stacked up. There were many books against one another shelf.

"My name is Kusuri," the man pulled out an orange, red color book. He flipped the book open and went over to the girl to show her the pages that had the information she wanted. "And this might be what you're looking for."

He handed her the book which she began to read. The symptom list consisted of flashbacks that were about their traumas, bad dreams, and frightening thoughts. Avoidance symptoms included the emotion of numbness, guilt, depression and worry. The patient would avoid anything that reminded them of the horrible experience. Losing interest in activities that the patient used to love in the past would happen. Being easily startled, which Mitsuki didn't really see the man act out, feeling tense and having difficulty sleeping or having angry outbursts would be other things the patient may suffer….

Mitsuki tried to compare the symptoms to his teacher, but it didn't seem like he had such thing… Well, it was hard to tell when the man avoided them the whole time. But then again, she really didn't make any efforts to pay attention to the man.

"I don't think my 'friend' may have this," she lowered the book.

"Tell me, what made you believe he or she had it?"

"Well…" Mitsuki sighed and decided to just explain to the man what happened between her teacher and Itsuwa. She made sure not to tell Kusuri who her teacher really was. She sat down on the counter as she told him everything. Kusuri listened patiently and took mental notes of everything.

* * *

"We'll start with a shot of tequila," Yuki mused as he and Obito sat near the counter inside the bar. The bartender came to them and took Yuki's order and swiftly gave the two men their shots. Obito had to take in mind his stomach hadn't eaten for a while and was dehydrated. This was his first time drinking alcohol too… And since he hadn't slept for some time, it was mostly likely that he would get the effects of alcohol faster than a normal person. He looked at Yuki who simply took a huge gulp of the whole drink with no problem before he exhaled in satisfaction.

"That hit the spot," he mused and turned to the masked man who eyed him before picking up his own drink. He had been contemplating about drinking. Only the weak drink… Well, that was what he thought… Then again, he didn't care what others thought of him. "Preparing to lose your alcohol virginity?" Yuki joked, which made everything go black for Obito.

_"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Itsuwa hissed tauntingly as he had two men hold him up as he kicked Obito's balls harshly. Obito cried out in agony from the sharp pain, his legs trembled, and he would have collapsed if it weren't for the other guards who leaned him back harshly. Obito was wheezing, his whole body shaking as he felt as if his balls exploded. The pain just vibrated through out his whole body and it didn't seem it would stop. He wanted to puke badly and just curl into a ball. He desperately wanted to disappear, the pain just to stop. _

"_I bet you wanted to fuck that 'girl', didn't you?" he hissed as he once again kicked Obito, but this time in the stomach, making Obito lean forward, tears falling down once again. He felt he was going to go crazy from the torture. He wanted to scream for it all to stop, but he could barely utter a word. It actually felt like he didn't know how to talk anymore…_

_ "You ain't a man," Itsuwa grabbed his chin roughly and forced it up for him to see his cruel smile. "And you never will be…" he brushed the man's hair barck, which was blood coated from what seemed the hair was yanked out by force before. "A man…"_

"Hey, Shinobi!"

Obito's head shot up from Yuki's loud voice. He was silent, and felt his hand wet… He looked down to see his hand was in a fist, soaked with the tequila that the shot cup once had. It seemed that he crushed it…

"You're going to pay for that," The bartender said, a bit irritated that his property was destroyed.

"Put it on my tab," Yuki said before looking at Obito, who loosened his fingers. "You know, I was just kidding about the-"

"Get me another one," Obito said in his deep, dark tone. Yuki felt slightly intimidated by the man, but he mostly thought he was cool. He looked at the bartender, who reluctantly gave the masked man another shot of tequila. Without any hesitation, Obito nudged his mask up to reveal only his mouth and tried to take a whole gulp of the shot just like Yuki did, but failed miserably as he felt his throat burn. He choked and coughed violently, pulling his mask back down.

Yuki tried not to laugh at the man's reaction and was amazed at how many scars he had on the little bit of the face he was able to see. A couple of guys sitting near them snickered at the masked man.

"Take it easy, no one is rushing you," Yuki ordered another shot for himself. "Do what I do, take a deep breath, take in the shot and then exhale once you swallowed," he said. "That's what I do. And remember, we're here to relax and enjoy ourselves."

Obito wasn't the type to relax. He felt tired and still wanted to be in his dimension… alone…But that wasn't going to happen. He noticed everyone in the bar was watching him, smugly. It was most likely they were waiting for him to choke once again like a pathetic novice. Obito ignored them and pulled his mask up, keeping in mind how to take the shot. He just wanted to get this over with and feel the aftereffects. He had no care what was going to happen to him afterwards. He took a deep breath and poured the whole thing into his mouth as if it was going to wash his worries away.

* * *

Mitsuki walked out of the bathroom quietly after she took a warm shower. She noticed she was the only one in their room. She tried not to let it bother her as she took off her towel and put on her pajamas, which were washed nicely by the maids. The girl was towel drying her hair for a moment before wrapping it with her towel. She sat on her bed, back against the bed frame as she brought a bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries on her lap. Like most kids, eating chocolate past their bed time was never going to happen when parents were around, so taking advantage at the moment was a must. Mitsuki plopped a strawberry into her mouth and tried to enjoy it, but for some reason it didn't seem as satisfying as she thought it would… She frowned, guessing maybe the strawberries weren't so good… She took another bite, the same dull taste like before came to her mouth. The girl just returned it to the side table and leaned back, eyes wandering around the room quietly.

She was debating to go out and look for her teammates, drag them by their ears if she had to, as she worried about them. Even though they were shinobi, it was not safe to be in the streets so late… Also, she was bored being in a room by herself… After a few minutes just sitting there, she jumped off her bed, pulled off the towel from her head and went over to the window, opening the curtains to see people were still walking in the streets, but were only few in number now.

"_Why must you guys protect those Uchiha scum?"_

X's voice seemed to come back to her mind. She was trying to ignore what the boy was saying to Miso, but it was hard to. She couldn't understand why people seemed to hate on her clan. Well, it was Obito's fault… but still, why did people generalize a whole group after one person does a mistake? After all… everyone makes mistakes… and should be forgiven.

Mitsuki frowned at the thought. Yes, everyone made mistakes, but Obito… Well…

She snapped from her thoughts as she heard the door opening. Guessing it was her teammates, she turned with a relieved smile, but then it vanished upon seeing that it was none other then her sensei…

Obito closed the door behind him; not even acknowledging the girl as he slightly stumbled while walking to his bed. The girl noticed this and took a couple of steps away from him. She observed his actions, he wasn't walking straight, and he seemed… relaxed? He wasn't straight as he would always be, and he collapsed on his bed, letting out a deep, tired sigh.

Was he… drunk…?

Obito felt like he was literally lying on a cloud, floating in the skies. His whole body and mind felt numb, and maybe at… relaxed…. He slowly turned on his back, doing so released a gingerly feeling throughout his body. He brought a hand up, flexing his fingers as if studying the new sensations. It felt as if he could do anything… but he knew that wasn't true.

He had taken one shot at first, and waited for a couple of minutes before taking another one. Eventually, the effects hit him, and he took one more shot, which he was contemplating about, before he left the bar. Maybe the last one was a bit… too much. He was able to think straight after the first two even though his body went numb, but now he was having trouble keeping his mind on one thing without jumping to another topic.

His eyes wandered to his right and noticed no one was using the bed near him. He slowly sat up, his brain felt like it was gently shaking, and he noticed Mitsuki was the only one in the room with him.

"Wwwhere…aaare they…?" he let out a slur, which gave Mitsuki the confirmation he was under the influence. She stared at him, even though he was an ex-criminal and a jerk, she didn't think he was… well… into drinking.

"They're looking for you," she said with a frown.

Obito took a moment to take this in before he looked out the window. Chan and Miso were looking for him? At this late of time? Alone? But why….?

He was trying to get off of his bed, but fell back. He was exhausted and it felt he was going to pass out soon. Damn it… he wasn't really in the shape to look for his students, and who knew if they were safe… The kids were still not able to take care of themselves. Anything could happen to them… Guilt washed over him, something that he didn't want to feel. He was supposed to feel good… that was the point he even agreed to drink at the bar…

He grabbed his head, leaning a bit forward quietly. What kind of teacher would have their students look for them…? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around…? He lived his life without a care for anyone. He just seemed to make mistakes every time… He was just a burden…

"Thiiis is why I shoouuld just disappeeaar," he mumbled, feeling depression once again wash over him now…

Mitsuki fell silent from his words.

_"Well, to tell you the truth, shinobi go through a lot of harsh things," the man said calmly after hearing Mitsuki's story. "It surprises me how most of them don't develop any disorders from what they suffer through."_

_ "My mom said shinobi endure," Mitsuki said._

_ "You may be shinobi, but you're still human," the guy looked at her, which made her go silent. "You say your teacher is mostly a loner, and avoids anything and anyone… Which I can assume because he's suffering deep inside, but hides it."_

_ Mitsuki remembered how the man said they lived in Hell… She had a hard time giving sympathy to the masked man. It was so easy to deny he was suffering. And if he was, shouldn't he deserve it?_

_ "So if he is, is there anything we can do?" she asked out of curiosity._

_ "Talk to him," he smiled at the girl. _

"_Talk to him…?"_

"_No one can live with any human communication. It's not good for their health. We're social beings after all. Also make sure he sleeps and is eating right."_

_Mitsuki got off the counter quietly. _

"_Well that's all the advice I can give you, after all, I'm not a psychiatrist."_

Mitsuki looked up to see the masked man once again trying to get off of his bed and succeed, but was losing his balance as he was going to the door.

_"__That man is broken…"_

_Her dad's voice played in her mind from years ago. _She lost the glare she was shooting out to the man as her gut pained her when she saw her teacher almost trip from Chan's bag. Was he…really going to look for her teammates? She clenched her teeth and before the masked man was able to open the door, she took a tight grip of his flex jacket from behind, keeping him from leaving. Obito looked down at her with confusion.

"I'll look for them," Mitsuki said a bit quietly, kind of avoiding eye contact with the man.

"What…?" Her teacher asked quietly, as it was obvious he wasn't in the right state of mind to be walking around the streets. He was then pulled by Mitsuki to Chan's bed. Obito's mind spun when she made him lay on his back, his body felt as if gravity was pushing down on him. Suddenly his mind felt… warmth… Sweet, humming warmth… It relaxed him more and made his worries for Miso and Chan dwindle down. His eyes got heavy, but he was still able to look to where Mitsuki was, sitting next to him, a hand over his head. Her hand was glowing with her healing Jutsu. Her eyes looked down at him, but without any hostility towards him. Instead, they held a slight confusion as she was asking questions in her mind.

What was she doing? Why was she doing this? Did this mean something? What was driving her to do this?

She was doing what her mother would do at times to help her father to calm down from some issues he would go through. Even now he would suffer from his past experiences, but why was she doing this to the man she hated? Or maybe… she didn't really hate him… If she really despised him, she wouldn't be comforting the man like the way she was.

After a few minutes, she finally made eye contact with the man; for once she was able to see his eyes clearly thanks to the lights of the room. Instead of the dark cold ones she expected him to always have, they were… weak… and lacked light… Her stomach dropped and she looked away, biting her lower lip. Why was she feeling so…sad…? Her fingers gently felt through the man's scalp and came across what seemed like a few scars that were hidden by his long hair strands.

"_He put him in his place."_

X's voice rang through her head as she looked back at the eyes that seemed like they held no hope… What if… she was wrong about him…? After all, there had to be a reason why the Hokage placed him as their teacher.

Mitsuki continued to comfort him with her chakra, staying strong as she hesitantly took his right hand with her own. He didn't seem as scary as she thought… Well he didn't seem like the man that started the Fourth Ninja War years ago… He looked like an empty shell of his former self. Broken… just like her father had said… A man who didn't care about his own life… A man who believed there was nothing good in the world…

His hand slowly wrapped around hers, as if making sure she was real, which caused her to feel anger...towards herself…

"It's okay… sensei…" she said silently. "They'll be here soon…"

Her words made Obito relax; his man's eyes continued gazing at the girl weakly. His eyes slowly began to close bit by bit. He was losing focus as his body was finally reaching its limit. His mind was too numb to think about what was going on, but for the first time in so many years… he actually felt… at peace…

* * *

**Yep, that's the chapter :O. Okay so everyone, drinking isn't a good way to well… help you with your problems. Just wanted to make sure none of my readers actually try and drink your sorrows away. Eventually the story will show how bad it can affect your lives. I have seen it happen a lot , trust me. Of course I'm not against drinking for just the 'fun', but like everything in the world, don't overuse anything O.O. **

**Anyways~ Yep, poor Obito… So it seems that all three are going to try now with him :D. And it seems the flashbacks were a reason why Obito was also trying not to feel, poor guy…**

**I got the information of Posttraumatic stress disorder from the National Institutes of Health website. Wanted to cite the page, but for some reason it didn't work. So yeah o.o'**

**So please Review and or Comment about this chapter :O pleaseee OO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Replies to Reviews:**

**xxxalien. freakxxx:** ty :3. Took me a while to think of a way how Mitsuki could give Obito a chance too

**akajust1:** LOL yet you were laughing? LOL

**Oplindenfep:** it's going to be awesome! : D. well... not really x.x

**7kc7:** Oh man, who knows :3

**AltyLover:** I like writing ten pages mostly XD, idk it just goes well for my plot. and no worries, call me anything u want :D

**kanelbullen:** I must say, I'm impressed from your review :3. Oh and yes i know about the zimbardo prison experiment :O. I studied about it in two classes I took before. Can't really tell you who's idea was to torture Obito just yet :3, that will come out in the story later hehehe. Yuki and Kusuri were moslty side characters. I want to give the story a real life feeling. After all, in real life, u will come across people that will show up in your life for a small amount of time but affect your lives :O. Yuki and kusuri won't be coming in the future chaps I think... well I have no plan for them as of yet. And the prejudice Mitsuki has is like what people in the world have. Alot of people hate on other groups because of what their ancestors have done to them even though it hasn't effected them in a negative way. Mitsuki is an example of grudges that won't go away. And wow i can see you paid alot of attention in the chap :O. Miso of course didn't get over Obito's fear. he was just hiding it without him knowing. And cool, i'm happy that my story helped you with writing your essay :3. After all, my stories , i'm hoping, aren't just entertainment. I hope it helps people with things in their lives.

**Omigesh:** it is x.x, no wonder why obito hates the world XD

**mexmangafan:** well i already sent you a reply to you o.o. But i guess I'll just put something here so others who have the same thoughts as you can read this. This story will have my own interpretation of Obito and many things from the manga. After all, I am not kishimoto. I just depicted what I learned from the movie road to ninja and implemented it into this story. Kishimoto did say the movie had an example how the eye moon plan would be, even thought it was an incomplete one, I still imagine the way i imagined it to be. Also I had to elaborate my idea of the eye moon plan cause that's what obito's mind is having a difficult time moving past it. He still longs for it yet he regrets fighting for it. his mind is constantly having inner conflicts to see it as a right thing or a wrong thing. Well you'll see later in the story XD. Like i said before, I do things for a reason :O

**MadSlasher:** LOL omg don't want to spoil it but... that may happen :3, not soon but later XD

**desertrommel: **ty :D

**BLOWBITO UCHIHAHAHA:** yeah o.o, i have a good chapter in mind for one's dream and I hope i can write 20 pages for it XD.

**xXxLone ProdigyxXx:** yeah... and many guards in the real world do shit to their prisoners o.o

**Thomas Drovin: **Yep, Obito lost hope for many reasons and one is his stay during the prison. and yeah :3, that's why he tries to live an emotionless life. He wants to keep the horrible memories from coming back. It's either feeling something in his heart and risk having flashbacks messing his poor mind up, or just live like a robot with no feelings and have no torturing events haunting him

**messijb45:** me too x.x

**virgo christiny:** that's really sad x.x

**Numb32:** ty :3

**Tobifan:** you make me blush alot XD. those comments of yours always boost my self esteem up. I remember the first time i tried writing, a friend of mine said it was garbage x.x. I ripped it into pieces and threw it away. I had trouble writing things, but my imagining was always running wild but sadly i couldn't put them in paper.

**helen delia:** maybe or maybe not :O

**Guest:** cool, you don't seem to hate X :3. There is a reason why he acts like he does. Later the story will show scenes that hopefully people can pick up and not hate him so much XD

**this was me when i read the last naruto manga chapter (throwing chairs across the room and screaming) LOL k it wasn't that bad... I was though in shock and feeling soooo sad... oh and pissed off XD. I talked to mom about life after the chap o.o then i began writing this chap cause i was angry again XD. OKAY so i know some of you will ask me'what will you do if obito dies in the real manga?" i think i'll cry a lot XD. Also I will still hope he mayyyyy stay alive or brought back to life idk... I just hope kishimoto just doesn't kill obito just like that. I feel kakashi just gave up on him :/. Like seriously, he says that naruto won't change and will keep fighting for sasuke, but he won't fight for Obito? Obito saved kakashi's life :/ while i don't remember sasuke saving naruto's... I would have imagined kakashi paying back obito for saving his life. bleh, kakashi you a lousy friend x.x. Maybe Obito shouldn't have saved him o.o'. If he didn't save Kakashi theeeennn Obito wouldn't have fallen in madara's hands (I still ask myself, how the heck didn't minato go back to retrieve Obito's body? Even though it may have been all splattered up, one should still go back and make sure they are dead,. Man , the last chap totally made me think maybe sometimes one shouldn't save other's lives cause shit is going to happen to you o.o. and i have come across examples in real life that people risk their lives for others and it seems it was just a mistake as their lives go into hell... no but seriously guys, still save people's lives if they are in trouble : I. Naruto, you better not give up on sasuke too! : I. Though i would be jealous if sasuke is saved .. How come he can be saved and not madara and obito? :/. and what madara did to obito was... x.x (cries). Now I feel I have to change Madara's role in my story XD, well just slightly...**

**Okay enough with that :3**

**If obito does die in the real manga, (DON'T DIE OBITO, PLEASE! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!) I already thought of a way he would be 'brought' back to life for my story. Don't ask me how i will bring him back to life, cause my story will bring it up later. remember guys, i am trying to keep my story close to the real manga, buuuut there may be changes if it just doesn't fit with mine. Remember, this is a fanfiction o.o**

**So this chapter was bringing up some issues within Obito at bit more. well I'll say more after this chapter lol, enjoy~**

**Oh and thank you for everyone who reviewed :3 and ty YAXON for editing it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Everything was so peaceful, even though he was surrounded by darkness, but it didn't last as a familiar pain on his right side shot from out of nowhere. Obito was on his knees, clutching his right arm as he grinded his teeth from the pain. This always seemed to happen… when he was finally having some sort of tranquility, pain would pounce back on him. _

_ Obito was panting, the pain getting worse. It felt like his right side was being crushed into pieces. The feeling was just like the time he was buried alive by many boulders after saving Kakashi… the very action that caused his whole life to fall..._

_ "Obito..."_

_ Obito looked up to see Kakashi was standing in front of him. The masked man had no idea where the man came from as he slowly got on his feet; the pain just seemed to get worse now with the man's presence, as if to remind him where his suffering came from. _

_ "Your future is death," Kakashi said coldly and the next thing Obito knew, agonizing pain wracked his body, his eyes widening in shock as he coughed out blood. Kakashi had impaled his hand right through his chest, blood shooting out everywhere. _

Obito sat up abruptly, a hand clutching his chest in pain, having a difficult time breathing. The nightmare… was just like what Kakashi did to him during the war… The time Kakashi had tried to take his life…

"Sensei?"

Obito looked up to see all three Genin staring at him as they paused from eating their breakfast on their beds. All three were silent, as they all seemed…worried…Even Chan and Mitsuki.

_"I'm not giving up on you…"_

Kakashi's voice came to mind. His words, though, made his chest clench with anger… the same anger that used to be his companion a long time ago… Obito knew everything was a lie…everything… Kakashi's 'insistence' of saving him just like the children 'worrying' about him, they were all a lie. Every single one of them… and it sickened him to see Miso's eyes the most. He got off his bed, forgetting what happened to him last night and the fact he was in Chan's bed, and left the room, slamming the door behind him hard. He didn't even glance at the chicken soup that was placed on the side table next to him, still recently made…

Mitsuki frowned. Not even a thank you to her for keeping him from having a hangover? She manipulated his digestive system and broke down the alcohol's effects to help him avoid any pain once he woke up. Did he even remember what happened the other night?

"Why is sensei angry…?" Miso asked quietly, getting the feeling that maybe the man was angry at him and Chan for coming back at such a later hour.

"It looked like he woke up from a nightmare," Chan said as they noticed how their teacher gasped in his sleep before he sat up and held his chest as if he was going through real pain. He noticed Miso was going to go after him as he got off his bed, putting his shoes on.

"Not right now, Miso," Mitsuki frowned.

"But…" Miso had to know what was going on with the man. Last night, when he and Chan came back, they were surprised to see Obito sleeping on Chan's bed, peacefully. Never did the boy see his teacher so relaxed before. It actually made him feel sad…

Mitsuki was next to him while he slept, her hands glowing. She actually looked like she was helping him, which was something that amazed her teammates. She had told them in the hallway how Obito came back drunk and unlike the last time she (reluctantly) agreed to have Obito as their teacher, she finally chose to give Obito a chance of her own free will. It seemed she saw something that night with their teacher that opened her eyes. Miso was so glad that now all three of them were going to help their teacher. Now the question was, why was their teacher so angry? Miso actually thought he would have woken up in a better mood than usual.

"No buts," Mitsuki continued eating her breakfast, which was cooked rice and some sushi rolls. "We can't get on his nerves. We must find the right time to talk to him." She had to also remind herself to have her own patience, knowing talking to Obito was not going to be easy…

* * *

Obito sat on the roof of the very building they were staying in. His eyes coldly watched the villagers live their lives. Most of them doing the same routine: wake up and go to work. Everyone was so pathetic in his eyes…

The anger in Obito's heart continued to consume his very core, an uncontrollable fury that was slowly forcing its way back into Obito's soul after many years of locking it up. It burned like a raging fire manifesting anything that got in its way. Everything around him was like a white canvas, stained by an ugly red color smeared by the very God that made this cruel world… Obito craved to see others suffer; lose the sanity they believed to have so he could laugh at their faces. He wished to cause the suffering himself, drive a kunai through their hearts so they could feel what he was feeling…

Obito grabbed his head. He tried to rid himself of the raging feeling, but it just wouldn't leave. Few memories of the other night came to him. He went out to drink and came back to the hotel and the rest was a blur. He now longed for the bitter taste of the burning alcohol drown his throat. Maybe that could help him forget about the anger he was having.

Kakashi… Obito sat up, hands turning into shaky fists. He hated when people lied to him… The man seemed to believe he could just fill Obito with lies and in the end take him down? It was only a matter of time before Naruto was responsible for his death.

The masked man mentally cursed Kakashi, Naruto, Itsuwa and especially the whole world. Screaming at the top of his lungs was something he wanted to do so badly. He was like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode in any second. If only Naruto never gave him a team in the first place…. Then Obito would have continued keeping all the memories, all the emotions locked up so he wouldn't be in constant turmoil.

He hated this world so much… Why was he still here? Why couldn't he just end his life? One mistake…that was all it would take to die… One slip-up… and he would be dealt with… Well, did it matter? What waited for him in the afterlife would just be the same as living in this cursed world… Hell… and he couldn't help but ask himself, was it worth sacrificing his life for Kakashi years ago…?

* * *

Miso and his teammates walked out of the village and along the road as they continued with their C-Rank mission. All three watched their teacher, who was walking ahead of them, the package secured under his right arm. The kids could tell the man was not in a good mood as he let out a dark vibe, one that would make most people stay away from his presence. Of course, Miso wasn't most people.

The boy felt bold, mostly because of the fact Mitsuki and Chan were now supporting him, but he still couldn't find the right way to approach the man. He had no clue that the masked man only wanted to get over with the mission. Once that was done, they could go back to Konoha, and Obito could get his power back to teleport to his dimension. There was no way for him to shut down his emotions with the children around.

"Sensei," Miso decided to make his move, but soon after, the man stopped walking.

"Miso, I'm really not in the mood to listen to that annoying voice of yours," he said in the coldest tone the boy had ever heard. Miso fell silent. "Do me a favor and keep that mouth shut for the rest of the day," Miso's eyes dropped to the ground, biting his lower lip at the flat out rejection.

"What the hell, man?!" Chan was the one to snap before Mitsuki did, though the girl was shooting daggers at the man's back. "Can't you friggin' see he's-"

Miso grabbed his arm and shook his head quietly. He didn't wish Chan to anger their teacher further than he already was. His eyes were a bit fogged up. He didn't blame his teacher; after all, maybe he was getting on the man's nerves…. Mitsuki was surprised at how Miso was being. Usually, the boy would stubbornly continue, but at the moment he was holding himself back. She frowned to see their teacher ignore Miso's feelings as he continued walking.

Mitsuki caught the sight of a group of men, shinobi that didn't belong in an alliance, coming from the opposite direction. The kids were always told by their parents to avoid any shinobi that wasn't part of their alliance. They carefully kept an eye on them as the groups were about to cross their paths. There were three men in total, wearing thick brown pants and sleeveless jackets. Tattoos, depicting chains, were printed down their arms. One was muscular, with a bold head, slightly pale in color. The other one was well-toned with a blank headband strapped to the side; skin tanned with messy black hair that seemed it wasn't washed for a while. The last one had a particularly dark amusement in his green eyes. He was a white man, with grey short hair; a small amount of hair on the back was longer than the rest. He was also strong-looking as it showed from his muscle definition. They also had swords strapped to their sides.

The one with the green eyes noticed Mitsuki, and eyed her lustfully. Mitsuki glared at him with hostility. The man chuckled and right when he passed Obito, it seemed the tips of his fingers tried to brush against the package. Without any warning, Obito slammed the man against the tree, his hand around the man's neck, choking him. The package hit the ground. His eyes darkly stared at the man with fury.

The other two shinobi were shocked at the sudden assault and pulled out their swords. Miso and his teammates were wide-eyed to see Obito choking the man to death. Quickly, Chan pulled out his own kunai just in case the other two shinobi decided to attack them. The shinobi under Obito's grasp didn't show any fear, his eyes seriously gazing at Obito as he was starting to lose focus.

"Let go of him, or I'll slice your head off!" the bold shinobi snapped.

"I doubt a man with no limbs could pull off such a thing…" Obito hissed darkly at the other two.

Miso was frozen in place as the scene was playing out. Obito, out of the blue, was killing a man, even threatening to take the others down with no hesitation. The boy wanted this to stop, but he didn't know how. Mitsuki ran to their teacher.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Look at the man's eyes," the masked man said in his serious tone. "They're the eyes of trash…" his hands were tight around the man's neck, and he could easily crush it if he wanted to, but that would ruin the fun out of it. He wanted to see the man suffer.

The guy grasped Obito's wrists, trying to pull him off, but slowly he was losing strength as his windpipes were closing in on him.

The other two shinobi were still glaring, but didn't make a move, as if they were waiting for a signal from their 'leader' who wasn't even looking at them.

"So you're just going to kill him?" Mitsuki asked, irritated.

"Why not?" Obito gazed at the man, slightly getting annoyed how he didn't seem afraid… "I'm simply doing the world a favor by taking him out before he ruins more lives."

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" Mitsuki's mind was racing. If she didn't act quickly, their teacher would once again have his hands blood-stained with what she believed was 'innocent' blood. For crying out loud, the man didn't even do anything. "You don't know him at all!"

Oh, yes he did… he could see it in the man's dark gaze that dared Obito to take his life. There was a sickening feeling Obito was getting from the man. The same one that he got from Itsuwa… The masked man clenched his teeth. He completely intended to take the man's life. If only this was Itsuwa under his grip…

"Sensei, please," Miso let out quietly. Screaming and demanding wasn't the smartest way to get their teacher to release the man. Miso made his way to him, eyes pleading. "He hasn't done anything, so please let go of him."

Obito wouldn't even look at the boy as he begged. His grip tightened. The shinobi's eyes were slowly shaking, rolling back as the color of his face was slightly blue.

"Stop!" Chan yelled and the realization hit Miso hard. If Obito killed anyone in cold blood, he would be locked up once again in prison… That's what everyone was waiting for… They all waited for Obito to screw up so they could encage him as if he was a monster. Miso didn't want his teacher to suffer anymore.

Miso clenched his teeth.

"I won't let you kill him!" Miso now screamed, trying to yank the masked man off the other shinobi. Obito felt the burning rage fuel up more, and was going to strike down the kid himself, kill everyone around him, but all emotions vanished after what the boy screamed out.

"I'm not letting them take you back to prison!"

Mitsuki and Chan stared at Miso from his words, and everything went dead silent between the two groups.

Obito said nothing, and no thoughts came across his mind as he finally released the man. The shinobi collapsed to the ground, coughing violently as he grabbed his bruised neck. It was swelling up right where Obito's fingers clutched it. Miso pulled away from Obito, his teammates still on guard as the other shinobi held their swords out.

Miso felt he wasn't breathing as he was too busy hoping his teacher let the men go. Without a word, the masked man picked up the package, which was undamaged, and walked away. Miso and his teammates looked at one another before running after their teacher.

The green-eyed shinobi kept his eyes on Mitsuki as she ran passed him. The girl could feel his eyes on her, but ignored him. The shinobi let out a dark smile as he saw the Uchiha crest on her shirt as his teammates pulled him up to his feet, they too watched Obito and his teammates, a bit too much to be considered normal…

* * *

The static sound of cicadas echoed through out the forest in the night as the kids set up a camp fire. An owl watched them on a branch while their teacher stayed away from them. The kids were warming their instant meal food, mostly it was ramen they had with them. Miso was preparing two; hoping Obito would maybe eat it. Mitsuki looked back to see the very tree their teacher was behind of. It seemed he was more distant than usual… Every day it just got more challenging for them to talk to him.

Miso poured, from a steam pot, water on to the cup where it contained the noodles. He pulled out a couple of chopsticks and was hesitant to give it to his teacher. He was still slightly shaken up from what happened earlier in the day. What if… Obito snapped at him…? It was actually frightening the way the man was going to kill a random shinobi in cold blood. Miso felt afraid… just like he was when he was younger and he feared the masked man. He bit his lip, his hands holding the cup that was meant for Obito a bit too tightly. The kids barely talked after the incident with the other shinobi. It was a side to him they never saw of him. Well these past days they were seeing a lot of the man. He seemed kind of… unstable in the mind… Like seriously... his anger just seemed to come out of no where...

"Give it to me," Mitsuki had gotten up and took the instant meal from the boy's hands. Chan had his mouth filled with noodles as he watched their teammate go over to their teacher.

Obito was leaning against the tree, sitting legs crossed, staring at the darkness through the forest with no thought in mind. He didn't even realize Mitsuki was next to him.

"You're eating," Mitsuki offered the man the food, hand extended with the chopsticks too. The masked man looked up at the girl silently. Mitsuki looked calm. "You haven't eaten for the past few days." And she wondered how he could live with such little food consumption. "We don't want you to end up looking like a skeleton, so take it." Mitsuki even thought of forcing the food down the man's throat if she had to. Well, then again, that wouldn't end well…

Mitsuki was surprised to see Obito take the cup and chopsticks from her hands. The girl quickly returned to her friends, and she couldn't hide the strange sensation she was feeling. A smile was trying to tug in her lips. Was she… actually happy that the man was going to eat? Miso and Chan stared at her as she sat around the campfire with an accomplished smile.

Obito slightly pulled up his mask and began eating the ramen silently. He didn't do it for his sake, but did it because he was told to… Wasn't this how everyone wanted him to be? Obedient? Do what everyone believe was 'right'? After all, he had no free will ever since the War ended…

Miso felt a bit better knowing their teacher was eating. He ate his food without a problem. Chan and Mitsuki were looking at her map, trying to estimate how long they had left to reach their destination.

"We should be there by tomorrow if we run to the next village," Chan circled a village that was miles away. It was a village that was in the Shinobi Alliance. "And maybe we can take a break there too."

"You serious?" Mitsuki frowned at the boy's logic. "We won't get to our destination tomorrow night. It's too far."

"Not unless we run."

"Yeah, you expect us to run the whole day?"

"Can't you?" Chan asked bluntly, which made the girl roll her eyes. "Well, we could take a short cut and cut through the Country of Wind instead of going around like we were doing."

"I'd rather not," Mitsuki mumbled. She didn't want to come across a shinobi from the nation and ask for their passports. Who knew how the country of Wind felt about Obito…? It was a relief they passed through the Country of Rain without a problem.

"Let's just take our time," Miso said with a smile as he was taking out a stack of papers from his bag.

Mitsuki noticed they had pictures and then realized they were the same ones that were on the wall of the missing children back at the other village.

"How did you get those?"

"He asked this office for copies," Chan answered instead.

"After we couldn't find sensei, we stopped by the wall, and I decided I wanted copies of their pictures," Miso said. "That's why we came late last night."

"What do you want the pictures for?" Mitsuki asked curiously.

"I don't want to be like everyone," Miso said as he stared down at a picture of a small girl, with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes. Her name was Hitomi and she was five years old. Each missing report had a description of the child printed under their picture. "Everyone just pities these kids for a second, and then forgets about them…"

Obito had finished his food and was listening to the kids' conversation, with his eyes closed behind his mask.

Miso flipped to another picture of another girl with brown short hair. She had freckles and her name was Myako.

"I don't want to forget about them… It's not fair to just give up on them when I know they're still hoping for someone to save them…" the boy looked back at Mitsuki and Chan, who had their eyes on the pictures he had. "I want to memorize each face and maybe one day I'll come across one of them and I can bring them back home."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Chan said, trying to be realistic.

"But what if it does?" Miso questioned. "What if we already came across one of these kids and I missed the chance to save them?"

Chan didn't say anything as he didn't know what to say. Maybe he was like everyone else… He honestly forgot about the kids that were missing, and it confused him very much when Miso insisted on getting copies of the children. He never really thought about other people's lives.

Miso seemed like he wanted to save them no matter what. Well, he didn't know how to, and he believed maybe remembering the faces of the kids would help him out in some way.

Chan used to think Miso was all talk, trying to be like his dad about helping others. He believed the boy was a simple spoiled brat, but like he learned the other day, he was wrong about him… Miso was showing what kind of person he was, and that Chan had to respect, but it also made him feel like… a jackass… He frowned at the thought and swiped a couple of flyers from Miso's hand.

"Knowing how small your brain is, you're not going to memorize all these faces," Chan grumbled.

"You're serious about this, huh?" Mitsuki smiled as she liked Miso's idea and also took a couple pictures herself.

"Once I get stronger, I'll do everything in my power to save them," Miso grinned, hoping that would answer his friend's question.

"And then what…?" All three kids fell silent as they heard their teacher's dark voice from where he sat. "Just so they can later turn their backs on you when you're the one lost in the darkness?"

Mitsuki, for the first time, wasn't annoyed from his words, but instead was trying to listen what he had to say. Maybe this way they can learn more about the man. She noticed though Chan was frowning, glaring at the tree where their teacher sat behind. Miso was calm, staring at the picture of Myako.

"Why would you say that?" Mitsuki asked.

Obito closed his eyes silently.

_"You saved me…" Kakashi said quietly, but still hoped Obito could at least give him a little attention. "You made me into a better man…" _

Obito's chest clenched as the memories played in his mind.

_"You said my father was a hero…." Kakashi opened his eye and gave the masked man a serious look. "You opened my eyes when I was closed up… and because of that…you're my hero…even if you like it or not."_

Kakashi's father was treated like scum after saving his teammate's lives… The man took his own life; no one was able to save him from his darkness…

Obito saved Kakashi's life also during the Third Ninja War… and when he got lost in his own darkness, Kakashi just gave up on him and tried to take his life… It was too late now for him to be saved. The world was truly Hell and he knew Kakashi and Naruto were both liars. One day they will show their true colors and end him once he wasn't useful anymore…

"Because…" Obito let out a bit silently as if all the memories of his life flashed before his eyes in mere seconds. "Life is ungrateful…"

The kids could hear his teacher was in some way…tired… Was he tired of…life…?

A memory played in Chan's mind as he kept his eyes on the tree.

_"How come…when someone who is trying to do good in the world, but has a past filled with many mistakes, people have a hard time giving them a chance and can't forgive their past?" she asked which got Chan to look at her confused. "And how come when someone has a past known for being good that turned out to be bad later, people don't want to remember their past good deeds and all they could see them is them being…well bad?"_

_Chan stared at her with confusion as she kind of regretted speaking her mind out. She always felt she had a hard time delivering her opinion to things. She wished she was like her father, who had a great ability with communicating things._

_"I just don't understand how people can always ignore the good things in life and always pay attention to the negative things…" she sighed. "People do many good deeds but no one notices them…and when someone just does one mistake, everyone gets so angry and likes to hold grudges…"_

_Chan didn't really know how to answer to her questions. He was just confused as to why she was thinking about such things. Then again, she did have a point. He thought about children who did their chores, parents never thanked them for their hard work and the moment the kids don't do them, they get scolded._

_"What does this have to do with __that __man…?" Chan watched Shizuka looked up at him with a serious look._

_"Cause… he was regarded as a hero in the Third Ninja War…" she revealed._

A hero Shizuka said to Chan… Was their teacher really a hero before? How the heck did Shizuka know more about Obito than him? After all, Obito was his sensei… Chan glanced at Miso and Mitsuki who were having trouble to respond back to their teacher's comment. What could they say? They knew of him being a criminal mastermind that almost wiped the world, but that was about it… Chan cursed himself mentally. If only he cared a bit back when Shizuka was lecturing him…

"We'll see about that," Chan said calmly which made his teammates look at him confused. The boy returned looking at the flyers in his hands. Miso let out a small smile, seeing how Chan was now being devoted to memorize the kid's faces. Back at the Academy, Chan barely did his homework. Iruka would always lecture the boy in front of the class, but of course got away with it a lot. Mitsuki was getting more curious about their teacher. Before she really didn't want to know anything about him, but now… there seemed to be more to him than just an ex criminal…

Obito opened his eyes quietly. He should have known they would just dismiss his comments. After all… they were just spoiled, naïve children…

* * *

**Alright, remember what happened in this chapter o.o. Well just remember everything in my story XD. You will see why later... :O**

**Obito is like bi polar, huh? well i call it an unstable mind. who wouldn't be like that with a messed up life x.x**

**Okay so that was the chapter. I know it was shorter than the last two chaps, but ... idk that's just how i wanted it to be o.o. the next chapters will be over 10 pages but may not be up to 20. It just depends what happens in the chapter. the story is going to pick up from here. the new character I said in the other chapter may come in the next one :O. we shall see O.O**

**SOOOO Please review and comment guys :D. Tell me what you guys think? Oh and tell me who is your favorite character in this story at the moment? I'm very curious to know o.o**


	16. Chapter 16

**Replies to Guest Reviews:**

**xxxalien . freakxxx:** I don't care if one has grammar mistakes when one reviews, mostly because I don't know how to pinpoint a mistake and as long as I understand you its all good : 3. and I'm happy that you put some time to comment

**Guest:** I have plans for X :3 and i hope you like him more later hehehe

**Anthony Black:** Omg that chap was kick ass! I'll bring up what i'll do about the manga in my author's note :3

**Tobifan:** yah x.x, it wont be cool to see obito die while being hated, not cool at all

**Basstyle1:** Kabuto will show up in this story, but at the moment I don't have any plans with him yet

**Attention: **

**Alright guys, So starting with this chapter, I'm only posting up replies to reviews for the guests. The ones who are registered and review, I'll answer straight through your review : O so they're isn't a huge reply thing before the chapter lol**

**Okay, so about the last naruto chapter was kick ass :3. I was so happy! I was like YES, OBITO! YOU FREAKING ROCK! I LOVE YOU! (squeels like a fangirl)! IN YOUR FACE MADARA! : D**

**So it seems Obito has become the ten tails Jinchuriki. I'm not sure if I'll make Obito at the moment a jinchuriki cause who knows if Naruto doesn't take it from him later in the real story. I'll have it as a vague thing in my story and won't bring up the jinchuriki issues until way later. In the real naruto story, naruto didn't know he had the beast inside until he was 12 years old,so I won't go into details about the ten tails in my fanfic. After all, the tail beasts topic isn't what I'm aiming for at the moment. **

**About Obito's hair... hmm... I may give him white streaks, not sure : O...**

**Okay in this chapter, I'm just bringing up some stuff before I continue more into the story. I don't want any plot holes so yeah... o.o**

**And OMG it took me a long time to write this too : /. I rewrote it two times and i kept holding it off cause i didn't feel motivated x.x**

**anyways**

**Ty YAXON for editing the mistakes~**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Obito managed to open his eyes from what he believed was a small nap. He noticed his surroundings were very clear as the sun was beginning to rise from its own slumber. He realized he slept more than he was supposed to. He rose to his feet, cracking his neck to the side as it was tense, but felt better… Well, at least stable in the mind, but empty throughout his whole body. He turned to see the kids were still asleep, a clone of Miso standing behind a tree, staring right at it… Well that's what the masked man thought. They were safe and sound, and it seemed the kids were starting to learn not to sleep without keeping an eye out for any danger. The kids also didn't assume he would keep watch…

"_I'm not letting them take you back to prison!"_

Obito looked away. The other day, he was going to kill the rogue ninja for no reason… and even the children that he believed was in his way almost lost their lives because of him. Back in the day he was a murderer, but he wasn't a mindless killer… He had killed for his dream, for his perfect world, but never took a life without a reason… Well not yet at least…

He frowned behind his mask, feeling his throat dry and for some reason he wanted to drink. It wasn't water that he craved for, but the burning alcohol that would maybe make him feel like he was in the clouds, to keep his mind preoccupied. Without a word to Miso's clone, he ran off in a certain direction, not even realizing that someone from afar had been watching them for a while…

Miso's clone turned to where Obito vanished; he wanted to go after him, but decided to leave him alone. He returned back to the tree, where he was looking through with his Byakugan, as he could see a figure a fair distance away, standing on top of a tree and watching them. It has almost been half an hour since the figure began using some sort of binoculars to zoom in on them. The clone decided to finally wake up the others, as it was just too creepy to have someone stalking them. He vanished and Miso instantly woke up, sitting up silently, gaining all the knowledge that someone was watching them.

"Mitsuki," Miso whispered. The girl stirred in her sleep, turning to her other side. "Mitsuki," the boy raised his voice, which earned a groan from the Uchiha girl.

"What is it?" Mitsuki let out a tired mumble, placing an arm over her eyes.

"There's a shinobi about half a mile away, and for the past half hour, he's been watching us…"

The girl turned to him with confusion before she jumped to her feet and began putting her shoes on. She noticed their teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sensei?"

"I don't know," Miso honestly said. "He just ran off in the opposite direction."

Mitsuki frowned.

"Wake up, Chan," she ordered. Miso went over to his sleeping teammate and nudged his shoulder. Chan frowned and slammed a fist on the ground as he ripped out one of his earplugs out.

"I was friggin' sleeping!" he yelled in irritation while glaring daggers at Miso, who flinched. "I told you never-"

"Shut up and get ready," Mitsuki threw a shoe right at Chan's face, snapping him from his rage.

* * *

"Hm…" A teen lowered his binoculars quietly after noticing the Genin he was watching for a while were abruptly getting up. The boy had pale blue skin, with facial looks that made him look like shark. His hair was blue, faux hawk-styled, but almost like a shark fin. His eyes were small and round and gill markings were under them. The teen was thin yet fit. He was tall for an average teenager, and he wore a sleeveless black shirt with matching pants, and a white flax jacket protecting his upper body. A katana was strapped to his side.

The boy looked once more through the binoculars to notice the three kids were nowhere in sight within the camp… All of their things were left behind, though. The boy tried to spot the girl, curious as to where she may have run off to. He grinned, with sharp teeth, at the thought of taking a peek of the girl dressing… but fell silent as he spotted the blonde kid running through the forest, in his direction in his pajamas…

"Crap," the shark boy plunged from the tree, grabbing a brown bag that lay in the very tree he was standing at before taking off. Even though the kids were mere children, he didn't want to be caught by their teacher. He had total confidence he would lose the kids; after all, he was definitely a higher ranked shinobi than them.

He sharply stopped when a kunai was sent past his neck.

**"Dynamic Entry!"**

The boy's eyes widen in shock as Chan jump-kicked him hard across the face. Chan smirked to see their 'stalker' was sent a couple of feet from him from the blow.

The shark boy twisted his body in midair and landed on his feet, releasing the bag as he grabbed his cheek in pain. It didn't seem to swell up, but it still made him take a deep, slow, shaky breath to get over the stinging pain. He had to admit, Chan really had a strong kick.

Chan lunged at him; pretty much irked at the fact his sleep was disturbed.

The shark boy caught Chan's leg after a failed attempt of a roundhouse kick, and slammed him against a nearby tree. Chan recovered quickly and jumped away from the enemy.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **

The older teen turned around to see around twenty clones of the blonde child running at him. He quickly ran through a huge number of hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** he yelled as a giant dragon made out of water formed out of nowhere and shot forward at all of Miso's clones. All of them vanished from the fierce power of the technique.

The original Miso was shocked to see all his clones annihilated in an instant. Chan cursed under his breath, but got into a defensive stance as he kept a good distance from their enemy.

Their 'stalker' gave a toothy grin after seeing the boys' expressions.

"It's not smart to pick a fight with a strong shinobi," the strangely colored teen mused.

"Not unless we're stronger!" Mitsuki charged at him from a couple of bushes, her Sharingan glaring at the boy as she threw a punch at him. The boy was going to block, but froze on the spot as he realized it was the girl from the group. His eyes widened as he was struck down by Mitsuki with inhuman strength.

His breath was literally taken away, physically and mentally.

He hit the ground hard, as the ground underneath him was crushed from the impact. He cried out in agony, and almost lost conscious from the impact, and wrapped his arms around his stomach in pure agony as he coughed out blood, curling up on his side. He was having trouble breathing, and getting over the pain didn't look like it was going to be easy.

"This is why you don't mess with us!" Miso cheered as he jumped off the tree with great joy. Mitsuki was glaring at her 'spy' with her Sharingan eyes glowing fiercely.

The boy caught the sight of her eyes and instantly realized who she was. He shakily brought a hand up defensively, while the other one clutched his stomach. He wheezed.

"Hold up," he let out while the three Genin were around him. "I didn't do anything."

"You were spying on us," Miso said with a frown.

"No I wasn't! I was only looking at the girl!" the boy defended himself, but received a glare from Mitsuki, making him sweatdrop.

"Pervert," Chan coughed into his fist.

"Who sent you?!" Mitsuki interrogated, a bit too much hostility toward the stranger. She also couldn't help but notice how similar the boy looked like Kisame…

"No one," the boy wheezed out, as he gave up on trying sitting up. The pain in his stomach was too much to bear. He lay on his side.

"He's lying!" Miso accused.

"Doesn't seem like he's part of the Alliance," Chan noted, as he couldn't spot a headband on the teen. And by the looks of the teen's attire, it was similar to the ones that shinobi wore from the Land of Water. "He's a missing-nin."

"Are you related to Kisame Hoshigaki?" Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at the teen. Chan and Miso looked at her in shock, as they never realized how similar the boy looked like the infamous Kisame. They learned about the Akatsuki in school as a history lesson. That's where they learned about Itachi too.

The teen didn't answer, still panting as he tried to breath. The kids frowned as how the boy was keeping his mouth shut. They could tell he was related to Kisame, but didn't want to admit it.

"Did you betray Kirigakure just like your brother?" Chan asked coldly.

This made the teen glare at them.

"I didn't betray Kirigakure," he groaned. He started to think getting knocked out would have been better than being interrogated in this state.

"Why were you spying on me?" Mitsuki demanded.

The shark boy knew these kids were serious, and he didn't know what excuse would save him from getting interrogated. He was suffering at the moment, and believed he was internally bleeding. He didn't think he could take this anymore, so he swallowed his pride and shut his eyes as he decided to tell them the truth.

"Because I've never seen anyone as pretty as you!"

All three Genin fell dead silent as the boy's words slowly registered in their minds. Mitsuki couldn't help but blink at the boy. Chan slowly looked at Mitsuki before looking back at the teen as he gave a disgusted look. The shark boy slightly flushed, and his eyes averted away from them out of embarrassment. Mitsuki saw the pink shade across his cheeks, and her Sharingan vanished with genuine surprise. The boy seemed like he was telling the truth…

Miso frowned at the boy's confession.

"Well, you're the ugliest thing we've ever seen!"

The shark boy's head dropped with a sigh. He couldn't argue with that.

"You don't have to be so honest…" he mumbled quietly.

Miso crossed his arms on his chest, satisfied after dealing a blow to the older boy's self-esteem, but blinked with confusion at seeing Mitsuki glare at him, hands on her hips.

"What?" Miso asked innocently.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes and got down to the injured boy's level. So it seemed the teen wasn't a threat to them. It made her curious how the teen was related to Kisame.

"Stay still," she instructed as her hands began glowing. The teenager looked at her in confusion and recognized her technique to be the healing Jutsu. He was mesmerized with her skills. She was not just pretty, but powerful and knew medical Ninjutsu.

Mitsuki began healing his stomach and he kept his eyes from hers, feeling butterflies in his gut.

"Didn't anyone tell you spying on a girl is just wrong?" she grumbled.

"Not really," the teen admitted, a bit amused.

"How old are you? Seventeen?" Miso narrowed his eyes as the teen frowned.

"I'm fifteen."

"You don't look like it," Miso didn't like how Mitsuki was touching the shark boy. "Mitsuki, why are you healing him?"

"Why not?" Chan asked simply. "Can't you see this guy is just a miserable loser who obviously will never get a girlfriend? So the only-"

"Chan…" Mitsuki sent a warning look for him to stop as the teen was feeling worse, his head down.

"I'm just telling the truth," Chan said simply.

Mitsuki ignored her teammate's comments and eyed the strangely colored teen.

"What's your name…?"

The teen didn't make eye contact with her, intimidated by her 'beauty'. He tried to maintain what he was feeling inside. Her question kind of got him excited. She wanted to know his name. Then again, he felt hesitant to say it, as he hated his name…

"Ashizame," he forced a grin to her. Mitsuki couldn't help but stare at his sharp teeth.

"And you're the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Ashizame asked. He heard rumors of how Mitsuki's uncle, Itachi Uchiha, was his brother's partner for many years. Both were strong, and together they were almost unbeatable. It was just a huge coincidence how they were meeting now. Never in his years did he think he would meet the niece of his brother's Akatsuki partner. She was so beautiful in his eyes…

"Mitsuki is my name," Mitsuki said before motioning her head to her teammates. "That's Chan, and Miso."

Chan said nothing while Miso stuck his tongue out at the shark boy.

"So, Ashizame," Chan narrowed his eyes down at the teen, still suspicious of him. Rogue ninja weren't approved of by society, and missing-nins were worse mostly because a large number of them were criminals. "If you're not part of Kirigakure, then what do you do…?"

Ashizame didn't want to respond. After all, it wasn't any of their business, but the way Mitsuki was also giving him a hostile look gave him the impression they saw him as an enemy still. Ashizame didn't want Mitsuki to have any bad thoughts of him.

"I'm a mercenary. I go town to town and take small requests that people want me to do."

"Like?"

"Just stuff," Ashizame mused, trying to be as vague as possible.

Mitsuki finished healing him, but a painful sore still lingered in the teen.

Ashizame sat up and brought his hands up to show them he meant no harm to them as Chan and Miso glared at him, kunai in hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go now…" he still didn't want their sensei to see him. He avoided anyone who belonged to the Shinobi Alliance…

"Oh no you don't," Mitsuki grabbed Ashizame's arm hard. He winced; it felt as if she was crushing his limb. "You think you can just spy on me and just get away with it?"

Ashizame gulped as he stared into Mitsuki's black eyes. Her face was so gentle looking, but her gaze was as strong as an ox. Without realizing it, he looked down at her chest and he couldn't help but imagine how small her breasts where, after all, she looked like a preteen.

Mitsuki began crushing his arm now after realizing what he was looking at.

"Like what you see?" she hissed.

Ashizame let out a groan, but didn't fight her as he didn't wish to harm the girl.

"Yes, very much," he confessed shamelessly, which made Mitsuki's face flush; shocked he would literally be so honest. She shoved him away. How could boys be so disgusting? She glared at him and had the urge to hug her chest to block his view of it.

"I bet he's responsible for those missing children!" Miso yelled, as he thought Ashizame wanted to steal Mitsuki, too.

The teen was confused.

"Children missing…?" he then realized what the boy meant and frowned at the accusation. It was known outside of the Five Great Nations that children, mostly girls, were disappearing.

"Don't play dumb," Chan said as he cracked his knuckles. "Perverts like you who can't get a girl get so desperate that you end up stealing one."

"First of all, I wouldn't harm a child," Ashizame was offended how people would think him capable of doing such a thing. Just because he looked like a shark didn't mean he was a monster… "And second of all, I'll never be a part of that human trafficking group."

"Human trafficking?" Miso asked, nonplussed.

Ashizame raised an eyebrow at the Genin's lack of knowledge.

"Yeah… you know, people are taken to be traded/sold off as slaves, prostitution and many other things."

The three Genin fell silent in shock.

"There's a group that does that?" Mitsuki couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, kind of," Ashizame knew The Five Great nations didn't waste their time to talk about the human trafficking issues that took place outside of their lands. After all, the kids who go missing aren't even part of the Alliance. "The group is big I guess, and is made up of powerful shinobi who have been stealing children, and it's been growing for the past years."

Miso felt his chest clench. The missing children were being sold off as slaves… He couldn't believe how sick people could be in the world. Didn't the captors care that others had lives and dreams? Well, the real question was, how could people sacrifice others for their own gain just like that?

_Don't forget there is always someone with a desire to do whatever it takes to make their dream come true, even if it means bringing destruction to anyone that gets in their way._

Miso remembered what his teacher said to him days ago. Now he couldn't help but feel sick in his stomach. Was his teacher… like the human trafficking group? After all, Obito had ruined and killed many lives all those years ago to take 'control' of the world…

"I see…" Mitsuki had a feeling coming across a missing child would be hard now… She noticed how Ashizame would occasionally look at her. The binoculars he had around his neck made her guess they were the same ones he was using to spy on her. She felt he didn't respect her. It aggravated her how everyone believed they could treat her like a thing just because she was an Uchiha… She got up and went over where Ashizame's bag was before throwing it at him. "Well, we're done with you. You can leave now."

Ashizame caught his bag as he stood up quietly. He didn't want to leave now. The boy looked at Mitsuki, and couldn't stop staring at her perfect black eyes. He felt the butterflies in his stomach still.

"Don't you think its cool how your uncle and my older brother worked together?" the boy tried to make a conversation with her, even though he was a bit nervous.

"Not really," Mitsuki said bluntly, not curious of the boy anymore. She was disappointed with how Kisame's brother was. Well, it still surprised her how Kisame had a sibling… but she thought he was too disrespectful for her to hang around with. It was better to just distance herself from him, as he was a missing-nin.

"Wait, Mitsuki," Miso frowned. "We can't just let him go like that… can we?"

"He didn't do anything," Mitsuki said. Ashizame thought she was defending him, but the next words stung his chest. "Like Chan said, he's just a perverted loser." She gave a disgusted look to the teen.

Ashizame looked away, remembering how many times he had seen such look. Of course… why would he expect a pretty girl to treat an 'ugly' looking boy like him nicely?

Miso was satisfied at the girl's words and stuck his tongue out once again at the shark teen. Chan rolled his eyes at his teammate's actions. Chan felt that Miso was jealous that another boy liked Mitsuki.

"If I ever catch you again spying on me, I promise you that I'll rip your eyes out and feed them to the fish," the girl grunted before she jumped away. Her teammates followed her as Miso was content, and Chan snickered at the teen.

Ashizame watched them leave with a heavy heart to see how Mitsuki didn't seem to treat him like an equal. Then again, no one treated him like an equal… He pulled out from his jacket a headband with four wavy lines and the kanji of shinobi engraved on the metal plate, but unlike others, it was cracked vertically down, separating the two symbols from each other. The boy gripped the headband tightly as he imagined glaring eyes burning his back. He placed the headband away and ripped the binoculars from his neck before throwing them to the ground. He stomped on it, shattering it under his foot before he walked away with a resentment heart.

* * *

The kids ran from branch to branch as their teacher was following them behind. Obito had returned after the kids came back to the camp. They had packed up their things and continued with their journey. The kids didn't ask where the masked man went off to or what the bottles in the paper bags in his hands were. He had shoved them into his bag after taking a few things out. Mitsuki and Chan had an idea of what the bags had, but tried not to think about it. They also didn't tell their teacher about Ashizame. Mitsuki, even though she was annoyed with the creeper, she didn't want him, a traitor of Kirigakure, getting caught by Obito. Who knew what he would do with him? There was a difference between a rogue shinobi and a traitor… Traitors were marked as Missing-Nin and had to be taken back or killed…

Their day was long. The kids were thinking about the human trafficking that was supposedly growing. They wanted to know more about it. They wanted to rest in the village that was in their path, maybe get some answers about the inhumane group, but Obito continued without a stop. He seemed like he just wanted to do what Chan wanted the other night: run the whole day until they got to their destination.

Mitsuki and Miso were getting exhausted; they weren't as fit as Chan was, who barely broke a sweat as he was ahead of all of them. It was afternoon when Obito finally stopped, falling to one knee as he overdid it with his limited body condition.

Miso just collapsed to the ground.

"I'm so tired!" the boy whined while Mitsuki was sweating, irritated by how she started to stink.

"I guess we could take a small break," Chan chuckled, feeling proud of himself with how physically fit he was compared to his group.

Obito ignored the kids. Turning his back to them, he pulled out one of the bottles he had bought. It was sake.

The three kids fell silent upon noticing. Mitsuki frowned. Was he seriously going to drink in front of them? She wanted to stop him from drinking it, but what could she say? He was an adult… And she was kind of hesitant to keep him away from the alcohol.

The masked man opened his drink, pulled up his mask slightly before he took a huge gulp of it with no problem.

Miso was going over to him, but Mitsuki stepped in his way.

"Find some place were we can wash up," she said.

Miso pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched his teacher take a few more gulps from his bottle before closing it back up. He wasn't going to drink more it seemed.

Miso relaxed and activated his Byakugan to zoom around until he found a small lake.

The three kids left their teacher, who was once again starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

* * *

"I don't think we should let him drink," Miso said as he and his teammates walked over to the lake he had found.

"Stopping an alcoholic from drinking isn't easy," Chan pointed out.

"Sensei is not an alcoholic," Miso defended with a frown.

"Suuure he isn't," Chan said with sarcasm.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Mitsuki sighed in exasperation.

Miso didn't answer. All three were willing to get close to their teacher, yet they didn't know how to. He kind of felt guilty how he was putting more attention to the kidnapped kids than to his teacher. He had promised himself to save his teacher from the darkness he was living in so he decided to hold off with the missing children and think about ways to get close to his teacher.

They finally arrived at the lake where Miso spotted someone who was across from them. A man wearing brown, worn out pants and a white, long and thick sleeved shirt was fishing. He wore a rice hat, using a black fishing rod as he sat on a rock. The man had short white messy hair. He looked like he was around his early thirties. He was a handsome fellow, and strong-looking too.

He noticed Miso and his friends arrive near the lake and gave a calm smile to them.

Miso noticed how the man seemed poor as his clothes were dirty and had a few fish in a bucket. He decided to help him catch more and ran across the lake to meet with him. His teammates didn't stop him as they took advantage of the lake to wash up, splashing water on their faces.

"Hey!" Miso called.

"You're scaring the fish away," the man said calmly once the boy was close to him.

Miso looked down as the fish swam away from him. The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay; I'll catch as many as you want."

"Oh really?" the man asked curiously.

"Yeah, for free," Miso mused, trying to impress the man as he pulled out a couple of shuriken. "It will be easy since I'm a ninja."

"I could tell by your headband," the man pointed out. "I'm very grateful for your kind gesture, but I must refuse your offer."

Miso lowered his hands a bit. He guessed the man may be like the others who didn't like getting help from anyone that belonged to the Shinobi Alliance.

"How come?"

"Because then that will take the fun out of it."

Miso blinked with confusion before looking at the fishing rod. He never used a fishing rod before mostly because catching fish wouldn't be easy with it. The boy couldn't imagine how sitting near a lake, waiting for a fish to get hooked was fun.

"Fun..?"

"Why? You don't think it can be fun?"

"Not really," Miso honestly admitted.

"I guess people these days can't seem to enjoy the little things in life," the guy chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean, just because something seems boring, doesn't mean nothing good can't come from it," the man explained himself.

Miso stared at him, still not following the man.

"For instance, fishing for you seems boring, right?"

The boy nodded.

"Well for me, it's peaceful, fun."

"How?"

"Well… because it's just me, the fish, and no one else,"

Miso closed his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest as he tilted his head as he tried to understand.

The man tried not to laugh. He guessed he wasn't good at explaining things.

"What I'm trying to say is that in life, one doesn't need the great things like a big house, a television, or anything fancy to enjoy life. Little things like fishing can make your life bright and fun."

Miso thought about this silently. He remembered how his parents would play different kinds of board games every Friday night. Even though many kids his age wouldn't enjoy playing board games with their parents as they thought it was lame, it was something he enjoyed very much. It made him happy… Maybe… that was the answer. Words wouldn't work on his teacher, and 'impressing' him would get him to be ignored. He had to show how wrong his teacher was about life by making him enjoy the little things of life. He opened his eyes with a smile.

"You're right!" he said as he now had many ideas rushing in his mind.

The guy was amused to see the boy finally understanding what he was trying to say.

"You're very wise," Miso commented, extending a hand to the man. "My name is Miso Uzumaki."

"Reikoku Kazan is mine," The man shook hands with the boy.

"Thanks to you, I now know how to help my teacher. You're a great man."

"You sure about that?" Reikoku asked in calm amusement.

"Of course you are," Miso once again felt his hopes come back. He had to tell his teammates about his new ideas. "Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you! And thank you for the advice," The boy ran off as he waved to Reikoku, who returned the gesture. "I hope I get to see you again one day!"

Reikoku watched the boy meet up with his teammates. After what seemed the boy telling the other two Genin about what he said, they ran off. Reikoku looked down at the lake as he chuckled; the fish slowly approached the drowned worm on the end of the hook.

"That's it little ones...come to me..."

* * *

**Okay, before everyone starts asking me HOW kisame has a little brother, I will be happy to say it now so NO one asks me x.x. Okay so for my story, kisame's parents went into kind of hiding when kisame betrayed Kirigakure and joined the akatsuki. When they heard kisame died, they decided to start a family again, that's when Ashizame was born. If you want to know more about Ashizame, be patient because the story will reveal more about him : O. **

**These two characters I presented in this chapter WILL play a role in the story :3. **

**I also wanted to bring up more about the missing children. SO yes, there is a human trafficking issue going around. It's an issue that even in our own world has, sadly not many people know about it, shocking huh? That will also play a key role into this fanfiction**

**I may take a while to update the story, not sure... just a warning for you guys. It depends on my mood x.x, because I've been feeling less motivated than usual :/. Stupid emo feelings! get out of my soul! x.x**

**Please review and comment : O. People who never or rarely review, please tell me what you think of the story : O**


	17. Chapter 17

**Replies to Guest Reviews:**

**Guest 1:**I won't make Obito goofy when he's drunk. Trying to keep the story serious about such situations : O. and heheh i won't say anything about the fisher man until later :3. and your welcome :D, i always thought Kisame was too cool to forget

**Guest 2:** Aww :3, you totally put a smile on my face :D. and ashizame has a reason why he as the way he was XD. He will show up more later :3. and yep, the story is a bit angsty lol. poor guy x.x. and omg i can't wait for the next naruto chap! : O

**Tobifan:** aww, i don't think a girl should smack a boy for stuff like that : O. It takes guts for a guy to say such things and i rather take it as a compliment :3. and wow, your comment made me so happy. I don't think im wise but it was nice that you said that :D. thank you very much ^.^

**Ozzy boy:** XD no problem :3. It's good to see you're back. I always remember the ones who review : O. I'm debating with teh time skip. I did pictured few scenes about it, but it would take a long time to reach that possibility. Killer B does have a child and won't say who he or she is yet :3. SPOILERS: Miso will inherit Kurama's chakra like in One's dream : O

**numb32:** that's what im thinking of doing : O. I won't bring it up for now, but i am thinking of having him be the bijuu :3

**Oj-Joyman:** I planned this better in this story compared to One's dream : o, so maybe thats why XD and I hope you keep enjoying this story :O

**I've been working out a lot, trying to get back in shape for many reasons x.x. So sorry for the late chapter : O. I wasn't so motivated before and i was trying to think how to run things to the next events of the story. I must say that this chapter is not going to be so interesting compared to others. It's one of those 'necessary' chapters that will hook up to other events. What I don't like is a story skipping from one event to another. I don't like rushing things x.x. I like to keep a realistic flow to things. So I apologize for this 'boring' chap : O**

**I have two new stories up, Saving the World and The Twist of Fate. Check it out guys : O**

**Thank you YAXON for editing :3**

**enjoy :O **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Miso Uzumaki…" a guard said calmly as he was looking through the passports of Obito and his team. They had finally arrived at their destination. The town was surrounded by tall walls made out of some kind of metal material. There were what seemed to be shinobi, but not of the Alliance, standing around the wall. All of them wore a black uniform that consisted of a jacket and long pants strapped with weapons around the waist. Two of them were guarding the main gates. Miso and his teammates waited for the guard to finish the paperwork so they could enter the village and deliver the package, finishing the mission.

"Chan Rock," the guard flipped to the other passport as the other guard was recording down the visitor's arrival. They had been expecting Obito and his students to come.

"Mitsuki Uchiha," the passports were given back to their owners, except for Obito's. The guard gave a dark look to the masked man as he opened the last passport.

"Obito… Uchiha…"

The other guard pulled out a slip and noted the time it was currently.

"You are only given four hours to stay in this village," he said coldly. The kids frowned at this, but said nothing as Obito just took his passport back and the slip. "If you stay longer, then we will have a problem…Understood?"

"Understood," The masked man answered in his deep, dark voice. The guards were a bit wary of him as one of them pulled out some sort of device with multiple buttons. He pressed a certain code and the main gates began to open up, four shinobi stood right behind it to make sure whoever was getting in was approved. The two guards gave a curt nod to them before they let Obito and his team pass through.

The masked man ignored the hostile looks he was given and observed the town they have just walked into. Miso and his teammates were in awe. The town was beautiful and huge, and didn't look anything like their village. Homes were made with bricks, and were not standing next to one another, but instead they had their own gaping area. Each house had a front lawn and a back yard. The streets they walked on were made out of smooth concrete.

"Wow," Miso let out as he stopped and stared through the gates that led to a long white building, which seemed to be a school. A few children were out playing on the playground that was set up and were playing with a ball, throwing it back and forth.

Mitsuki observed how the people walking in the streets had clothes that consisted of blue jeans and comfortable shirts. Mitsuki now wanted to check out the shops they had to get herself a pair of jeans. They were rare in the five great nations.

Chan looked up at the poles that had many cables that were attached to the homes.

"They may have televisions here," he guessed out loud.

"Television?" Miso turned to him with surprise. "I always wanted to use one!"

"They're nothing special."

"You used one before?" Mitsuki asked curiously.

"Of course, my grandpa has one," Chan said simply, placing his arms behind his head.

"The Five Great Nations aren't supposed to have televisions… well, unless it's used for a certain criteria…" Mitsuki frowned at the thought of the Fire Lord getting away with breaking rules. Technology was limited in the Five Great Nations for many reasons. One was the belief of it causing negative effects to the environment.

"My grandpa doesn't really care."

"I wonder if there's a movie theater here like dad told me about," Miso's eyes shined with hope and was about to run down the street, but was yanked away by Obito when some sort of metal object passed by, almost running the boy over.

Miso stared at the object. It had two wheels in front and another pair in the back. It had two long seats and had no walls or doors around it. He wondered how they were using it as one of them was holding onto a long stick. Four teens were inside; they stopped and turned to the outsiders.

"Yo, kid," The driver, wearing a black cap, called out with a bit of amusement. "Trying to get yourself killed?"

Miso blinked at the question, but just looked at the moving vehicle. He couldn't believe he got to see a car so close. He kind of wanted to get on it.

"Dude, they're ninja," one of the other teens, with orange short hair, next to the driver, said as he saw the headbands of the three Genin.

"No way!" a girl with long curly hair, from the back seat, looked at them up and down. "They're just kids."

"Nice car," Miso grinned at the teens and went over to them. "Can I get on?"

"Not in a million years, runt," The driver snorted which made Miso lose his smile. "The last thing I want is your dirty hands all over my leather seats."

"Forget about it, Miso," Chan said boredly as he was looking up at the sky. "Those things aren't even cool. They're so slow."

"You don't even know what you're talking about, kid."

"I know we're faster than that car of yours." He knew about technology, as his grandfather would take him to other villages that were not part of the Alliance. He took a guess that the driver got his automobile from his rich father and there weren't many around, even in this village. The streets were mostly empty, and only a couple of people walked down the sidewalks. The teens looked very cocky about having a car. Chan didn't like coming across other spoiled kids, but he did love to take the smug smiles off of their faces.

"Faster?" The teen scoffed at his friends, who were trying not to laugh. "Is this kid for real?"

"Here and now," Chan cracked his head to the side. "Let's see who's faster, your poor excuse of a four wheeler against me."

Mitsuki crossed her arms on her chest, enthusiastically, as she couldn't wait to see the teens' faces when Chan beat them.

"And what will I get if I beat you?" the teen curiously asked.

"You can have all of the money we have," Chan said and his friends really didn't have a problem with him betting their things without their permission. They already knew their friend was too fast to be beaten by a mere moving vehicle. "Oh, and if I win, I want the same thing from you, the money you're carrying with."

Obito frowned behind his mask at what his student was doing. They were supposed to get the mission over with so they could return to Konoha sooner, but instead they were messing with other spoiled brats.

"You got it kid," the driver ignited the engine of his automobile. "Whoever gets up to the peak of that hill over there first wins," he jabbed his finger at a hill that was a mile away, but it was very visible. There seemed to be a huge house settled on the peak.

"No problem," Chan rolled his eyes at his friends. Miso was giggling with a huge grin.

"Try not to show off _too _much," Mitsuki playfully told her teammate.

"I won't make any promises," he said. He was going to see what his teacher thought about this whole situation and fell silent when he couldn't spot his teacher behind him.

"What the hell man!" all three Genin turned to see their teacher had pulled the driver out with ease before rolling down the scroll of their mission.

"Tell me where I can find this place," Obito asked in a deep cold tone as the dark holes of his mask peered down at the teen. The boy gulped and tried to pull away from his captor's hold, but failed. The masked man was very strong.

"Wow," the girl in the car stared at the shinobi. Instead of fearing him, she couldn't help but think he was so 'hot'. Well, it was the usual crush girls would get from a 'bad' boy. Unlike her friends, who were a bit intimidated with the shinobi, she jumped out of the car and smiled at him. "I can help," she offered.

Obito dropped the driver before turning to the girl and showed her the address in the scroll.

Chan snorted with a bit of annoyance, looking away as he had a feeling his fun was over. So much for leaving the car in the dust.

Without wasting a minute, the girl gave Obito the proper directions to their destination.

* * *

"Why would anyone want a house this huge?" Miso said as he and his teammates took in the view of a long and tall building. It was a three story house, and it was surrounded by many flowers beds. There was also a car parked next to the gates they stood in front of. "Is this really where our customer lives?"

"That's what the address says," Mitsuki said as she held the scroll in her hands. She looked up at a metal plate that was hanging next to the front gate. The address matched the one on the scroll.

Chan tried to open the front gates, but they were locked. Instead of waiting for someone to greet them, he jumped over the fence.

"Come on, let's get this over with," he said to his teammates. Miso grinned and also jumped over the fence that was just a meter and a half tall.

Mitsuki did the same thing, but not before Obito gave her the package to deliver it herself. He left her side and stood at the end of the corner of the street. He had no intention with meeting with the customer. Mitsuki didn't think about it much and joined her teammates at the main door of the mansion.

"I'll knock!" Miso ran to the door before Chan got to it first and knocked on the door.

All three waited patiently.

"So are we doing that 'plan' of yours after this?" Chan asked the blond, who nodded with a grin. "You sure it's going to work?"

"It will!" Miso gave him a thumbs-up.

Chan sighed.

"I think it will be fun," Mitsuki elbowed him. "It's not like anyone in this town knows who we are."

"It's still embarrassing."

"Do it for sensei," Miso mused before the door opened.

A man with a beer belly was curious and looked down at the three Genin. He had white hair from old age, short and combed back. He had square rimmed glasses and wore a suit. Based off his attire, it looked like he was heading out.

It took him a few more seconds to realize who the Genin were and he grinned upon seeing the package Mitsuki held.

"Those must be my vases!" he said with a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

"Yep," Miso piped up. "We got them here safe and sound."

"I'm very impressed," the man looked at each of the kids. They were so young looking. He was confused to see their teacher was nowhere in sight. "Where's your instructor?"

"Around," Mitsuki said simply and handed him the package.

"And to finish this mission, we need you to sign something and-"

"I know how these things work," the man chuckled as he let the kids into his mansion. "After all, I lived in Konoha before."

* * *

Obito was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed as he waited for the Genin to come back. He ignored the whispers from people that walked passed him. Most of them were curious about who he was. They had no clue he was the mastermind that almost ended the world. They only saw him as an outsider.

He opened his eyes calmly and noticed two girls across the street, young ones, and they were talking in hush voices next to one another, throwing a few glances at him.

Obito narrowed his eyes at them, but was ignored. The girls giggled and continued walking down the street. The town seemed too carefree…

"We did it!"

Obito turned his head to the left to see Miso running up to him with the scroll signed by their customer.

"We finished our first C-Rank mission!" he punched the air with joy.

Mitsuki and Chan soon joined them with their own satisfied expressions.

"We got the reward," Mitsuki announced and brought up a box wrapped with red paper. "And he gave us an extra gift for our hard work."

"I think this calls for a celebration of our own," Chan said and all three Genin looked up at their teacher, who was silent the entire time. "Don't you think sensei?"

No, Obito didn't think so.

"Well, we have over three more hours before we have to leave this place," Chan turned to his teammates. "You three have anything in mind?"

"How about we play a game," Miso suggested as he rolled the scroll up to put it away. "All four of us."

The masked man was now looking down at Miso with suspicion.

"What kind of game?" Mitsuki asked, acting all curiously. Now Obito could tell they were up to something. Mitsuki wasn't good at acting.

"How 'bout a game of tag?" Chan asked with a dull tone, as if he was forced to.

"What a great idea, Chan."

"You three are horrible actors," Obito finally said coldly as he crossed his arms on his chest.

The three Genin were silent and looked at one another before Mitsuki frowned at him. He was on to them, so there was no point in hiding any longer.

"You're playing tag whether like it or not."

"I'm not going to do anything."

"But sensei," Miso looked up at him with pleading eyes. "It will be so much fun!"

"No."

"Let's make a deal," Chan said, getting his teacher's attention. "Let's play this game for an hour. If none of us gets the chance to tag you, then we won't bother you at all on our way back to Konoha."

Now Obito was thinking about the boy's offer. He shouldn't care at all what the kids had in mind, but he really didn't want to deal with them. Winning this bet would get him what he wanted: silence, isolation.

"And if I lose?" he asked darkly.

"Then you must eat with us during our meals," Miso jumped in.

Obito doubted he would lose in a child's game, but was he really going to join in? He didn't have to… He could easily ignore them like he had been doing the past few days, but then again, their constant approaches just didn't help his mentality.

"We should also make a bargain between us three," Mitsuki told her teammates. She wanted to enjoy herself and not just have all of them chasing down the masked man.

"Whoever doesn't get tagged at all, gets this," Chan patted the gift box.

"Deal," Mitsuki smirked while Miso nodded with excitement. All three turned to their teacher, who hadn't given them his answer.

Did he really want to run around the village for the chance at bliss? Why did the kids want him to participate in their game? What were their true intentions…? Were they trying to mess with his mind more? There was no chance of them winning, so why would they waste their time making him do something that wouldn't have them gain anything in the end?

Never in his life has he played 'tag'. Even in his childhood, he really didn't have friends who would want to play with him. Except for…

His held his breath for a moment as he thought about Rin again… Every time he was around these Genin… they would always find a way to remind him of his past. It was really taking a toll on him, so maybe beating them in their game, trusting they would keep up their end of their bargain, he would be left alone. Well, just for a few days that is… But it was better than nothing. Something in the back of his mind, though, told him not to join.

"Please, sensei," Miso placed his hands together, his eyes shaking with desperation.

Obito let out an annoyed sigh.

"One hour?"

"We're setting the time," Mitsuki said before all three pulled out timers from their back pockets. Obito could tell they prepared themselves very well and guessed they bought the watches in the last town they had stopped at.

"What are the rules then?" he gave in and ignored the way the kids appeared surprised.

"No weapons, no fancy attacks, the whole village is our playground except inside the buildings," Chan listed the limitations. "No hitting or throwing."

"No ghost powers," Miso added. They had no clue Obito couldn't use his Sharingan's power.

"And I'll be it first," Chan said as he jumped over to a building. His teammates followed.

"Come on, sensei," Miso called.

The masked man was frowning behind his mask the whole time as he jumped on a flat roof of a house. They dropped their things there.

"I'll give everyone a fifteen second start," Chan bent down to touch his legs, to stretch them.

Mitsuki backed away slightly, her eyes gazing at the view of the village, trying to memorize the closest places she could hide.

Miso pulled up the orange goggles over his eyes before looking at his teacher with a genuine smile.

Obito ignored him, and just waited for Chan to finish his stretches so he could start the game.

The boy stood up and nodded to his teammates as all of them pressed their timers at the same time.

"Now!" the boy yelled.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Miso right away made twenty clones and had them all activate their Doujutsu. **"Byakugan!"**

Chan and Mitsuki frowned.

"You never said we can't use Jutsu," Miso pointed out before he and all his clones spread all around the village. Obito shot away and disappeared within the streets. Mitsuki activated her Sharingan and bolted away. Chan didn't give much care if they were using tricks. There was a reason he was letting them use their powers.

He looked down to his ankles for a moment. Playing games like tag were so childish in Chan's mind, but he could find a way to make things interesting… He chuckled as he walked to the edge of the roof, trying to locate one of his teammates. He spotted Mitsuki who ran behind a house.

"Who says I don't have anything up my sleeve, too…"

* * *

**This chapter was more 'happy' compared to others. I don't want to keep writing a serious series of events cause after all, miso and his teammates are still kids : O and i must bring some joy to them even though they're shinobi XD**

**So i know some of you are wondering how are there cars in this chapter? Well it's been 16 years so I guessed there could be some technology evolution. In the real naruto story, we have seen televisions and Kishimoto said there is an 8 bit of computers that exist :O, so i decided to implement technology but only in a few villages like the one in this chapter. **

**Before anyone asks, the customer doesn't play much of a role in the story. so yeah XD**

**I bet you're all wondering about my two new stories i have up, Saving the world, and the twist of fate. I've gotten alot of attention for The Twist of Fate, which totally got me as a surprise. But I must say i will continue to work on second chances still, even though it doesn't get as much attention to the twist of fate. I love second chances x.x XD and i have too many plans for it to just give it up :O. So no worry readers , i will keep writing this story until the end, or as long as you guys still enjoy it : O**

**The next chapter is going to be fun to write :3. I hope i can pull it off for sure. These stuff are not fillers :O, cause they do play a key role to the story. The future events after that though is going to take a serious turn x.x. I'm a bit nervous to write them.**

**So what do you guys think? Please review and comment :3**


End file.
